


Затишье

by Easy_Owl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 64,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Забаррикадированный во тьме цитадели Сноука во время финального этапа обучения, Кайло Рен чувствует возмущение в Силе: генерал Хакс страдает от боли; его похитила и пытает группа радикально настроенных предателей Первого Ордена. Обратившись к наставнику за советом, Рен обнаруживает, что тот исчез. И хоть Кайло знает, что это всего лишь испытание, что он должен преодолеть желание помочь генералу, он не может остаться в стороне.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706301) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



Первым звуком за много дней, сумевшим прорваться сквозь глухой мрак, становится крик. Кайло открывает глаза; в темноте ничего не видно, но эхо вопля все еще отчаянно мечется по яме раненным мотыльком, однако исчезает прежде, чем Рен успевает его поймать.  
  
Наверняка, это еще одно испытание из множества уже проваленных. Он вновь закрывает глаза и мысленно обращается за прощением к Сноуку. Ответа нет, но это уже стало обыденностью.  
  
Два глубоких вдоха возвращают его в медитативное состояние; запертый в подземелье цитадели, в яме под огромным валуном, он обливается потом, а в голове остается лишь одна назойливая мысль — как же сильно хочется пить. У него есть вода, и она даже в пределах досягаемости, но, насколько Сноук удосужился объяснить, его задание состоит в том, чтобы научиться видеть разницу между необходимостью и сиюминутным желанием, поэтому пить он должен лишь тогда, когда это действительно необходимо, а не когда захочется. Растягивать то небольшое количество воды, что ему оставил учитель, сложно еще и потому, что Рену не известно, когда упражнение закончится и его освободят. Но трудности всегда лишь подстегивали Кайло, придавая сил.  
  
Он запрещает себе поддаваться жажде, игнорирует ее и старается думать о чем-то другом, отвлекая разум от зарождающейся паники. Сперва ему не помешало бы вздремнуть. Рен старается не думать о взорвавшем тишину крике, воспринимая его, как случайное воспоминание из неясного сна; он тщательно изгоняет из головы все терзающие его мысли, пока там не остается ни одной — как и должно быть во время испытания.  
  
В беспроглядно темной яме время относительно, но Кайло кажется, что прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем он снова слышит крик; но на этот раз голос не вопит на одной ноте, он умоляет, рыдает и скулит.  
  
_Хакс._  
  
Кайло резко дергается, пытаясь сесть, и врезается лбом в огромный валун, нависающий над ним менее, чем в полуметре. Удар отбрасывает его в исходное положение; голова кружится, а под плотно сжатыми веками вспыхивают сверхновые. Он слышит свое заполошное дыхание, и окончательно теряет концентрацию для медитации, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять, что только что видел, слышал и почувствовал.  
  
Рен и прежде видел обрывки пыток. Но Сноук уверил его, что это лишь ложное видение, бессмыслица, которую придумало подсознание Кайло в ответ на его одержимость желанием завершить обучение, лишь следствие цепочки неудачных решений, принятых Реном в свои последние несколько дней на Финалайзере. Тогда видение было внезапным и резким, но мимолетным и неясным, его можно было толковать как угодно. Но новое засело в нем кривым ножом, не давая покоя и не оставляя вариантов для толкования. Кайло упускает тонкую нить видения, но точно знает, что оно так же реально, как камень над его головой: Хаксу не просто больно. Он страдает, и звук, что настиг Рена отображает степень его мучений после стольких дней издевательств и пыток.  
  
Кайло достаточно силен, чтобы сдвинуть валун и освободиться. Ему уже доводилось делать это. Он сжимает кулаки, трясет головой и закрывает глаза. В прошлый раз он смог убрать камень непроизвольно, запаниковав; тогда ему только предстояло привыкнуть к долгому пребыванию в заточении. Сноук наказал его, но после простил; с тех прошло несколько месяцев, и сейчас Кайло просто не в состоянии хоть чем-то помочь Хаксу. Он покрывается тонкой липкой пленкой пота, а в груди тяжело бухает сердце. Ему трудно глотать, но проявить слабость сейчас и выпить оставшуюся воду категорически нельзя.  
  
Глубокий вдох не успевает наполнить его легкие — он выдыхает. Видение возвращается. Оно ощущается, словно товарный монорельс, несущийся на тебя на полной скорости. И некуда бежать.  
  
Сегодня в каморку без окон, где держат Хакса, приходят двое. Когда его бросили сюда, ему не позволили оставить ничего из одежды; он не помнит, сколько дней прошло с тех пор. Один из пришедших тихо смеется, наблюдая как он пытается прикрыться, съеживаясь в комок.  
  
\- Нет, вы не можете так!..  
  
Звук собственного голоса, надтреснутый, болезненно продирающийся из пересохшего горла, вышибает его из лишенной окон камеры. Видение вновь исчезает, буквально раскатав Кайло и стремительно уносясь прочь, усиливая ассоциацию с товарняком.   
  
_«Вы не можете, не можете так с ним поступать! Вы не имеете права! Я не позволю вам!»_  
  
Он продолжает мысленно кричать, повторяя эти слова снова и снова; его дыхание становится все более загнанным. Рен смотрит вверх, туда, где выход блокирует каменная глыба, и видит только тьму.  
  
Кайло понимает, что в нем говорит ребенок; нельзя прислушиваться. Хакс всегда называл его ребенком, мальчишкой-переростком.  
  
Хакс...  
  
Он же больше прочего ненавидит...  
  
Его худшие кошмары о том, что он окружен и уязвим. Как же они узнали...  
  
Кайло вновь закрывает глаза и пробует вдохнуть, но у него не получается. Он чувствует себя также, как в тот день, когда ему безотчетно удалось вышвырнуть камень, закупоривший яму. Но на этот раз ему сложнее, его затапливает слепая ярость, не давая думать ни о чем. Тогда он злился себя, а сейчас все совсем по-другому.   
  
Но Рен не отступается, он стискивает зубы и кричит, не разжимая челюстей и накрепко зажмурив глаза; он чувствует, как невыносимо медленно, едва ли не по миллиметру, сдвигается валун, прежде чем вылететь, как пробка из бутылки. Рен слышит, как камень раскололся на части, приземлившись на другом конце подземелья больше походящего на пещеру. Света больше не становится, но магистр перестал нуждаться в нем уже очень давно.   
  
Он жадно дышит, рвано выдыхая через нос, пытается переосмыслить происходящее, старается вернуть контроль.  
  
Они пытают генерала, лично назначенного самим Сноуком. Верховный лидер хотел бы об этом знать. Кайло ждет, что сейчас в его голове прозвучит разочарованный вопрос, привычный упрек или знак. Хоть что-нибудь. Но в основании черепа поселилась гудящая пустота, словно видения о Хаксе, как приливная волна, смыли и забрали с собой все остальное.  
  
Он сидит в темноте и ждет; его кулаки сжаты крепко, до дрожи.  
  
\- Учитель, - зовет Кайло, не в силах больше ждать. - Наш союзник, он... Прошу, направьте меня, я чувствую тревогу.  
  
Ответа нет, что не предвещает ничего хорошего. Но, что хуже прочего, Кайло продолжает думать о Хаксе, в то время как вообще ни о чем не должен думать.   
  
Ему очень хочется верить в то, что увиденное им является всего навсего очередным тестом, что все это ложь, что на самом деле с генералом ничего не происходит.  
  
Но Рен знает, что видения правдивы, и понимает, что это тоже может быть испытанием. Захлестнувшая его картина событий не была случайной, случившейся какое-то время назад. Все это происходило с Хаксом прямо сейчас, в режиме реального времени.   
  
Кайло выбирается из ямы, оступаясь на самом ее краю, и, едва не потеряв сознание, вспоминает про оставшуюся у него воду; шершавый, как наждак, язык липнет к гортани.   
  
\- Учитель, - вновь зовет он, замирая на месте. - Мне нужен Ваш совет. Знаю, я не прошел испытание. Прошу простить меня, но я считаю, что нашим союзникам в Первом Ордене нужна помощь, - магистр совершенно неискренен, называя множественное число, но Сноук все равно поймет, что он хотел сказать на самом деле. - Прошу, скажите, что Вы намерены предпринять?  
  
Кайло захлестывает волна жгучего стыда за такую возмутительно наглую просьбу, еще и произнесенную вслух, но у него не получается успокоиться и вернуться в то умиротворенное состояние, в котором он пребывал до того, как увидел, что Хакса окружили его мучители, разглядывая свою жертву. До того, как увидел их сапоги и кровь на полу. До того, как почувствовал, что из-за сломанных ребер каждый вдох причиняет генералу боль.   
  
Рен помнит, как спал, обхватив Хакса поперек груди; помнит, как пересчитывал его ребра пальцами; помнит, что не смотря на свою худобу, Хакс был довольно мускулистым и гибким. Теперь же он напоминает скелет, обтянутый кожей.  
  
Сноук определенно захочет смерти этих людей. Они совершили преступление против Первого Ордена, а значит пошли против самого Верховного лидера. Кайло делает шаг в сторону, где должна быть лестница наверх, но возвращается за водой, которой осталось на три порядочных глотка; он бы смог растянуть ее еще на полдня или даже на день, но выпивает весь запас одним длинным глотком и спешит к лестнице.  
  
С притупившимися чувствами и неровным шагом обходить препятствия в темноте тяжелее, чем он привык. Несясь по коридору, он все-таки налетает на стену и ранит плечо об острый выступ. Нужно больше воды.  
  
Ментальная установка: он не нуждается ни в чем, кроме направляющей руки, послушания и покорности приказам и той силы, к которой они его приведут.  
_Ментальная установка..._ не имеет смысла без одобрительно кивка Сноука, сколько бы Рен ни занимался самопорицанием. Кайло научился упорядочивать свои мысли именно таким образом еще в тринадцать лет и с тех пор уже не мог обходиться без этой устаревшей и несовершенной системы. Такой подход, раз за разом помогавший Рену расставить приоритеты и вернуться на верный путь, Сноук ценил чрезвычайно.  
  
Вероятно, своим молчанием он наказывает Кайло за проступок. Рен уже с трудом поднимается по лестнице; иногда он оступается и спотыкается, падая на четвереньки, и чувствует себя одичавшим зверем, практически ощущает, как смыкает зубы на шее и рывком раздирает горло каждому, кто посмел насмехаться над беспомощностью Хакса.  
  
\- Хочу уничтожить их, учитель! - произносит он, достигнув, наконец-то, первого этажа крепости, уже чувствуя вкус крови своих врагов. - Пожалуйста... Я считаю, что эти видения верны. Они — дар, способный дать мне силу через возмездие и справедливое кровопролитие!  
  
Он не собирался прибегать к слову «справедливое», но Сноук не отрицает концепцию справедливости, когда она не идет в разрез с его представлениями о должном. Кайло, задыхаясь и изнывая от жажды, стоит в просторном коридоре, окруженный высокими каменными колоннами.  
  
\- Учитель, - он старается стоять ровнее, но воспоминание об израненной, истерзанной спине Хакса пронзает мозг, и Рену приходится упереться ладонями в колени, чтобы устоять на ногах. - Учитель?  
  
Ничего не происходит. Что ж, значит наказание. Кайло, все еще согнувшийся в три погибели, кивает своим мыслям. Уж это он переживет. Он дождется указаний, как и всегда. Пожалуй, это было самым важным обещанием, данным Сноуку с тех пор, как Бен Соло научился управлять своим нестабильным разумом, обуздав его ментальными протоколами.   
  
Цель: Встать ровно. Дышать спокойнее. Прекратить думать об утолении жажды. Прекратить думать о том, как Хакс кричал, закрывая лицо руками. Прекратить думать о том, как панически он дергался, когда они отводили его руки в стороны, не давая закрыться.  
  
Предупреждение: не сжимать так сильно челюсти, иначе зубы сломаются.  
  
Кайло падает на каменный пол между колоннами. Он ждет, закрыв глаза, а дрожь ледяными волнами прокатывается по его спине. Он будет ждать днями напролет, неделями, если потребуется. И не будет думать о том, что за это время Хаксу может стать хуже.  
  
Магистр практически уверен, что хуже стать уже не может.  
  
Хакс успел пожелать смерти уже сотню раз.  
  
Лицо Рена искажается гримасой гнева, и он снова до скрежета стискивает зубы, не в силах сопротивляться накатившей ярости. Ему сейчас даже не важно кто или что может попасться под горячую руку — он готов изничтожить что угодно.  
  
_"Учитель,_ \- дозваться Сноука мысленно едва ли получится; лишь однажды это удалось Бену Соло, да и то случайно. - _Освободите меня. Позвольте убить наших врагов. Я слишком долго отказывался от кровопролития."_  
  
Ответа, как и прежде, нет.  
  
***  
В лесу, что окружает цитадель, есть река, которую Кайло разрешено использовать исключительно для купания. Сноук приносил ему еду и воду в том количестве, которое Рену было дозволено употребить. Рассматривать реку, как источник питьевой воды запрещено по умолчанию.   
  
Кайло покидает стены цитадели, когда опускаются сумерки, и смотрит как на поверхности воды отражается единственная луна. Его горло болит, а зрение периодически то туманится, то вытягивает окружающий мир в тоннель, то вовсе пропадает на мгновение. Он падает на колени у поросшего мхом берега; руки бессильно повисают вдоль тела. Вода выглядит чистой и прохладной. Ему нравится тут купаться. Рена слегка шатает даже в таком положении, и ему ужасно хочется достичь хоть какой-то устойчивости для медитации; он хочет вернуться в камеру без окон, проверить состояние Хакса. Дают ли ему воду предатели, держащие его в плену? Кайло кажется, что генерал так же, как и он измучен жаждой.  
  
Он провел в яме два полных дня без еды. Теперь, выбравшись из тьмы подземелья на поверхность и прислушавшись к волнообразной громкости стрекота насекомых в листьях, Рен точно в этом уверен. Целых два дня. Глухая тишина запертой камнем ямы помогала очистить разум, и Кайло хорошо справлялся с поставленной задачей.  
  
Настолько хорошо, что сумел дотянуться до Хакса.  
  
Речной поток приветственно бурлит, искушая напиться. Иногда Кайло чувствовал присутствие Сноука, наблюдавшего за его прогрессом; это чувство поселилось в затылке Рена, но сейчас оно исчезло. Возможно, Рен сам в этом виноват, ведь он крепко приложился головой о камень, подорвавшись с места с темной тесной яме.  
  
Может ли вода навредить ему? Может именно поэтому Сноук не дал разрешения пить воду из реки? Или это тоже всего-лишь очередное испытание?  
Конечно, испытание. Здесь всё - сплошные испытания, и только они имеют значение. Они даже важнее того, отравится Рен или нет гипотетически зараженной водой. Он не пьет, лишь проводит языком по пересохшим, потрескавшимся губам и смотрит на неспешный поток, плавно огибающий камни. Река неотвратимо течет в одном направлении, нет никаких вариантов, лишь Сила, ведущая ее к единственной цели. Кайло завидует воде больше, чем хочет пить.  
  
***  
Так и не дозвавшись Сноука по их ментальной связи, Рен осматривает крепость, надеясь найти хоть какие-то признаки физического присутствия наставника. Обычно он находился в тронной зале, в самом центре цитадели, куда Кайло дозволялось входить лишь изредка. Сегодня тяжелые двери открыты настежь; трон пустует.  
  
Насколько Рен знает, кроме них двоих тут больше никого нет, значит Сноук оставил его здесь в одиночестве. Кайло не знает, есть ли у Сноука свой шаттл, но планета велика и спрятать корабль он мог где угодно; за те полгода, что живет здесь, Рен даже замок до конца не изучил. Из зарешеченного окна он видит собственный, заросший грязью, шаттл.  
  
Нет. Даже не обсуждается. Мысли о том, чтобы улететь, недопустимы.  
  
Ментальная установка: он не улетит, потому что сам того не желает. Его заботят только испытания. Хакс же никогда не был хорошей идеей.  
  
Кайло всегда знал, еще до первого размытого видения, что настигло его на Финалайзере, свяжется с Хаксом — так все и закончится. Его целью было избавление ото всех бесполезных привязанностей. И он избавился от них; включая Хакса.  
  
Он направляется в свою комнату, маленькую и промозглую, в которой нет ничего, кроме тонкого матраца и его шлема. Какое-то время Рен размышляет, не надеть ли ему шлем, чувствуя, как мысли начинают соскальзывать в полнейший бред. Голова болит, а пальцы мелко дрожат. Вода ему просто необходима. Он умрет, если продолжить тянуть с этим и дальше.  
  
Ментальная установка: совершенно беспочвенный и жалкий страх. Сноук вмешается прежде, чем наступят необратимые последствия. В конце концов, он привел Кайло сюда не для того, чтобы умертвить столь изощренным способом.  
  
Рен вытягивается на тонкой подстилке, вспоминая предыдущего ученика Сноука, паренька со впалыми щеками; Сноук, впервые встретившись лицом к лицу с Реном, велел тому убить своего нынешнего ученика. Кайло хрипло и надтреснуто смеется при мысли о том, что другой, более сильный и умелый ученик Сноука, возможно, уже направляется сюда, чтобы пронзить мечом ничтожество, неспособное выполнить задание своего учителя.  
  
\- Нет, - едва не шепчет он, позволяя себе смежить веки. - Я не подвел Вас, не совсем. Я клянусь, учитель. Прошу Вас...  
  
Рен погружается в дрему, но едва соскальзывает глубже в мягкие лапы сна, начинает ему сопротивляться, думая, что так подкрадывается смерть. За закрытыми веками он вновь видит Хакса; видение приходит резко, словно неожиданный хлопок по плечу со спины. Хаксу холодно; они оставили его в покое на какое-то время. Мусорная муха, жужжа, кружит над его левым ухом, покрытым кровавой коростой, проверяет, не помер ли он еще. И скорее сознание мухи, нежели самого Хакса, подтверждает, что еще нет.  
  
Еще не умер.  
  
На рассвете Кайло, путаясь в ногах, шатаясь, все-таки возвращается к реке. Он падает на колени, набирает в ладони воду и пьет. Рен принуждает себя глотать и от этого горло едва не сводит судорогой; теперь-то он точно провалил свое испытание, теперь ему найдут замену. Но он продолжает пить, давясь и захлебываясь, намокшие волосы лезут в рот. Ему кажется, что это самая чистая, самая холодная, самая идеальная вода, что он пробовал; пугающе здорово было ощущать как приятно она холодит изнутри. Напившись и обретя подобие ясности мысли, он опускает голову под воду и, крепко зажмурившись, кричит, пока хватает воздуха и рывком выныривает, едва начинает захлебываться.  
  
За его спиной встает солнце, и Кайло, задрав голову, смотрит как светлеет бледное небо, проглядывающее сквозь сомкнутые кроны. Легкий ветер шевелит листву. Рен не ожидал, что будет завершать обучение в таком красивом месте; цитадель Сноука кажется единственным рукотворным сооружением на всей планете и выглядит невыносимо чужеродной. Впервые увидев местный пейзаж, Кайло счел за благо быть окруженным такой красотой, однако теперь он считает иначе; лучше бы он медленно переваливался в утробе Сарлакка, чем ждал окончательного подтверждения своего провала, подтверждения, что вся проделанная работа пошла прахом за несколько глотков воды.  
  
Он проваливается в сон, хотя спать не собирался, и просыпается только около полудня. Рен пытается вызвать рвоту, но лишь сплевывает густую слюну. Его желудок увлеченно жрет сам себя; он с трудом фокусирует взгляд на солнечных бликах на поверхности воды.   
  
\- Учитель, - в который раз зовет он, роняя голову на грудь, волосы занавешивают лицо. - Если Вами вера в меня утеряна, я приму наказание. Я покорен Вашей мудрости. Если я заслужил смерть... в этом лишь моя вина.  
  
Но он не сдастся, меч нового ученика Сноука не пронзит его сердце. Он будет сражаться, куда яростней, чем тот, против которого в свое время вышел Кайло, в их первой и последней схватке. Юноша, умирая, смотрел на Кайло с широко распахнутыми глазами; кажется, он даже улыбался. Рен выдирает это воспоминание из своей памяти, словно страницу из книги, читанной сотню раз, жалея, что не может уничтожить его физически, лишь надеясь, что оно не вернется.  
  
Он бы знал, если бы Сноук окончательно и бесповоротно отвернулся от него. Кайло получил бы какой-нибудь недвусмысленный знак и явно бы не отделался лишь сосущей пустотой на границе сознания. Испытание продолжается, но возможно, Кайло неправильно его понял. Он часто не понимал истинную цель урока, пока не проходил его до конца, к тому же это не первый раз, когда он проявил слабость, решив, что испытание его угробит. Да и Сноук никогда не стремился объяснить, что требуется от ученика; он лишь отдавал приказ и удалялся. Так что, скорее все, испытание действительно продолжается. Кайло делает глубокий вдох и не без удовольствия вытягивает ноги. Он все еще здесь, и поблизости вдруг не возникает более молодой и сильный кандидат со световым мечом наперевес. Он подождет.  
  
Кайло справедливо полагает, что преодоление искушения напиться из реки больше не является целью теста, и пьет вдоволь, а после рыскает по близлежащей территории в поисках дичи или хотя бы тех насекомых, что назойливо стрекочут отовсюду; в конце концов охотиться ему никто не запрещал. Но как бы сильно ему ни хотелось утолить голод, он не находит ни одного живого существа, хоть ему и мерещится движение где-то среди деревьев. Попытка наесться какими-то листьями также оборачивается провалом — Рен лишь давится от их нестерпимой горечи; ничего нет и в иле на мелководье, лишь грязь и камни.   
  
Рен убеждает себя, что нынешнее молчание Сноука ощущается так же, как и всегда, что он не брошен, просто его испытывают тишиной; что он не пал в глазах наставника настолько низко, что даже не заслужил чести умереть от руки более достойного кандидата.  
  
Рен запрещает себе искать в своих видениях Хакса каждый раз, когда закрывает глаза, убеждает себя, что все те кошмары, что он видит, лишь его собственное разыгравшееся воображение.  
  
Он знает, что это ложь. Все остальное — он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Кайло не чувствовал себя таким потерянным с тех самых пор как Сноук впервые заговорил с ним.  
  
***  
На пятый день, смертельно голодный, так и не услышавший от Сноука ни слова, Кайло проверяет шаттл, заросший грязью снаружи и пылью изнутри. Топлива достаточно, чтобы добраться до ближайшей космической станции, координаты которой будто сами собой появляются в голове Рена. Он может отправиться туда,запастись продовольствием и вернуться. Он не станет сбегать от кары, уготованной ему Сноуком, чем бы она ни была. И еда нужна ему нужна хотя бы ради того, чтобы выжить и узнать, какое справедливое наказание его ожидает.  
  
Кайло не стает искать обходных путей; перестанет представлять, как рассекает своим световым мечом людей, продолжающих истязать Хакса; перестанет слышать слабеющий нечеловеческий вой, до сих пор эхом гуляющий по каменным коридорам цитадели. Он не позволит себе поверить, что истиной целью этого теста на самом деле может являться спасение генерала без всяких на то указаний со стороны Верховного лидера.  
  
Это просто не может быть правдой, слишком уж точно такое решение совпадает с эгоистичными и мелочными желаниями Кайло. Его ведет не мудрость наставника, а удушающее неослабевающее желание закутать истерзанное тело Хакса в свой плащ, спрятать и защищать, непрестанно и яростно.  
  
Ментальная установка: никто не просил его никого защищать. Это не его призвание. Он может лишь разрушать, отнимать и исполнять приказы. Остальное — удел Света.  
  
Посреди ночи, щелкая зубами от голода, Кайло обнаруживает себя в кабине шаттла. Его рука самопроизвольно тянется к контрольной консоли; консоль, вспыхнув россыпью огоньков, на мгновение ослепляет Рена, а на дисплее появляется запрос координат от бортового навигатора. Оживший корабль напоминает Рену детскую игрушку, перемигивающуюся декоративной подсветкой; на секунду он чувствует себя мальчишкой, дерзнувшим поверить. Те координаты, лихорадочно вспыхнувшие в его мозгу... Он запоминал их, повторял раз за разом, прокручивал в голове, каждый раз словно ударяя себя кулаком по кровоточащей ране.  
  
Он не может этого сделать. Не может.  
  
Альтернатива: он может продолжить поиски животного, птицы или хотя бы жука, которого можно было бы съесть, где-нибудь подальше от замка. Или же попробовать найти Сноука.  
  
Но оставить цитадель, значить оставить цитадель. И не важно каким именно образом: слоняясь в чащобе или улетев на станцию к бесконечным рядам светящихся вывесок местных забегаловок, траков, витрин и стендов с едой. По его щекам катятся слезы, пока он вводит нужные координаты: внутри него бьется нервный комок из чувства облегчения и ощущения, что он шагнул в бездну.  
  
\- Учитель, я сбился с пути, - его голос дрожит. Он улавливает в своем обращении двусмысленность.  
  
Резкий болезненный удар в грудную клетку расставляет мысли по местам.   
  
Учитель. У Рена он не был единственным.  
  
Ментальная установка: нет. Он обращался к Сноуку. И только к нему.  
  
Но Сноук не отвечает.  
  
Наблюдение, жалкое, небезопасное: прежний наставник тоже молчит.  
  
Лишь попытавшись утереть лицо рукавом, он осознает, что в какой-то момент времени успел надеть шлем. Рен решает его не снимать, игнорирует щекотные капли, скатывающиеся под подбородок, и садится в кресло пилота, чтобы проверить уровень топлива. Когда его рука замирает над рычагом, запускающим двигатели, он вспоминает о том, как в последнее свое утро на Финалайзере поймал руку Хакса, не дав ему коснуться контрольной панели и распахнуть дверь в реальность, как приятно было прижимать его ладонь к своей щеке. Хакс давал ему новые задания и ставил перед ним новые цели.   
  
Мнение: он ничего не достиг, чувство успеха ложное.  
  
Кайло до крови прикусывает щеку изнутри и, зло рыкнув, опускает рычаг. Он просто летит на станцию за едой; это вопрос выживания. После он вернется к своей истинной цели и будет ждать Сноука столько, сколько потребуется.   
  
Но шаттл не успевает покинуть атмосферу, как Рен понимает, что не вернется сюда. Он снова прикусывает щеку и сглатывает кровь, надеясь, что доберется до станции прежде голодные боли вывернут его наизнанку.  
  
*  
Кайло сидит, облокотившись о консоль и, пока корабль подлетает ближе, разглядывает ощетинившуюся яркими рекламными дисплеями станцию — не подчиняющийся ничьим законам торговый пост; здесь по приземлении никто не спросит документов. Местечко из тех, что пришлись бы по вкусу Хану Соло.  
  
Рен снимает шлем, рассудив, что местные скорее узнают магистра рыцарей Рен, нежели рассеченное шрамом лицо, некогда принадлежавшее Бену Соло. Он оставляет шаттл в съемном ангаре и, обратившись к Силе, маскирует эмблему Первого Ордена на обшивке, однако Кайло слишком слаб, чтобы долго удерживать наваждение. Но ему и не нужно много времени, он только поест и сразу же уйдет, может, заберет немного провизии с собой. Кто знает, может быть, Сноук даже будет доволен тем, что ученик проявил инициативу.  
  
Ему уже приходилось справляться с голодом, пусть и иного толка, без каких-либо на то указаний со стороны учителя. Сноук же ни словом, ни делом не выразил своего порицания за то, что произошло между его учеником и Хаксом, а Рен до последнего цеплялся за иллюзорную надежду, что он просто ничего не знает. На деле же Сноук знал абсолютно все, до последней животрепещущей детали, и осознание этого факта стало для Кайло достаточным наказанием.  
  
Покинув посадочную платформу, Кайло высматривает какую-нибудь забегаловку, где сможет купить себе супа; он настолько ослаб, что едва не падает, запутавшись в собственных ногах.  
  
После полугода в тишине и изоляции многолюдность, шум и слепяще яркий свет станции обрушиваются на Рена, как песчаный шторм. Неряшливая торговка, всякого навидавшаяся за свою жизнь, испуганно вздрагивает, когда он, зло скрежеща непослушным голосом, заказывает себе простой бульон с грибами и юллой. Получив желанный контейнер он прошмыгивает в ближайший нелюдный коридор, где, обжигая рот, жадно пьет пряный суп прямо из пластиковой чашки; бульон стекает по порядочно заросшему щетиной подбородку. Обычно Рена раздражает даже намек на растительность на лице, но на этот раз у него не нашлось ни сил, ни желания, чтобы побриться в цитадели.  
  
Губительная мысль: он не хочет возвращаться.  
  
Ментальная установка: никому в целой галактике нет дела до его желаний. Ему — в первую очередь. Он родился внуком Энакина Скайуокера, воина, не знавшего себе равных, не для того, чтобы размениваться на мелочные сиюминутные желания.  
  
Он садится на пол у стены и облизывает соленые от бульона губы. Ему нужна более существенная еда, но напрягать организм нельзя, стоит сначала усвоить что полегче. Рен решает снять неподалеку комнату, обшарпанную и маленькую, но подходящую для кратковременного сна. Кайло знает, что с легкостью убедит мутноглазого дежурного администратора в том, что номер уже оплачен. Рен не помнит, когда последний раз ему были нужны кредиты, чтобы расплатиться за покупку или услугу. Зато помнит тот восторженный трепет, когда он только начал постигать эту способность. Тогда это была одна из первых попыток прибегнуть к Темной Стороне; Рен помнит, как Сноук нашептал Бену Соло о такой возможности, убедил использовать ее. Дешевый по сути трюк удостоился высокой похвалы, а тринадцатилетний мальчишка заснул улыбаясь, спрятав под матрас сласти, за которые не заплатил.  
  
Даже посреди шума и вони этого места, Кайло, закрыв глаза, видит Хакса, видит, как он цепляется пальцами за гладкий металлический пол камеры. Кто-то оттаскивает его от стены, смеясь над тем, как мужчина обессиленно старается вырваться, едва ли осознавая, где он находится.  
  
Рен зло швыряет пустой контейнер в противоположную стену. Световой меч так и просится в руку; ему нестерпимо хочется пронзить сердце каждого мерзавца, терзающего Хакса, и посмотреть, как в их глазах угасает жизнь.  
  
Но до тех ему необходимо больше еды. И комната, где можно прийти в себя. Он встает на ноги, опираясь стену, стараясь не обращать внимание на происходящее с Хаксом.   
  
Ментальная установка: это не должно его беспокоить.  
  
Альтернативный вариант: Хакс все еще генерал Первого Ордена. И подобный поступок в его отношении — выражение неуважения напрямую Сноуку. А Верховный лидер высоко ценит репутацию Первого Ордена.  
  
Признание: Кайло давно подозревает, что Сноуку плевать на Орден.  
  
Опровержение: тогда зачем сотрудничать с ними? Орден располагает властью. Его армия демонстрирует лояльность и покорность. Разве подобные действия против Хакса не являются агрессией против Сноука, его непосредственного командира?  
  
*  
В снятом им номере через пол гудящими басами прорывается шум ночного клуба. Кайло без сил валится на койку; простыни не свежие, а в комнате воняет, как в притоне. Ему совсем не хочется спать. Желудок подает признаки жизни; если Рена не вывернет ближайшие пару часов, он поест еще раз. А затем вернется в цитадель.  
  
Признание, почти бессознательное и внезапное: он не вернется.  
  
Решение, скорее всего роковое: он разыщет Хакса, уничтожит каждого, кто посмел к нему прикоснуться.   
  
Что делать дальше Рен не знает. Он потерян,брошен без ориентиров на произвол судьбы.  
  
Но завтра он вернет Хакса себе.  
  
Или то, что от него осталось.  
  
*  
Найти генерала оказывается вовсе не такой простой задачей, как Кайло казалось, пока он пребывал на грани смерти, и первые предательские мысли только формировались в его голове.   
  
В конце концов, чтобы медитация обрела былую устойчивость, ему нужно восстановить ресурсы организма, что само по себе задача не из легких.  
Два дня требуется Рену на то, чтобы в Силе суметь покинуть пределы арендуемой комнаты. Комнату, к слову, он разгромил во время вспышки неконтролируемой злости на собственное бессилие. Еще день уходит на исследование вернувшихся видений: он ищет координаты и любую информацию, что подскажет ему как проникнуть на базу, где держат Хакса. Кайло заставляет себя делать перерывы и есть, зная, что физическая сила совершенно не будет лишней, особенно в сочетании с кипучей яростью.   
  
И вот наконец-то Сила подсказывает ему все, что он хотел знать: координаты базы, количество людей, охраняющих ее, даже показывает измученного Хакса, жизнь которого ощущается, как слабеющий маяк.  
  
Еще даже не взойдя на борт шаттла, Кайло знает, что его карательный рейд обернется успехом и уже чувствует во рту привкус чужой крови. Это здорово отвлекает Рена от мысли, что он пустил под откос всю свою жизнь, и что когда Сноук отыщет его, смерти он будет просить, как самого желанного избавления.  
  
Ментальная установка: он обдумает это позже.  
  
Цель: исполнить задуманное — уничтожить тех людей, впитав в себя энергию, высвобожденную резней.  
  
Сопутствующая цель: забрать Хакса туда, где он сможет прийти в себя и поправиться.  
  
Закономерные вопросы, сопровождающие сопутствующую цель: куда, как, возможно ли это?  
  
Достигнув нужной системы и приближаясь к луне, на которой расположена база, где держат Хакса, Рен переключается на другой предмет для размышлений — генерала удерживают предатели, офицеры Первого Ордена, не так давно тайно сбившиеся в подобие радикальной фракции. Если бы Кайло был на борту Финалайзера, когда их замысел только формировался, он бы вычислил их и самолично казнил. Что-то произошло после того, как он ушел: остается надеяться, что Хакс объяснит, если вообще будет в состоянии разговаривать.   
  
Кайло не может думать об этом, пока не убьет каждого, из-за кого мучается вопросом услышит ли он вновь голос генерала.  
  
База представляет собой небольшой бункер с бетонными стенами, большей своей частью расположенный под землей; он замаскирован под резервную орбитальную электроцентраль. Окружающая строение местность пустынна, спрятаться негде. Искрящейся вокруг него ярости Рену хватает, чтобы без труда скрыть идущий на посадку шаттл.   
  
Он ожидает, что на подходе к тяжелым стальным воротам его встретит шквальный огонь; он жаждет этого, предвкушает, как отметет лазерные выстрелы в сторону, словно надоедливых насекомых. Но его удостаивают единственным залпом из сокрытой от глаз пушки: одним движением кисти он отправляет энергетический заряд в космос, не сводя при этом глаз с наглухо запертых ворот.  
  
Рен уже видел это во время медитации, но куда приятнее действительно делать то, что мог только проигрывать в своей голове раз за разом. Единым взмахом обеих рук, рассекая воздух, он выкорчевывает стальные створы ворот; в груди в полную мощь расцветает ярость, ослепительными вспышками подпитывая его силу.   
  
Никогда прежде он не ощущал себя настолько могущественным, настолько наполненным ненавистью и неудержимо яростным. Он едва контролирует себя, из последних сил удерживая сознание незамутненным. Но как же, все-таки, это прекрасно: одним изящным дугообразным взмахом светового меча он отсекает ноги двум мужчинам, оставляя их живыми буквально на секунду, и в следующий момент лишает их голов. Следующего он разрубает от паха до макушки, с плохо сдерживаемым удовольствием проходя между брызжущими кровью половинами предателя. Это тот самый, что смеялся.  
  
Как противники, офицеры среднего звена, за годы службы ни разу не побывавшие в бою, ничего из себя не представляют, но смерть каждого из них сродни жадному глотку из потока темной энергии, до предела заряжающей его необыкновенной силой; к тому времени как он добирается до камеры, где держат генерала, Рен ощущает себя сверхчеловеком.  
  
Хакс лежит на полу, спиной к двери, и даже не предпринимает попытки взглянуть на вошедшего, лишь вздрагивает и замирает в ожидании. Воспаленные раны на его спине сочатся гноем, - Рен, пересекая камеру, остро чувствует отвратительный запах болезни повисший в спертом воздухе. Увиденное отрезвляет его от жажды крови достаточно, чтобы он вспомнил о необходимости деактивировать меч прежде, чем опуститься на одно колено рядом с Хаксом.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - просит Рен спустя пару мгновений, поняв, что генерал и не думает шевелиться.  
  
Хакс дергает плечом и поворачивает голову в его сторону, пытаясь поймать Кайло в фокус - левый глаз скрыт набрякшим от синяка веком, но правый, воспаленный и тоже припухший, открыт.  
  
\- Они послали тебя добить меня? - хрипло охает Хакс; ему явно больно говорить. - Умно, - он шмыгает носом, и тонкая струйка свежей крови сбегает по губам.  
  
\- Замолкни, - мягко отвечает Кайло; вокодер в маске не выдает его теплой интонации. Он снимает плащ, закутывает в него Хакса и поднимает пленника на руки, ибо тот и за два дня до шаттла не доберется, не в состоянии. Хакс выжидательно смотрит на него единственным зрячим глазом, тщетно пытаясь изобразить безразличие. - Они мертвы.  
  
\- Шутишь? - несмотря на хриплый и надломленный голос, Хакс умудряется звучать практически так же, как и обычно. - Ты... Ты взял и убил? Дал им так легко отделаться?  
  
\- Не было у меня столько времени, чтобы отловить восемь человек и запытать их до смерти, - Кайло уже идет обратно, неприятно удивляясь малому весу Хакса. Он подумывает задержаться на минуту, чтобы дать генералу рассмотреть растерзанные тела его мучителей, но тот смотрит только на его маску.  
  
С этой луны и из этой системы нужно убираться как можно скорее. Тут Сноук, если он уже начал его поиски, будет искать в первую очередь.  
  
Ментальная установка: это не предательство, в конце концов. Кайло не приказывали держаться отсюда подальше, как не приказывали бросать на произвол судьбы Хакса и верных ему офицеров, в отсутствие генерала принявших на себя командование Финалайзером. Быть может, Сноук все именно так и планировал.  
  
Наблюдение: сам факт того, что он держит на руках изувеченное тело Хакса, говорит о том, что надежды пусты.  
  
\- Как ты нашел меня? - интересуется Хакс.  
  
\- Ты кричал, - отвечает Рен.  
  
\- Ну да, это все объясняет.  
  
К сытому удовольствию от убийства восьмерых мерзавцев добавляется осознание, что Хакс в своем состоянии не только разговаривает, но и ухитряется язвить, и Кайло всерьез опасается, что его разорвет от переполняющих его эмоций.  
  
На борту он усаживает Хакса на кушетку со всевозможной осторожностью; тот шипит от боли и морщится, когда Рен встает у него над душой. Кайло наконец-то снимает шлем.  
  
\- Паршиво выглядишь, - отмечает генерал, чьи впалые щеки покрывает тусклая рыжая щетина, отросшая практически до состояния клочковатой грязной бороды; все его тело изрезано ножом, он избит и практически сломлен.  
  
\- Тяжелая была неделя, знаешь ли, - отвечает Кайло, оправдывая собственную небритость; Хакс пытается рассмеяться, но кривится от боли.  
  
\- Да что ты говоришь, - щурит он правый глаз, глядя на Рена.  
  
Кайло вытаскивает из ящика с припасами, коими он разжился прежде, чем покинуть станцию, флягу с водой и протягивает ее Хаксу, наблюдая как он пьет. Судя по всему, его левая рука так же недееспособна, как и ноги, вывернутые под неестественным углом.  
  
\- Тебя прислал Сноук? - интересуется Хакс; он уже задыхается, просто попив воды.  
  
\- Разумеется, - кивает Кайло.  
  
\- Разумеется? Да как бы не так, - он снова отпивает из фляги. Его шея покрыта синяками и ссадинами; больно даже наблюдать, как он делает над собой усилие, чтобы сглотнуть. - Я удивлен, что его заботит моя судьба, - Хакс одаривает Кайло подозрительным взглядом.  
  
\- Поговорим позже, - отвечает Рен; его сердце тревожно заходится при этой мысли. - Мы улетаем отсюда, держись за что-нибудь.  
  
Хакс цепляется правой рукой за поручень в стене и смотрит на Рена нечитаемый взглядом. Он легко заглянет в голову генерала, нужно только выбрать подходящее время. Лезть в его сознание пока он в таком состоянии — верх неразумности. Его боль, воспоминания о том, через что прошел, даже чувство облегчения, все это могло сильно ударить по самому Кайло и помешать ему вести шаттл к единственному месту, где они могли бы спрятаться и переждать, которое ему пришло в голову. Он возвращается в кабину, хоть ему и боязно сводить взгляд с Хакса, словно бы генерал может испариться, стоит ему исчезнуть из поля зрения Рена.  
  
Замечание: план не сработает. Слишком много спорных аспектов. Невозможно предсказать, что они найдут в том месте. Едва ли это можно назвать планом, разве что худшей идеей, которая могла прийти ему в голову.  
  
Но других вариантов все равно нет; он задает необходимые координаты, роняет шлем на пол кабины и опускает рычаг, выдергивая их с поверхности луны. Кайло с удовольствием взорвал бы ее, но это привлечет ненужное внимание. К тому же, к величайшему его сожалению, шаттл не оснащен оружием достаточно мощным, чтобы уничтожить луну.  
  
До места назначения остается семь часов. Встав на курс, Кайло активирует автопилот. Поднявшись из пилотского кресла, он понимает, что его распирает от энергии, поглощенной им после убийств; шаттл кажется слишком крохотным для него, стены иллюзорно сужаются. Ему нужно занять себя, найти применения для этой энергии. Он идет к Хаксу.  
  
Хакс остается единственным человеком, которого Кайло пытался лечить, хоть это и были всего несколько синяков на шее, оставленных самим Реном. Но с силой, пульсирующей, бьющейся внутри, он уверен, что сможет перенаправить ее в тело Хакса и исцелить каждый синяк, ссадину и сломанную кость.  
  
Никто не учил его исцелять, он самоучка; в ту ночь на Финалайзере Хакс стал его первым пациентом. Рена никогда не покидало чувство, что ему по плечу такое применение Силы, и он оказался прав.  
  
Когда он возвращается в крохотный пассажирский отсек, Хакс уже лежит на кушетке, с головой укрывшись плащом Рена, словно одеялом. Услышав приближение Кайло, он заметно напрягается.  
  
\- Это я, - считает нужным сообщить Кайло и, когда Хакс фыркает где-то под плащом, чувствует себя идиотом; у генерала всегда был особый талант к этому, но Рен знает, что Хаксу сейчас необходим якорь, связывающий его с жизнью до похищения, чтобы прийти в себя, и старая привычка вполне неплохой вариант.  
  
\- Куда мы направляемся? - спрашивает Хакс, все еще лежа с накрытой головой. - К нему? - в его вопросе открыто сквозит ужас.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Кайло. - Сноук желает, чтобы ты восстановился после всех своих ран прежде, чем вернуться к командованию Финалайзером. Я лично прослежу за твоим выздоровлением.  
  
Легко врать кому-то, если это не Сноук. Даже Хаксу. Кайло хочется заглянуть в его разум, проверить, поверил ли он в реальность такого приказа, но Рен все еще боится иметь дело с тем, что происходит у Хакса в голове. Сперва, нужно позаботиться о его физических увечьях. Он опускается на колени рядом с кушеткой и слышит, как Хакс затаивает дыхание.  
  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, - уверяет Рен.  
  
\- Я знаю, - не нужно лезть к Хаксу в голову, чтобы понять, что он лжет.  
  
\- Ты нуждаешься в лечении, - продолжает Рен. - Позволь помочь.  
  
Хакс вздыхает так, словно делает Кайло одолжение, и откидывает капюшон со своего избитого лица, вид которого вновь шокирует Рена, несмотря на все те долгие дни, когда видения неотступно преследовали его.  
  
\- Полагаю, пара повязок действительно не будут лишними, - Хакс делает промежутки между словами, видно, что он говорит через силу. Кайло молча кивает и тянется к порезу на его щеке, касаясь его двумя пальцами; Хакс вздрагивает и смотрит сердито. - Ты что делаешь?  
  
\- А что то я только что сказал? Лечу тебя, - Кайло возвращает ему сердитый взгляд, борясь с искушением рявкнуть, что вовсе не обязан ему помогать, и раз уж он пускает свою жизнь под откос ради него, Хаксу стоит быть хоть чуточку благодарным.  
  
\- Так начни с чего-то более серьезного, - назидательным тоном сообщает Хакс, когда Кайло снова тянется к нему, - раз уж собрался меня лечить, а не с лица.  
  
\- Какая рана самая тяжелая? - Кайло оглядывает фигуру генерала, полностью скрытую его плащом. Они оба в крови: Хакс перепачкан собственной, потеками и коростами засохшей по всему телу, Кайло же покрыт кровью убитых им людей; его одежда местами еще даже не просохла.  
  
\- Ооо, у меня богатый выбор, - отвечает Хакс. - Хмм, что ж. Они выбили мне плечо. Сильно сомневаюсь, что у меня остались целые ребра. Еще ухо. Глаз. А еще у меня словно нож в горле проворачивают с каждым сказанным мной словом.  
  
Кайло снова кивает и встает с места, чтобы заново наполнить флягу; шаттл располагает собственной системой водоснабжения. Хакс не упомянул о своих ногах, обе из которых сломаны; он что-то скрывает... Кайло лишь слегка касается чужого сознания, как его едва не затягивает вглубь; увиденного ему хватает, чтобы бросить попытки подсмотреть чужое состояние. И все же он поражается тому, как Хаксу удается сдерживать такую бурю внутри себя, никак внешне не проявляя ее наличие.   
  
«Не иначе, как жизнь научила», - думается Рену, а в памяти всплывает одно из воспоминаний, подсмотренных им раньше: Хакс, еще подросток, пришивает оторванные пуговицы к форменной куртке Академии и плечи его вздрагивают, но он все равно успевает на занятия вовремя и сидит за своим столом с идеально ровной осанкой.  
  
Кайло медленно выдыхает. Внутри него снова поднимается жажда убийства, но сейчас она абсолютно бесполезна. Он выдергивает фляжку из-под податчика, когда вода уже начинает переливаться через край. Тем временем, Хакс уже выпутался из плаща, стянув его с себя до пояса, обнажая покрытые синяками и порезами грудь, руки и шею.  
  
\- Начни с руки, - тихо советует он, когда Кайло возвращается к кушетке. Он лежит, глядя в потолок правым глазом, и до скрипа стискивает зубы, когда Рен касается его здорового плеча, протягивая флягу.  
  
\- Пей, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, говорит Кайло. Хакс вздыхает и подчиняется; он пьет, проливая воду, которая стекает по его подбородку. Его покладистость напоминает Рену, насколько приятно было отдавать приказы и наблюдать, как Хакс их исполняет. - Давно ты ел в последний раз?  
  
\- Не сказал бы, что мне сильно хотелось, - Хакс неопределенно дергает правым плечом; вывихнутое Рен чутко изучает пальцами. - У меня и сейчас аппетита нет.  
  
\- Мало ли, чего нет. У тебя ребра выпирают так, что их взглядом пересчитать можно. У меня с собой есть еда. Я дам тебе что-нибудь позже.  
  
Кайло не уверен, с какого края лучше взяться за работу; он закрывает глаза и концентрируется на искалеченной руке, вспоминая, как выкачивал энергию из тех неудачников на базе-бункере, пытается перенаправить ее в Хакса. Он поддается панике лишь раз; самоуверенность, полученная в той резне, очень споро трансформируется в стремление привести плечо Хакса в порядок. Тот вскрикивает от боли, когда сустав становится на место; Кайло умудряется уловить в этом крике благодарность и облегчение. Хакс кивает, и Рен ведет ладонью вниз по его руке; под его касаниями порезы затягиваются, а синяки бледнеют. Они оба начинают загнанно дышать. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Рену кажется, что в его грудь ударил залп из крупнокалиберного орудия. Однако такой удар он выносит стойко.  
  
\- Ч-черт бы тебя побрал, - Хакса бьет крупной дрожью. - Поосторожнее.  
  
\- Но ведь помогает же.  
  
\- Я знаю. Просто будь осторожнее. Твои глаза....  
  
\- Что с ними?  
  
\- Они... черные.  
  
Кайло усмехается и принимает это как комплимент. Хакс сам практически улыбается, но хмурится, будто сей порыв сбивает его с толку.  
  
Наблюдение: учитывая ситуацию, в которой они оба находятся и отношение к ней каждого из них, у них нет никаких причин чувствовать какую бы то ни было легкость. Но тем не менее...  
  
Следующим Кайло излечивает левое ухо Хакса; не в силах удержаться, стирает ссадину с его переносицы, а затем соскальзывает пальцами к порезу, рассекшему нижнюю губу слева, практически в углу рта.  
  
Хакс отталкивает его ладонь.  
  
\- Оставь этот, - просит он, снова таращась в потолок.  
  
\- Зачем? - удивляется Рен. - Потребуется совсем немного энергии, чтобы залечить его.  
  
Гипотеза: Хакс не хочет, чтобы Кайло прикасался к его рту.  
  
Анализ: вот и хорошо. Это поможет ему не терять контроль. Если он будет избегать любого контакта с губами Хакса, то будет проще объяснить свои мотивы Сноуку. Мотив, в общем-то, был один: было необходимо спасти жизнь генералу Первого Ордена.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - огрызается Хакс, наткнувшись на выжидающий взгляд Кайло. - А почему ты захотел оставить шрам на лице?  
  
\- Это напоминание о моем поражении.  
  
\- Что ж, вот тебе и причина. Только мой будет символом того, что я выжил. Или что-то вроде. Просто продолжай, пожалуйста. Лечи что-нибудь другое.  
  
Кайло с великой осторожностью обводит пальцами его отекшее горло. Хакса трясет, он стискивает зубы, когда ладони Рена движутся вниз, изучая урон, причиненный ввалившейся от истощения грудной клетке.   
  
Кайло потрясенно замирает — повреждения обширны и усугублены общим истощением организма. Манипулируя энергией, Рен находит и бережно сращивает даже самые мелкие осколки костей. Жаль, что нельзя таким лечением помочь Хаксу набрать вес; на это потребуется время, которого у них может и не быть и то, что нельзя передать через Силу — регулярное питание.  
  
Ментальная установка: Кайло должен быть благодарен за то, что у него есть возможность исправить хоть что-то.  
  
Наблюдение, нерешительное: он рад, но обеспокоен, что недостаточно силен, чтобы действительно повлиять на ход событий.  
  
Наблюдение, срочное: Хакс корчится от боли, мотает головой и отпихивает от себя Кайло.  
  
\- Стой, - задыхается он, поднося к лицу ладони. У него ссажены костяшки, покрыты кровавой коростой: он оказывал сопротивление своим тюремщикам? - Пожалуйста, хватит. Мне нужен перерыв, а не то меня хватит удар.  
  
\- Разумеется. Прости.  
  
Хакс издает каркающий смешок, спрятав лицо за ладонями, и раздвигает пальцы, поглядывая сквозь них на Кайло.  
  
\- Ты вечно передо мной извиняешься, - его голос звучит приглушенно.  
  
\- Скажи, когда будешь готов продолжать, - Хакс ухитряется раздражать его даже сейчас, будучи в таком состоянии, что в свою очередь вызывает восхищение.  
  
Вернувшись в кабину пилота, Рен проводит ряд бессмысленных проверок в попытке отвлечься от поглощающего его чувства стыда, нападающего, пока он не занят лечением Хакса. Он все еще не может отделаться от ощущения нереальности происходящего; он здесь, вдали от своего наставника ментально и физически; еще больше сюрреализма добавляет место назначения, к которому прямо сейчас их стремительно несет шаттл.  
  
Быть может, он умер, все это лишь посмертие? Если так, то Хакс, должно быть, тоже умер, так как это совершенно точно он лежит на кушетке в пассажирском отсеке, не фантом, не видение, а человек по плоти, как бы глупо это ни звучало, учитывая его плачевное физическое состояние. И Кайло чувствовал его слишком хорошо, слишком реально, особенно во время лечения. Он не спит. _Все по-настоящему._  
  
Лечение опустошает его быстрее, чем он думал, а работы предстоит еще достаточно. Рен подкрепляется пайком из запасов, после чего, вновь прибегнув к Силе, подогревает в ладонях контейнер с супом быстрого приготовления. Вернувшись, он обнаруживает, что Хакс снова укрылся плащом.  
  
\- Как ты? Готов продолжать? - спрашивает Кайло.  
  
\- Ммпф, - неопределенно мычит Хакс, пребывавший то ли в полудреме, то ли в бреду; он настороженно принюхивается, заметив в руках Рена контейнер. - Что это?  
  
\- Какая-то дрянь, по недоразумению названная супом. Но он горячий и его можно пить. Но сперва нужно вылечить твое горло.  
  
Хакс соглашается и стягивает вниз капюшон, укутавший шею. Кайло ставит суп рядом с кушеткой и мягко обхватывает ладонью горло Хакса. Сквозь пальцы он направляет чистейшую энергию под кожу, пускает ее по сплетениям больных мышц. Веки Хакса подрагивают; его вновь начинает трясти.  
  
\- Холодно, - Хакс поеживается под плащом. - Я замерзаю, когда ты так делаешь.  
  
Кайло осторожно разрывает контакт и убирает ладонь. На коже остались выцветающие синяки, но отек заметно опал.  
  
\- Держи, - он передает Хаксу контейнер и смотрит, как тот делает глоток.  
  
Пар, поднимающийся над пластиковым контейнером колеблется от дыхания Хакса; он снова отпивает и вздыхает с непередаваемым чувством облегчения, когда понимает, что больше не чувствует боли.  
  
\- Твое обучение окончено? - интересуется он, разглядывая Кайло.  
  
\- Практически, - на самом деле, он не уверен что это было бы правдой, даже если бы он остался в цитадели; Сноук никогда не упоминал никакие временные рамки, как и не сообщал, делает ли Кайло хоть какие-то успехи. - У меня вынужденный перерыв до тех пор, пока этот кризис не минует.  
  
\- Кризис, - сопит Хакс, глядя в чашку. - Полагаю, тебе известно, что произошло.  
  
\- Не все, но кое-что я знаю, - Кайло был слишком занят поспешным отлетом из цитадели, а после — спасательной миссией, чтобы вдаваться в детали. - Они были из твоих офицеров. Они предали тебя.  
  
\- Не хочу об этом говорить, - Хакс допивает суп и, прикрыв глаза, прислоняет еще теплый стакан ко лбу. - Черт, как же холодно. У тебя есть что-нибудь из одежды? - он смотрит на Рена только левым глазом, который, несмотря на лечение и сошедший отек, все еще слезится.  
  
\- Нет, извини. Только плащ. Но там, куда мы направляемся, все есть.  
  
Думать, об этом внезапно неприятно. Их старые вещи все еще там. Он не ожидал, что все останется на своих местах, никем не тронутое; думал, что, может, уже и самого дома нет. Но через Силу он видит, что все по-прежнему в сохранности, лишь покрыто пылью.  
  
Следующие шесть часов Рен проводит, чередуя жалкое ожидание выговора от Сноука с лечением Хакса. Кайло исцеляет одну рану за подход, стараясь успеть, пока Хакс не начал клацать зубами от холода.   
  
Когда они входят в нужную планетную систему, где по соображениям Кайло они найдут убежище, не излеченными остались только ноги Хакса. Исцелить их сложнее, чем все остальное: сломаны они были не день и не два назад, к тому же, травмы осложнены инфекцией; действовать нужно очень осторожно  
  
Пока они идут на снижение, Хакс беспокойно спит, закутавшись в плащ. Рен же борется с сонливостью и усталостью, ведя корабль на посадку сквозь проливной дождь, захлестнувший их, стоило миновать атмосферу и нырнуть под облака. Перед глазами все плывет, веки наливаются тяжестью, а из груди не уходит неясная тревога; Кайло кажется, что стоило делать перерывы между сеансами лечения подольше.  
  
Запоздалое наблюдение: определенно, стоило бы. Сейчас ему кажется, что проспит неделю, если представится такая возможность.  
  
У него дрожат руки, но он выводит шаттл на посадочную полосу рядом с домом, который едва виден в пелене ливня. Сейчас здесь зима, сезон дождей. Порой они всей семьей посещали это место зимой — меньше людей вокруг, больше тишины и покоя. Родителям нравилась такая погода, а мама говорила, что от этого дом становился только уютнее. Бен скучал и ныл, ходил угрюмым все каникулы, а его отец рассказывал, что ему в его годы для развлечения хватало лишь голошахмат и «игр на улице, ведь снаружи целая планета».  
  
_Но ведь дождь идет..._  
  
Кайло крепко стискивает зубы и ставит локти на консоль, пряча лицо в ладонях.   
  
Он отключает питание и идет за Хаксом; ему не остается ничего другого, как снова взять его на руки и донести до дома.  
  
_Это особое место для нашей семьи._  
  
Голос матери, возникший в голове, явно не относится к хорошим предзнаменованиям, однако это всего лишь воспоминание.  
  
Наблюдение: воспоминания Бена могут быть очень опасны. Вся планета воспринимается, как одно сплошное воспоминание, которого не стоит касаться. Это место его погубит.  
  
Ментальная установка: это всего лишь отдаленное убежище, где он дождется вести от своего учителя. Он будет охранять генерала Первого Ордена, пока ему не прикажут прекратить.  
  
Осознание, горькое настолько, что можно почувствовать его вкус на языке: такой приказ вполне может поступить.  
  
Дальнейшее осознание наваливается внезапно, обнажая мысль, которую он больше не может игнорировать: Сноук может появиться тут в любой момент и забрать его; также он может приказать ему пронзить световым мечом еще одно сердце, чей хозяин делает его слабым, жалким, уязвимым и якорем тянет на дно.   
  
Рен цепляется за спинку пилотского кресла, когда колени вдруг начинают предательски дрожать. Нужно поспать...  
  
Цель: отдохнуть, повторно обдумать ситуацию; вернуться к анализу своего беспокойства позже.  
  
Кайло будит Хакса; тот вздрагивает, ударяясь о стену позади него, и так резко открывает глаза, будто услышал выстрел бластера в своем направлении. Его бешеный взгляд мечется по помещению, пока не падает на Кайло.  
  
\- Прости, - Рен хмурится, поймав себя на очередном извинении; если Хакс и дальше будет подзуживать его за это, ему действительно стоит прекратить просить прощения. - Мы прибыли.  
  
\- Куда? - интересуется Хакс.  
  
\- В безопасное место на удаленной от основных путей планете. Тут нас никто не найдет.  
  
Поправка, бессмысленная: Сноук может.  
  
Ментальная установка: Кайло должен желать быть найденным. Что еще ему делать, если не служить Сноуку? Он определенно не вернется на Финалайзер под начало Хакса.  
  
\- Раз уж я все еще не могу ходить, - со злостью говорит Хакс, глядя в сторону увязнувшего в своих мыслях Рена, - было бы здорово, если бы ты поторопился.  
  
\- Тебе следует аккуратнее выбирать слова, - вспыхивает Рен; его гнев подпитывают растерянность и тревога из-за Сноука, и он срывается на Хаксе.  
  
Но тот лишь мучительно краснеет; для него чрезвычайно унизительно сидеть и ждать, когда его снова подхватят на руки и куда-то понесут.   
  
\- А тебе следует знать, что не нужно мне напоминать, что я в зависимом положении, - упрямый взгляд очень странно смотрится на пунцовом лице. - Я прекрасно о том осведомлен.  
  
\- Умолкни, - смягчается Кайло, надеясь, что перемена его настроения слышна в голосе.  
  
Хакс с головой кутается в плащ; должно быть, услышал барабанящий по обшивке дождь. Кайло поднимает его с кушетки.  
  
Стоит им сойти с шаттла, как они моментально промокают насквозь.  
  
*  
Дом располагается на полуострове. Рев вздымающегося океана заглушает даже шум дождя. Кайло успел позабыть запах соленого ветра и то, как волны разбиваются о высокий утес. Он открывает дверь Силой и переступает порог, - неотвязный доселе страх, что дом не пустит его внутрь, улетучивается.   
  
Однако другие страхи спешат занять освободившееся место. Рен запирает за ними дверь; словно бы замок способен удержать тех, кто хочет им навредить. Когда-то давно его мать предположила, что это место защищено Силой в светлом своем проявлении, каким-то образом оберегающей семью. Вероятно, это была еще одна ее ложь маленькому мальчику. Если дом действительно защищал Скайуокеров, Соло и Лею Органа, то Кайло Рен не смог бы войти, особенно с генералом, устроившим геноцид, на руках.  
  
Также с помощью Силы он захлопывает дверь в комнату Бена Соло, когда они проходят мимо.  
  
\- В эту комнату вход запрещен, - произносит он; Хакс все еще прячется в складках капюшона и трясется так сильно, что, наверное, еще и не понял, что они уже в помещении.  
  
\- А? - переспрашивает он.  
  
Наблюдение: Кайло вслух разговаривает сам с собой.  
  
Цель: не входить туда.  
  
Утверждение: он и не станет.  
  
В хозяйской спальне, куда Рен приносит Хакса, есть огромное окно с видом на океан; здесь же есть дверь в смежную ванную комнату. Кайло усаживает Хакса на кровать, наплевав на то, что простыни промокнут. Все равно он собирается сменить их; его родители не были здесь ни дня за последние пятнадцать лет, постель аккуратно заправлена, и простыни, должно быть чистые, но мысль о том, чтобы не перестилать их кажется неправильной.  
  
Кайло все еще помнит где что лежит и достает из шкафа полотенца; у него дрожат руки. Когда он возвращается из ванной комнаты, где с облегчением обнаружил, что водопровод все еще работает и даже есть горячая вода, и оставил ванную набираться, то видит, что Хакс вполне уверенно сидит прямо, убрав с лица промокший капюшон.  
  
\- Ты грязный, - замечает Рен. - Я... Я помогу тебе помыться.  
  
\- Потрясающе, - с толикой ненависти отвечает Хакс.  
  
За этой блеклой неприязнью лежит нечто большее. Кайло снова едва успевает отстраниться от чужого разума, прежде, чем увидеть что именно; он едва не врезается плечом в дверной косяк, ощутив всю мощь сокрытых эмоций. Там была благодарность или же что-то похожее на нее, - необъятное чувство, слишком большое для этого слова, - и был выворачивающий наизнанку ужас, пронизывающий сознание насквозь. Хакс все еще боится поверить в свое спасение.  
  
В доме нет электричества, чему Кайло даже радуется, довольствуясь лишь серым светом от окна в спальне, проникающим в неосвещенную ванную комнату. Он опускает Хакса в воду и лишь потом вытаскивает вновь намокший плащ.  
  
\- Не могу оставить твои ноги в таком состоянии, - Рен убеждается в этом окончательно, осознав, что снова касается его, ловя малейшие отклики чужого тела. Кайло изможден, да и его целительная энергия уже практически на нуле, но отставлять Хакса дожидаться последствий костной инфекции нельзя, ущерб может быть непоправимым. - Снова будет холодно, - предупреждает он, касаясь колена Хакса под водой. - Хотя, возможно, в горячей воде ты этого не почувствуешь.  
  
\- Чудесно, - безучастно отзывается Хакс; он сидит сгорбившись, взгляд его расфокусирован.   
  
Когда ванна набирается полностью и Рен закрывает кран, в комнате становится слишком тихо. Кайло погружает руки в воду и делает глубокий вдох; нужно поскорее это закончить, а после он проспит три дня, Хакс не будет возражать. Он начинает с его ступней, постепенно продвигаясь вверх по голеням.  
  
Скользнув руками по бедрам Хакса, Рен уже чувствует, что изнурен сверх всякой меры и обливается потом, выскабливая из себя последние капли энергии. Хакс мелко дрожит, несмотря на горячую воду; он упирается локтями в обретшие способность сгибаться колени и опускает голову в подставленные ладони. Его дыхание сбивается, когда пальцы Кайло находят небольшие порезы на мягкой коже внутренней стороны бедер.  
  
Но ранки явно были оставлены не ножом, а ногтями, разными парами рук. Так вот почему Хакс не дал ему начать лечение с ног. Если бы у Кайло оставались силы, он бы вышел во двор и разнес бы что-нибудь в щепки световым мечом. Но сил нет, да и Хакс, вероятно, предпочел бы иную реакцию на такое открытие.  
  
Кайло не может позволить этим меткам существовать ни минутой больше. Они не глубокие, всего лишь царапины, даже оставлены скорее всего не намеренно; их легко залечить, если не считать того факта, что Рен утомлен настолько, что его лихорадит, а Хакс замирает под его прикосновениями. Цепенеет так, словно ожидает, что Кайло сейчас дернет его колени в стороны. Словно именно для этого и он привез его сюда.  
  
Когда следы от чужих ногтей полностью исчезают, и кожа становится гладкой, Рен падает на зад и переводит дыхание; его трясет. Хакс продолжает прятать лицо в ладонях.  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо и испуганно благодарит Хакс. Кайло снова тянется к нему, но останавливает себя. Прикосновение может снова запустить процесс лечения, а Рен слишком истощен.  
  
\- Нет нужды меня благодарить, - Кайло прочищает горло, услышав как устало и слабо звучит его голос. - Это мой долг.  
  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что Сноука заботят мои шрамы, но пусть будет по-твоему.  
  
Кайло неприятно царапают его слова; что бы Хакс себе ни думал, - Рен лез из кожи вон. Он с трудом встает на ноги, опираясь о раковину, и умывается холодной водой, а затем открывает шкафчик над раковиной в поисках мыла, едва удостаивая взглядом другие предметы, лежащие на полочках: крем для рук, которым пользовалась его мать, отцовскую бритву. Отыскав мыло, мочалку и шампунь, произведенный, кажется, еще в Старой Республике, если судить по виду флакона, Кайло захлопывает дверцу шкафчика так, что стеклянные полочки жалобно звякают внутри.  
  
Рен опускается на колени рядом с ванной и протягивает найденное Хаксу, но натыкается на полный растерянный взгляд, словно он не уверен, что делать со всем этим дальше. Но после секундной заминки Хакс расставляет все на бортике, а Кайло пробует рукой воду. Остыла. Он снова открывает кран с горячей водой, не решаясь нагреть остывшую также, как согрел суп. Он настолько истощен энергетически, что едва ли способен контролировать случайные всплески Силы, - грея воду самолично, он рискует сварить Хакса; Кайло устало садится на пол и приваливается спиной к стене.  
  
\- А тут у тебя мыло и прочее попроще, чем было на Финалайзере, все не такое вычурное, - отмечает Хакс, намыливая лицо.  
  
\- И с чего ты только считаешь те вещи вычурными, не понимаю, - Кайло рад услышать язвительные интонации в голосе Хакса, рад настолько, что иррационально хочется перегнуться через бортик ванной и лизнуть его в знак одобрения. - Просто понабрал всякого на станциях, пока был на миссиях.  
Случайно пойманная реакция Хакса: ему нравился запах тех дешевых принадлежностей для душа.  
  
_У них был твой запах._  
  
Вывод: ох.  
  
\- Странно думать, что ты что-то покупаешь, - бормочет Хакс, занятый умыванием.  
  
\- Я и не покупал, - отвечает Кайло, а Хакс, хмурясь, переводит на него взгляд, но затем понимание разглаживает черты его лица.  
  
\- О как, значит ты вор. Что ж, еще более странно представлять, как ты ныкаешь шампунь в складки плаща, или как ты там это делаешь.  
  
И почему ему это странно? Как ни прискорбно, он все еще нуждался в физической оболочке, которая время от времени требовала ухода. Уж Хакс-то должен знать.  
  
\- Здесь есть комлинк? - интересуется Хакс, скребя мочалкой грудь.  
  
\- Тут нет, - отвечает Кайло. - Придется идти в город, - он его не пустит, но Хаксу пока рано об этом знать. - Зачем он тебе?  
  
\- Нужно связаться с Утой. Она приняла на себя командование Финалайзером, если только все не стало еще хуже. Не думаю, что она как-то вовлечена в то, что со мной произошло, - Хакс поднимает взгляд на Рена. - Ты ведь знал бы, будь она причастна?  
  
Кайло закрывает глаза. Он слишком устал даже для медитации, но все же находит в себе силы погрузиться в неустойчивый транс; ему нужно узнать имя каждого предателя, так или иначе приложившего руку к тому, через что прошел Хакс, а расследование нужно откуда-то начать. Он не расположен убивать их медленно и со вкусом, но даст генералу посмотреть на их смерть, если он того пожелает.  
  
\- Ута верна тебе, - сообщает Кайло, открывая глаза; видение Уты рассеивается, а ее беспокойство за Хакса копошится в его собственной груди. - Ты ей нравишься, кстати.  
  
Хакс ошарашенно таращится на него из ванной.  
  
\- Ты просто говоришь мне то, что я хочу услышать? - резко спрашивает он; Рен лишь качает головой.  
  
\- Я не меньше тебя хочу убить всех тех, кто помог тебя похитить.  
  
\- Тогда тебе следует начать с меня, - ворчит Хакс, возя мылом по ногам.  
  
\- Что? Почему?  
  
\- Потому, что все произошедшее - следствие принятых мной решений... А ты пытался меня предупредить.  
  
Кайло не знает, что ответить. Не "я же говорил", в самом-то деле. Он чувствует, что вот-вот завалится на бок, но Хакс сует ему в руку скользкий брусок мыла и просит помочь со спиной. Оттирая въевшуюся грязь мочалкой, Кайло следит, чтобы ненароком не коснуться пальцами его кожи.  
  
\- Как же я это ненавижу, - сопит Хакс.  
  
\- Потерпи, я почти закончил.  
  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Я об этом, - он оборачивается к Рену, почесывая свою рыжую клочковатую бороду. - Сюда бы мой крем для бритья, - говорит он с такой тоской в голосе, будто тот зеленый бутылек значит для него не меньше, чем родной дом, в который он никогда не вернется.  
  
Предварительный вывод: кажется, Кайло в какой-то степени проецирует негативные высказывания Хакса на себя.  
  
\- Могу поискать, - Кайло снова заглядывает в шкафчик на раковиной и находит нужный флакон рядом с отцовской бритвой. - Сделан, конечно, не под заказ, как твой, но тоже вполне неплох.  
  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Хакс, намыливая голову. - Сойдет и этот.  
  
Постыдное наблюдение: Кайло очень нравятся волосы Хакса. Они отросли за время заключения и теперь прикрывают кончики ушей, а после мытья торчат во все стороны.  
  
Все еще сидя в ванной, Хакс пытается побриться, но его руки дрожат. Скорее всего, ему нужно поесть еще раз, к тому же, он, вероятно, устал от сеансов лечения не меньше Кайло. Одно неловкой движение - и на щеке Хакса появляется порез; с проклятиями он роняет бритву в воду. Рен успевает перехватить ее Силой прежде, чем она успевает порезать Хаксу еще и ногу; бритва, со свистом рассекая воздух, перемещается в ладонь Кайло, едва не поранив его самого.  
  
\- Мне нужно зеркало! - Хакс едва не кричит, словно бы Рен только что разбил оное. - Я не могу так... Я никогда не бреюсь без зеркала.  
  
\- Я побуду твоим зеркалом, отвечает Кайло.  
  
\- Какая пугающая мысль, - Хакс пристально разглядывает его.  
  
\- Заткнись уже. И повернись ко мне.  
  
Хакс с сердитой миной и щеками, покрытыми кремом для бритья, выглядит комично. Соскребая с бледных впалых щек рыжие волоски, он чувствует на себе взгляд Хакса и ему кажется, что он обвиняющий. Неужели Кайло позволил этому произойти? Достаточно ли убедителен был, когда предупреждал Хакса об опасности?  
  
Ментальная установка: бессмысленно, уже не важно и, в целом, не имеет к нему никакого отношения.  
  
Итог: однако он здесь, аккуратно обводит лезвием бритвы щеку Хакса; ради его безопасности он усилием воли заставляет руки перестать дрожать.  
  
Закончив с бритьем, Рен проводит большим пальцем по свежему порезу с мыслью о том, что заживление такой крохотной ранки станет последней каплей, после чего он, как подкошенный, рухнет на пол. Но он, хоть не без труда, остается стоять на ногах. Ему самому нужно принять ванну прежде, чем завалиться спать; от него несет стылой кровью, а одежда окончательно приведена в негодность. Если и существует способ привести вещи в порядок посредством Силы, то Кайло о таком никогда не слышал. Он споласкивает бритву под проточной водой, пока Хакс смывает с лица остатки крема.   
  
Обернувшись, Рен видит, что Хакс все также сидит на месте, склонившись вперед так, что кончики волос касаются воды.  
  
\- Хочешь выбраться? - спрашивает Кайло.  
  
\- Откуда? - Хакс поднимает лицо со странной надеждой во взгляде.  
  
\- Из ванны, - хмурясь, уточняет Рен.  
  
\- А.  
  
Хакс, держась за края ванны, подтягивается и медленно становится на дрожащие, кажущиеся чужими, ноги. Кайло подхватывает его прежде, чем тот успевает навернуться через бортик. На пол они падают вместе; голова Хакса дергается вперед, плечи испуганно вздрагивают, а злой стон затихает, так и не вырвавшись из горла.  
  
Кровь на одежде Рена давно высохла, и, хоть ему кажется не правильным позволять Хаксу соприкасаться с ней, Кайло обнимает его, укрывая от холодного воздуха комнаты, позволяя спрятаться. Хакс молча сжимает пальцы в кулак и ударяет его в грудь. Один раз. Другой. Слишком слабо, чтобы сделать больно, но достаточно чувствительно, чтобы Кайло понял, что между его ребер пытаются вбить обессиленное, не облаченное в слова важное признание. Рен прячет лицо между плечом и шеей Хакса, наплевав на возможные последствия для себя, уступая осознанию факта, что до тех пор, пока они находятся в этом доме, он будет продолжать лечить Хакса или, по меньшей мере, пытаться.  
  
\- Они даже вопросов мне никаких не задавали, - голос Хакса снова звучит болезненно и надломленно, хоть Рен и излечил его гортань, голосовые связки, шею — все, до чего сумел дотянуться; значит, осталось то, с чем даже носитель Силы не способен совладать.  
  
\- Они мертвы, - шепчет Кайло куда-то мимо чужого уха, - а ты жив. Значит, ты победил, помнишь? Только это имеет значение в игре, которую они же и затеяли. Они проиграли. Ты выиграл.  
  
\- Я хотел прикончить их собственноручно, - ворчит Хакс, сгребая в кулаки ткань рубашки; у него руки мокрые, испачкается.  
  
\- Мне жаль. Прости.  
  
\- Черта с два тебе жаль. И прекрати уже извиняться передо мной.  
  
Они лежат так еще какое-то время; Кайло зарывается носом во влажные волосы Хакса, вспоминая запах шампуня, запах, родом из детства. Ментальные установки отключены. Как же он устал. Хакс наконец-то расслабляется, и напряжение покидает его сведенные плечи; он разжимает пальцы и опускает руки вниз.  
  
\- Я отнесу тебя в постель, - говорит Кайло; к черту эти простыни, они могут просто избегать мокрого пятна, кровать-то огромная. Хакс делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает; Рен чувствует, как мелко подрагивают его руки. Хакс все еще думает, что он спит, что проснется снова в том бункере в окружении своих мучителей.  
  
Дилемма: как убедить Хакса в реальности происходящего?  
  
Сопутствующий вопрос: себя-то как убедить, что эта реальность просуществует еще какое-то время?  
  
*  
Кайло рыскает по шкафам в поисках одежды для Хакса, стараясь не вспоминать, кому принадлежат все эти вещи. Он находит относительно незнакомый коричневый свитер и черные штаны из мягкой ткани, и, разумеется, на Хаксе все это висит мешком. После душа Рену тоже придется переодеться в одежду Хана Соло.  
  
Ментальная установка: эта одежда никому не принадлежит. Предыдущий ее владелец умер. Этот дом заброшен, так что он просто перетрясает шкафы в поисках чего-нибудь полезного.  
  
Дальнейшая установка, немаловажная: Кайло Рен никогда здесь не был, и ногой не ступал до сегодняшнего дня. Бен Соло мертв, как и его отец. Все вещи, что тут можно отыскать, - ничьи, просто хлам, который предыдущие хозяева забыли забрать с собой, покидая это место навсегда.  
  
Наблюдение: как же ему надоело об этом думать.  
  
Хакс, одевшись и закутавшись в одеяло, отворачивается к окну и сворачивается в клубок на своей половине кровати. Рен же стаскивает с себя грязную одежду и относит ее на заднее крыльцо, где сваливает в кучу; завтра он сожжет ее. Обнаженный, он стоит в дверном проеме и смотрит на темнеющий с закатом солнца океан; ливень продолжает настойчиво барабанить по козырьку крыльца. Кайло заходит обратно в дом и идет проверить Хакса, ощутив непреодолимое желание убедиться, что тот все еще там, где он его оставил.  
  
Наблюдение: да, все там же, в гнезде из одеял, безуспешно пытается уснуть; его разум мечется, словно зверь в клетке, пытаясь осознать все, что произошло, и разложить все по полочкам.  
  
*  
Кайло спускает воду в ванне и принимает душ. Он старательно не смотрит в зеркало все это время, но, когда берется за отцовскую бритву, ему приходиться встретиться взглядом со своим отражением, рискнув увидеть в нем лицо Бена Соло. К огромному облегчению, видит он там только свою заросшую щетиной усталую физиономию.  
  
Завтра ему придется сходить на рынок в городе, чтобы купить еды; припасов, оставшихся в шаттле, все равно надолго не хватит. Дорога туда и обратно займет около получаса. Хакса он с собой не возьмет, но и оставить его без присмотра слишком надолго Рену страшно, словно армии всех разумных рас галактики тут же явятся к его порогу за генералом. Кайло досадливо морщится, проклиная их потребность в еде, воде и близости друг друга. В цитадели он ежедневно поздравлял себя с тем, что отдалялся от Хакса все больше с каждым днем.  
  
Значит, он каждый день вспоминал о нем. Поздравлял зазря.  
  
*  
В шкафу он отыскивает единственную вещь, которую не может вспомнить: свободные темно-синие шорты довольно поношенного вида. Надев их, он уходит на кухню.   
  
Вот посуду забыть оказалось сложнее; конкретно чашку с улыбчивыми животными ему хочется швырнуть с утеса, но это желание он успешно игнорирует. Рен открывает кран, дожидаясь пока сойдет ржавая вода. В шкафчике находится совершенно обычный стеклянный стакан, который он наполняет, как только вода становится чистой, и пьет, вспоминая ее вкус: уникальный, с толикой серы. Бен когда-то жаловался на это.  
  
Хакс все еще не спит, когда Кайло возвращается в спальню, лежит с закрытыми глазами, натянув одеяло по самые уши. От очередного раската грома кажется, что дом вибрирует, и Хакс распахивает глаза, обшаривая комнату взглядом в поисках опасности, и испуганно вздрагивает, увидев Кайло совсем рядом от кровати.  
  
\- Тебе нужно попить, - Рен протягивает ему стакан с водой.  
  
Хакс приподнимается, опираясь на локоть; на привкус серы он не жалуется. Ополовинив стакан, он отдает его обратно, а Кайло ставит его на маленький столик рядом с кроватью.  
  
\- Я налью еще, когда допьешь, - Рен помнит, как рассчитывал каждый глоток выделенной ему воды, пока сидел в яме. Он обращается к той части своего сознания, где когда-то плотно засел Сноук, ощущаясь постоянной тяжестью в затылке, даже если сохранял молчание, не взаимодействуя со своим учеником; это присутствие некогда подарило Рену его силу. Но сейчас насиженное наставником место пустует, в ожидании что его снова займут в любой момент.  
  
Умозаключение предательского толка: раньше ему казалось, что назойливое присутствие Сноука в его голове дает ему силу. Однако Рен самостоятельно исцелил все переломы Хакса, на его коже не осталось ни единого шрама, кроме того единственного, на котором он сам настоял, восстановлены все функции организма, нарушен только слух в левом ухе, но и это лишь вопрос времени. Процесс исцеления не был похож ни на что, что Кайло когда-либо делал под руководством наставника.  
  
Полубредовый вывод: он чувствует себя иначе после такого опыта, словно сбросил старую кожу, и будто бы ослаб, но в то же время стал сильнее.  
Хакс перекатывается на другой бок, демонстрируя Рену гладкую залеченную спину и остро торчащие лопатки; по какой-то причине он стащил с себя свитер. Снаружи снова грянул раскат грома, оповещая о приближении новой бури. Кайло слишком обессилен, чтобы влезть в голову Хакса, но все равно легонько касается самой поверхности его разрозненных мыслей, не зная как вести себя с ним.  
  
Мгновенный, неосознанный до конца, отклик: _обними меня, обними меня._  
  
Наблюдение: никто не давал Кайло указаний не делать этого. Здесь нет никого, ни физически, ни в его сознании, кто мог бы ему запретить.   
  
Он двигается медленно, не желая лишний раз волновать Хакса; в конце концов, тот сам едва осознает, чего он хочет. Скользнув под ворох одеял, Рен вытягивается во весь рост позади Хакса и тоже поворачивается спиной к окну, шторму и шквальному ветру, бьющемуся в стекло вместе с дождем. Он чувствует под ладонью фактурно выступающие ребра, может без труда пересчитать их пальцами. Завтра они будут есть нормальную человеческую еду, а не суррогатные пайки.  
  
Хакс напрягается от его прикосновения, словно ждет чего-то. Он еще долго не сможет перестать ожидать чего-то жуткого, но сейчас, так и не дождавшись очередного кошмара, он закрывает глаза и едва заметно сдвигается назад. Рен сокращает расстояние между ними, обнимает, притягивая к себе, и просовывая другую руку ему под голову. Хакс же вздыхает, ведет плечами, устраиваясь удобнее, и прижимается спиной к горячей коже Рена.  
  
\- Тут сквозняк гуляет, - бормочет Хакс в бицепс Кайло.  
  
\- Да весь дом так продувается, - Кайло гонит прочь воспоминание о комнате Бена Соло с единственной кроватью и старым лоскутным одеялом. Он утыкается лицом в чужую шею и ждет, пока Хакс снова не заговорит.  
  
\- Что это за место? - закономерный вопрос; он не дурак, поймет.  
  
\- Я же говорил, - Рен не готов это обсуждать. - Убежище на удаленной планете.   
  
\- Сноук его выбирал?  
  
\- Разумеется.  
  
\- Не похоже на него. Да и место как-то не в его вкусе.  
  
Кайло не отвечает, лишь усиливает объятие, когда буря начинает громыхать ближе. Он уж начинает засыпать, когда Хакс снова заговаривает.  
  
\- Ты оставил свое обучение.  
  
\- Я... Не совсем. Я получил приказ вернуть тебя. И только.  
  
Хакс молчит, но, очевидно, не верит ему. Он тоже устал.   
  
Они спят так долго, что шторм успевает закончиться. Но даже во сне Рен знает, что когда они проснутся, снова будет лить дождь.


	2. Chapter 2

Кайло просыпается под утробное ворчание желудка Хакса.  
  
\- Тебе надо поесть, - сообщает он ему в затылок.  
  
Хакс, всю ночь дрейфовавший на грани сна и яви, едва услышав голос Рена тут же просыпается окончательно и подбирается, переосмысливая свое спасение. А что, если Кайло тоже предал его? А что, если это, якобы, убежище лишь часть грандиозного плана? Что, если он доверится Рену, а тот сломает его окончательно? Одна только мысль, что все эти догадки могут оказаться правдой, заставляет его сердце биться быстрее.  
  
\- Пошел вон из моей головы, - говорит Хакс; он не сопротивляется, даже не пытается выкрутиться из рук Кайло.  
  
Никогда прежде, до Хакса, Рен не изучал ни страхи, ни желания, ни воспоминания тех, кто пускал его в свой разум. Он легко касается мыслей Хакса, перебирая их, и это вовсе не похоже на тот жесткий рывок, с которым он обычно ломает защиту противников. Это больше походит на разглядывание старой зернистой голопроекции, постепенно приобретающей четкость. Если подумать, Хакс никогда не оказывал сопротивления. С точностью до наоборот. Он буквально втащил его внутрь за руку, позволяя увидеть все; словно одинокий ребенок, всю жизнь ждавший друга.  
  
Необоснованная теория: раньше подобного опыта у Хакса не было, и он не хотел бы, чтобы, к примеру, Сноук копался в его голове.  
  
Вертлявая мысль: Кайло тоже претит эта идея.  
  
Навалившееся осознание: он не понимал этого раньше, но и тогда, и сейчас он очень ревностно относится к тому, что происходит в голове у Хакса. Рен на личном опыте знает, что значит быть одиноким ребенком; он питает слабость к таким людям.  
  
Вывод: слабость, вот именно. Довольно.  
  
Он отпускает Хакса и садится, потягиваясь. Хакс остается лежать на боку, так и не повернувшись в сторону Кайло; какой же он все-таки тощий. Его желудок снова подает признаки жизни. Рен борется с желанием коснуться его плеча, огладить большим пальцем излеченную кожу, пригладить его растрепанные со сна волосы и осмотреть каждый дюйм его тела на предмет пропущенных ран. Он встает с кровати прежде, чем успевает сделать хоть что-то из этого списка, и подходит к окну. В стекло по-прежнему барабанит дождь, но теперь гораздо тише, мягче. Ливень ослаб, и океан стал гораздо спокойнее. За спиной возится Хакс; Кайло оборачивается и видит, как тот натягивает свитер.  
  
\- Допивай давай, - Рен снова приносит ему воду. Хакс одаривает ненавидящим взглядом, но все же берет стакан; Кайло лишь усмехается.   
  
\- Что дальше? - спрашивает Хакс, возвращая ему пустой стакан.  
  
\- Поедим, - отвечает Кайло, направляясь к шкафу. Ему не очень-то хочется снова открывать эти ящики, он больше не хочет надевать старую одежду Хана Соло, но другого выбора у него нет.  
  
\- Я имею в виду в общем, - уточняет Хакс. - Ты же исцелил меня, ведь так? Теперь мы вернемся на Финалайзер?  
  
_Ты не исцелен._  
  
Произнести это вслух кажется слишком жестоким, но Хакс понимает его и без слов, тут же дергаясь прочь от вторжения Кайло в свой разум, все еще слишком слабо, чтобы суметь всерьез воспрепятствовать ему. Рен оставляет его в покое; ему совсем не хочется заставлять Хакса чувствовать себя загнанным в угол еще и в пределах собственной головы.  
  
\- У нас есть еще немного времени, - откровенно лжет Кайло.  
  
Поправка на вероятность: в их распоряжении может быть немного времени. Отсутствие инструкций от Сноука может означать что угодно.  
  
Признание факта, ужасающее: Кайло потихоньку начинает принимать истинное значение этой тишины.  
  
Цель: ее, как таковой, больше нет.  
  
Логический довод: размышления на эту тему ничем не помогут.  
  
Он одевается, размышляя, не отправиться ли за продуктами сразу в город; все то немногое из съедобного, что осталось на шаттле, едой можно назвать лишь с натяжкой, - на станции он набирал паек не глядя, мысленно уже кроша противников на той клятой луне.  
  
\- Неужто вы со Сноуком действительно нашли место, где меня держали, отследив через медитацию мою... боль? - спрашивает Хакс.  
  
\- Именно так и было, - напряженно дает ответ Кайло. - От Сноука тяжело спрятаться.  
  
Сказанные вслух, эти слова дают волю затаившемуся страху, тут же заворочавшемуся в груди; Кайло концентрируется на участке своего сознания, где прежде всегда ощущал присутствие Сноука, пытаясь найти хотя бы намек на неусыпную слежку. Однако, ничего не обнаружив, жалеет, что так и не способен увидеть в этом хороший знак.  
  
Но произнесенные слова также дают ему возможность, наконец-то, полной мере осознать на что он оказался способен ради спасения Хакса. Выудить из непостоянных видений точные координаты и конкретные образы гораздо сложнее, чем устроить кровавую баню на базе предателей, особенно учитывая тот факт, что те люди едва ли могли оказать ему серьезное сопротивление.  
  
\- Пусть так, - соглашается Хакс, - но если Сноук способен отслеживать местоположение и активность своих противников, как так получается, что Сопротивление продолжает подкидывать нам сюрпризы? Разве он не может предупредить нас заблаговременно об очередном их шаге? Раз уж он способен отыскать меня, хотя меня похитили тайком и упрятали не пойми куда, то почему...  
  
\- Все не так просто, - отвечает Кайло. Он все еще стоит у шкафа, спиной к Хаксу и застегивает пуговицы рубашки; видавшая виды ткань оскорбительно мягкая, но уделять этому слишком много внимания нельзя. - Ты не понимаешь, как работает Сила, - добавляет он, почувствовав спиной взгляд Хакса, ожидающего продолжения фразы.  
  
\- Ну так объясни мне как, - Хакс повторяет интонацию Кайло.  
  
\- Я ничего не обязан тебе объяснять, - усмехается Рен. - Как и Сноук.  
  
\- Но ведь это он меня нашел? - настаивает Хакс. - Ведь так? Информация просто взяла и появилась в его голове или это вы оба быстренько раздобыли ее через эти ваши медитации?  
  
Кайло даже не нужно оборачиваться; он знает, что сейчас Хакс так пристально сверлит взглядом его спину, что зелень в его глазах выцветает в холодную сталь. Генерал пытается хитростью добыть признание. Вот, значит, как он благодарит Кайло за все, что тот сделал для него, — допрашивает из кокона одеял на кровати, согретый вытянутым из Рена теплом.  
  
\- Я собираюсь за продуктами, - заряда злости Кайло хватает, по меньшей мере, на то, чтобы выгнать себя на улицу; хватит ли его, чтобы добраться до города, это уже другой вопрос. - Оставайся здесь. И ничего не трогай.  
  
Хакс поднимает брови, практически улыбается.  
  
Прогноз: эти слова будут проигнорированы.  
  
Дальнейший прогноз, неутешительный: как только Кайло уйдет, Хакс перелопатит и проанализирует всю информацию о доме, какую только сможет раздобыть.  
  
\- Я серьезно, - Рен даже оборачивается, чтобы придать своим словам весомости.  
  
\- Возможно, ты и спас мою жизнь, - отвечает Хакс, - но, насколько мне известно, ты не уполномочен отдавать мне приказы.  
  
\- _Возможно_ спас тебе жизнь?  
  
\- Раз надо, так иди, - Хакс валится обратно на подушки. - Я все равно еще слишком слаб, чтобы ходить.  
  
Он не врет, и Кайло, натянув на лицо дежурное бесстрастное выражение, кивает и покидает комнату в отцовской одежде.  
  
Ментальная установка: у него нет отца. Он плоть от плоти Сноука, и тот дал ему имя Кайло. Эта одежда принадлежала отцу Бена Соло, а он не имеет никакого отношения к Кайло Рену.  
  
Предположение: если каждый раз, как ему будет попадаться на глаза вещь Соло, он будет повторять, как заведенный, свою правду, то ее убедительность изрядно износится, а то и вовсе пропадет.  
  
Беспокойство: этот дом сведет его с ума прежде, чем он придумает, что делать дальше.  
  
Ментальная установка: он достаточно силен, чтобы суметь в Силе отправить свой разум в отдаленную систему и там отыскать нечто настолько крохотное, как Хакс; он достаточно силен, чтобы меньше, чем за сутки, полностью восстановить истерзанное тело своего союзника.  
  
Логичный вывод: он достаточно силен, чтобы находиться в стенах этого дома и считать его не более, чем достаточным для проживания убежищем.  
  
Кайло шарит в шкафу в прихожей, разыскивая вполне конкретную ветровку. Безразмерная, универсального дизайна и с большим капюшоном — в дождливую погоду его мать носила такую, когда ходила в город.  
  
Ментальная установка: эта вещь обеспечит ему защиту от дождя. У этой детали гардероба нет истории.  
  
Он все-таки находит искомое и идет в шаттл, по пути проверяя в Силе состояние Хакса. Тот по-прежнему в кровати. В тепле и безопасности. Пока что. Хакс вздыхает, поглядывая в окно, и трет ухо, все еще, как будто, полное воды.  
  
_Оставь свое ухо покое,_ \- не удерживается Кайло, но, почувствовав, как Хакс испуганно вздрогнул в ответ на его ментальное обращение, тут же жалеет об этом. - _Я вылечу его позже, - добавляет он, пытаясь как-то подбодрить его._  
  
_Не делай так больше,_ \- в фантомном голосе Хакса Рен безошибочно угадывает дрожь, как если бы тот сказал это вслух. Извинение вырывается автоматически. Хакс слышит и ухмыляется; его сердце начинает биться чаще.  
  
Убедившись, что все еще способен держать ментальную связь с Хаксом, Кайло лишь сильнее утвердился в решимости отправиться в город. В конце концов, раз он сумел отыскать генерала черт-те где, запертого в подземном бункере, то без проблем сможет проверить его состояние пока пополняет запасы на рынке.  
  
Наблюдение, нервирующее: даже если он почувствует, что Хаксу снова больно, то не сможет в мгновение ока оказаться рядом с ним. Ему придется бежать, полагаясь только на физические ресурсы своего тела. Есть риск опоздать.  
  
Вывод, несовершенный, но неизбежный: им нужна нормальная еда. Нормальная еда в городе. Ему придется пойти и надеяться, что за время его отсутствия ничего не случится.   
Кайло ненавидит надеяться на что-либо.  
  
И хоть он дано не спал так долго и крепко, как прошлой ночью, Рен все еще чувствует себя до отвращения слабым и иссушенным. Путь по разбухшей от дождей дороге дается тяжелее, чем он думал, а дующий навстречу ветер пробирает до костей. Рена обгоняет единственный попутчик — низкорослый, с оранжевой кожей и маленькими глазками, - типичный абориген на этой планете. Отец Бена Соло впервые услышал об этой планете от кого-то из местных, покинувших родную планету сотни лет назад; кажется это была бармен или владелица ночного клуба. Все друзья Хана имели подобные профессии. Однажды он сказал Бену, что продолжительность жизни его подруги, как и всех представителей ее расы, составляет тысячи лет. Слушая эти рассказы, Бен завидовал и злился.  
  
Рен обменивается взглядами с местным, проезжающим мимо в повозке, запряженной сердито пыхтящим быком. После обмена приветственными кивками с возницей, Кайло стирает из его памяти факт этой встречи. В городе он проделает тоже самое, как только наберет все необходимое. Хоть это одна из простейших манипуляций Силой, Рен чувствует себя уставшим уже только от одной мысли о количестве людей, чью память придется сегодня подкорректировать. Но ждать другой возможности накормить Хакса горячей едой он не может; и всю оставшуюся дорогу до города Рен посвящает свои мысли тому, что ребра Хакса наконец-то перестанут так сильно выпирать, что его щеки больше не будут такими впалыми и смягчатся, что даже его зад округлится. Хотя задница у Хакса никогда и не была особенно округлой.  
  
Ментальная установка: существует множество причин не думать о заднице Хакса. В принципе. И особенно сейчас.  
  
Город ничуть не изменился: все такой-же крохотный, вымоченный сезонными дождями, и тихий; до ближайшей станции монорельса час пути на спидере. Рен не снимает капюшон, когда заходит на крытый рынок; он слишком взбудоражен мыслью о посещении лавки мясника, торгового ряда, где на прилавках лежат головки сыра, завернутые в бумагу, и закутка, где подаются сладости, куда он часто заглядывал будучи ребенком. Все еще стоя у самого порога, Рен закрывает глаза и пытается справиться с участившимся дыханием.  
  
Ментальная установка: всего лишь рынок в лесной глуши. Всего ли поход за необходимой провизией.  
  
Цель: взять себя руки.были   
  
Кайло не знает, сколько времени им предстоит тут пробыть. В любом случае, возвращаться повторно в эту деревеньку ему совсем не хочется, поэтому он выбирает самую большую корзину для покупок из всех имеющихся. Складывая продукты в корзину, он запрещает себе проводить аналогии с прошлым.  
  
Вскоре его руки оттягивают восемь фунтов мяса разного вида, пакет муки, бутыль растительного масла, немного овощей и фруктов, соль, сахар, крупы и прочие долго хранящиеся продукты, всякая всячина, которая с равным успехом может впечатлить Хакса, так и оставить его равнодушным, и бутылка практически синего местного молока. В отделе с алкоголем Кайло медлит, раздумывая не будет ли Хакс против бренди.  
  
Ментальная установка: Хакс будет только за. Одного вида заветной бутылки у того в глазах разгорались искры.  
  
Загвоздка: а стоит ли ее покупать? Кайло видел, что происходило с Хаксом в Академии. Он действительно никогда не пропускал занятий и имел высокие оценки. Но к любой бутылке, которую только мог раздобыть, он рвался с жадностью джавы, охочего до груды металлолома, и стыдом, который скрывал даже от самого себя.  
  
Кайло втискивает бутылку бренди в корзину. У Хакса нет причин стыдиться, да и Рен ему не мамочка.  
  
Простой пасс рукой — и улыбающаяся старушка на кассе забывает, что не взяла с него ни кредита. Кайло уже разворачивается к выходу, когда она радостно благодарит его за визит.  
  
\- Постойте-ка! - окликает она его.  
  
Загвоздка, унизительная: неужели он так ослаб, что не в состоянии провернуть простейший трюк даже с этой согбенной старушенцией?  
  
Он оборачивается, и лицо продавщицы озаряется широкой улыбкой.  
  
\- Так и знала, - говорит она. - Бен... Бен Соло?  
  
Чертово имя тащит за собой чувство падения, выбивает почву из-под ног. Он снова слышит, как отец — отец Бена — кричит это имя Кайло, пока он пересекает тот мост...  
  
(жутко)  
  
… он знал, что Хан Соло был там, знал, что тот прокричит имя сына именно так — громко, со злостью и...  
  
\- Ты только посмотри! - хлопнув в крошечные ладошки, продавщица продолжает ворковать. - Ты всегда был высоким, но сейчас ты просто нечто! Ох, я боялась, что ваша семья уже никогда не вернется, ведь столько времени прошло. Или же ты здесь уже со своей собственной семьей? Ах, это же просто замечательно! Ты привез своих детей в дом на утесе?  
  
\- Вы не знаете меня, - Кайло вкладывает в этот посыл столько энергии и гнева, что старушка отступает на шаг и зримо бледнеет. - Я абсолютный незнакомец.  
  
\- Но ты...  
  
Она сопротивляется так, словно это действительно имеет для нее значение.  
  
\- Вы не знаете меня! - резко повторяет Кайло; достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание двух других посетителей рынка. Продавщица трясет головой и отходит обратно за стойку. Она напугана.  
  
\- Я не знаю Вас, - послушно повторяет она немного дрожащим голосом; не врет, действительно верит собственным словам. Не знает его и хочет, чтобы он ушел. И Рен уходит; окружающий его мир вытягивается в туннель, когда он буквально вылетает с рынка.  
  
Он успевает пройти полпути до дома, прежде чем успокаивается и восстанавливает ментальные протоколы.  
  
Цель: забыть. Все пустое. Ситуация под контролем.  
  
Цель, более приоритетная: вернуться домой. Приготовить что-нибудь. Накормить Хакса.  
  
Цель, побочная: выйти во двор, активировать световой меч и раскрошить что-нибудь в щепки. Дерево, старый спидер в гараже, сам гараж, - что угодно сойдет.  
  
На подходе к дому, Рен старается сосредоточить свои мысли на Хаксе, желая проверить, остался ли тот там, где он его оставил. Ничего не выходит. Он слишком обескуражен случившимся. Его настигло не только имя Бена, но и воспоминания из детства; он неожиданно вспомнил ту самую продавщицу. Она была одной из первых, на ком он практиковал трюк с убеждением. Тогда это было для него в новинку и давалось далеко не так легко как сейчас, и он мог лишь неуверенно и невнятно пробормотать, что уже заплатил.  
  
В тот день сердце норовило выпрыгнуть у него из груди, когда он таращился на продавщицу и так очевидно хотел соврать ей, что она не поверила. С первой попытки трюк не сработал. Она лишь наклонилась ближе, перегнувшись через стойку, и переспросила. Улыбаясь.  
  
Он попробовал снова, гораздо злее, ненавидя ее за закравшееся чувство стыда, - и у него получилось. Он вышел на улицу со сластями, а на полпути к дому спрятался за сарай у дороги и принялся набивать рот конфетами, пытаясь их распробовать. Его руки дрожали от радости, страха и прибывающей силы.  
  
Но то был Бен...  
  
Бен, только становящийся Кайло...  
  
Суровая реальность заключается в том, что и тот, и другой были и остаются одним и тем же человеком.  
  
В реальность он возвращается, лишь увидев в поле зрения дом. И срывается на бег; он лихорадочно шарит по дому в Силе и не может найти Хакса.  
  
В доме его нет.  
  
Кайло бросает покупки на крыльце и едва ли не выбивает входную дверь, которая встречается со стеной в прихожей с таким грохотом, что кажется, будто содрогается весь дом.  
  
\- Хакс!  
  
Дыхание Рена срывается в низкие хрипы, практически в рык, мир вокруг нервно подергивается в такт зашедшемуся сердцу, - контроль утрачен настолько, что он не сразу понимает, что Хакс, смотрящий на него сквозь открытую дверь на заднем крыльце, - настоящий.  
  
Он стоит по ту сторону дверного проема, скрестив руки на груди, все в том же свитере и хмурится так, словно бы Кайло только что ворвался на совещание, на которое не был приглашен.  
  
Кайло едва хватает самообладания, чтобы не сгрести Хакса за воротник и не начать трясти. Что же он, полудурок, такое творит? Вместо этого он, запинаясь, проходит вперед и впивается пальцами в дверной косяк; он все еще тяжело дышит, крепко стиснув зубы.  
  
\- Что стряслось? - подает голос Хакс.  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Ментальная установка: он не лжет. Ничего не случилось. А случай с продавщицей сущий пустяк, значение которому мог бы придать только Бен Соло. Внимания Кайло эта ситуация вовсе не заслуживает.  
  
Цель: выпрямиться, перестать задыхаться. _Не дать Хаксу понять, что ты испугался, что он исчез._  
  
Аргументация: это знание скорее навредит Хаксу, чем наоборот. Оно не имеет никакой ценности. Он здесь и он в порядке.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Хакс все еще хмурит брови. - Оказалось, что я вполне себе могу ходить. Вроде как.  
На ногах он держится не крепко, и с этими словами присаживается на порог, опираясь спиной об опорную балку. Он вышел босиком и теперь его немного потряхивает от холода. Кайло ощущал его дрожь, как назойливую щекотку за ухом, как нечто, что необходимо устранить.  
  
\- Иди внутрь, - Кайло делает приглашающий жест рукой. - Сидеть снаружи слишком холодно.  
Хакс смеется; это можно было предвидеть.  
  
\- Ты хоть сам себя слышишь? - интересуется он. - Да здешняя температура и близко не стояла с той, что была на Старкиллере. Я в порядке.  
  
Кайло возвращается в дом. Он уже слышал эти слова от него: _Ты хоть сам себя слышишь? Ты вообще видел себя?_ Такие предположения задевают Рена, но так как именно эту цель и преследуют едкие ремарки Хакса, он делает вид, что они его не трогают.  
  
Забрав продукты с крыльца и убедившись, что ничего не разбилось, Рен относит покупки на кухню. Каким-то непостижимым образом рефрижератор, работающий от аккумуляторной батареи, все еще гудит и вырабатывает холод. Из-за штормов дом часто оставался без электроэнергии, но существенный дискомфорт могло бы доставить только отсутствие холодильной камеры. Греться можно и у камина, а шкафы ломятся от свечей. Прежде, чем открыть дверцу, Кайло медлит, иррационально опасаясь того, что может быть внутри, словно старые припасы могут выпростать щупальца и напасть на него. Словно эта, фантастическим образом все еще функционирующая, техника специально дожидалась его возвращения.  
  
Словно он ослабнет еще больше, если потянет за ручку дверцы.  
  
Наблюдение: жалкое зрелище.  
  
Он не позволяет себе разглядеть, что именно осталось внутри: несколько банок вдоль дверцы, содержимое определенно просрочено. Их он, не глядя, выбрасывает в мусорное ведро и заполняет полки свежими продуктами. Все, что не требует хранения в холодильнике, он относит в кладовку; хотя бы там полки пусты. Нужно было привлечь Хакса к этой нехитрой работе.  
  
Вернувшись на кухню, Кайло наливает концентрированного сока на полстакана и разбавляет его водой из-под крана. Хакс, бросив упрямиться, возвращается в дом; он идет медленно, но не хромает. Он садится за стол и выжидающе смотрит на Рена, словно ожидая, когда его обслужат. Тот со стуком ставит перед ним стакан и придвигает упаковку соленых крекеров.  
  
\- Выпей, - велит Кайло, возвращаясь к разбору оставшихся покупок. - И поешь.  
  
\- Что это? - Хакс с подозрением заглядывает в стакан с разведенным соком.  
  
\- Просто заткнись и делай как я говорю.  
  
\- Ты всерьез полагаешь, что я послушаюсь? - усмехаясь, спрашивает Хакс, но сок все же пьет.  
  
Кайло роется в шкафчиках в поисках сковородок и проверяет печь на предмет наличия в ней дров; пара поленьев до сих пор сиротливо дожидается следующего обеда четы Соло. За эти долгие годы они должны были сопреть, но остались целыми. Кайло вспоминает, как Лея во время очередного шторма рассказывала маленькому Бену, что в этот дом никогда не ударит молния, и что никакой ветер ни за что не сдует его с обрыва; что дом волшебный и всегда защитит Бена от любой напасти. Кайло сердито хмурится и захлопывает дверцу печи, начиная поиски спичек по всем ящикам.  
  
\- Ты собираешься готовить? - в недоумении спрашивает Хакс. Он, с тихим хрустом уплетает крекеры за обе щеки, видимо, думая, что Кайло этого не замечает.  
  
\- Кто-то же должен, - отвечает Кайло, садясь на корточки, чтобы разжечь дрова в печи. - Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не умеешь.  
  
\- У меня всегда были люди, делавшие это за меня, - когда Рен оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, Хакс усмехается. - _«И, кажется, до сих пор есть»_ , - продолжает он мысленно, не заботясь о том, что Кайло может его слышать.  
  
\- Что ж, можешь поздравить себя за способность лишь произносить громкие речи да раздавать приказы, - отвечает ему Кайло. - Мне не стыдно за свои умения. Как и за то, что не вырос в окружении слуг.  
  
\- Не пудри мне мозги, - смеется Хакс; ради этого смеха можно даже побыть предметом его насмешек. - Твоя мать была чертовой принцессой!  
  
\- Нет, не была. Она мне не мать. Заткнись и доедай крекеры.  
  
\- Это что, одна из твоих фантазий? - Хакс повышает голос практически до крика. - Что ты обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком? Чтобы ты знал, это утомляет.  
  
\- Поставить на ноги кретина, который дал себя поймать, не что иное как прямой приказ Сноука.  
  
Кайло не хотел говорить это так. Он не отрывает взгляда от сковородки, в которую льет масло, но, даже не думая о Хаксе, он продолжает чувствовать его гнев, стыд, шок и что-то еще.  
  
\- Я нашел фото Хана Соло в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, - резким тоном сообщает Хакс. Кайло оборачивается, не готовый встретить такой же резкий и холодный взгляд. - Маленький снимок в рамке. Соло держал на руках мальчика с черными волосами и россыпью таких же пятнышек, как у тебя.  
  
\- Пятнышек? - озадачивается Кайло.  
  
\- Ну или как ты их там называешь, - Хакс тыкает пальцем в свою щеку там, где у Кайло находится родинка. - Что, черт возьми, происходит? Где мы? Во что ты меня втянул?  
  
Хакс считает его Реном. Кайло уже забыл об этом; он никогда не задавался вопросом, почему ему это нравится, и почему же это так важно.  
  
Ментальная установка: вовсе не важно.  
  
Наблюдение, запоздавшее и обескураживающее: Хакс только что счел свое спасение от жестоких пыток и неминуемой смерти чем-то, во что Кайло его «втянул».  
  
Дальнейшее наблюдение: как типично.  
  
\- Здесь безопасно, - отвечает Кайло; он ощипывает птицу, купленную сегодня в лавке мясника, затем начинает разделывать. Хакс наблюдает за ним, жуя крекер. - Расскажи мне, что случилось на Финалайзере. Что пошло не так?  
  
\- А разве ты не знаешь?  
  
\- Я не могу знать все, - нехотя признает Рен.  
  
Он с такой силой втыкает нож в грудину птицы, что едва не ранит руку.  
  
Цель: перестать паниковать.  
  
Анализ ситуации, существенно: не важно, что Хакс знает, что это за место.  
  
Уточнение, не менее существенное: не настолько важно, чтобы Кайло нужно было стирать воспоминание о найденном снимке из памяти Хакса.  
  
Наблюдение: прежде он никогда не делал ничего подобного с Хаксом и не хотел бы начинать.  
Вопрос, несерьезный: а почему нет?  
  
Уточняющий вопрос: имеет ли значение, что Хакс догадывается, что Сноук не отправлял их сюда?  
  
Еще вопрос, гнетущий: что случится, если он узнает правду?  
  
\- То, что произошло нельзя назвать мятежом в полном смысле этого слова, - все-таки отвечает Хакс. - Но после того, как UT-5278 с блеском отыграла свой побег произошло нечто, чего я не смог предвидеть.  
  
Шестеро штурмовиков, вдохновленные примером FN-2187 и подставным предательством, сплотились вместе и действительно дезертировали. Они угнали боевой шаттл, во время побега посеяв на борту Финалайзера полнейший хаос. Теперь Кайло видит то, что происходило, в своей груди чувствует стыд, пожиравший Хакса еще до того, как решившиеся на предательство офицеры выманили его с корабля, сказав...  
  
Кайло поднимает на него взгляд. Хакс откусывает от крекера сразу половину. Его щеки полыхают.  
  
\- Они сказали тебе, что Сноук отдал приказ спасти меня, - Кайло настолько не верит этому, что не может не произнести слух. - Так вот как они достали тебя.  
  
\- Да, что, неужели действительно сложно поверить? От меня прежде уже требовалось подобное. Помнишь? Тогда, когда ты по уши влип в отборное дерьмо, только для того чтобы испытать мое терпение.  
  
С этими словами Хакс отводит глаза от неверяще таращащегося Кайло и смотрит на дверь, ведущую на заднее крыльцо. Он оставил ее открытой, впустив на кухню холод и звуки дождя. Кайло разворачивает обратно к разделываемой птице, но нож в его руке остается неподвижным. Вот, значит, как горстка предателей сделала генерала частью своего плана — заставили думать, что Кайло в опасности. Что он слова болтается где-то на краю разверзающейся бездны. Что времени мало. И Хакс решил идти за ним лично, не обдумав все как следует. Вообще не думая.  
  
\- Нужно было связаться со Сноуком, прежде чем действовать, услышать этот приказ лично от него, - роняет он сквозь сжатые зубы. Его лицо все еще горит; Кайло чувствует этот удушливый жар на собственных щеках, чувствует чужую уязвимость. - Проблема в том, что Сноук не всегда связывался со мной напрямую. Иногда он передавал сообщение через связистов, и все они были настоящими. Так что... Услышать его приказ от кого-то еще это вовсе не беспрецедентный случай.  
  
\- А что с тем штурмовиком, который только притворялся дезертиром? - Кайло задает этот вопрос в попытке отвлечь Хакса от разговора об его ошибке, но тот стонет и опирается о стол, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
  
\- Она перестала выходить на связь месяц назад, - отвечает он. - До этого она несколько недель водила нас за нос, скармливая нам благовидные предлоги для отсрочки ее атаки на базу.  
  
\- Думаешь, она действительно предала Первый Орден?  
  
\- Я знаю наверняка. На базе Сопротивления обнаружился ее клятый близнец.  
  
\- Прости, что?  
  
\- Она... в ее профайле этого не было, ясно? Ошибку допустило агентство, зарегистрировавшее ее как сироту. За такие просчеты нужно казнить без суда и следствия! Их с сестрой разделили, определив в разные подразделения Первого Ордена. Ну, ты понимаешь, чтобы избежать случайных контактов, не позволить им иметь значащую что-то связь друг с другом, которая в теории могла бы оказаться для них важнее преданности Первому Ордену. Ну и далее в том же духе. Ее сестра удрала из своего подразделения еще подростком и примкнула к гребаному Сопротивлению. И как только UT-5278 прибыла на их базу, готовая, в соответствии с планом, вступить в их ряды, - они встретились. Можешь себе представить, как все обернулось, и как быстро рухнула преданность моего штурмовика.  
  
\- Да уж, - отвечает Рен. У него никогда не было ни братьев, ни сестер, так что наверняка он сказать не может.  
  
_Рей была тебе словно родная сестра._  
  
Кайло резко оборачивается и замахивается ножом, готовый рассечь призрака, чьи слова только что слышал прямо у себя за спиной. Но там никого нет. Хакс все еще прячет лицо в ладонях и не замечает его паники.  
  
\- Нет, ты действительно попробуй представить, - продолжает он, раскачиваясь на стуле. - Ты жил и считал, что у тебя нет ни семьи, ни личности, ни свободы воли. Все, что тебе дает Первый Орден — это бесчисленная череда приказов, которые ты выполняешь наряду с другими штурмовиками. Тебе вдалбливают в голову, что нужно дорожить своей безликостью, что отсутствие уникальности сделает тебе честь. А затем ты лицом к лицом встречаешься с самим собой, воплощенным в другом человеке. И этот второй, зеркально похожий на тебя, знает тебя лучше, чем кто-либо на свете, даже лучше тебя самого. Представь себе это, - тон Хакса становится резче; он убирает руки от лица и смотрит на Кайло. - Представь, что ты прожил свою жизнь, полагая, что кроме беспрекословного подчинения удушающим правилам, в тебе больше нет ничего ценного. Представь, что ты точно знаешь, что никто в целой галактике не сочтет тебя особенным, единственным в своем роде, незаменимым. И вдруг тебе встречается кто-то, так похожий на тебя, человек, одно лишь присутствие которого дает тебе возможность наконец-то познать себя настоящего. И внезапно ты обретаешь ее — личность, свободную от Первого Ордена; все, что ты знал до этого, вытесняется преданностью к человеку, накрепко связанному с тобой, принадлежащему только тебе. У тебя появляется настоящий дом, семья, друзья. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы даже самый сильный человек отвернулся от своих убеждений.  
  
Кайло не может решиться заглянуть в голову Хакса после этих слов. Ему, в общем-то, это и не нужно. Он так и стоит с зажатым в кулаке ножом, дожидаясь окончания этой речи. Хакс встряхивается и с хрустом комкает пустой пакет из-под крекеров.  
  
\- Думаю, она прошла именно через это, - бубнит он. - Ну... более или менее.  
  
\- Так что, ты простил ее?  
  
\- Я такого не говорил. Разумеется, нет!  
  
Но, что бы он ни говорил, в действительности он простил. Кайло возвращается к работе, стараясь ничем не выдать степень своего изумления. Только Хаксу удается удивлять Рена по-настоящему, и каждый раз он показывает ему что-то чрезвычайно личное и страшно уязвимое, то, что Кайло сам мог бы узнать лишь обманом или выуживанием из сознания генерала без его на то согласия. Вероятно, Хакс гордится тем, что откровенничает с Кайло на собственных условиях, открывает ему определенные нюансы до того, как у него возникнет необходимость узнавать их самому.  
  
Не зная как ответить на вдохновенный монолог об обретении настоящего дома, Кайло концентрируется на приготовлении еды. Он раскладывает куски разделанной птицы на разогретой сковороде и принимается резать лук, орудуя в этот раз ножом поменьше. Пусть он уже давно таким не занимается, но Кайло всегда любил готовить; его привлекает строгий порядок действий при следовании рецепту, а возможность мелко нашинковать ингредиенты даже доставляет удовольствие, в противовес схожему действию в моменты слепой ярости. Он так увлекается процессом, не думая ни о чем, кроме следующего пункта рецепта, что вздрагивает от испуга, осознав, что позади него снова кто-то стоит. На этот раз — Хакс. Он становится рядом с Кайло и критически оглядывает разложенные на столе овощи.   
  
\- Ты же не собираешься варить суп? - интересуется Хакс, поглядывая на большую кастрюлю, стоящую рядом со сковородой.  
  
\- Собираюсь, - отвечает Кайло. - Можно сразу сделать много и есть несколько дней, что очень удобно в нашей ситуации.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я суп не люблю, - фыркает Хакс.  
  
\- Правда? Ты разбил мне сердце, - слова, которыми Хан Соло любил пресекать любые жалобы, горчат у Кайло на языке.  
  
Ментальная установка: старая бесполезная информация, выскочившая из подсознания, как куплет песни с навязчивым мотивом.  
  
\- Тебе нужна нормальная еда, - говорит Кайло, возвращаясь к нарезке продуктов, - а не деликатесы. И чем ты занят? - Если Хакс предложит свою помощь с готовкой, то Рен свалится от шока прямо там, где стоит.  
  
\- За тобой наблюдаю, - отвечает он и указывает на овощи. - Продолжай, зрелище просто завораживающее - цепной пес Сноука варит мне супчик.  
  
Они обмениваются взглядами. Хакс не верит, что Сноук отправил Кайло ему на помощь, но говорить об этом еще не готов. Кайло снова отворачивается, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию, и старается игнорировать подошедшего поближе Хакса. Тот раскачивается на пятках, проверяя силу своих вылеченных ног; Кайло гоняет его то в кладовую, то к холодильнику с просьбами принести то одно, то другое, порой повторяя просьбу по несколько раз. Кайло думает, что не рискнет сегодня лечить его ухо, что нужно собраться с силами, но сделать это не позже, чем завтра.  
  
\- Будет готово через два часа, - сообщает Кайло, убавляя огонь под кастрюлей.  
  
\- Два часа? - удивляется Хакс. - Ты, должно быть, ошибся.  
  
\- Нет, все верно, готовить нужно на медленном огне. Если ты голоден, то у нас найдется, чем перекусить.  
  
\- Я видел бутылку брэнди в кладовой.  
  
\- Ах, это... Нельзя пить на пустой желудок, организм не справится. Давай так , - наберешь вес, хотя бы немного, и получишь ее в качестве награды.  
  
\- Перестань говорить так, словно можешь мной командовать! - вспыхивает Хакс, выпрямляется, стараясь казаться выше; Кайло чувствует, как болят его ноги от долгого стояния. - Я никогда тебе не подчинялся.  
  
\- Да неужто? - они встречаются взглядами, вспоминая о тех моментах в прошлом, когда Хакс с удовольствием следовал его приказам.  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс тут же падает духом.  
  
Дальнейшее наблюдение, незначительное, но болезненное: даже после того как Кайло потратил прорву сил на исцеление Хакса, он все еще хочет причинить ему боль. Иногда.  
  
Поправка: думает так, пока действительно не причиняет.  
  
Кайло отступает на шаг, отворачивается от Хакса и идет закрыть заднюю дверь. Ему неспокойно от осознания, что дом открыт для мира снаружи. Через окошко в двери он сканирует задний двор и тянется, насколько может, за океан. Его испорченная одежда все еще валяется бесформенной кучей на пороге. Он избавится от нее при любом раскладе, оставит только плащ, который до сих пор лежит где-то в ванной; мысль о том, чтобы сжечь вещь, в которой Хакс нашел убежище по дороге сюда, кажется неправильной и в чем-то жестокой.  
  
Ментальная установка: этот плащ шили на заказ и было бы непрактично просто взять и выбросить его.  
  
\- Я собираюсь медитировать, пока еда готовится, - говорит Рен Хаксу, который все еще стоит на том же месте.  
  
\- Да пожалуйста, наслаждайся, - Хакс даже оживает немного, получив возможность ответить презрительно, словно Кайло известил его о желании провести два часа за прополкой сада.  
\- Тебе лучше отдохнуть, - замечает Рен. - Ты все еще восстанавливаешься.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - огрызается Хакс, но, выбрав на полке голорекодер и захватив пухлую пачку чипсов из кладовой, он все же следует за Кайло в спальню.  
  
Он растягивается на кровати, устраивает рекодер у себя на груди и, пока экран оживает, разрывает пачку с закуской. На простынях определенно останутся крошки; Кайло задается вопросом, а ел ли Хакс раньше в постели. Вряд ли.   
  
Кайло следовало бы выйти на заднее крыльцо, ведь он не сможет сконцентрироваться из-за хруста чипсов, клацанья по клавишам рекодера и чужого присутствия в частности. Но заднее крыльцо это то место, где медитировал, будучи еще ребенком, Бен Соло, к тому же, там холодно и нет Хакса. Он садится на кровати, скрестив ноги, отвернувшись к окну, и закрывает глаза. Но очистить разум не получается; он слишком поглощен словами Хакса о UT-5278, нашедшей свою сестру; да и сам отвлекается, невольно проверяя мысли Хакса, цепляя обрывки фраз из книги об истории Старой Республики, которую он читает. Хаксу скучно и читает он наискось, мысли его скачут. Думает он, преимущественно, о Кайло и о том, как тот готовит для него, и раз за разом с приятным удивлением проигрывает эту картину в своей голове.  
  
*  
\- Уже закончил? - колко интересуется Хакс, когда Кайло встает с кровати.  
  
\- Нужно помешать суп, - отвечает он и чувствует себя идиотом; ему даже не нужно лезть в голову Хакса, чтобы понять, что тот нашел его слова весьма смешными, хотя и удержался от смешка. - К тому же, я не могу медитировать, когда ты набиваешь рот, сидя за моей спиной.  
  
\- Мне казалось, что ты хотел, чтобы я поел, - он смахивает крошки со свитера на пол.  
  
То, что Хакс, начиная с его высказываний о готовке, ведет себя, как свинтус, одновременно и удивляет, и забавляет Кайло. Невероятно обширная и основательная травма, которую он мельком разглядел в нем вчера, давно пустила корни и заперла под замок все эмоции, не давая им просочиться на поверхность. Неизменной остается и паранойя Хакса, что Кайло может раскусить эту тщательно выверенную уловку в любой момент и по камешку разнести последний оплот душевного спокойствия, за который Хакс цепляется изо всех сил. Но обе эти жуткие мысли лежат достаточно глубоко, чтобы позволить ему пытливо отслеживать каждое движение Рена, шутить и лирически трактовать поступки своенравных штурмовиков.  
  
Соль от чипсов жжет края пореза на его губе; Кайло ныряет в мысли Хакса чуть глубже и практически чувствует соленый привкус у себя на языке.  
  
\- Ты чего так уставился? - спрашивает Хакс. - Я, конечно, подозреваю, что ты сейчас копаешься в моей голове, но обязательно так жутко таращиться на меня в процессе?  
  
Кайло сердито хмурится и отворачивается; услышав слово «жутко», думает он почему-то о шраме на своем лице.  
  
Наблюдение: его волнует мысль о том, что Хакс считает его внешность жуткой.  
  
Дальнейшее наблюдение, сокрушающее: как же сильно он отдалился от того, что действительно имеет значение. Этот дом отравляет его легкомыслием, тревогами о пустом, даже тщеславием.  
  
Ментальная установка: он все еще в состоянии служить Сноуку. В той пустой цитадели Кайло не делал ничего без указания учителя, попусту растрачивая свои способности. Здесь же он охраняет их союзника, чье мнение относительно лица Кайло не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения.  
  
Помешав суп, он медлит с возвращением в спальню, кружа по дому в поисках каких-либо еще изображений, иллюстрирующих юность Бена Соло. Ничего не отыскав, он уступает мысли о необходимости подремать, хотя бы десять-пятнадцать минут, пока не пришло время снова лезть в кастрюлю; он чувствует переутомление и понимает, что не рассчитал своих сил, не успевших еще восстановиться после вчерашнего.   
  
За время его отсутствия Хакс успевает заснуть, а забытый рекодер все еще стоит у него на груди, проецируя текст. Небо за окном темнеет, и дождь ударяет по стеклам с новой силой. Кайло опускается коленями на матрас и быстрым бездумным движением руки забирает устройство. Хакс вскидывается моментально, хрипит задушено, затапливая чувства Кайло чистым, неподдельным ужасом, и тот понимает, что забери он рекодер со всей возможной осторожностью — реакция осталась бы такой же.  
  
\- Пожалуйста... - Хакс закрывает лицо руками прежде, чем успевает вспомнить, где находится, но, спустя мгновение, медленно их опускает, смотрит дикими перепуганными глазами.  
  
Кайло мог бы сказать что-то, вроде «Это всего лишь я, прости, ты в безопасности», но слова сейчас кажутся бесполезными. Он захлопывает рекодер, бросает на другой конец кровати и очень медленно и осторожно пододвигается поближе к Хаксу, предоставляя ему время, чтобы страх схлынул достаточно, чтобы дать возможность разглядеть в его сознании что-нибудь еще. Хакс совершенно точно не хочет, чтобы его обнимали или хоть как-то касались, как не хочет и того, чтобы Кайло уходил, поэтому тот вытягивается рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы его действие расценивалось, как приглашение. Хакс делает глубокие вдохи, стараясь успокоиться, а мысли его мечутся, как рикошетящий в закрытом помещении выстрел бластера.  
  
\- Сон приснился? - спрашивает Кайло, когда Хакс снова укладывается на место, устраивая дрожащие руки у себя на животе.  
  
\- Если бы, - зло усмехается он; кажется, что дрожит не только его голос, но и каждая клеточка его тела. Кайло хочется окунуться в его мысли, но если он последует за своим желанием, то не сможет сохранить спокойствие и молчание, которые прямо сейчас Хаксу нужны чрезвычайно. Он остается в пределах лишь своей головы, продолжая лежать на боку, глядя на Хакса.   
  
Снаружи сверкают молнии, а за ними раскатисто ворчит гром. Хакс подкатывается к Кайло и тянется дрожащими руками расстегнуть первую пуговицу на его рубашке. Когда он доходит до пятой, дрожь в пальцах немного утихает, а к последней исчезает вовсе. Хакс распахивает полы рубашки, запускает под нее руки и, прижавшись к груди Кайло, закрывает глаза, и выдыхает. Кайло кожей чувствует невероятное облегчение, нарастающее у него внутри, заимствованное и возвращенное обратно, циркулирующее между ними частицами ширящегося и крепнущего защитного поля, отгораживающего их от остального мира, - незнакомое и захватывающее чувство, доступное только рядом с Хаксом; но и с ним достигнутое прежде лишь раз, в их последнюю ночь на Финалайзере, когда Кайло стал тем, кто заставил Хакса сломаться.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, открытый: он хочет, чтобы его обняли.  
  
Пояснение, менее сознательное: он отчаянно нуждается в этом, не в силах оставаться целостным без рук Кайло, обвитых вокруг него, удерживающих его на месте.  
  
Наблюдение: нет никаких объективных причин, по которым Кайло следовало бы дать Хаксу желаемое. Его спокойствие и комфорт не принесут Кайло никакой выгоды, ничего стоящего, только уязвимость, которая нужна ему меньше всего.  
  
Корректив, правдивый, хоть и не хочется этого признавать: его близость дает Кайло нечто ценное, что-то, чему он не вправе придавать такую важность. Это вполне определенное неодолимое чувство, но в нем нет реальной силы, и оно не спасет ни его, ни Хакса. Однако иллюзия их неуязвимости крепнет, когда он обнимает Хакса и притягивает ближе к себе, а ложное ощущение всемогущества захлестывает Кайло вместе с волной благодарности исходящей от Хакса; Кайло здесь, рядом, - единственный человек, который пришел за ним, когда он остался в одиночестве, - и все его страхи отступают, прячутся в тени.   
  
Кайло ерошит его волосы, разрушая все предшествовавшие попытки Хакса навести порядок на голове в отсутствие расчески; не в силах остановиться, он пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы и чувствует, как что-то внутри меняется навсегда. Мысли Кайло возвращаются к штурмовику с обманчиво невинным личиком, располагающим к доверию, к девушке, о которой Хакс рассказывал с такой поэтической завистью, что сам не понял, что простил ее. Кайло представляет себе и мысли UT-5278, считавшей, что ее миловидность скрывала лишь тьму и яд, копящиеся в ней. Но потом встретила человека со своим лицом и поняла, что всю жизнь без ее ведома вместе с ней были эмоции и чувства, от которых, как она полагала, она избавилась давным-давно.  
  
Рен закрывает глаза, перекидывает ногу через Хакса, окончательно оборачиваясь вокруг него, и, уступив, одолевающей его дреме, позволяет их мыслям сплавиться вместе. Хаксу нравится запах кожи Кайло, так сильно, что это кажется ему несправедливым, даже злит немного. Каждый день в заточении он думал, что все то, что творили с ним его похитители, было лишь лишним подтверждением того, чего он всегда боялся, и о чем знал наверняка: он заслужил эту боль и никогда не сможет заслужить прощения. Хакс голоден и запах еды, дотянувшийся в спальню из кухни, наводит его на мысль, что именно этот суп станет первым и единственным, который придется ему по вкусу. Он знает, что Кайло в панике ворвался в дом потому, что боялся, что Хакс его оставил.  
  
Разъяснение, для Хакса: _я подумал, что кто-то забрал тебя._  
  
\- Ты не боишься, что я уйду сам? - не поднимая головы, глухо спрашивает Хакс; его губы задевают кожу Кайло, и это ощущается почти как поцелуй. - Тебя не тревожит, что как только мне станет лучше, я просто возьму и исчезну? Какая же, право, роскошь... Не бояться этого...  
  
И он засыпает, а Кайло продолжает гладить его по волосам, пытаясь пообещать ему сквозь искореженный кошмарами сон, что не уйдет, но он сам себе не верит. Кайло не знает, что будет делать, если его призовет к себе единственное живое существо, способное вырвать его из этого сновидения, невероятным образом ставшего реальностью. Единственно, что ему известно, - он не сможет остаться.  
  
Он балансирует на грани сна, но все же не засыпает. Когда он пытается выбраться из чужих объятий, чтобы снова помешать суп и проверить огонь, Хакс тревожно дергается, обеспокоенно сводя брови на переносице, и тянется за ним в поисках тепла.  
  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - уверяет его Кайло.  
  
Полусонный Хакс не верит и подтягивает колени к груди, стараясь согреться. Кайло накрывает его одеялом и выходит из комнаты.  
  
В доме темно; тучи словно опустились еще ниже, а рокот грома подбирает все ближе.   
  
Закончив с делами на кухне, Кайло идет в пристроенный к дому гараж, проходит мимо старого сломанного спидера к сложенным штабелями поленьям, укрытыми брезентом. Он знает, что если заглянет под брезент, то увидит целехонькие бревна, не тронутые ни сыростью, ни временем; имеющегося запаса хватит на недели вперед, может быть, даже на месяцы при грамотном расходе.   
  
\- Что же это такое? - Кайло не уверен в том, к кому обращен вопрос, как не уверен в том, что понимает, о чем конкретно спрашивает. Удивительно, что Хакс еще не засыпал его вопросами о странной, словно застывшей в ожидании хозяев, обстановке дома; хотя, возможно, он полагает, что Лея Органа все еще навещает это место. Кайло чувствует, что нет, не навещает. Она оставила все как есть и не посещала дом на утесе с тех пор, как Бен покинул его.  
  
Теория, подкрепленная достаточно весомыми доказательствами: вероятно, Хакс избалован настолько, что даже не задумывается зачем огню нужно топливо, а холодильной камере — электроэнергия, и просто живет на всем готовом.  
  
Наблюдение: по непонятным причинам Кайло это вполне устраивает.  
  
Дальнейшее наблюдение, более полезное: подобное легкомыслие не лучшая черта в союзнике, которому полагается быть ответственным.  
  
Кайло набирает охапку поленьев, опускает брезент и возвращается в дом. По идее, своеобразная зачарованность дома должна волновать его куда больше, но он решительно отбрасывает тревожные мысли.  
  
Заключение: им все равно больше некуда идти.  
  
Он снова помешивает суп и представляет себе Хакса, вернувшегося на Финалайзер. Ведь он несомненно вернется, рано или поздно. Но рядом с Кайло нет места союзнику, терзаемому ночными кошмарами, или ослепленному легкомысленными капризами.  
  
Наблюдение, ребяческое, но поспорить с ним сложно: нет места и для того, кто считает его жутким.   
  
Стоя у плиты, Кайло оборачивается и смотрит в пустоту позади себя, вздрагивая, когда темноту прорезают вспышки молнии. Там пусто... Прежде ему случалось слышать всякое, стоило лишь отпустить поводья своего сознания. Так что собственные мысли, звучащие, как чужие голоса, давно стали своего рода обыденностью, - сказывается богатый опыт посещения сознаний многих людей; частица каждого такого человека осталась в нем, затаившись в темных углах.  
  
Напоминание: призраки — всего лишь выдумка Света. Сноук так и сказал однажды Бену, которому показалось, что он выдел одного.   
  
**_Гони их прочь, дитя. Свет лишь дразнит тебя пустыми иллюзиями._**  
  
Голос Сноука, даже просто воскрешенный в памяти, заставляет Кайло поежиться. Он подкладывает новое полено в печь и возвращается в спальню, борясь с желанием обернуться еще раз, ведь в густой темноте ничего нет.  
  
Помня о реакции Хакса на последнее его приближение к нему, Кайло бегло проверяет его мысли, но отклика не получает. Хакс спит и видит дурной сон, сворачивается в клубок, стараясь от него защититься. Образы окруживших его людей меняются от офицеров-предателей к мальчишкам из академии и обратно. Кайло садится на кровать и пытается обозначить свое присутствие как можно более осторожно. Осознание того, что он может влиять на чужие сны, пусть никогда и не делал такого прежде, приходит с подобием трепета; и в этой грезе Кайло появляется, сметая его мучителей ударами светового меча.  
  
\- Я хотел убить их сам, - даже в гребаном сне Хакс строит недовольную мину и хмурится.  
  
В реальности же Хакс одобрительно сопит, когда Кайло залезает под одеяло и обнимает его. Рубашку он не застегивал, так что Хакс безошибочно жмется к теплу, снова пряча лицо у него на груди. Хакс елозит, устраиваясь удобнее, расслабляется в чужих руках; его облегчение курсирует в кровотоке Кайло подобно наркотику, и вскоре он начинает опасаться, что его тело, захлестнутое эмоциями Хакса и его нуждой в присутствии Рена, отреагирует вполне конкретным и неуместным сейчас образом; от собственных чувств у него кружится голова, и он закрывает глаза, зарываясь носом в волосы Хакса на макушке, в попытке успокоиться.  
Наблюдение, бесконечно бессмысленное: не прилизанные всякой дрянью, чтобы оставались аккуратными даже под фуражкой, его волосы очень мягкие.  
  
Интерес, бессмысленный: что же стало с той фуражкой?  
  
Так они и проводят два следующих часа: Кайло покидает постель, чтобы проверить степень готовности супа и не нужно ли подложить дров в печь, и возвращается обратно в темноте, пронизанной редкими вспышками молний, проверяя, нет ли за его спиной призраков. Казалось бы, такая беготня без возможности нормально расслабиться, должна раздражать, но он находит в этом процессе нечто приятное. Ему нравится оставлять Хакса, зная, что очень быстро вернется к нему, снова позволит спрятаться под распахнутой рубашкой и получит еще одну волну благодарности, крепнущей с каждым возвращением. Каждый раз вылезая из кровати Кайло находится на грани возбуждения, и такие перерывы дают ему возможность отвлечься. Он даже думает, а не наведаться ли в душ, дабы сбросить напряжение, прежде чем возвращаться в постель; но стоит ему войти в комнату, как его окатывает бритвенно-острым ожиданием, и он не может ему воспротивиться. Он вползает под одеяло, снова обнимает Хакса и продолжает ерошить его волосы.  
  
Хакс вздыхает и трется носом о его грудь. Такой крохотный жест и такой значимый; не будь он сонным, ни за что не позволил его себе, но сейчас его действие чувствуется как _спасибо_ , как _да, вот так_ , как _перестань уходить._  
  
Наблюдение, полусонное: хуже некуда. Еще ни разу в жизни Кайло не был в такой ситуации. С каждым часом, что Хакс находится под его защитой, он все глубже падает в бездонную яму, и выхода нет.  
  
Наблюдение, не несущее пользы, но правдивое: по крайне мере, Хакс падает вместе с ним.  
Дополнение, ужасающее более, чем должно: пока что.  
  
*  
Суп готов, и Кайло шепотом будит Хакса, боясь снова напугать его. На этот раз это оказывается проще, потому что за несколько часов сна тот немного привык к движению рядом с ним. Хакс зевает и кивает, скатываясь с кровати, чтобы последовать за Кайло.  
  
Следом за новым штормом, который сейчас уже стихает, пришел холодный фронт; ветер гудит за стенами, выхолаживает комнаты, особенно гостиную. Кайло разводит огонь в камине и идет разлить суп по мискам. Но прежде снимает пробу.  
  
Наблюдение: идеально, даже солить не нужно.  
  
План действий,мелочный, но необходимый: если Хакс надумает отпускать чванливые комментарии о его готовке, то он будет игнорировать его до конца вечера.  
  
\- Слушай, а вкусно, - говорит Хакс, все еще стоя за стойкой, и зачерпывает следующую ложку.   
  
Кайло хмурится и заглядывает ему в голову, проверяя правдивость его слов.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: ему и правда нравится.  
  
Текущее наблюдение: не человек, а ходячий парадокс.  
  
Кайло забирает свою миску и уходит в гостиную, где садится у самого камина спиной к огню. Хакс догоняет его и садится рядом; Рен не оставляет без внимания насколько близко он садится.  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс нарушает его личное пространство, словно имеет на это право, и Кайло нравится столь бесцеремонное поведение.  
  
Ментальная установка: Хаксу нужна его поддержка. Если говорить по существу, он зависит от него. А Кайло нравится подобное признание его власти. Вот и все.  
  
Какое-то время они проводят в молчании; Хакс ест аккуратно, мерно черпая ложкой суп, а Кайло, неожиданно гораздо более голодный, чем думал, шумно сёрбая, хлебает едва ли не через край и игнорирует очевидное раздражение Хакса.  
  
\- Снова шторм? - спрашивает Хакс, когда раздается очередной раскат грома. - Они вообще здесь прекращаются?  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Кайло. - Не в это время года.  
  
Небо снаружи стремительно темнеет, и единственным источником света остается горящий камин. Рен вспоминает, как справлялся с этим, будучи ребенком, когда у матери убавлялось работы, и они приезжали сюда на выходные, словно убегая от суетливой городской жизни на несколько дней. Бен боялся гроз и бурь. Кажется, что дом помнит об этом, и играет с ним злую шутку.  
  
_Однажды ты встретишь хорошую девочку и шторм станет твоим лучшим другом._  
  
Бену было шесть, когда Хан Соло сказал ему эти слова. Кайло кривит губы, вспоминая об этом. Не то, чтобы Соло стал бы возражать, предпочти его сын прятаться от шторма с мальчиком. Просто он достаточно долго полагал, что Бен вырастет его копией, что разделит его предпочтения и будет хотеть все то, чего хотел сам Соло. Он всерьез был расстроен тем, что его сын оказался одаренным, наделенным уникальной силой, ведь это отличало его от отца настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.  
  
_Потому что он был свидетелем того, что она сделала с Люком, его отцом, даже с Леей. Потому что знал, что эта сила направит тебя прямиком к тому, кто захочет исказить ее, подчинить себе и контролировать._  
  
Бену кажется, что эти слова нашептывает ему призрак. Он сидит неподвижно, боится даже глаза поднять от миски с супом, хотя знает, что ничего перед собой не увидит. Голос не принадлежит ни Хану, ни матери. В этом доме что-то есть, дух, наблюдающий за ними. Он встает с места, и ложка звякает о край миски.  
  
Напоминание: все неправда. Сноук так сказал.  
  
Фактор, который необходимо учесть, полуосознанный, слишком предательская мысль, чтобы относиться к ней серьезно, произнесенная шепотом даже в собственных мыслях: Сноук мог солгать.  
  
\- Добавки? - практически рявкает Кайло, непроизвольно перенаправляя свой гнев на Хакса.  
  
\- Да, - Хакс смотрит растерянно, передает миску. - Спасибо.  
  
Когда же Кайло возвращается с новой порцией супа и передает ее Хаксу, снизошедший до благодарности генерал напускает на себя привычный самодовольный вид; даже осознавая, что находится в чужой власти, он пытается думать о Кайло как о прислуге.  
  
\- У нас никогда не было слуг, - резко говорит Кайло. На этот раз он усаживается подальше от Хакса, помешивая исходящий паром суп. Хакс фыркает. Кайло задумывается, а можно ли с помощью Силы изничтожить эту его привычку. Если бы ему предложили отнять у Хакса что-то без возможности вернуть обратно, это было бы именно фырканье.  
  
\- Тебя так волнует то, что я сказал? - интересуется Хакс. - Слушай, я просто удивился. В твоем мире Лея Органа - особа царственная.  
  
\- В моем мире?  
  
\- Ну... в... - Хакс едва успевает себя остановить, чтобы не сказать «в мире Бена». Он дует на полную ложку, мудро избегая взгляда Кайло. - Ты понял, о чем я, - добавляет он негромко.   
  
Особых причин удивляться тому, что Хакс знает его настоящее имя, нет. Кайло полагает, что это известно любому мало-мальски влиятельному человеку в Ордене, они знают кто он и откуда. Или думают, что знают.  
  
Ментальная установка: он произошел от Сноука. Это Бен имел родных, людей, что сидели у огня в этом доме и ласково улыбались ему, когда он вздрагивал от раскатов грома, притягивали ближе к себе и говорили, что все хорошо, но все равно привозили его обратно, по меньшей мере раз в год, чтобы снова услышать эти громовые раскаты и почувствовать собственную незначительность в масштабах Вселенной.  
  
\- Рен, - Хакс ставит миску рядом с собой. - Мы можем обсудить, что на самом деле тут происходит?  
  
\- Что? - Кайло снова застигнут врасплох; ему стоит внимательней следить за мыслями Хакса, но сейчас они такие неподъемные, придавленные к земле болью, которая едва начала отступать, и страхом, который не утихнет еще долго.  
  
Хакс качает головой и отворачивается от него, вглядываясь в темноту. Он не может видеть сквозь нее, как Кайло, поэтому для него она таит опасность, дает возможность незримым противникам подкрасться незамеченными. Он придвигается ближе к Кайло, осмеливаясь надеяться, что тот защитит его.  
  
\- У меня нет никакой уверенности в том, что у тебя не промыты мозги, - шепотом говорит Хакс. - Я не могу читать твои мысли. Но, несмотря на все твои идиотские выходки, ты далеко не глуп. Ты, как и я, должен подозревать, кто стоит за всем тем, что случилось со мной.  
  
\- Что? О чем ты вообще? - Кайло не смотрит на него, хочет снова отодвинуться. Он на секунду прислушивается к себе, ищет присутствие Сноука, но лишь приходит к выводу, что не может точно сказать, что тот сейчас не наблюдает за ними, ничем себя не выдавая.  
  
\- Позволь объяснить, - Хакс немного повышает голос. - В Академии была тайная фракция верных моему отцу кадетов. Кадеты Коменданта, он так их и звал. Разумеется, я в их число не входил. Отец говорил, что я был бы слишком очевидной кандидатурой. Их личности держались в секрете, так что в его распоряжении была власть, границы которой никто не мог оценить адекватно. Сам посуди, оперативная группа, отчитывающаяся только перед ним. И такая практика вовсе не уникальна. Всегда есть субструктура, со скрытой от посторонних глаз деятельностью, могущественные люди могут себе это позволить. Чем бы там ни был на самом деле Сноук, он возможно располагает такой же властью.  
  
\- Что за бред ты несешь? - громкость собственного голоса коробит Рена; но поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Хакса, но видит, что тот даже не дрогнул и уверенно держит взгляд Кайло, глядя так пристально, словно собирается прочесть его мысли. Кайло упрямо встряхивает головой и встает с места, словно опасаясь, что Хакс действительно влезет в его сознание. - Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, - рявкает он по дороге на кухню, борясь с желанием швырнуть миску об пол.  
  
\- Разве? - Хакс говорит спокойно, мягко. - Рен, он... Он мог приказать тем людям обманом выманить меня, они могли...  
  
\- Нет! Я бы знал, мне бы сказали.  
  
\- Уверен? Он бы сказал тебе, что замышляет на мой счет? Ты действительно так считаешь?  
  
Кайло бросает миску в мойку, но та не выдерживает столь варварского отношения и раскалывается надвое. На секунду он жалеет об этом, но потом на него накатывает злость из-за этого сожаления. Как будто посуда имеет значение.   
  
Он опирается руками о края раковины, крепко зажмуривает глаза и трясет головой. Гроза подобралась совсем близко, вытягивая дом громовыми раскатами вдоль крыши. Кайло не вздрагивает; такого рода мощь больше не пугает его. Он учился у нее, стал ее частью, и теперь она ему не враг.  
  
Успокоившись, он оборачивается и из кухни смотрит на огонь в камине. Хакс все так же размеренно и аккуратно ест суп, как бы осуждая его за манеры. Словно это не он только что в щепки разнес очередную разделявшую их стену и разрушил в мгновение ока иллюзию спокойствия, отделявшую их от неминуемо приближавшегося конца.  
  
Кайло встряхивает головой еще раз. Завтра он будет медитировать. У него не хватало времени заняться этим как следует с тех пор, как он услышал крик Хакса в яме под камнем. Кажется, что это произошло уже так давно, но еще ничего не потеряно по-настоящему, что бы Хакс ни думал по этому поводу.  
  
\- Вспомни, что случилось в последний раз, когда ты усомнился в моей правоте и решил, что тебе известно больше, - Кайло приходится кричать из кухни. Ложка Хакса звякает о край тарелки.  
  
\- Именно я и делаю, - отвечает Хакс. - В прошлый раз я недооценил Сноука, и повторения я не переживу. Надеюсь, ты присоединишься ко мне в трезвом осознании реальности, прежде чем станет слишком поздно для нас обоих.  
  
Оценка предложения: присоединиться к нему, присоединиться к Хаксу. Можно подумать, ему есть что предложить.  
  
Хакс оставляет пустую миску на полу у камина, как избалованный ребенок и уходит в темную спальню один. Кайло так и стоит на кухне, слушая раскаты грома, и мечтает впитать энергию шторма. Ему нужна зашита, чтобы перестать прокручивать на вновь и вновь в своей голове домыслы Хакса о Сноуке, чтобы перестать искать в его словах истину.  
  
Вопрос: зачем бы Сноук стал похищать и пытать Хакса? Только ради того, чтобы Кайло привез его сюда и вылечил?  
  
_Ты прекрасно знаешь зачем,_ \- снова выдыхает призрак. Кайло оборачивается и не видит никого, кому могли бы принадлежать эти слова, но чувствует присутствие рядом с собой. Это не Хан Соло, и не призрак деда, который однажды в детстве привиделся ему.  
  
Наблюдение, сопровожденное легким ознобом: это Бен. Каким-то непостижимым образом.  
  
\- Нет, - Кайло стискивает зубы. - Убирайся. Ты мертв.  
  
Ощущение присутствия призрака не ослабло ни на йоту.  
  
Ментальная установка: потому что тут никого и нет. Он позволяет паранойе Хакса влиять на себя, воображает всякое. Хакс прошел через ад и не знает, кому теперь можно доверять. Разумеется, он будет подозревать Сноука, пока смотрит на мир сквозь призму пережитого. Хакс даже не верит, что Кайло не убьет его в итоге.  
  
Образ, слишком сильный, чтобы проигнорировать: руки Кайло вокруг горла Хакса. Улыбающийся Сноук, довольный триумфальным возвращением ученика.  
  
Вывод: нет. Он не сможет. Не станет.  
  
Спустя некоторое время, Кайло тоже направляется в спальню; буря утихает, оставляя после себя стену дождя. В наступившей темноте океан становится совершенно не различимым. Он слишком живой, постоянно меняется и не похож ни на одну из тех вещей, что Кайло способен увидеть в отсутствие света. Однако Рен слышит, как о подножие утеса разбиваются поднятые бурей волны. Хакс лежит в постели, закутавшись в одеяло, но не спит. Никто из них сегодня уже не уснет.  
  
\- Нельзя вот так запросто говорить такое, - говорит Кайло, все еще стоя у окна. - Высказываться против Сноука или считать, что мне промыли мозги, изменив восприятие происходящего. Ты заблуждаешься, мне просто показали правду.  
  
Хакс ему не отвечает, и Кайло с подозрением сканирует его мысли.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: отчаяние и разочарование. Ему холодно. У него живот болит.  
  
На то, чтобы бессмысленно стоять в темноте не остается сил, да и ощущение, будто это комната Хакса, а он нарушитель спокойствия, вовсе не помогает обретению душевного равновесия; Кайло снимает рубашку и стягивает штаны, а потом забирается в кровать. Он не придвигается к Хаксу, да и тот не двигается с места, выдерживая дистанцию, хотя сердце у него грохочет так, что не дает Кайло заснуть. Хакс думает о том, что даже здесь он одинок.  
  
Наблюдение: разумеется. Они оба одиноки, всегда были и всегда будут. В жизни, что они избрали и сотворили своими руками, нет места настоящим единомышленникам и союзникам.  
  
Ментальная установка: Сноук и есть настоящий союзник. Кайло ждет его возвращения.  
  
Слепой ужас скручивает его, едва он начинает засыпать: руки на горле Хакса в том спешно отогнанном видении все еще принадлежат Кайло. Он видит это так же, как в свое время услышал как Хакс кричит от боли, пока пять пар сапог ломают ему ребра — явственно, до тошноты реально, словно трескались его собственные кости.  
  
Кайло тянет подушку, зарываясь в нее лицом, в попытке отгородиться от картин, оживающих под закрытыми веками. Он скрипит зубами; подушка не помогает.  
  
Цель: отпустить эту мысль. Сейчас все равно ничего нельзя сделать. Может, сделать что-то не возможно в принципе. Заснуть. Забыть.  
  
_Ждать приказов единственного союзника, способного по-настоящему придать тебе сил._  
  
*  
Кайло просыпается от очередного кошмара Хакса; вскрик _«Не надо!»_ разрезает тишину и выдергивает его из собственного неприятного сна обратно в темноту спальни.  
  
\- Эй, - зовет он, внутренне возмущаясь тем, что снова принялся утешать Хакса. Сам же Хакс, отыскав его в темноте, издает звук искреннего облегчения и забрасывает на него конечности. Его буквально колотит от чувства неимоверной благодарности, и читающий его эмоции Кайло ощущает себя непобедимым.  
  
Наблюдение: Хаксу приходится бороться с огромным удушающим скоплением воспоминаний о каждом своем поражении, пережитом за время пытки, о каждой частице себя, что у него отняли. Кайло обнимает Хакса и чувствует как у того внутри до тошноты болезненно закручивается спираль. Но, ощутив как она ослабевает, Кайло понимает, что он единственный, кто может ее развеять, даже если все, что он может предложить, это тепло собственного тела и пальцы в волосах. И это чувство вызывает зависимость.  
  
Ментальная установка: опасно, любая привязанность опасна. Это дурной источник силы. Впрочем, оно не дает вообще никакой силы.  
  
Уступка: но он не может отпустить Хакса. Не сейчас, когда он, едва проснувшийся, цепляется за него так открыто и отчаянно, позволяя себе взять то, что больше всего ему нужно, пока разум спасается бегством от кошмара.  
  
Хакс полностью взбирается на Кайло, обнимая его руками за шею, дышит горячо в подставленное горло. Вместе с осознанием реальности к нему приходит стыд. Кайло пытается прогнать это чувство из мыслей Хакса, но до конца не уверен, что у него получится без вмешательства в его сознание. Вмешаться Кайло себе не позволяет; что бы ни творилось в голове у Хакса, в какие дебри не забредали бы его мысли, они все еще принадлежат только ему. И вместо этого, в попытке сделать хоть что-то, Кайло говорит ему: _все в порядке, останься лежать так. Никто не считает, что ты обязан обходиться без всего, что тебе нужно. Только ты сам._   
  
\- Вон из моей головы, - слабо ворчит Хакс ему в шею.  
  
\- Ни за что, - отвечает Рен.  
  
Наблюдение: произнесенные вслух эти слова звучат скорее как обещание, нежели как угроза.  
Хакс вздыхает, и скользнувшее по коже тепло пробуждает возбуждение Кайло.  
  
Замечание: возбужденным членам тут не место.  
  
Цель: игнорировать.  
  
Затруднение: каждый выдох Хакса ощущается слишком приятно, накручивая растущее возбуждение. Кайло слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться ему.  
Решение: Кайло позаботится о себе позже. Он не может уйти сейчас и не сможет оставить Хакса одного еще несколько часов; приснившийся ему кошмар был особенно жутким: его тащили через весь Финалайзер за веревку, обвязанную вокруг его шеи, тащили голым, и все смеялись.  
  
Они лежат обнявшись, пока Кайло не начинает засыпать. Хакс тоже проваливается в дрему, тяжело привалившись к его плечу. Кайло аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить чужой сон, поворачивается набок, и Хакс расплетает хватку рук и ног, тут же прячась у него на груди. Кайло накрывает ладонью его здоровое ухо, размышляя над тем, как же лечить второе. Но сон все же одолевает его, отодвигая все заботы до утра.  
  
*  
Кайло просыпается со стояком, гораздо более уверенным, чем ранее, спровоцированным неясными предрассветными сновидениями с участием Хакса. Хакс же спит и не подозревает, что ему в живот упирается чужой возбужденный член; он обиженно стонет, когда Кайло отодвигается от него.  
  
\- Я в душ, - успокаивает его Кайло; его член пульсирует от одной мысли, чтобы передернуть, стоя под горячей водой. Он уходит, замечая на пороге ванной, что Хакс обвил руками его подушку, явно используя ее как замену в его отсутствие.  
  
Едва включив воду и прикрыв за собой дверцу душа, Кайло отворачивается в угол и стискивает в ладони член, закусывает нижнюю губу в попытке сдержать стон, полный облегчения, но, скорее всего, в спальне его было прекрасно слышно. Кайло не прикасался к себе с последнего раза с Хаксом. Он глухо стонет, вспоминая насколько хорошо ему было тогда, как Хакс уступал ему, никогда по-настоящему не сдаваясь ему на милость, даже если считал иначе.  
  
И то, что Хакс, пусть непроизвольно, держал какую-то часть себя вне досягаемости Рена, даже когда прогибался под ним, вскидывая задницу повыше и крича в простыни, сводило Кайло с ума. Это заставляло его хотеть Хакса еще сильнее, желать заполучить его целиком, сделать своим безвозвратно.  
  
Он кончает слишком быстро, содрогаясь от силы накатившего оргазма; приходится хвататься за стену, чтобы удержаться на подгибающихся коленях. Он сделает это снова. Раз десять, если понадобится. Привычно подкрадывается злость на себя за нужды собственного тела, как бы хорошо ему ни было в процессе. Он старается не думать о том, куда свернули его мысли перед самым финалом.  
  
Он принимает душ и возбуждается снова, и, несмотря на все усилия воли, позволяет себе детальную фантазию: он представляет себе Хакса таким, каким тот был до похищения, ладно сложенным и не таким тощим, но все равно казавшегося хрупким под руками Кайло.   
  
Представляет как теплел взгляд Хакса, когда Кайло говорил или делал что-то правильно, - он до сих пор не знает что именно, - а затем представляет как склонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать. Кайло упирается локтем в стену душевой и прячет лицо в его сгибе, на этот раз трогая себя неторопливо. Перед глазами встает воспоминание о Хаксе, распростертого под ним на кровати в его каюте на Финалайзере, о том, как он позволил Кайло развести его ноги в стороны, том как он замер, ожидая, что Кайло накроет его собой и войдет.  
  
Чувствовать направленное на себя желание тогда было в новинку; оно не походило ни на что, из того, что он чувствовал раньше.   
  
Давно, еще в первой крепости, у Кайло бывали, так называемые «посетители для увеселения». Когда Сноук приходил к выводу, что они нужны его ученику, стабильный поток незнакомцев с пустым взглядом посещал комнату Кайло; ни один из них не показывался дважды.  
  
Наблюдение, старое, но все еще достаточно острое, чтобы заставить внутренности сжаться: возможно, они даже не были настоящими людьми.  
  
Факт, который он всегда знал, пусть и частично: они были иллюзиями, посланными ему Сноуком, чтобы удовлетворить его, пока в нем еще оставалось слишком много от человека, а тренировки страдали из-за его попыток подавить простые человеческие желания. Тогда ему было лет шестнадцать-семнадцать. «Посетители» исчезли, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Быть может, потому, что он стал осознавать, что они лишь проекции Силы, созданные, чтобы отвлечь его от самой мысли о чем-то настоящем.  
  
Альтернатива: а может потому, что он стал задаваться вопросом, реальные ли руки касались его, когда он смотрел в изменчивые лица фантомов, двигавшихся на его члене, или отсасывающих ему. Скорее всего, руки были его собственными. Конечно, если только там вообще были руки.  
  
Ментальная установка: перестать думать об этом. Перестать сейчас и никогда больше не возвращаться к этому вопросу. Это не имеет значения.  
  
Он скрипит зубами и стискивает в кулаке начавший обмякать член, фокусируя мысли на Хаксе. Секс с ним вернул его к мыслям об опыте, который был у Рена с другими, потому что то, что он испытал с Хаксом не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было с «посетителями». С Хаксом он ощущал себя сверхчеловеком, настолько сильно обострялись все его чувства; он словно покидал свое тело, обращаясь чистой энергией, подпитываемой стонами и вскриками Хакса, дрожью от накатившего острого удовольствия и идеальным жаром его тела. Кайло переживал оргазмы Хакса ярче, чем собственные; они эхом отражались в нем, как похвала, обретшая физическую форму. Все это заставило его задуматься тогда о том, что в доставлении Хаксу удовольствия он преуспел больше, чем в чем-либо еще.  
  
И ему понравилось это чувство, дико и странно. Он хотел бы, чтобы оно было настоящим.  
Он представляет Хакса, зажатого между собой и стеной в душе; представляет, что вошел в него полностью, до основания, что держит его поперек груди, стискивая в объятии так сильно, что тому становится трудно дышать; представляет как Хакс сжимается вокруг него, как кричит в голос, умоляя ускориться. В своей фантазии Кайло отказывает ему и движется медленно, сводя Хакса с ума этим ленивым ритмом. Он улыбается, когда Хакс колотит рукой о стену и проклинает Кайло, когда тот удерживает его на месте за бедро, не давая насадиться на член сильнее.  
  
Чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, Кайло представляет, что выходит из Хакса, разворачивает его лицом к себе, впечатывая спиной в стену, и целует, прежде чем он успевает перевести дыхание. Целует взахлеб, дышит за них обоих, делает его своим и чувствует ответное желание, чувствует как Хакс выдыхает, сдаваясь ему окончательно. Хакса не держат ноги, а все до единого его секреты теперь поглощены Кайло. Рен поймал бы его прежде, чем тот успел осесть на пол, снова прижал бы к стене, позволяя обхватить себя ногами. И ни за что не свете не прервал бы поцелуй.  
  
От оргазма у Кайло дрожат колени; задыхаясь, он приваливается к мокрой стенке душевой, и убеждает себя отпустить эти мысли на время. Получается хреново, из головы никак не уходит картина того, как он целует податливого Хакса. Не в силах остановиться, он вспоминает, как приятно чувствовались раскрывающиеся под его губами губы Хакса, как сплетались их языки, как Хакс нервно выдыхал и тянулся за большим даже не пытаясь скрыть свои желания.  
Кайло ударяет кулаком в стену, не сильно, чтобы Хакс не услышал. Когда он открывает глаза, то чувствует, будто он только что вернулся с какой-то далекой планеты, будто простирал свое сознание куда-то очень далеко, как тогда, когда искал Хакса.  
  
\- Вот же гадство, - шипит он, растирая глаза. Если он действительно распахнул сознание, как тогда, то Хакс запросто мог стать свидетелем его фантазий. В его нынешнем состоянии они могли напугать его, заставить чувствовать себя уязвимым. Кайло мысленно возвращается в спальню, надеясь найти Хакса мирно спящим, не потревоженным затейливым рукоблудством Кайло.  
  
Не спит. Кайло выключает воду и концентрируется. Хакса вообще в комнате нет.  
  
Он вне дома.  
  
Кайло едва не выбивает дверь душевой из пазов, когда резко дергает ее в сторону, влетает в спальню, и смотрит на пустую постель. Как долго его тут нет...   
  
Он закрывает глаза, приказывая себе не паниковать и не позориться, как было вчера. Хакс только что был здесь и не мог уйти далеко. Он совсем рядом, не трудно будет его найти. Во дворе со стороны входа.   
  
В шаттле.  
  
\- Нет! - он настолько в замешательстве от такого открытия, что использует голос вместо того, чтобы тянуться напрямую через Силу. Он отыскивает на полу темно-синие шорты, впрыгивая в них на ходу, пробегает через весь дом, не в силах побороть смятение, чтобы сделать что-то еще. Нужно остановить Хакса.  
  
Наблюдение, сокрушительное: он думает, что сможет улететь?  
  
Цель, раздутая яростью: Кайло убьет его раньше.  
  
Кайло взбегает по короткому трапу, готовый схватить Хакса и опрокинуть его на пол, прежде чем тот успеет запустить двигатели и сбежать. Но он останавливается, обнаружив Хакса, спокойно стоящего посреди шаттла, который не подавал никаких признаков готовности ко взлету. Он все еще одет в выданную Кайло одежду, а одолженные у него сапоги даже не сподобился зашнуровать. Он держит шлем Кайло.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? - рявкает Кайло; на этот раз ему не удается притвориться, что он не бежал сюда в панике, сломя голову. С него капает вода; он убирает с лица прилипшие волосы, застлавшие обзор, и, собравшись с мыслями, тянется к чужому сознанию. Хакс одаривает его таким раздраженным и ошеломленным взглядом, словно Рен ввалился полуголым на собрание офицеров.  
  
\- Я? - спрашивает он. - А сам-то что творишь? Я думал, что ты принимаешь душ.  
  
\- И пришел угнать шаттл?  
  
\- Ты что, растерял свои способности к чтению мыслей? - смеется Хакс. - Или ты окончательно выжил из ума?  
  
\- Объяснись. И зачем тебе это? - Кайло кивает на шлем, борясь с желанием отнять его.  
  
\- Ой, да успокойся. Я просто смотрел на него. А сюда пришел проверить работает ли системы связи. К слову, они работают, но мне пока не хватает духу воспользоваться. Мне нужно подумать как лучше подать на Финалайзер весть о том, что я жив. Ну что ты на меня так уставился? Ты действительно подумал, что я собираюсь улететь без тебя? - он снова смеется. - Да куда бы я делся?  
  
\- Отдай, - Кайло требовательно протягивает руку. Хакс рассматривает шлем.  
  
\- Можно я примерю? - интересуется он, и глаза у него немного дикие, когда он смотрит на Кайло.  
  
Наблюдение: эта просьба словно проворачивающийся в боку нож.  
  
Последующий вопрос: почему?  
  
Кайло пересекает шаттл и, сердито глядя на Хакса, выдергивает шлем из его рук. Хакс кажется довольным. Эта его мина рождает в Рене желание сделать ему подножку, чтобы тот рухнул на пол.  
  
Наблюдение, такое же болезненное, как и предыдущее: он хочет поцеловать Хакса больше, чем уронить на пол. И то, и то было бы идеально.  
  
Дальнейшее наблюдение, от которого легче не становится: он мог бы это сделать. И Хакс позволил бы. Он бы вздохнул в самые губы Кайло, как в давешней фантазии, раскрылся бы перед ним, и на вкус он бы был восхитителен, несмотря на несвежее дыхание и привкус вчерашнего супа.   
  
Кайло позволяет себе взглянуть на рот Хакса, наблюдает как его губы приоткрываются едва-едва, выпуская выдох.  
  
Ментальная установка: нет.  
  
Наблюдение, решительное и неизменное: единственный поцелуй способен все разрушить.  
Кайло покидает шаттл, неся в руке свой шлем. Снаружи идет дождь, но по дороге в дом он едва ли это замечает. И так и проходит с грязными ногами через весь дом.  
  
Остаток дня он проводит медитируя на заднем крыльце, лишь бы не пересекаться с Хаксом. Он старается не отслеживать перемещения генерала по дому, дабы очистить разум, но наблюдения все равно просачиваются, и Кайло замечает, что Хакс иногда начинает прихрамывать. Паника лишает Кайло всякой концентрации для медитации, но он остается сидеть на месте и смотрит на океан.  
  
Беспокойство, неугомонное и обоснованное: есть вероятность, что лечение оказалось не идеальным или временным. Кайло мог навредить Хаксу даже не зная этого.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание, обращается к тьме в поисках истины. Страх утихает, когда он расслабляется достаточно, чтобы разобраться в нем. Кайло мысленно отыскивает Хакса: тот разводит огонь в камине, раздобыв в гараже поленья. Заглянув в мысли Хакса, он понимает, что причина хромоты кроется не в физическом состоянии, а в голове генерала. Хакс боится становиться на излеченные ноги всем весом, думает слишком часто о том, что они могут ему отказать. Он с первого дня боится, что все его раны вернутся, и он снова будет страдать.  
  
Заключение: не будет. Уверенность Кайло в начале лечения имела под собой основание в виде уже имевшегося удачного опыта.  
  
Эта минутная утрата веры в собственные силы заставляет Кайло вспомнить о самой первой конфете, которую Бен Соло украл у продавщицы. Он слопал ее по дороге домой, но потом начал думать, что продавщица была просто добра к нему, и поэтому согласилась с тем, что он уже заплатил, позволяя одинокому мальчику играть в его странную игру. От этих мыслей у него разболелся живот.  
  
Сноук пришел к нему, почувствовал этот страх. Тогда Бену еще были в новинку такие внезапные появления, потому и пугали немного. Сноук сказал ему не волноваться, уверил в истинности успеха.  
  
**_Тебе следует гордиться своими достижениями и радоваться тому, что теперь ты можешь брать все, что пожелаешь у менее значимых форм жизни, таких как та слабовольная, которую ты обманул сегодня. Скоро ты сможешь контролировать умы взрослых людей, если того пожелаешь._**  
  
На упоминании о взрослых людях Бен думает о своем отце.  
  
_А как же моя мама?_ \- спросил он.  
  
Лея так смотрела на него тем вечером, когда он не смог доесть свой ужин, что Бен забеспокоился, а не знает ли она о конфетных обертках, что он втоптал в грязь за сараем у дороги, и которые сейчас, наверное, разнес по округе ветер.  
  
**_Не переживай из-за мамы, мальчик,_** \- ответил ему Сноук; тон его стал резче, как бывало, если Бен задавал лишние вопросы. - **_Она не знает о нас и наших уговорах, и никогда не узнает. Я принял меры, от твоего имени. Все, чтобы защитить тебя от нее._**  
  
Кайло открывает глаза и видит перед собой серую гладь океана и пелену дождя; ему сложно сделать вдох. Хакс в глубине дома, клюет носом у камина, листает без особого интереса очередную голозапись. Он успел съесть еще две порции супа. Ему скучно, он ждет, когда Кайло закончит с «чем бы он там ни занимался». Хочет побыть рядом с ним.  
  
Отказавшись от дальнейших попыток медитации, Кайло встает на ноги и подходит к двери. Он не успевает даже взяться за дверную ручку, когда присутствие Сноука оглушает его, ударной волной сотрясая все его существо, и с силой швыряет его тело вперед; Кайло на секунду кажется, что он мог запросто сорвать дверь с петель. Он упирается руками в откосы и старается дышать, чувствуя себя будто под толщей воды, так глубоко, что не видно солнечного света.  
  
\- Учитель, - в ужасе хрипит он. Сноук не оседает на привычном месте в сознании, откуда обычно отслеживал каждую его мысль, он натурально растворяется в нем, как соль в кипящей воде, проникает под кожу, как...  
  
Цель: даже не думать об этом.  
  
Слишком поздно: как яд.  
  
**_Соберись, мальчик. Я вернулся не для того, чтобы наказать теб_** _я._  
  
Его голос не кажется злым, да и само присутствие не несет в себе агрессии, хотя и ощущается так, словно по мозгам скребут наждачкой.  
  
\- Вы, - голос Кайло не слушается, он не в состоянии говорить громче, чтобы Хакс слышал. - Учитель, Вы...  
  
**_Умолкни. Я был вынужден тебя оставить. Скоро я снова тебя покину, так нужно. Я не могу направлять тебя в этом последнем испытании и пришел лишь подтвердить то, что ты почувствовал в своих изысканиях в Силе. Тебе предстоит самое важное из твоих испытаний, Кайло Рен, и оно сделает тебя даже могущественней, чем я. Загляни в себя. Ты уже знаешь, что должен сделать._**  
  
И так же быстро, как появился, Сноук исчезает, разом вытягивая из Кайло каждую мельчайшую свою частицу. Это оглушает его, буквально оставляет слепым и не способным мыслить, но способность видеть и осознавать себя быстро возвращается. Он обескуражен, слаб; не удержавшись на ногах, он падает на задницу и отползает назад, пока не упирается в стену рядом с дверью.   
  
Цель: соберись, как тебе велел Учитель. У тебя руки дрожат, сядь на них. Сморгни эти дурацкие слезы, ты жалок. Думай. Успокойся. Поступай, как было велено.  
  
_Подчинись, дитя, и усвой урок._  
  
Сноук не говорил этих слов. Кайло трясет головой и точно не знает, почему: то ли демонстративно выказывает неповиновение, то ли тело, в попытке отвергнуть знание о том, что ему приказано сделать, автоматически реагирует так на затопивший Рена ужас.  
  
Системная проверка: ослаблен. Полностью. Слишком слаб, чтобы подчиниться.  
  
Последующий вопрос: Всегда ли?  
  
Он закрывает глаза и видит, как Хан падает вниз, и лезвие светового меча гаснет. Кайло так и сидит, прокручивая эту сцену в своей голове снова и снова; ладони уже начинают неметь, но дрожать так и не перестали.  
  
\- Рен?  
  
Кайло поднимает голову и видит хмурого Хакса, стоящего в дверном проеме; затянутое облаками небо успело заметно потемнеть. Выражение лица Хакса смягчается, когда он замечает Рена, сидящего у стены. Кайло прошиб холодный пот; должно быть, он ужасно бледный. Ему не мешало бы побриться. Выглядит он хуже, чем _жутко.  
_  
Хакс садится на корточки и прислоняет тыльную сторону ладони к его липкому лбу. Когда-то так делала Лея, если Бен заболевал. Или когда он трясся от испуга после внезапных визитов Сноука, но продолжал убеждать мать, что он в порядке.  
  
\- Что стряслось? - шепотом спрашивает Хакс, будто они могут что-то скрыть от Сноука.  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Наблюдение: голос Кайло недостаточно спокоен, чтобы врать убедительно.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: он хочет хмыкнуть и закатить глаза, но не сделает этого, потому что Кайло выглядит так, словно только что услышал предсказание, пророчащее ему скорую смерть.  
  
\- Пойдем в дом, - Хакс помогает ему встать. - Ты пробыл здесь весь день и ни разу еще не поел. Пойдем.  
  
*  
Хакс выдвигает из-за стола стул, на который тяжело оседает Кайло. Он наблюдает, как Хакс разжигает огонь в печи; ему требуется несколько попыток, чтобы справиться. Хакс ругается сквозь зубы, ненавидит этот жутковатый старый дом, в котором заперт непрекращающимися штормами без электричества и прочих современных удобств. Кайло заглядывает в его мысли внимательнее и понимает, что дом генералу все-таки нравится, по своему. Он всяко лучше камеры без окон. И Рен здесь вместе с ним.  
  
\- Держи, - он ставит перед Кайло тарелку с разогретым супом, а затем приносит и одну для себя.  
  
Но Кайло кусок в горло не лезет. Он продолжает прислушиваться к собственному сознанию, снова и снова проверяя, не притаился ли там Сноук, хотя знает, что ему не нужно слышать его, чтобы понять предназначенное ему испытание: условия, смысл, конечную цель. Сноук даже не рассматривает это, как какой-то выбор Кайло, лишь как неизбежность, как нечто, что произойдет, как только его ученик соберется с силами и исполнит то, что от него требуется. Нечто похожее на то, что требовалось в задании с участием отца Бена Соло.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь рассказать, что не так? - спрашивает Хакс, не поднимая взгляда от тарелки.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - отвечает Кайло. Хакс ничем не может ему помочь, как не мог и Хан Соло. - Я разберусь с этим.  
  
\- Ага, охотно верю, - фыркает Хакс. Он боится, но на этот раз не его.  
  
Кайло молчит остаток вечера. Хакс читает с голорекодера и обеспокоенно поглядывает в его сторону с другого конца комнаты. Не в силах больше выдерживать его внимательный взгляд, Кайло уходит в темную спальню и устраивается на самом краю кровати, лицом к окну. Он больше никогда не заснет. Только не так, как уже было однажды. Не в то время, когда его финальное испытание ждет поблизости.  
  
Когда в камине догорает огонь, и холод начинает проникать в дом, Хакс тоже приходит в спальню. Он забирается в кровать и остается лежать на своей половине, глядя в потолок. Кайло интересно, о чем же тот думает, но опасается касаться его разума.  
  
Ему не следовало привозить Хакса сюда. Он всегда знал это, еще до момента как мысль о том, чтобы найти здесь убежище, посетила его голову, успешно притворившись его собственной идеей. Теперь они оба заперты в ловушке Сноука. Работающий холодильник, сохранившиеся в целости поленья для камина и печи — обманчивая и жестокая иллюзия комфорта. Этот дом никогда не был волшебным. Он не защитил родителей Бена Соло, не защитит и Хакса.  
  
Хакс медленно пододвигается ближе, словно боится напугать Кайло, касается ладонью его плеча, проводит пальцами вдоль руки.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _и куда ты ушел? Возвращайся назад, придурок._  
  
Дополнительный отклик, не такой прямой: _мне одиноко._  
  
Хакс прижимается вплотную, обнимает Кайло поперек груди. Он убирает его волосы так, чтобы не лезли в лицо, и выдыхает ему в затылок, устраивая, наконец, свои колени за ногами Кайло.  
  
Объяснение такому поведению: Хакс ищет тепла, утешения и компании в своей боли. Он жадный, избалованный человек, которому всегда мало, и он утащит Кайло с собой в пучину собственной уязвимости, если тот позволит.  
  
Поправка, неопровержимая: Хакс не ищет утешения, он пытается его дать.  
  
Наблюдение: смех да и только.  
  
Анализ эффективности: не помогает, страх никуда не уходит, как и не прибавляется уверенности в том, что он сможет пережить устранение очередного своего слабого места, наблюдая как еще одна его привязанность исчезает в небытии. В прошлый раз это не сделало его сильнее; во всяком случае, его слабость привела его к Хаксу.  
  
Наблюдение, крохотное, но занимательное: несмотря на то, что Хакс ничего не может для него сделать, его старательные попытки возымели другой эффект, пусть и не сильный, но значимый.  
  
Внутри Кайло загорается огонек, испускающий слабую струйку дыма; ему хочется оградить его, взрастить, превратив в бушующее пламя, настолько сильное, чтобы спасти их обоих.  
Он накрывает рукой ладонь Хакса и приносит клятву, от которой все внутри переворачивается, а сердце колотится так сильно, что кажется, будто оно пробьет грудную клетку.  
  
Финальный вывод: он не станет проходить последнее испытание.  
  
Не сможет.  
  
Только не снова.  
  
Оно даже не действует так, как должно.  
  
Следствие, вне всяких сомнений: они оба сдохнут в руках Сноука. И будут умолять о смерти, когда он закончит их терзать. Если захочет, Сноук может заставить Кайло годами смотреть на то, как мучается Хакс, прося о смерти.  
  
Альтернатива, едва способная пробиться через его уверенность, что таковая вообще имеется, исходящая от того крохотного огонька, что он хочет вскормить: всегда есть другой путь.  
  
Отклика от Хакса нет. Он спит, но пока еще без снов. Кайло переплетает свои пальцы с его; ему интересно, будет ли он чувствовать такую же решимость завтра утром. Если Кайло твердо принял решение, Сноук может самолично нагрянуть сюда, чтобы спалить все дотла.  
  
Предательская мысль, выскочившая среди нагромождения других: Сноук не может навредить им по-настоящему.  
  
Что за невероятная и бесполезная фантазия? Кайло видел, на что способен Сноук.  
  
Но он тоже видел, на что теперь способен Кайло Рен.  
  
Кайло чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в диковатую улыбку, а сердце продолжает стучать набатом; он стискивает руку Хакса.  
  
Вывод, один из многих, сделанных за сегодня: его привязанность к Хаксу совершенно точно обрекла их обоих на самый страшный ад из возможных.  
  
Дальнейший вывод, более конкретный: даже если так, он все равно не может стереть эту улыбку со своего лица.  
  
Ментальная установка: если убийство Хана ослабило его, то спасение Хакса делает его сильнее.  
  
Он лежит без сна всю ночь, гладит костяшки Хакса большим пальцем, когда тому снится кошмар. Даже такой простой жест подпитывает огонек у него внутри, и Кайло искренне старается поверить, что он сможет вырастить из него яростный пожар, который сметет все преграды, удерживающие его истинную силу.  
  
Такое кажется невероятным, но эта мысль весьма настойчива.  
  
Он представляет, как Сноук чувствует этот вызов. Конечно, чувствует. Но моментальной расплаты не следует, лишь только дождь усиливается, а от тлеющего внутри огонька становится больше дыма.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хотела выложить к Новому году вместе с 4й главой, но терпение у меня короткое ХД

Об ожидании Кайло знает всё.

Последние пятнадцать лет он провёл словно в ожидании чувства, будто он нашел своё предназначение, никогда доподлинно не зная, в чём же оно должно состоять или когда настигнет его; то, что происходит сейчас слабо отличается от предыдущего опыта выжидания. Он думает об этом, наблюдая, как светлеет небо, знаменуя первый день его противостояния Сноуку. Осознание принесённой клятвы нервно дрожит внутри, пока он продолжает неподвижно лежать в кровати в обнимку с Хаксом. За ночь решимость Кайло менялась, то обретая неотвратимость карающего боевого топора, то превращаясь в желеобразный комок, жалко трепыхающийся у него в груди, и так по кругу, пока у него не разболелась голова.

Не в силах больше изображать спокойствие, он вылезает из кровати и идёт в ванную, чтобы побриться, радуясь отсутствию света. Ему он всё равно не нужен, но, несмотря на скудное освещение из спальни, отблеск света глазах его отражения достаточно ярок, чтобы вызвать его беспокойство.

Раздражающие вопросы, возникающие в голове каждый раз, как он встречается взглядом с отражением: _кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой и что ты наделал? Как ты вообще мог подумать, что это сойдёт тебе с рук?_

Он злится, когда возвращается в спальню, и если бы Хакс не спал, то Кайло направил бы свой гнев на него, но тот дрожит даже закутанный в одеяло, и придумать себе оправдание, чтобы сорваться на нём, становится невозможным. Кайло хочется ненавидеть его за то, что он превратил его в памятник ожидания неминуемого провала, но, справедливости ради, стоит заметить, он никогда не получал желаемого вот так запросто. Он разводит огонь в камине и уходит на кухню варить каф. На Финалайзере Хакс обычно пил чай, но Кайло отдаёт предпочтение кафу, так что Хаксу придётся обойтись без любимого напитка.

Хакс выходит из спальни, неслышно ступая босыми ногами, одетый в ту же одежду, в которой спал, и, жмурясь, заглядывает в гостиную. Кайло сидит у камина, потягивая крепкий чёрный каф, который не пил годами, однако сейчас ему нужна способность сконцентрироваться, а достигать её через медитацию ему совершенно не хочется, особенно учитывая то, что может поджидать его там. Он не поднимает взгляда, когда чувствует на себе пытливое внимание Хакса, словно ожидающего исполненного драмы монолога о том, что же они будут делать дальше.

Отклик от Хакса: _окей, придурок. Будь по-твоему._

Пройдя на кухню, Хакс замечает каф и даже усмехается презрительно, но, отыскав кружку, наливает себе немного, доливая наполовину молока из холодильника. Вернувшись в гостиную, он намеренно не смотрит на Кайло, но садится рядом и притыкается к его боку в поисках тепла.

Наблюдение: это приносит облегчение. Даже вызывает чувство какой-то извращенной гордости. Он нужен Хаксу, чтобы согреться.

Вывод: они в полнейшей заднице.

— Ты собираешься говорить со мной сегодня? — интересуется Хакс, поднимая кружку ближе к лицу, грея щеки паром.

— Если это необходимо, — отвечает Кайло.

Хакс фыркает, отпивает из кружки и обжигает язык; даже разбавленный молоком каф слишком горячий. Просканировать его мысли глубже кажется уместным, но едва Кайло заглядывает дальше самой поверхности, то напарывается на едва обузданный страх. Он поспешно отступает, не давая ему возможности охватить и себя.

— Слушай, — говорит Хакс, — я так понял, что ты получил некую информацию, которая...

— Молчи, — отрезает Кайло.

— С чего это? — огрызается Хакс в непосредственной близости от уха Рена.

— Я думаю.

— Потрясающе. А знаешь, что? Перед тобой превосходный стратег, известный среди офицеров своего поколения, так что если тебе понадобится помощь в твоих типично не особо стратегически взвешенных измышлениях, то просто дай мне знать.

С этими словами Хакс встает и, громко топая, уходит обратно в спальню, даже не вспомнив, что буквально вчера берег ноги. Кайло улыбается этой мелочи, но прячет улыбку в кружке с кафом, когда Хакс возвращается, волоча за собой одеяло. Поставив кружку на каминную полку, Хакс заматывается в одеяло, как в царскую мантию, забирает кружку и направляется к задней двери.

— Ты куда это? — спрашивает Кайло, готовый запретить любое его действие.

— Наружу, — отвечает Хакс, пытаясь совладать с дверью, держа одной рукой кружку, а второй придерживая одеяло. Когда дверь открывается сама собой, ещё до того как он успевает взяться за дверную ручку, он, вместо благодарности за помощь с другого конца комнаты, лишь хмурится. — Не буду мешать тебе думать, — заявляет он, прожигая Кайло злым взглядом, и выходит за порог. Одеяло шлейфом тащится сзади.

Кайло захлопывает за ним дверь с помощью Силы; получается громче, чем ему хотелось. Он мог бы запереть Хакса на улице, но смысла в этом было бы чуть. Он сидит у огня, размышляя над тем, как выгодней распорядиться остатком собственной жизни, чтобы помочь Хаксу. Оставить его снаружи, чтобы тот простыл, а потом лечить его — контрпродуктивно.

Наблюдение: хотя, его могло бы позабавить раздражение Хакса от такого напоминания о собственной зависимости от милости Кайло.

Дальнейшее наблюдение, самая суть всех назревающих проблем: он в равной степени зависим от воли Хакса. Если тот решит прыгнуть с утёса, то Кайло прыгнет следом.

Он сканирует мысли Хакса, чтобы убедиться, что это не входит в его планы.

Отклик от Хакса: _хренов Рен. Опять истерит, разумеется. Хрен с ним. Мы в жопе._

Отчаянная мантра, сокрытая под поверхностью недовольства: _думай, дурак, думай. Нельзя тратить время, надеясь, что он тебе поможет._

Факт того, что Хакс не осознает, что Кайло уже помогает ему, ужасно злит, но, вероятно, на данном этапе это и к лучшему. Он отпивает еще кафа и встает, меряя шагами комнату.

Цель: _определить возможные варианты дальнейших действий, если предположить, что они всё же выберутся отсюда вместе и на одной стороне_.

Первая мысль, ужасающая: вернуться на Финалайзер и позволить Хаксу восстановиться в правах генерала.

Анализ: нет. Финалайзер все еще под командованием Сноука, а офицеры на борту боятся его больше, чем Хакса.

Анализ, вторичная причина: Кайло все равно не хочет возвращаться туда.

Наблюдение: в свете того, что он планирует сделать, его желания значат еще меньше, чем обычно. Более того, нужно принять во внимания мнение Хакса.

Кайло эта мысль совсем не нравится, но отрицать такое положение вещей он не может. Там, за порогом, Хакс кутается в одеяло, сердито цедит каф  маленькими глотками, а идеи не спешат посетить его голову. Кайло собирается с мыслями, стараясь игнорировать Хакса и всяческую его активность. Кайло, значит, истерит? Это Хакс строит вселенскую обиду и дует губы.

Вторая идея, разрушительная: воззвать к своему бывшему учителю с просьбой о помощи.

Анализ: ха.

Анализ, дальнейший: Люк Скайуокер прикончит Кайло дальше с большей радостью, нежели Сноук.

Третья мысль, связанная с предыдущей, но не менее отвратная: Лея.

Анализ: смерть Хана одна из многих причин, по которым его нельзя простить.

Анализ с учетом вернувшегося здравомыслия: никто из тех, кто любил Бена, не поможет ему теперь.

Напоминание: _ты не Бен Соло. Ты его убийца. Люди, любившие его, ненавидят тебя больше всего на свете._

Цель: дальше, придумай что-то получше, не будь дураком и не трать время, обдумывая невозможные варианты развития событий.

Кайло идёт на кухню и наливает себе ещё кафа; напиток не помогает сосредоточиться, но он всё равно не знает, что ещё можно сделать, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он обратится к медитации, если придется, но Сноук будет ждать его там, прислушиваясь, хотя он, возможно, слушает уже прямо сейчас, наблюдает за тем, как его ученик проводит время, быть может даже улыбается едва заметно, чувствуя панику Кайло, и думает, что так наступает первая стадия его неизбежной капитуляции, совсем как раньше.

Кайло боялся противостоять Хану и никогда не преуспевал в сокрытии этого страха. Сноук всегда знал об этом, по крайней мере, до моста. До момента, когда Кайло снял шлем и показал свое лицо Хану. Именно тогда он понял, что должен сделать, знал, что сможет, и что пути назад нет.

Об ожидании Сноуку тоже известно всё, ведь именно он обучил Кайло этому искусству.

**_Если ты видел будущее сквозь Тёмную сторону, терпение может стать тебе нерушимой крепостью._ **

— Нет, — едва слышно произносит Кайло; он чувствует себя грудой подрагивающего желе, лишенной всякого волевого стержня. Он раздраженно трясет головой и отхлебывает каф из кружки, тут же обжигая язык. Ему приходит в голову, что он может вылечить его. Наверное; он никогда не пробовал это свое умение на себе. Идея рисковая, хотя, сказать наверняка, что это действительно опасно, нельзя. Он вспоминает об ухе Хакса и выходит на заднее крыльцо; на этот раз дверь он открывает рукой.

Хакс смотрит сердито.

— Как продвигаются твои измышления? — спрашивает он. — Я не умею читать мысли, но, судя по твоей недовольной роже, дела идут неважно. И это несмотря на то, что я никоим образом не тебе не мешал.

— Я всё ещё думаю, — Кайло садится у стены лицом к океану, оставляя достаточно места между собой и Хаксом, который так и сидит в дальнем левом углу крыльца, кутаясь в свое одеяло. Кайло мог бы просто заглянуть в голову Хакса, чтобы увидеть, какие здравые идеи его посетили насчёт того, что делать дальше, но он и без этого знает, что никаких. Так что, он может задать свой вопрос вслух и насладиться тем, как будет мяться Хакс. — А у тебя что? У превосходного стратега есть идеи?

— Забавно, что ты ждёшь будто я решу все твои проблемы, в то время как ты сам даже не в курсе, чему мы противостоим.

— И чему же, _по-твоему,_ мы противостоим, позволь спросить? Не трать моё время на свои саркастичные замечания и посвяти меня в свой гениальный план, генерал.

— Что ж, Рен, у меня пока нет ни одного варианта, достойного оглашения. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что ты пришёл мешаться, спустя пять минут моего отсутствия.

Кайло открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но не находится с весомыми аргументами, а спихнуть Хакса с крыльца на мокрую лужайку с помощью Силы было бы слишком мелочно и жалко. Хакс потягивает каф и излучает самодовольство, мысленно поздравляя себя. Порой его способность удивлять Кайло бывает настолько жизнеутверждающей, что тому хочется сгрести его в охапку и целовать, насколько хватит дыхания. В остальных же случаях эта его особенность заставляет Кайло бороться с желанием смять его в комок и зашвырнуть подальше.

— Ты сказал, что Ута всё ещё может быть верна мне, — Хакс намеренно демонстрирует, что не доверяет словам Рена. — Но, даже если это так, при нынешних условиях она не выступит против Сноука, она достаточно умна для этого. Ещё я думал о возможности обратиться к своей матери, но она не задумываясь сдаст меня с потрохами, как только поймёт, что укрывать меня небезопасно. К тому же, я всё равно не знаю как с ней связаться. Она ведь так и не развелась с отцом официально, просто ушла от него, когда обнаружилось, что он изменял ей с одной из своих любимиц среди кадетов, пилотом, кстати... Её звали Бома, она была младше отца на двадцать три года, а моя мать — на пятнадцать, хотя даже не была его первой женой. Первой была мать моего брата...

— Какого хрена ты мне это рассказываешь? — Кайло с громким стуком ставит кружку на пол. Всё это злит его: разговоры о семье, обрывки воспоминаний из детства Хакса, что эхом докатываются до Кайло. В ответ Хакс пожимает плечами и продолжает смотреть на океан.

— Кажется, меня прорывает на откровения, когда я опасаюсь за свою жизнь,— отвечает он. — Так было не всегда. Сдаётся мне, что пытки, которым меня подвергали столько времени, как-то повлияли на меня.

Кайло сканирует его. Тот не пытается пошутить, просто сухо констатирует факт.

Поправка, после того как пригляделся внимательнее: всё-таки шутит, но частично.

Наблюдение: чувство юмора Хакса толкованию поддается с трудом.

— Тебе бы в душ, — замечает Кайло. — Я тебя чую аж отсюда.

Наблюдение: вероятно, его обостренный нюх как-то связан с Силой. В конце концов, Хакс был обозначен, как добыча.

Поправка: не добыча. В Кайло по-прежнему нет ни капли желания навредить ему, не всерьёз, не в привычном смысле.

Наблюдение, вторичное и бесполезное: возможно, дело лишь в том, что Хакс пахнет чрезвычайно соблазнительно.

— Что, прости? — переспрашивает Хакс, по-стариковски приставляя ладонь к уху. Кайло абсолютно уверен, что тот прекрасно слышал его комментарий о душе, поэтому не повторяет сказанное. — Ты, кажется, забыл, что я теперь, вроде как, глухой, — заявляет он, поворачиваясь к Кайло. — Особенно, если учесть, что ты до сих пор так и не вылечил мое ухо.

— Ты хоть слышишь себя? — интересуется Кайло, потрясенный такой неблагодарностью и уверенностью, что он ему, Хаксу, что-то должен.

— Слышу ли... — Хакс хохочет. — Ты что, только что скаламбурил?

— Что? Нет... Умолкни уже. Прими душ, а я подумаю, что можно сделать с твоим ухом. Может быть.

Он ждет очередной комментарий от Хакса насчет того, что он Кайло не подчиняется, но тот только вздыхает и без возражений уходит в дом. Кайло гадает, значит ли это, что Хакс принял его главенство здесь.

Отклик от Хакса: _все равно снаружи пиздец как холодно. Позволь ему думать, что он победил. С умом выбирай моменты, когда ему можно перечить, и тогда он, быть может, оставит тебя в живых._

Кайло сомневается, что Хакс понял, что его мысли не остались без внимания, но тот успевает скрыться в доме, прежде чем Кайло находится с достойным ответом.

Наблюдение: не сказать, что Хакс не прав в своих опасениях.

Поправка, важная: Хакс заблуждается, думая... так. Кайло не станет. Не сможет. Никогда, даже в мыслях не допустит... Нет.

Наблюдение: ментальный протокол, столько раз помогавший собраться и следовать приказам Сноука, теперь работает в обратном направлении.

Дальнейшее наблюдение: от этого голова идёт кругом, в том числе буквально.

Он встаёт на непослушные ноги и хватается за дверной косяк. Ему не мешало бы поесть, — вчера вечером ему кусок в горло не лез, а до этого большую часть дня он провёл медитируя, в ожидании кошмара, который его и посетил.

Наблюдение: теперь ты считаешь своего учителя кошмаром?

Ментальная установка: ужасен не он, а поставленное задание.

Наблюдение, возможно, излишне банальное: таков замысел. Это и должно было напугать, чтобы лишить тебя твоей самоуверенности, раскрыть тебе глаза на незначительность источников твоего спокойствия, слишком хрупких, чтобы надеяться на них.

Вывод, который сложно принять, от правдивости которого аж зубы сводит: создатель таких ужасов сам становится не менее ужасным.

Наблюдение, весьма знакомое: тогда ты тоже, вне всякого сомнения, кошмарен.

Воспоминания, непрошеные: их маленькие плащи и кровь. Они так просили себе эти плащи. Люк сказал, что в них нет никакой необходимости, что они старомодны. Он наморщил нос и улыбнулся: вы хотите плащи? А они хотели. Все джедаи носят плащи! И Люк позволил, вопреки грызущему его сомнению; его беспокоит мимолётная картина, даже не видение, скорее, плохое предчувствие.

Кайло как-то добирается до раковины и, вцепившись в стойку, рыча, наклоняется вперёд, выцарапывая собственное сознание из омута воспоминаний.

Наблюдение, совсем старое: эти воспоминания даже не воспринимались, как его собственные.

Тем не менее, он знает, что сделал, и отрицать содеянное совершенно невозможно.

Наблюдение: оставь это. Хватит. Перестань упиваться собственной беспомощностью и поешь чего-нибудь.

Он слепо плетется в кладовую, где выбирает ингредиенты для простейшего рецепта, что он знает, а после вынимает из шкафа, где она всегда и стояла, миску для взбивания. Кайло помнит её вес. Занятно, как простое ощущение предмета в руке способно вернуть его назад во времени. Дома, в городе, он практически не готовил. Да, у них действительно был персонал, который готовил еду и выполнял некоторые поручения по дому. Но они никогда не называли их прислугой.

Но здесь, в доме на утёсе, их всегда было только трое. Даже Люк и Чуи не присоединялись к ним. И готовить им приходилось самостоятельно. Бен помогал матери и радовался, как дурак, когда она притворялась, что впечатлена тем, что он может передавать ей предметы силой мысли.  
Уже тогда, шестилетним сопляком, он чувствовал, что на самом деле это пугало её. То, каким тщеславным он может стать. То, как он смотрел на неё, дожидаясь похвалы.

 Но она улыбалась и, как могла, старалась скрыть от него свое беспокойство. Говорила ему, что он особенный, и как она им гордится.  
Лгунья.

Он смотрит вниз, проверяет, что получилось в миске; его способность видеть окружающий мир постепенно возвращается. Всё практически идеально, только муки многовато. Он добавляет ещё одно яйцо и перемешивает его с общей массой; Кайло так крепко держит деревянную ложку, что кажется будто она сейчас надломится.

— Снова готовишь? — интересуется Хакс, возвратившийся из спальни в другой одежде. Кайло ворчит сердито и борется с желанием приказать тому немедленно снять её, потому как помнит этот тёмно-зеленый свитер; Хан Соло носил его чаще прочих. Хакс замирает на месте, и Кайло спешит смягчить выражение своего лица. По-крайней мере, пытается.

— Где ты его откопал? — спрашивает Кайло. — Свитер.

— Да всё там же... В шкафу, как и всю остальную одежду. Блядь, я знаю, что у неё, скорее всего... есть история. Извини. Просто тот свитер, другой, действительно уже вонял. Я потел в нем две ночи к ряду.

— Ничего, — отвечает Кайло, стараясь припомнить слышал ли он прежде от Хакса слово «извини». Он возвращается к тесту и перемешивает его ещё раз.

— Меня это не беспокоит.

— Мне... Нужно ли тебе помогать?

Не «могу ли я помочь?», а «нужно ли?». Кайло усмехнулся, увлёкшись перемешиванием теста в миске. Хакс словно дроид, пытающийся вычислить, что может понадобиться человеку.

— Нет, — говорит Кайло. — Тут всё просто.  
Хакс всё равно вертится рядом. У него всё ещё мокрые волосы, а плечи дрожат от прохлады в доме. Он приятно пахнет чистотой, но сквозь мыло и шампунь пробивается его собственный запах. Кайло хочет лизнуть его шею и услышать, как он вздыхает, закрывая глаза, хочется подхватить Хакса на руки, когда колени подведут его и подломятся, и отнести в постель.

Цель: не позволять себе подобные мысли.

Цель, первостепенная: не сметь делать ничего из надуманного с Хаксом. Не тратить время на фантазии о нем.

Уточнение, глупое и боязливое: эта цель временная. Если они доживут до завтра, послезавтра, еще на день дольше... если найдут себе безопасное пристанище, то все возможно.

Хакс бездельничает и наблюдает, как Кайло готовит оладьи. Он жадно принюхивается и подумывает утащить парочку с тарелки, где остывают готовые. Кайло же разбирает любопытство, ел ли Хакс что-то подобное раньше, но знает, что если спросит, то в ответ услышит лишь высокомерное фырканье, а искать в его тридцатичетырехлетнем жизненном опыте воспоминание об оладушках — напрасно тратить время. По крайней мере, насколько Кайло знал, на Финалайзере не подвали ничего подобного.

— Сиропа нет, — предупреждает Кайло, пытаясь таким образом проверить знания Хакса об оладьях.

— Не критично, — отвечает Хакс. — Всё равно не люблю сладкое. Что? — хмурится он, услышав смешок.

— Ничего. Иногда ты говоришь настолько очевидные вещи, которые меня совсем не удивляют.

— Это просто... Что?

— Забудь. Вот, есть масло.

Они перебираются за стол. Когда босые ступни Хакса скользят по его, Кайло, одетым в носки, то он позволяет это. В конце концов, после завтрака им всё равно заняться нечем, кроме как греться.

Ментальная установка, нежеланная: а ещё организовывать заговор, планировать и ждать. Участь у них такая — всегда ждать, строить заговоры и планировать. И так будет продолжаться, даже если они сумеют покинуть это место.

Наблюдение и цель, необходимая: нужно также вылечить Хаксу ухо.

— Нравится? — Кайло дожёвывает оладышек. Вопрос скорее риторический, так как Хакс уже смолотил шесть штук. Зрелище, как тот утаскивает вилкой добавку, греет Кайло сердце чувством успеха и гордости, хоть он и знает, что должен отбрасывать подобные чувства, что нет в том никакого достижения: тот кто голоден всегда будет хотеть больше и больше. Ну и что?

— Вкусно, — признает Хакс и отирает рот от масла тыльной стороной ладони. Порез на губе щиплет, но не так сильно, как от соли. Кайло облизывает губы и отказывается поднимать взгляд, пока чувствует, что Хакс смотрит на него. — Мы что, действительно просто сидим и едим лепешки?— довольно резко спрашивает он. — В смысле, мы только этим и будем заниматься — набивать брюхо, пока не зарежут?

— Чтоб тебя, — выдыхает себе под нос Кайло, наслаждаясь происходящим больше, чем следовало бы. — Пока не зарежут? И это я тут излишне драматичен?

— Рен...

— И это не лепешки. Они не так называются.

— Рен! – Хакс ударяет обратной стороной вилки по столу, всё ещё держа ее зажатой в кулаке. Когда Кайло все же смотрит на него, тот так похож на злющего ребенка, что он не удерживается, смеется, прикрывая ладонью рот. Хакс багровеет и до дрожи сжимает кулак вокруг черенка вилки. — Ты находишь это забавным? — кричит он. — То, что я всё равно, что покойник? Что ж, следовало догадаться, — он отпихивает от себя тарелку и, бросив на нее вилку, выходит из-за стола.

— Стой, — Кайло вытирает рот рукавом. Что удивительно, Хакс слушается, замирает, словно примерзнув к полу, его плечи поднимаются и опускаются в такт заполошному дыханию. Его лицо всё ещё красное, но уже не от злости; он не хочет, чтобы Кайло это заметил. — Садись обратно, — велит Кайло. — Я смеялся не над тобой.

Наблюдение: вообще-то, над ним, но не по причине, названной Хаксом.

— С чего бы мне верить твоим словам?

— Потому, что я спас тебе жизнь? Потому, что я... Я вылечу твое ухо. Только сядь и не дёргайся.

Хакс сомневается, не хочет, чтобы Кайло лез ему в голову прямо сейчас. Тот чувствует это и уйти глубже отклика «Не делай этого», больше похожего на инструкцию, нежели на просьбу, кажется хорошей идеей. Но Кайло не лезет глубже, позволяя Хаксу укрыть свои мысли.

— Полагаю, я просто чего-то не понимаю, — говорит Хакс и его голос звучит при этом так, словно не шесть оладушков проглотил, а что-то куда большее и тяжелое. — Я до сих пор в неведении относительно твоего плана. Если тебе доставляет удовольствие, когда я говорю это в слух, то пожалуйста, — я понятия не имею, что ты собираешься делать дальше. И не думай, что я не понял, что ты сделал для меня. Что это... могло подорвать твои планы, чем бы ты ни был занят... Я не круглый идиот, в конце концов. Если ты считал, что я не заметил этого, то знай — заметил.

— Я не знаю, что делать дальше, — слова вылетают так легко, словно бы Хакс ночью прикормил его признание, а сейчас дернул за удочку. Кайло чувствует себя так же, как когда-то чувствовал себя Бен, которого стошнило из-за того, что он переел конфет: гадко и, одновременно, легко, потому что всё, что мучило его, выплеснулось наружу, и эта муторная часть, наконец-то, завершилась.

Хакс поворачивается к столу. Его глаза, способные быть практически бесцветными и пустыми, в этом свете, в сочетании с его новым свитером кажутся чрезвычайно зелёными.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, — говорит Хакс, — что делать дальше.

— Нет, — выпаливает Кайло, поддавшись притаившемуся ужасу, но беглое сканирование разума Хакса подтверждает, что тот совсем не то имел в виду. Хакс вовсе не сдаётся, не жертвует собой и не боится, что Кайло сам пожертвует им. — Твое ухо, — напоминает он и кивает. Хакс смотрит на него умоляющим взглядом.

Наблюдение: Хакс умоляет не об исцелении.

Поправка: отчасти, всё же, об исцелении. Просто ухо — лишь начало, малая часть того, что он на самом деле просит.

Отклик от Хакса, нечёткий из-за переплетений страха и надежды: _просто вылечи его, Рен. Едва ли во мне осталось что-то, что_ _ещё не сломано. Это ведь куда сложнее — лечить меня, приводить в порядок,_ — _хоть и весьма впечатляет. Гораздо проще, пусть и бессмысленно, было бы скинуть то, что от меня осталось, с утёса. Тебе ведь даже усилие прикладывать не пришлось бы. Ты бы столкнул меня одним выдохом. А что, если ты всё же сможешь исцелить меня окончательно? Я не уверен, что это возможно, но всё-таки. В таком случае, это будет нечто. Ещё бы я понимал хоть что-то..._

Кайло резко встает со своего места. Хакс кажется испуганным. Возможно, удивился тому, что Кайло мог это услышать, или тому, что вообще допустил подобные мысли; так они и стоят под пристальным взглядом друг друга. Кайло чувствует внутри себя яростное сердцебиение, но никак не может понять, его ли это сердце или он так чувствует заходящееся сердце Хакса.

— Садись, — предлагает Кайло, выдвигая из-за стола стул. Хакс усаживается, но не сводит с Кайло немигающего взгляда, выжидая, что же тот будет делать.

Наблюдение: разумеется, Хакс думал обо всех тех вещах сознательно, посылая их Кайло напрямую, как умеет. Отчаянно умоляя, пытаясь обхитрить своего похитителя, чтобы заставить себе сопереживать. Он ищет участия.

Наблюдение, взаимосвязанное: Хакс превосходный стратег. Он сам так сказал.

Дальнейшее наблюдение: однако всё это не похоже на те случаи по утрам в кухне, когда Лея смеялась и улыбалась, пытаясь сохранить своё беспокойство в тайне от сына.

Вывод, не окончательный: Хакс не просто беспокоится, он в ужасе. Он боится Кайло. У него всё на лице написано, но всё же Хакс искренне просит его о помощи, обращаясь к той его ипостаси, которую, по его мнению, видит лишь он. Чушь и безрассудство. Совсем не похоже на Хакса — разыгрывать свои карты так открыто.

Но, тем не менее, это срабатывает, потому что, когда Кайло становится перед ним, возвышаясь, и дотрагивается до его уха — их глаза встречаются, а на обоих накатывает ошеломляюще лёгкое и звенящее чувство, как после бутылки бренди, выпитой залпом. У Кайло нет слова для обозначения связи такого рода: огромной и чужеродной, но и отдаленно знакомой. Хакс закрывает глаза, вздрагивает и закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон.

Кайло вдруг понимает, что именно так Хакс заработал свой шрам, что это не дело рук его похитителей. Хакс сам прокусил себе губу, пытаясь сдержать крики. Вот почему он захотел оставить эту метку.

Наблюдение, затуманенное попыткой исцеления: и поэтому Кайло хочет втянуть губу Хакса в свой рот, аккуратно провести по ранке языком, дразнить мягкими прикосновениями, пока Хакс не застонет в голос.

— Блядь, — шипит сквозь зубы Хакс, пока его ухо мерзнет под ладонью Кайло, чья энергия концентрируется и проникает глубже уже залеченных поверхностных повреждений. Кайло тоже закрывает глаза, стараясь найти источник проблемы. Он ни черта не знает о том, как устроено ухо, и его манипуляции могут быть опасными. Он даже задумывается о том, что если повредит что-то существенно важное, то Хакс всё равно сможет слышать его через Силу. — Поосторожнее, — резко подает голос Хакс, словно бы подслушал чужие мысли, и не смог разделить энтузиазма. Кайло усмехнулся, но глаз не открыл.

_«Что, не нравится мысль о том, что мой голос может остаться единственным, который ты будешь способен услышать?»._

— Звучит паскудно, — комментирует Хакс. Его потряхивает немного, но он спокоен, доверяет Кайло. Он сидит неподвижно, лишь ресницы вздрагивают периодически.

Эти его чёртовы ресницы: они даже не рыжие, как волосы, хоть оттенок и похож. Они практически прозрачные, изящные и в то же время нелепые, для такого человека как он.

Наблюдение: по какой-то причине мысли о ресницах Хакса и шраме на его губе помогают. Кайло чувствует, как его энергия находит повреждение, концентрируется вокруг него, а затем воздействует, полностью его устраняя. Хакс хватается руками за стул, на котором сидит, и издает беспомощный звук, в котором без труда угадывается облегчение.

— Осторожнее, — повторяет он надтреснутым голосом, но чувствует, что все получилось, сработало.

Глаза они открывают одновременно. Кайло чувствует себе всемогущим; от ощущения успеха кружится голова, и он начинает беспокоиться, что такой прилив сил может спровоцировать стояк. Больше всего на свете ему хочется схватить Хакса за уши и поцеловать, не отпуская до тех пор, пока он снова не издаст тот беспомощный стон. Хакс тяжело дышит, крепче сжимая пальцы на стуле.

Отклик от Хакса: он хочет, чтобы его сдернули с этого стула и поцеловали, не оставляя места неопределенности. Желание, подпитываемое воображением, вполне конкретное. Он представляет себе, какие ощущения испытал бы сейчас, сразу после исцеления. Представляет, как ощутил бы на языке Кайло вкус масла и оладий.

— Что ж, — Хакс встает и отходит от Кайло, вставая за спинкой стула, в которую ему пришлось вцепиться из-за дрожи в коленях, — полагаю, теперь я могу слышать твои идиотские комментарии гораздо лучше. Радость-то какая.

Кайло разрывает от количества желаний и их силы; он даже отворачивается, уверенный в том, что его запросто может сейчас переклинить. Хакс же в каком-то оцепенении уходит в спальню. Кайло решает увеличить дистанцию ещё больше и направляется в гараж. Даже с другого конца дома он чувствует тревогу Хакса, слышит, как быстро колотится его сердце.

Наблюдение: каким-то образом нынешний сеанс лечения кардинально отличался от предыдущих.

Возможное объяснение: раньше он питался от энергии, взятой от убитых им людей, от акта разрушения как такового. На этот раз он думал о ресницах Хакса, чувствовал их трепет и хотел благоговейно провести по ним подушечкой большого пальца.

Вот теперь у него совершенно точно стоит, что причиняет неудобство. Он спотыкается о сложенные горкой поленья и мысленно ищет отклик Хакса о схожем дискомфорте. Хакс сидит на кровати не возбужденный, взволнованный желанием другого толка, трёт руками бедра и коленки и, зажмурившись едва не до боли, качает головой.

Отклик от Хакса, считающего, что Кайло не слушает: _я покойник. Мне не выкрутиться._

И Кайло хочет пойти к нему, встряхнуть за плечи, хочет в лицо ему прокричать, что не собирается его убивать, что не станет этого делать, хочет убедить его, а заодно и себя, что это правда, но Хакс страшится не рук Кайло вокруг своей шеи. Он боится чего-то ещё. Хакс дотрагивается до своего уха, того, что было вылечено, и когда он делает вдох, Кайло чувствует, как расширяется его собственная грудная клетка. Он выдыхает за них обоих. Ему хочется пойти к Хаксу и... И что? Обнять, трахнуть, поцеловать, собрать по кусочкам, как было? Делу это ничем не поможет. Исцеление тоже никак не повлияет на ход событий, учитывая нависшую угрозу полного уничтожения от лица, словами не разбрасывающегося, и мчащегося к ним на полной скорости.

Кайло выходит из гаража через боковую дверь и стоит под дождём до тех пор, пока возбуждение не исчезает полностью, а пульсирующая связь с Хаксом не ослабевает, позволяя ему думать не только о том, где тот находится и что делает. Намокшие волосы влажными завитками липнут к лицу и льнут к шее; холод уверенно делает своё дело, остужая его горячую голову.

Цель: _не лезь за пределы своей головы. Ты не найдешь в нём ответы. Всего лишь больше запутаешься._

Он направляется в шаттл, где усаживается в центре каюты и таращится на кушетку, на которой по дороге сюда ютился Хакс, кутаясь в плащ Рена. На матрасе кушетки засохли пятна крови. Кайло закрывает глаза. Если он продолжит бояться медитации, то не сможет достичь ни одной из своей целей. Благодаря ей он спас Хакса.

Острое волнение захватывает его внезапно, и он распахивает глаза.

Благодаря ей он спас Хакса. Если только…

Цель, запоздавшая: _не  позволяй себе думать об этом._

Наблюдение: он поздно спохватился.

Фактически, это верно: медитация Кайло спасла Хакса тогда. Но что, если Сноук вложил в его голову эту информацию? И вкладывал поступательно и дозировано, чтобы убедить его, будто он сам обнаружил искомое?

Заключение, бесспорное: конечно, это из-за него. Он хотел, чтобы Кайло нашёл Хакса, привёз его сюда и вылечил, теша себя мыслью, что может спасти его и остаться с ним рядом. Всего один человек, единственное близкое создание, что будет греть ему постель, — он ведь немного просит. Все это – лишь часть испытания. Сноук привел Кайло в этот дом на утёсе, позволил ему думать, что это его волевое решение, дал расправить крылья перед неминуемым падением. Перед настоящим испытанием.

Кайло снова закрывает глаза, но ничего не видит, не слышит и не чувствует. Когда он пробует очистить разум, но у него не получается. Он чувствует только холод да мокрую одежду, липнущую к телу, слышит дождь, барабанящий по крыше шаттла, и с кристальной ясностью понимает, что сидит в гордом одиночестве и пытается сделать то, в чём никогда не был силен настолько, насколько ему хотелось верить в это.

Без Сноука он…

Просто…

Цель: произнеси уже вслух имя этого мёртвого мальчика. Хватит жалеть себя.

Напоминание, слишком слабое, чтобы иметь большое значение: _ты вылечит ухо Хакса. Тебе показалось, что ты потянулся к центру планеты и сдвинул её ядро._

Это казалось таким важным. И эта дешёвая ширма заставила его поверить в истинность своего могущества. Разъединственное ухо, даже не особо травмированное, залеченное одному жалкому человечку. Едва ли сравнимо с ядром планеты.

Наблюдение: ты самый настоящий глупец.

Кайло ставит локти на колени и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Помоги, – просит он. – Пожалуйста.

Наблюдение: он сам не понимает, к кому обращается.

 

***

В течение нескольких дней Кайло практически не покидает кровать. Ему совершенно не хочется готовить, поэтому, когда заканчивается суп, Хакс таскает всякую всячину из кладовой. Он понукает Кайло есть, приносит еду ему в кровать, пыхтит раздраженно, обнимает Кайло по ночам и, иногда, даже днём. Дождь так и не заканчивается. От Сноука не поступает никакой новой информации, как не поступает её откуда-либо ещё.

— Там в холодильнике мяса полно, – говорит Хакс на третий или четвёртый день с тех пор, как Кайло прописался в кровати. Он сидит рядом, убирает с его лица волосы, заправляя пряди ему за ухо, и, кажется, старается разозлить Кайло. – Мне, ну… приготовить что-нибудь?

— Делай, что хочешь.

– Рен, блядь, хватит! Не оставляй меня одного наедине со всем этим. Я и так слишком долго позволил тебе киснуть в этой твоей хандре. Довольно! Мне не помешает немного помощи, хорошо? Я ни единой вещи о готовке не знаю. Поднимай свою задницу и переставай жалеть себя. В конце концов, ты не единственный, кто влип в это дерьмо.

– Ничем не могу помочь, – теперь Кайло это понимает. Он перекатывается на другой бок, отворачиваясь от Хакса, и зарывается в одеяла. Хакс вздыхает раздраженно и, очевидно, не верит ему. Пока что.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Замечательно. В таком случае, я заявляю, что достаточно здоров, чтобы высадить полбутылки бренди. А когда я сделаю это, то буду уверен, что её следует допить, не откладывая на потом. Так что, можешь подождать, а я тем временем или заблюю весь дом, или тихо сдохну где-нибудь от интоксикации.  Приятных снов.

Цель: игнорировать этот выпад.

Эта мысль становится первой целью, что он ставит перед собой за последние несколько дней, но так и не следует ей. Со стремительно растущим беспокойством он слушает, как Хакс достает из шкафа на кухне стакан. Затем раздается характерный «чпок» от вынутой из бутылки пробки. Провальная попытка отстраниться от волнения выливается в видение: совсем юный Хакс, еще мальчишка, сидит, подтянув колени к груди, и вливает в себя спиртное до тех пор, пока не утрачивает способность жалко всхлипывать в собственные ладони. Такое происходило только тогда, когда Хакс точно был уверен в том, что его не поймают, но слёзы он прятал даже от себя, никогда не помня о них на утро, когда просыпался с гудящей головой.

Наблюдение: нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы видеть прошлое. И ничего полезного, как, например, в видениях будущего.

Дальнейшее, неуверенное: но этими видениями можно измерять степень восстановления его сил. Кайло хочет зацепиться за эту мысль.

Он садится в кровати. Сейчас либо ранний вечер, либо снова разыгрался шторм, затемняя свет утра или даже полудня. Время суток кажется не важным. Критически оценив свои возможности, он вдруг понимает, что лежит под одеялом голышом, хотя и не может припомнить момент, когда разделся. Следом приходит мысль, что он так и не отстирал от крови свой плащ, как не избавился от остальной одежды. Ему нужно побриться; часто повторяемый ритуал давал ощущение контроля над собственной жизнью и позволял чувствовать себя чуточку лучше. И совершенно точно визуально отдалял от джедаев с их отвратительными бородами.

Начисто выбрив щеки, Кайло обращает внимание на порядком отросшие волосы. Он достает из шкафчика над раковиной ножницы и укорачивает пряди на дюйм. Кайло всегда гордился своими волосами. Хан, бывало, поддразнивал его за то, что он отрастил их такими длинными, а Лея, напротив, просила мужа отстать от ребенка и говорила, что ему идет.

Он прячет ножницы подальше, чтобы Хакс случайно не нашел их и не вздумал сделать себе стрижку; к его отросшим патлам Кайло испытывает необъяснимую нежность. Кроме того, он безумно рад тому, что Хакс ежедневно бреется; ему нравится, когда тот во сне прижимается гладкой щекой к его спине или утыкается в затылок. К слову о его щеках:  они явно начали округляться. Его грудь тоже уже не кажется впалой. Кайло теперь не так четко чувствует его выпирающие ребра, когда тот прижимается к нему по ночам. Хакс не привык страдать от вынужденного безделья и  сейчас разграничивает время, проведенное без конкретной цели и заданий, приемами пищи. К тому же, он стремительно опустошает кладовую регулярными набегами с целью перекусить.

Кайло подмечал все это, пока отлеживал бока и зачем-то до сих пор держит эту информацию в голове. Он пробовал заставить свое тело думать, что оно мертво, старался убедить в этом все свои чувства. Это был опыт, противоположным медитации, — отправлять себя туда, куда раньше и в мыслях не дерзал. Хакс удерживал его в реальном мире, принося ему еду и грея теплом своего тела под одеялом; даже его сердитые вздохи помогали. Очевидно, что Хаксу чужда забота о ком бы то ни было, не говоря уже о ком-то, кто отказывается разговаривать и практически не двигается. Но это всё же лучше, чем слоняться по пустому дому и ждать исполнения негласного пророчества Сноука.

Мысль о том, что нужно снова надевать одежду Хана,  не вызывает ничего, кроме омерзения, так что он выходит из спальни, завернувшись в одеяло. Он ожидает увидеть Хакса, напивающегося на крыльце или у камина, но совершенно неожиданно тот находится в гараже. Прежде, чем заглянуть, Кайло мысленно проверяет там обстановку: Хакс возится с чем-то при свете свечи.

Он сидит на низком табурете перед старым сломанным спидером. Хакс стащил с него брезент и снял пластину, закрывавшую двигатель. На полу лежали разнообразные детали вперемешку с инструментами Хана. Рукава его рубашки закатаны, а на бледной коже предплечий виднеются пятна машинного масла. Хакс не замечает его приближения. Не желая его прерывать, Кайло уходит в кухню и возвращается обратно, нарочито громко топая, чтобы Хакс точно его услышал.

\- Чем занят? – спрашивает Кайло у обернувшегося к нему Хакса. Стакан с бренди стоит неподалёку от него, на табуретке повыше. Он налил себе вполне умеренную порцию и убрал бутылку обратно в кладовку.

\- Чиню этот хлам, – Хакс стучит гаечным ключом по корпуса спидера,  словно подтверждая свои слова, и приосанивается. – Я не так уж бесполезен, чтоб ты знал, – говорит он. – У меня есть и другие навыки, кроме умения произносить речи.

\- Зачем тебе спидер?

\- Чтобы с ума не спрыгнуть от скуки и страха, если ты, конечно, не против. Передашь мне ту пусковую рукоятку?

Кайло мгновение обдумывает просьбу, а затем с помощью Силы переносит нужный инструмент в требовательно протянутую ладонь. Хакс закатывает глаза, но в глубине души даже немного удивляется такому методу, а может просто радуется, что Кайло наконец-то делает хоть что-то. Он возвращается к работе. Кайло же тем временем подходит к высокой табуретке и отпивает бренди из стакана. Он никак не может понять, как Хаксу может нравиться еще и вкус этого пойла, помимо оказываемого эффекта.

\- Может, ты лучше приготовишь что-нибудь, вместо того, чтобы шнырять у меня за спиной и пить мой бренди? – интересуется Хакс после нескольких минут, проведенных в тишине.

\- Сейчас уйду, - отвечает Кайло. Он усаживается на ступеньках, ведущих из кухни вниз в гараж, и наблюдает за ним некоторое время.

\- Пытаешься проверить не соврал ли я? – спрашивает Хакс после того, как вытаскивает из спидера насквозь проржавевший аккумулятор и заменяет на новый, чудом найденный среди старого барахла Хана.

\- Нет, я тебе верю. В смысле, что ты действительно можешь чинить вещи.

\- Я польщен. Ну так что, ты все еще в депрессии? Или что там с тобой?

\- В настоящее время я пытаюсь принять факт своего поражения, - Кайло произносит эти слова, представляя, что их слышит Сноук. Хакс же, разумеется, лишь фыркает.

\- Да уж, я тоже, - говорит он в ответ. – Собственное я уже принял процентов на пятьдесят или около того. Передай молоток.

Хакс снова протягивает руку, даже не оборачиваясь на Кайло. Тот снова прибегает к Силе и выполняет просьбу.

Наблюдение: от такого простого действия он чувствует удовлетворение. Пусть действие глупое, незначительное и бессмысленное, но от него ему лучше.

Когда голод становится невозможно игнорировать, Кайло возвращается в спальню, чтобы одеться. Он старается особо не рассматривать выбранные вещи: штаны с потертыми отворотами, рубашка с пуговицами. После он инспектирует запасы мяса в холодильнике; несколько ломтей, завернутых в испачканную кровью бумагу, кажутся ему наиболее привлекательными. Он не помнит, что это за вид; мясник рассказывал ему, но он не слушал.

Он обжаривает мясо с луком и травами, решив, что в качестве гарнира сгодятся местные корнеплоды, если отварить их и взбить с молоком и солью. Когда последний проблеск света исчезает за океаном, Хакс приходит посмотреть как у него дела.

\- Как ты умудряешься готовить в темноте? – спрашивает он, то есть, я понимаю «как», но почему бы не делать это при свете?

\- Зажги свечи, если хочешь, - отвечает Кайло, понимая, что сморозил чушь.

Хакс удаляется в душ. Кайло позволяет своему разуму блуждать около душевой кабины. Он видит сквозь матовое стекло его бледную фигуру и заставляет себя вернуться к готовке, пока ничего не пригорело. Чуть позже Хакс снова появляется рядом, чисто выбритый, одетый в тёплую одежду, а его влажные волосы зачесаны назад.

\- Ты немного поправился, - Кайло констатирует факт, борясь с желанием поцеловать его в щеку и почувствовать её мягкость.

Наблюдение: даже в час своего величайшего позора он не утратил способность хотеть всяких глупостей.

\- Никогда не любил так много есть, - отвечает ему Хакс, бросая голодные взгляды на сковородку с мясом. – Это всегда была просто необходимость, раздражающая и отнимающая время. Но так было до того, как я едва не умер от голода. Теперь я не могу наесться.

\- Понятно, - Кайло слегка толкает Хакса локтем и тут же одергивает себя; так же, к неудовольствию Бена, любил делать Хан Соло. – Спасибо, что не заблевал дом, - бурчит он себе под нос.

\- Эта идея не настолько привлекательна, как хотелось бы, - Хакс закатывает глаза. – Даже в преддверии моей казни.

\- Не говори так, - Кайло бросает на него негодующий взгляд. Кажется, он впервые за несколько дней отважился посмотреть Хаксу в глаза. Он видит их цвет даже в темноте, как и демонстративное пренебрежение в них. – Я рискую всем, что у меня осталось, лишь бы уберечь тебя, - Кайло старается разозлиться, но у него всё ещё не достаёт сил для этого. – Так что, может, не стоит так запросто отшвыривать все это при каждом удобном случае?

Хакс собирается ответить что-то. Кайло слышит, как тот думает о Хане и о том, что Рен не остановился перед его убийством, и  том, что уж покончить с опальным генералом ему будет гораздо проще. Но Хакс лишь качает головой и мудро не озвучивает свои мысли.

Они едят при свете огня, сидя у камина. Дождь полощет по окнам, и из-за косого ветра вымачивает крыльцо до самой двери. Кайло посещает чувство родом из детства, когда он задавался вопросом, а заканчивается ли вообще здесь дождь, сможет ли он до конца их отпуска хотя бы один денёк провести на улице, не кутаясь в дождевик; в данном конкретном случае, - прежде, чем он встретит смерть.

\- У меня есть идея, - говорит Хакс, выскабливая пюре вилкой из тарелки.

\- Насчёт чего? – интересуется Кайло, опасаясь, что уже знает ответ.

\- Насчёт единственного пути отсюда.

\- О как.

\- Думаю, не имеет значения, скажу ли я это вслух или просто подумаю об этом?

Можешь просто подумать. Никакого вреда от этого не будет, - произносит Кайло с растущим беспокойством. Хакс делает глубокий вдох, ставит тарелку на пол и выдыхает.

_«Слушаешь?»_

Подтверждение для Хакса: да.

_«Ты должен убить старого мерзавца. Полагаю, что бы мы ни предприняли, избежать смерти у меня всё равно не получится. И если я умру, то у тебя будет реальный шанс покончить с ним. При условии, конечно, что моя смерть достаточно… разозлит тебя. Не позволяй ему убедить тебя, будто ты на это не способен»._

\- Но это действительно так, - Кайло не поднимает глаз от своей тарелки. Ему не нравится этот разговор. Будто Хакс – уже призрак.

Тайно, насколько это возможно, Хаксу: Сноук не может умереть. Он победил саму Смерть.

Отклик от Хакса: _это он так сказал._

\- Это действительно так, - возражает Кайло. – Ты не понимаешь. Обладай ты той же силой, что и я, ты бы мог видеть правду о вещах. Иногда ты видишь её, словно запотевшее стекло, иногда – кристально четко. Это факт. Я видел.

Проще передать Хаксу напрямую в голову, чем произнести вслух: Сноука нельзя убить. Я в этом уверен.

\- Рен, - Хакс накрывает ладонью руку Кайло и склоняется ближе, так, что тот чувствует запах специй и жареного мяса. – Он соврал тебе, - практически шепот. – Только посмотри, чего он достиг, вводя тебя в заблуждение. И я знаю, что он не присылал тебя за мной, что ты пришел сам.

\- Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен?

Отрицать это было бы глупо, а в глазах Хакса он читает неколебимую уверенность в сказанном. Хакс пожимает плечами, сильнее стискивая пальцами ладонь Кайло.

\- Почувствовал, - объясняет он, глядя в темноту, куда не доставали отблески огня, горящего в камине, - когда ты лечил меня. А может еще  раньше, когда ты принес меня на шаттл и снял шлем. Ты выглядел совсем диким, практически безумным. И, очевидно, не под бременем приказа. Ты был напуган тем, что совершил.

\- Я не боялся, - Кайло сбрасывает руку Хакса и уходит на кухню, унося с собой тарелку.

Наблюдение: он говорит правду. _«Напуган»_ это неверное слово, как и _«боялся»_. Он не испытывал настоящего страха, пока не сел в тот шаттл и не осознал, что сделал нечто выдающееся, отыскав местоположение Хакса и выдернув того из лап мучительной смерти. Даже когда Сноук нагрянул в его голову с визитом, чтобы освежить понимание параметров испытания, Кайло и близко не был так испуган, как когда понял, что никогда не был настолько силён, насколько привык считать. Это всего лишь Сноук дёргал за ниточки, заставляя его считать себя более могущественным, чем есть на самом деле.

_Если это правда, то на кой чёрт ты вообще ему сдался? Почему ты чувствуешь себя более слабым в его присутствии и куда более сильным, когда его нет поблизости? Потому, что он не даёт тебе силы, а отнимает их, забирает для себя._

\- Заткнись! – рявкает Кайло, отмахиваясь рукой в попытке прогнать призрака.

\- А я ничего и не говорил! – возмущенно отзывается Хакс из гостиной. – Если читаешь мои мысли, то будь готов увидеть их такими, какие они есть. Я не собираюсь их фильтровать для твоего удобства и комфорта.

\- Я не… Да ты даже речь свою фильтровать не пытаешься.

\- Вот именно!

 

*

В кровать Кайло укладывается в трусах и рубашке. Он подкатывается к Хаксу, надеясь, что тот примется расстегивать пуговицы, и улыбается, когда так и происходит; он знает, что в темноте Хакс его улыбки не увидит. Сам же Хакс одет только в штаны; очередная пара не по размеру. Но, расправившись с пуговицами, он не прижимается к груди Кайло и вместо этого проходит ладонью по его животу, поднимаясь  горлу. Не уверенный в желаниях Хакса, Кайло обращается к его мыслям.

Отклик от Хакса: _Не уходи больше никуда. Просто останься со мной, пока я не умру. Я через столькое  ради тебя прошёл. Неужели я о многом прошу?_

\- Я не… - голос Кайло звучит слишком громко для окружившей их тишины. Хакс смотрит ему в глаза и хмурит брови; он переносит руку ему на грудь и раскрывает ладонь, словно собираясь оттолкнуть. – Я не заставлял тебя, - говорит Кайло. Это не вполне так, но он бы и пальцем к Хаксу не прикоснулся бы, знай он заранее к чему это их обоих приведёт. – И я не останусь дожидаться твоей смерти. Тебе запрещено умирать. Я приказываю тебе жить.

\- Странно слышать, - Хакс выводит большим пальцем круги на коже Кайло, посылая вниз по его позвоночнику волны возбужденной дрожи. – Но, как ни странно, это мне кажется уместным. Значит. Приказываешь мне жить? Звучит как угроза.

\- Тогда тебе следует чётко следовать приказу.

\- И что ты сделаешь, если я ослушаюсь? Вернёшь меня к жизни в качестве наказания? – Хакс фыркает от смеха и уступает желанию притиснуться вплотную. Он перекидывает руку через  Кайло и утыкается лицом ему в грудь, вдыхая запах кожи. – Если подумать,  ты и правда можешь быть на это способен, - бубнит он. – Поднять меня из могилы мне назло.

\- А ты знаешь, что я появился на свет только потому, что у Дарта Вейдера была слабость? – спрашивает Кайло, хотя прекрасно понимает, что Хаксу это не известно. Тот с трудом сдерживает смех и поглядывает на Кайло, иронически приподняв бровь.

\- Я знаю лишь то, что не способен угадать, что ты скажешь в следующий момент времени, - признается Хакс.

\- Чистая правда, - Кайло отстраняется от льнущего к нему Хакса и опирается на локоть, принимая более удобную позу для разговора; Хакс не убирает перекинутую через его корпус руку, но Кайло не возражает. – Однажды Вейдер любил женщину, человека.

\- Я догадывался, что она человек, но если бы я ошибся, то это объяснило бы пару-тройку твоих особенностей. Ну и, разумеется, я знал, ведь Скайуокер и Органа его биологические дети. Но я никогда прежде не слышал слово «любил» и его имя в одном предложении.

\- Её имя было Падме Амидала. Моя мать рассказывала мне о ней. Принимая во внимание источник информации, половина из сказанного ею было враньём.

\- С чего бы ей врать о собственной матери?

\- Такова её натура, - голос Кайло становится жёстче. Хакс по-прежнему поглаживает его кожу большим пальцем, и это помогает усмирить закипающую ярость. – Моя мать… Лея Органа. Она врёт даже самой себе и принимает неверные решения. Взять, хотя бы, человека, которому она доверяла, как себе, - Хана Соло. Он бросил её, когда их сын погиб.

\- Не уверен, что понимаю, куда ты клонишь, - Хакс гладит его бок. - Но, признаю, я впечатлён.

\- У моей семьи богатая история саморазрушения, построенная на привязанности не к тем людям.

\- А, - нехитрая ласка прекращается, и Хакс напрягается. – Так это речь, после которой ты меня убьёшь?

\- Нет… умолкни. Ты не похож на тех, кого выбирали мои дед и мать, тех, кто сломал их. Они были мягкосердечны, глупы и склонны идеализировать. Ты же больше похож на меня.

Хакс успевает придумать остроумный комментарий, но так и не произносит его. Кайло щурится, дослушивая его мысль.

_«Похож, говоришь? Так себе комплимент от того, кто себя ненавидит»._

Цель: сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Сейчас не время пререкаться.

\- Хорошо, я похож на тебя, - соглашается Хакс. – Допустим, ты прав, но что это нам даст? Сноук с распростёртыми объятьями примет меня в качестве твоего любовника? Сам знаешь, что этого не будет, Рен.

\- Я говорил о другом. Забудь. Ты не слушал.

\- Легко говорить, когда читаешь чужие мысли! Я слушал, но ты несешь околесицу, не имеющую ничего общего с логикой. И когда я спрашиваю тебя, что же ты такое хочешь мне сказать, ты просто затыкаешь мне рот.

Кайло приходится немного подглядеть мысли Хакса, чтобы понять значение слова «околесица». Подобное использование Силы было наименее любимым, но к нему приходилось прибегать, ведь школу он не заканчивал, а его уровень начитанности оставлял желать лучшего. Он напоминает себе, что это, разумеется, не его вина, и отворачивается от Хакса, понимая, что свалял дурака, решив рассказать ему что-нибудь.

Хакс тоже отворачивается, но прижимается своей спиной к спине Кайло, греется. Кайло снова касается его разума, искренне ожидая услышать как Хакс сокрушается над тем, что когда-то позволил себе слабость дотронуться до Кайло.

Отклик от Хакса: _дурак ты, Рен_.

Не желая и дальше слушать подобное, Кайло практически отстраняется, но проваливается глубже прежде, чем успевает остановиться.

Дополнительный отклик от Хакса, окаймленный неожиданной нежностью вместо сожаления: _я ничем не отличаюсь от тех идиотов, что встретили свою смерть лишь потому, что кто-то из Скайуокеров захотел уложить их к себе в постель. Мягкосердечные, упрямые, добрые, отстраненные, глупые или гениальные – в самом конце уже не важно, какими мы были. Я все равно, что покойник, и ты не сможешь вернуть меня назад._

Дальнейший отклик, все еще наполненный нежностью, и определенный рассчитанный на то, что Кайло его слышит: _не сомневаюсь, что ты всё равно попробуешь, бросив вызов здравому смыслу. Мне кажется, что ты самый большой идеалист из тех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Это прекрасно и до идиотизма иронично._

Наблюдение: Хакс только что назвал его прекрасным.

Параллельное наблюдение: а еще идиотом.

Вскоре Хакс засыпает, вздрагивая во сне от кошмаров. Кайло терпит до последнего, но когда Хакс издает придушенный болезненный стон, словно кто-то схватил его за горло, он перекатывается на другой бок и притягивает того ближе к себе, гладит по волосам. От этого Хакс просыпается и уже сам обвивает Кайло  руками, прижимаясь ещё теснее.

\- Не видь сны, - шепчет Кайло ему в ухо. Это не приказ и не привитая через Силу воля, а всего лишь пожелание. Даже, скорее, предложение.

Сам же Кайло своему совету последовать не может. Несколько дней он избегал сновидений, но внезапно они возвращаются, окружив его нежеланными видениями: среди них он видит свои руки на шее Хакса и взгляд его широко распахнутых глаз. И это хуже, чем стоять среди мёртвых детей, не в силах вспомнить их убийц, не зная, что это сделал ты сам, с каждым из них. Хуже, чем Рей, рыдавшая и умолявшая не оставлять ее одну, уже лишенная им половины своих воспоминаний в неловкой и поспешной попытке спасти ей жизнь. Хуже, чем знать, что он так ничем ей и не помог.

Он отвлекает свое сознание от гнетущих картин, нашедших его даже во сне: нет, он не может допустить подобного снова.

Его видение грядущего будущего меняется вместе с тем, как мысли обретают уверенность. Оно кажется настоящим, лишенным метафор и символов, словно Кайло подсмотрел его в другой версии реальности, а не увидел во сне. Картина резко контрастирует с тем, что он видел раньше: Хакс уже старик и стоит перед окном во всю стену и созерцает укрытые снегом горы.

Но вид состарившегося Хакса не приносит облегчения. Он лишь похож на себя, но на деле собой уже давно не является: он пустой, оцепеневший, словно где-то в другом месте, - лишь призрак в дышащем по инерции теле.

_«Охранники зовут его генерал Хрипач. Он не реагирует на их насмешки. Этот старикан даже не вздрогнет, если вы плюнете в него. Многие здесь уже пробовали. Говорят, это на удачу, как бросить монетку в фонтан»._

Кайло силком выдирает себя из сна и, со свистом втянув воздух сквозь зубы, поднимается на локте. Он закрывает Хакса другой рукой и обшаривает тёмную комнату взглядом в поисках того, кому принадлежал этот голос, хотя и знает, что никого не найдет. Голос говорил не с ним; это был кто-то рядовой, не важный, кто мог однажды присматривать за Хаксом, кто, возможно, еще даже не родился.

Наблюдение, крошащее его изнутри: новое видение отвратительнее предыдущего, того, где Кайло душит Хакса. Оно по-настоящему страшное.

Он не может принять такое будущее, ведь Хакс всё ещё в его руках, - тёплый и дышащий, вовсе не призрак, по-прежнему беспокойно вздрагивающий во сне от вновь нахлынувших кошмаров. Хакс, успевший развернуться к Кайло лицом, прячется у него на груди. Не понимая, где он и что происходит, он спросонья открывает глаза, пробуждая малую часть своего сознания, чтобы удостовериться, что Кайло рядом, что именно он ерошит ему волосы и греет своим теплом.

Отклик от Хакса: _всё в порядке. Это Рен: его запах, его прикосновения, его шумное присутствие. Никакой угрозы. Спи._

Хакс отключает и эту часть сознания, притираясь щекой к горячей коже Кайло и засыпает, вновь пытаясь выстроить защиту от снов; у него не получается.

Кайло обнимает его, охраняет его покой, в то время как его собственное сердце заходится, и чувствует, как снова загорается тот огонёк.

Поправка: он никогда не гас.

Наблюдение: _тебе хочется сделать вид, что его нет, но каким бы крохотным он ни был и как бы тщательно ты его ни скрывал, он всё равно горит._

Вторичное наблюдение: огонь не поддается контролю, не в полной мере. Не когда он начинает пожирать всё вокруг, обращая в пепел.

Цель: выяснить как выжить, когда тебе не остаётся ничего, кроме как полыхать. Контроль вторичен, главное – не сгореть.

Предположение: _это и есть настоящая сила. Весь этот гнев, ненависть и ярость – они всегда были тебе друзьями, но кроме них есть что-то еще._

Есть причина. И это Хакс. Маленький человек, жизнь которого стоит того, чтобы спалить всё на своём пути, пока не останется ничего, кроме них двоих. И от гор тоже камня на камне не оставить, разрушить их все на каждой планете. Тогда те, что Кайло видел во сне, исчезнут, и Хакс не будет смотреть на них невидящим взглядом.

Наблюдение: в том есть по-своему прекрасное безумие. Нечто такое, что ощущается как безраздельно его личное, достаточно безрассудное, чтобы стать единственной вещью в его жизни, что имеет значение.

Кайло прячет свою полубезумную улыбку в растрепанных волосах Хакса. Он пытается поверить, что его обновлённой решимости хватит, чтобы уберечь Хакса от худших его кошмаров.

Он засыпает, не убеждая себя в том, что так и будет, а вцепившись мёртвой хваткой в мысль, что сможет защитить Хакса от куда более реальных вещей. Он же Кайло Рен, потомок Дарта Вейдера, и он перекроит будущее голыми руками, если потребуется, и придаст огню всё, что посмеет посягнуть на жизнь Хакса.

 

***

Несколько дней, проведенных в доме, превращаются в целую неделю, а затем начинается вторая. Дождь так ни разу и не прекратился.

Хакс продолжает ковыряться в спидере, что очень здорово, но ужасно раздражает Кайло, так как для себя он занятия не находит. Он постирал плащ, но это не заняло его даже на полдня. От остальной своей старой одежды он избавился, просто сбросив её с утёса; затяжной дождь не дал спалить её во дворе. Когда их запасы истощаются, он возвращается в город и на этот раз набирает гораздо больше продуктов. Он оправдывает огромное количество еды тем, что у них ещё есть в запасе немного времени, и думает о том, как бы не пришлось поплатиться за подобную самонадеянность. Однако домой Кайло возвращается в приподнятом настроении, - в этот раз никто не окликнул его, назвав Беном Соло.

Снедаемый беспокойством и движимый внутренним огнём, что угнездился у него в груди, Кайло возобновляет тренировки ближнего боя. Он упражняется каждый день, несмотря на проливной дождь, и, размахивая световым мечом, ощущает острую нехватку оппонентов, которых проецировал для него Сноук. Порой они были настолько неотличимы от настоящих, что их стремительные атаки заставляли Кайло бояться за собственную жизнь в решающие моменты этих учебных схваток. Те проекции были убедительнее тех, что присылали к нему в спальню. Теперь-то, познав бой с настоящим противником и секс с живым человеком, он чётко видит эту разницу.

Наблюдение, мерзкое до тошноты: Сноук явно больше сил вкладывал в симуляцию битв, нежели в помощь подростку, терзаемому гормональной бурей …

Наблюдение: нет, хватит. Не думай об этом.

Во время одной из своих тренировок он замечает, что секционная дверь в гараж, где Хакс по-прежнему возится с системой гидропривода спидера, открыта. Разумеется, Хакс открыл её, чтобы пустить в помещение дневной свет, но в то же время, он поглядывает иногда на Кайло, прекращая работу на несколько долгих мгновений. Кайло мог бы подразнить его за это, но решает притвориться, будто он не заметил его внимания. С той ночи, когда Кайло признал, что привязан к Хаксу, они словно заключили негласное соглашение не жаловаться друг на друга.

От внимания Кайло не укрылось также то, что почти каждый вечер Хакс пьет бренди. Однако наливает он себе мало; эта скромная порция не оказывает на него никакого эффекта, да и бутылка до сих пор полная наполовину, так что, вполне возможно, не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу.

\- Как успехи? – интересуется Кайло, когда ему надоедает фехтовать с пустотой. Он стоит снаружи, продолжая мокнуть под моросящим дождём. Хакс оглядывает спидер и пожимает печами.

\- Мне определенно не хватает некоторых важных деталей, - отвечает он. – Так что, приходится искать компромиссы. Я собрал прибор, который заменил бы сломанный терморегулятор, но он работает не совсем так, как я ожидал.

\- Так ты ещё и изобретатель? – Кайло всё ещё не может отдышаться после упражнений, чувствует, как по телу курсирует живая энергия; ему нужна цель, на которую её можно направить. – То есть, - поправляет он себя, - я знаю, что ты конструируешь вооружение. Конструировал… Где ты научился всему остальному?

\- А сам-то как думаешь? В школе, в Академии. Там не только лекции по истории Империи и инженерии читали.

\- Полагаю, боевая подготовка у вас там тоже была?

Хакс фыркает и посылает Кайло убийственный взгляд.

\- Да. В военном учебном учреждении у нас была боевая подготовка. Верно подмечено.

\- И как у тебя получалось? – Кайло игнорирует его сарказм; нервно перебирая пальцами по рукояти деактивированного светового меча. – Я о ближнем бое.

\- Я уже говорил, - выражение лица Хакса меняется, он даже приосанивается и выглядит неожиданно довольным. – У меня были наивысшие оценки по всем дисциплинам. Включая боевую подготовку.

\- Хмм, - Кайло оборачивается, оглядывая двор и пряча от Хакса улыбку. Совладав с лицом, он поворачивается обратно к Хаксу. – Хочешь попрактиковаться?

И снова Хакс фыркает.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты будешь нападать в полную силу, наперевес со своей чудо-палкой, что способна резать сталь? Нет уж, увольте. У меня была подготовка иного рода.

\- В теории, это не сильно отличается от рукопашного боя. Был бы у нас ещё один световой меч.

\- Можешь обыскать меня, Рен. У меня ни одного нет. И всё равно…

\- Что, если это будут палки? – спрашивает Кайло. – Я могу найти подходящие ветки в лесу. Или же можно использовать рукоятки от метлы и швабры. Или что-то вроде этого.

\- Ты ведешь себя, как мальчишка, которому нужен товарищ для игры, - Хакс демонстрирует лишь безразличие, но Кайло заглядывает глубже в его мысли и видит там хорошо скрытое любопытство и гудящее слабое возбуждение, отголосок которого уловил ещё во время тренировки, почувствовав тяжёлый взгляд Хакса.

\- Я буду с тобой помягче, - небрежно роняет он, зная, что это подстегнёт Хакса.

Тот поджимает губы, откладывает в сторону руководство пользователя и встаёт.

\- Разве что сперва, - отвечает он. – Дай мне разогреться и приноровиться. У меня давно не было практики. Ещё посмотрим, кто кого.

\- Замётано, - ответ вылетает на выдохе.

Наблюдение: если он сможет пройти этот спарринг не возбудившись, это будет чудо.

Подыскивая в гараже подходящее оружие, Кайло находит старую метлу и грабли, которые сразу же лишаются функциональных частей в угоду лучшим аэродинамическим свойствам; всё равно ни он, ни Хакс не собираются подметать или убирать здесь листья. Хакс уходит в дом и возвращается, обутый в ботинки. Носки он взял из ящика Леи, но, в силу их универсального вида, Кайло решает не сообщать ему об этом. А вот обувь определенно принадлежала Хану: старые коричневые ботинки велики Хаксу, и он зашнуровал их потуже; не лучший вариант для спарринга, но сойдёт.

\- Мог бы выйти и босиком, - говорит Кайло. Он сам иногда так тренируется. Под шефством Сноука в качестве дополнения шли горячие угли. – Трава мягкая.

\- Это было бы отвратительно, - отвечает Хакс. – Могу я выбрать себе оружие?

Кайло протягивает ему оба варианта. Хакс мудро выбрал ручку от метлы: она чуть длиннее и тяжелее, отличный выбор для более низкого оппонента, хоть он и не сильно ниже.

Наблюдение, праздное, не связанное с упражнением: Кайло чрезвычайно нравится их, пусть и незначительная, разница в росте.

\- Какие будут правила? – спрашивает Хаакс, следуя за Кайло на лужайку; из-за погоды его волосы быстро становятся влажными. Дождит сегодня гораздо меньше, а имеющаяся морось больше походит на туман. – Или это будет что-то вроде уличной драки? – интересуется он, держа свое оружие наизготовку, словно опасаясь, что Кайло может напасть без предупреждения.

\- Просто попробуй меня обезоружить, - отвечает Кайло и душит в зародыше веселье от мысли, что Хакс вообще сможет.

\- Я спрашиваю, будет ли поединок честным, Рен.

\- А разве я не говорил, что поначалу буду с тобой помягче?

Он держит своё слово потому как очевидно, что Хакс подрастерял навык – слишком резок в движениях, даже плечи держит не правильно, излишне напряжённо. Он подмечает плавность движений Кайло, с которой тот отражает каждый удар, и меняет стойку, расправляет плечи. Хакс пока не пытается обезоружить Кайло, лишь проверяет его реакцию на различные тактики. И будь его противником кто-то другой, Кайло бы быстро надоел однообразный обмен ударами. Но Хакс сосредоточенно сводит брови к переносице, а мокрые волосы липнут к его лицу, и это невероятно хорошо. Просто потрясающе – чувствовать силу, которую он вкладывает, чтобы пошатнуть спокойствие Кайло. А тому сердце греет диковатое чувство  гордости, когда Хакс начинает вспоминать свои тренировки, а его удары становятся быстрее, а траектория – более просчитанной; его по-настоящему увлекает поединок, и складочка между бровей разглаживается. В коротких промежутках между взмахами палкой Кайло успевает заметить, насколько яркими стали глаза Хакса.

\- Неплохо, - замечает Кайло, когда Хакс едва не задевает рукояткой его ухо; это скорее даже шпилька, нежели похвала: Кайло несильно ударяет его по боку прежде, чем тот успевает принять защитную стойку после своего через чур  смелого выпада. Тот морщится, но не краснеет пристыжено, даже ритм атак не замедляет. Кайло лишь усмехается.

У Хакса прибавляется решимости и держаться против него вдруг становится сложнее. Когда он практически успевает нанести удар по левому плечу Кайло, Рен понимает, что отражает его атаки почти всерьез, не используя при этом Силу, разумеется; в этом поединке ей не место. Биться без неё было непривычно, но, в то же время, – ободряюще ново. Особенно в те моменты, когда его чувства обостряются, и он прислушивается к ним интуитивно, ловя блуждающую мысль или эмоцию Хакса, невербальные реакции и ощущения, не нашедшие ещё выражения в словах. Всё это напоминает Кайло каково это – быть внутри Хакса; как что-то дрожало в груди Кайло в ответ на каждую упрямую попытку Хакса сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны; напоминает о том полуосознанном моменте, когда Хакс перестал сдерживаться и на пике удовольствия едва не прокричал его имя. Теперь же эта вышколенная сдержанность курсирует сквозь Хакса, обращаясь агрессией: ему всего-то хочется достать Кайло концом шеста, хотя бы раз.

Но Кайло не может позволить такому случиться: Хакс не хотел бы, что бы он ему поддавался, только не сейчас. Он безжалостно атакует, нанося три удара подряд, ожидая, что Хакс отступит и сбавит напор, но тот словно заряжается его энергией и удивляет его, исполнив сложный манёвр, включающий вращение оружия, которое для него всё-таки  слишком экстравагантное, и почти дотягивается до левого бедра Кайло.

\- И ты такое скрывал, - Кайло не удаётся подавить улыбку. Он отступает из радиуса поражения, пока Хакс не успел удивить его ещё каким-нибудь приёмом. – Не иначе как придерживал в качестве туза в рукаве.

\- А? – Хакс задыхается; он в отвратительной форме, но старается демонстрировать обратное. – Разве? Я думал, что ты читал мои мысли всё это время.

\- Я обещал, что буду мягче, это не значит, что я жульничал.

\- Где обещания, там и неспортивное поведение.

Они продолжают бой; Кайло идёт на сближение первым, но Хакс начинает нападение с удивительным бесстрашием и уверенностью. Кайло реагирует инстинктивно; бессознательно, он вдруг видит в Хаксе реальную угрозу. Он видит, как его собственный шест с силой опускается Хаксу на правое плечо ещё до того, как это происходит, но видение приходит слишком поздно: одно мгновение – и Хакс кричит от боли, оседая на землю.

\- Блядь, - Кайло бросает клятый черенок граблей и едва не теряет сознание от вспышки непрошеных воспоминаний. Тот день. Он заранее знал, что случится тогда, но было слишком поздно, чтобы помешать. Кайло идёт к Хаксу и словно движется сквозь стену шквального огня, сквозь физическое воплощение боли: их маленькие плащи и упавшая тишина; все мертвы, кроме Рей, а сам он борется с собственным телом, лишь бы не ударить световым мечом и её.

Цель: нет. Не сейчас.

Урон Хаксу нанесён не серьезный, но для него сейчас любая новая травма сродни полёту вниз головой с утёса; он отталкивает Кайло, когда тот пытается помочь ему подняться, и остаётся сидеть на коленях, пачкаясь в грязи.

Отклик от Хакса: он ненавидит грязь. И Рена. Плечо не выбито, но болит ужасно; синяк будет жутко болючий и глубокий.

\- Я в порядке! – рявкает Хакс, когда Кайло тянется к нему повторно, чтобы излечить. – Просто не лезь. Что случилось, то случилось. Я проиграл поединок, но мы оба знали, что так и будет.

\- Я не… Прости… Я только…

\- Нахер иди со своими извинениями! Ты хотел подраться, и я согласился. Так что, я не…

\- Но ведь… я не собирался.

\- Что ж, значит ты просто не в состоянии себя контролировать. Это ты хочешь сказать? Разумеется, ты не собирался. Ты вообще ничего _не планировал!_ Да ты просто-напросто сгусток силы без смысла, без пилота за штурвалом, без цели, — ты же разрушаешь всё, чего коснёшься!

Наблюдение: злость всегда помогает.

Кайло опускается на колени позади Хакса и кладет руку на его ушибленное плечо. Осторожно, и Хакс понимает посыл, замирает.

Ментальная установка: Хакс не прав. У Кайло есть цель, - он вылечит его плечо, а тот перестанет огрызаться.

\- Только… - Хакс не заканчивает мысль, даже рот не закрывает, лишь опускает веки. Во время лечения дождь почти не беспокоит, словно испаряется, едва касаясь невидимого пузыря наполненного теплом, что окружает их двоих. Лечить такую свежую травму легко, да и кости почти не повреждены. Просто ушиб, но, когда боль уходит, и в плече звенит от облегчения, Хакс валится на траву, подложив под голову левую руку; его снова захватывает ощущение, будто он по кусочкам собран заново.

Кайло, сгорбившись, продолжает сидеть за ним. Лечение почти закончено, но он не спешит убирать ладонь с плеча Хакса, стараясь снять болевой синдром с других травм. С поруганной гордости, например, и попранных ростков уверенности в собственных силах, доверия и азарта, впервые возникшего после дней унылой скуки. Кайло понимает, что не может исцелить всё это ни Силой, ни чем-либо ещё. Но он всё равно так и остаётся сидеть, по меньшей мере, частично заслоняя Хакса от дождя, и склоняется, чтобы ткнуться носом ему в затылок.

\- Дай встать, - ворчит Хакс.

Отклик от Хакса: ему не нравится лежать на мокрой и грязной траве, но взять и отстраниться от Кайло он тоже не готов.

\- Прости, - говорит Кайло, отчасти потому, что Хакс терпеть не может, когда он извиняется. Но тот лишь качает головой. Кайло проводит языком по его шее, едва отдавая себе отчёт в своих действиях. Хакс заполошно вздыхает и распахивает глаза.

Отклик от Хакса: _давай ещё._

Кайло рычит на выдохе и исполняет просьбу, слизывая с его шеи пот пополам с дождевой водой. Ему хочется перевернуть Хакса на спину, поцеловать и пригвоздить к земле собственным весом. Хакс жмётся к теплу, подставляется под горячий рот щекой, предлагает больше.

\- Так, стой. Остановись, - Хакс отпихивает Кайло и выбирается из-под него. – Я не собираюсь заниматься этим здесь, в грязи.

Проигнорировав попытку Кайло помочь ему подняться, Хакс встаёт сам и направляется к дому, разминая по пути плечо и спотыкаясь из-за увязающих в размокшей земле ботинок. Кайло теряется; голова задурманена похотью и чувством вины.

Отклик от Хакса: _не стой там, как истукан. Догоняй_.

 И Кайло идёт за ним в гараж, а затем - через боковую дверь на кухню. В его затуманенную голову приходит мысль, что Хан был бы не доволен тем, что она оставили гаражную дверь открытой, ведь кто-нибудь мог влезть и стащить его инструменты. Но к дому на утёсе не приходил никто. Среди местных как-то укоренилось понимание, что Лею Органа и её семью не нужно беспокоить. После стольких лет ничего не изменилось.

В кухне Хакс стаскивает ботинки. Кайло тоже разувается и не сводит с него глаз, ожидая подсказки. Хакс снимает носки, свитер и бросает всё радом с ботинками; у него дрожат пальцы. Когда он встречается взглядом с Кайло, то выглядит неуверенным в том, что будет делать дальше, словно он знает, чего хочет, но не понял еще, так ли уж оно ему нужно, чтобы пойти и взять.

Отклик от Хакса, прямой: _иди за мной и молчи. Ради собственного блага, молчи._

Кайло снова подчиняется. Он уже забыл, как же это прекрасно – получать приказы, и больше всего на свете желать подчиниться им, дабы быть полезным и снискать похвалу. В спальне Хакс, стоя спиной к Кайло, снимает вымокшие насквозь штаны. Белья на нём нет; его тощий зад ещё не успел обрести былую округлость. Но вид голой спины Хакса, остановившегося на входе в ванную, заставляет Кайло застыть на месте и вспомнить, как впервые провёл рукой по этой самой спине, как Хакс дрожал, показывая ему совершенно неожиданные грани себя.

\- Я в душ, - голос у Хакса ровный, но Кайло слышит в нём сокрытую дрожь.

Наблюдение, длящееся: Хакс скрытен. Слишком скрытен.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Кайло; Хакс не двигается с места, искоса следя за ним. – Я, э… приготовлю что-нибудь.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, это же гадко. Ты слишком грязный, чтобы кулинарничать.

\- Я помою руки, - интонация выходит вопросительной; Кайло не понимает, что происходит, а узнавать несколько боязно. С отяжелевших от воды штанов капает, но Кайло не спешит раздеваться; мокрая ткань хоть как-то скрывает от глаз стояк, не проходящий с тех пор, как Хакс удостоился похвалы за первый удар, почти достигший цели.

\- Ты меня изгваздал в грязи, - Хакс так и стоит в пол-оборота к Кайло, держась руками за дверные косяки. – Значит, именно ты должен помочь мне отмыться.

Он наконец-то уходит в ванную и включает воду. Кайло даже не шевелится, чувствует себя так, словно Хаксу всё-таки удалось завершить тот удар. Ему нестерпимо хочется сжать собственный член сквозь ткань, но он запрещает себе поддаваться порыву; сейчас он подчиняется приказам Хакса, а тот не просил его делать ничего подобного.

Кайло останавливается в дверном проеме, поглядывая на фигуру Хакса, виднеющуюся сквозь матовое стекло душевой. Тот просто стоит в уплотняющемся пару под льющейся водой. Кайло необходимо знать, действительно ли Хакс хочет этого, потому лезет к нему в голову без спроса.

Отклик от Хакса: _ну же, идиот, пожалуйста, мне же так это нужно, дай мне это, блядь, какого хрена ты ждёшь вообще?_

Кайло не уверен, хотел ли Хакс, чтобы он слышал это.

Наблюдение: не важно.

Цель: снять штаны как можно скорее.

Наблюдение/вопрос: почему это вдруг так сложно?

Выпутавшись из штанин, он ногой небрежно отпихивает в сторону лежащую на полу одежду и подходит к душевой, открывает дверцу и заглядывает внутрь. По спине Хакса струится вода, он трёт вылеченное плечо.

\- Заходи быстрее, - ворчит он, - а то всё тепло выпустишь.

Хакс нервничает, - Кайло чувствует окруживший его ореол беспокойства, - однако не хочет, чтобы Рен уходил. На самом деле, ему хочется, чтобы тот подошёл ближе: _пожалуйста, Рен._

\- Болит? – Кайло закрывает за собой дверцу.

-А? – Хакс оборачивается немного, озадаченно нахмурив брови.

\- Вот оно, - Кайло накрывает рукой ладонь Хакса, лежащую у него на плече, и оглаживает большим пальцем влажную кожу. – Я исцелил его слишком  быстро, мало ли…

\- Всё в порядке, - Хакс убирает свою руку, позволяя ладони Кайло остаться на плече. – Как новенькое, никаких нареканий. Кажется, это мой личный ад: быть разодранным на кусочки и собранным обратно одной и той же рукой.

Кайло становится вплотную и целует его плечо. Хочется укусить его, не причиняя настоящего вреда, но нельзя; и Кайло целует его снова, мягко проводя языком по мокрой коже. Хакс задерживает дыхание, а затем прерывисто выдыхает

\- Сначала отмой меня, - говорит он, когда Кайло добирается до шеи. – Пожалуйста, - просит он, когда тот упрямится и снова тянется к солоноватой коже. Кайло кивает и тянется за мылом.

Отклик от Хакса: он возбуждён, но что-то его гложет. Он хочет этой близости до одури, но не доверяет чувству собственной потребности в ней, зная, что если придётся обходиться без неё остаток своей жизни, то легче от происходящего точно не станет.

\- Повернёшься? – спрашивает Кайло, отступая на шаг, демонстрируя, что Хакс может поступать, как пожелает, и дублирует этот посыл через Силу.

Хакс оборачивается, но избегает смотреть Кайло в глаза; буравя взглядом его грудь, он поднимает руки ладонями кверху: одна более грязная, чем вторая.

\- Можешь приступать, - говорит он, всё же взглянув мельком в глаза Кайло.

Он отмывает его ладони, руки, плечи, шею. Прежде, чем приступать к каждой части тела, Кайло проверяет мысли Хакса, но тот шлёт в ответ только позитивные отклики, в которых лишь иногда проскальзывает неуверенность. Хакс твердит про себя, что может прекратить всё это в любой момент, но вместе с этим он задаётся вопросом, - а хочет ли он этого в действительности? И каждый раз Хакс отвечает себе, что не хочет ничего останавливать, что готов продолжать, пока Кайло не начнёт умирать от желания.

Наблюдение: Кайло мог бы сказать Хаксу, что уже хочет его до искр из глаз.

Анализ: ни преимущества, ни выгоды подобное откровение не даст.

Вывод: _придержи это пока при себе._

Он моет сначала грудь, а затем и спину Хакса; льющаяся сверху вода смывает мыльную пену. Этого должно быть достаточно, думает он, а отклик от Хакса лишь подтверждает его мысль. Когда Хакс снова поворачивается к нему лицом, Кайло намыливает собственные ладони, кладет мыло на полочку и трёт большими пальцами хаксовы щеки, подбородок, челюсть, лоб и светлые  рыжие брови. Хакс подставляет лицо под струи воды и смывает пену, после чего трет глаза запястьями. И в этот момент он выглядит таким юным, что Кайло кажется, что пол уходит у него из-под ног, а в животе испуганно ёкает от внезапного чувства падения; его словно отбрасывает назад во времени.

\- Что? – хмурится Хакс, заметив, что Кайло смотрит на него, но отклик от него вовсе не недовольный: он наслаждается происходящим, он возбуждён, он гордится собой оттого, что так легко выдерживает взгляд Кайло.

\- Можно дотронуться до твоих ресниц? – он ещё не успевает закончить вопрос, как уже знает, что Хакс в ответ истерически расхохочется.

\- Ты температуришь, что ли? – интересуется Хакс, касаясь его лба тыльной стороной ладони. – Ты точно собирался все эти слова собрать в одном предложении?

Хакс улыбается, а его светлые глаза словно становятся ещё зеленее. Оно того стоило, - дать посмеяться над собой, - чтобы увидеть как нервозность и напряжение, вспугнутые внезапной просьбой, покидают Хакса. Кайло обеими руками обхватывает лицо Хакса и осторожно проводит пальцами по мокрым ресницам Хакса. Тот яростно моргает в ответ на подобное внимание; его щёки розовеют, наверное, от пара.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - Кайло старается, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и намеренно выдерживает между собой  и Хаксом достаточную дистанцию, лишь бы ненароком не ткнуться в него стояком, который, к слову, уже доставляет дискомфорт и болезненно тянет, словно весит фунтов пятьдесят.

\- Я-то? – Хаксу не удаётся сдержать смех, а оттенок щёк сгущается до алого. – Радость-то какая.

\- Когда ты… Раньше. Видеть тебя в таком состоянии было больно.

Хакс снова сводит брови к переносице и убирает руки Кайло от своего лица, но не отпускает, держит его за запястья.

\- Да уж, - резко отвечает он. – Мне тоже было больно. Можем мы не обсуждать это прямо сейчас?

\- Конечно… Прости.

\- Мне страшно интересно, извинялся ли ты хоть когда-нибудь ещё перед кем-то, кроме меня.

Кайло думает о Сноуке.

Наблюдение: извиняться перед ним всё равно, что выламывать у себя рёбра и, покорно кланяясь, протягивать ему в окровавленных руках.

Наблюдение, дальнейшее: когда он извиняется перед  
Хаксом, то слова словно срываются с губ кого-то другого, кого-то более слабого, поэтому он не противится им. Ему это даже нравится.

Вывод: только Хаксу удается заставить его не стыдиться слабости.

\- Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь, - бормочет Хакс себе под нос. – Можно я… эм…

Кайло не позволяет себе поддаться искушению заглянуть в мысли Хакса, чтобы узнать, что же тот хочет сказать.

\- Можно, - отвечает Кайло; голос всё-таки срывается. – Можешь делать со мной всё, что пожелаешь. Я в твоей власти, разве ты не знаешь? Или тебе всё равно?

\- Всё ли равно? – брови Хакса медленно ползут вверх. – Да шутишь, что ли?

\- Я…

Хакс лишь качает головой и без слов велит ему  заткнуться. Он сокращает расстояние между ними и буквально прилипает к Кайло. Тот выдерживает ударную волну его желания, захлестнувшую почти физически, чувствует, как Хакс прижимается к его бедру членом, чувствует его дыхание на своей шее; закрыв глаза, Кайло безотчётно обхватывает руками талию Хакса и притискивает его к себе ещё ближе.

\- Блядь, - выдыхает Хакс, едва успев выдохнуть ругательство вместо имени Кайло, - _Рен, Рен,_ \- ловит себя буквально в последний момент. Кайло прикусывает нижнюю губу, душа в зародыше смех от ощущения горячечного триумфа, и тычется Хаксу в живот собственной эрекцией. Он зарывается лицом в его волосы и чувствует себя безумцем от подступившей потребности укусить его за рыжие пряди, проглотить Хакса и, одновременно с этим, сохранить невредимым.

Со стонами и рыком они трутся о влажную кожу друг друга, и это самая бесстыжая вещь, которую каждый из них совершал в своей жизни. Чтобы не терять равновесие Хакс впивается пальцами в плечи Кайло; сам же Кайло одной рукой обвивает его талию, а второй придерживает затылок Хакса, зарывшись пальцами в мокрые волосы, и мысленно одергивает себя, чтобы не собрать их в кулак и не дёрнуть назад. Хакс стискивает зубы, крепко зажмуривает глаза и дёргается назад, выгибая спину, пока кончает, позволяя Кайло поймать себя прежде, чем он успеет шарахнуться об стену. Убывающая сила его оргазма захватывает и Кайло, как всегда утягивая его следом. Он переживает собственную разрядку, крепко прижав к себе Хакса, чьё бешеное сердцебиение подстёгивает накатывающие волны удовольствия до тех пор, пока Кайло не кажется, что из него вместе со спермой выплеснулись все жизненные силы.

Они держатся друг за друга и приходят в себя; колени дрожат, но всё же не подводят; у них обоих набатом бухает сердце, и они прячут лица, один – притиснувшись к горячей и влажной груди другого, второй – прижавшись щекой к рыжим волосам. Первым голову поднимает Кайло; он проводит губами по краю уха Хакса и, лизнув его по самой кромке, целует его волосы. Теперь-то он куда более осознанно понимает, что на самом деле не хотел их ни кусать, ни делать ничего другого такого же дикого – лишь поцеловать; и он целует их снова и снова, мягко придерживая ладонями голову Хакса.

Хакс обескуражен его действиями ещё больше самого Кайло, так что, он даёт себе ещё несколько минут, чтобы перевести дыхание от пережитого удовольствия, отголоски которого гнездятся под ладонью Кайло, которую тот опустил Хаксу на поясницу. Хаксу страшно поднять голову, страшно узнать, что будет дальше. Когда он, наконец, собирается с духом и смотрит на Кайло, тот касается его щеки и ласково проводит подушечкой большого пальца под правым глазом; Кайло собирается его поцеловать, словно сделав это,он каким-то образом спасёт их обоих.

\- Так странно, - говорит Хакс. – Словно всё это часть пытки.

Пол снова словно уходит у Кайло из-под ног, без прыжков во времени на этот раз.

\- Что? – уточняет он.

Цель: _не целуй его, пока он смотрит на тебя так. Или вообще никогда._

\- Я о том, что нам было позволено это сделать, - отвечает Хакс. Он всё ещё держится за плечи Кайло, но хватку ослабляет. – Точнее, что тебе позволили. На этот раз. Пока ты не потеряешь на это право.

\- Мне уже показали то, чего мне иметь не положено, - говорит Кайор, внимательно изучая глаза Хакса, а затем и его мысли, но не находит ни тени сарказма. Хакс всё ещё боится, и этим разговором он глушит свой страх.

\- И почему же тебе что-то не позволено? – спрашивает он; поднявшаяся злость поглощает страх. Кайло хочет раздуть это пламя, подпитать собственное гневом  Хакса, направленным против Сноука. Хакс никогда не злится сильнее, чем когда думает о нём. – Нельзя, потому что ты до сих пор чей-то слуга? – почти рявкает Хакс. – Потому что ты дал обещание садисту, который вытянет из тебя силы по капле, вытянет досуха и ещё благодарности за это захочет?

\- Потому, что я уже сделал свой выбор. И из-за того, что я уже натворил.

\- И что же ты сделал?

\- Я убивал.

\- Да ты посмотри, с кем ты разговариваешь. Я убил миллиарды, и …

\- Я убивал детей. Своими собственными руками.

Это откровение заставляет Хакса умолкнуть. Кайло не хочет читать его мысли. Он и так знает его единственный вопрос и ждет, когда Хакс задаст его вслух.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что именно это от меня и требовалось.

Хакс крепче сжимает пальцы на его плечах и сводит брови вместе.

\- И каково это было? – спрашивает он.

Наблюдение: на самом деле Хакс не хочет знать. Просто это единственный вопрос, что пришёл ему на ум.

\- Словно я ходил во сне, - честно признается Кайло прежде, чем успевает передумать. – Я помню призыв к началу. Помню, что моя рука дрожала так сильно, что я не мог поднять световой меч. Он был слишком тяжёлым. Сноук помог мне, придал мне сил, а моей руке – твёрдости. А потом передо мной оказалась моя… девочка. Последняя из выживших. Она была в шоке. Даже не плакала, вообще не издавала ни звука. Её лицо было таким бледным… Остальные лежали  вокруг неё. Мёртвые.

\- Что же случилось потом?

Кайло покачал головой. Изменение памяти, что он применил к Рей, было для него в новинку и вышло поспешным и неаккуратным настолько, что ударило отдачей по нему самому. Даже сейчас ему тяжело думать об этом. Больно.

\- Кажется, я знаю об этой детали твоей жизни, - говорит Хакс. – Массовое убийство в Храме джедаев. Никогда не думал, что те джедаи… были детьми. Ты же тоже тогда был ещё ребёнком, так ведь?

\- Мне было шестнадцать.

Сноук сказал тогда, после той бойни, что он стал мужчиной. Что подобный статус определяется не возрастом, а поступками.

\- Значит, ты не помнишь как убивал их? – хмурясь, спрашивает Хакс. – Это ты имел в виду, говоря, что был словно во сне?

\- Это пришло ко мне позже. Образы. Память. То была моя рука. Я держал световой меч, который убил их всех. Я сделал это.

Хакс молчит. Кайло осторожно проверяет его мысли.

Отклик от Хакса: _думаю, ты сам знаешь, что не делал этого, Рен._

Кайло трясёт головой. Нет, он…

Он этого не знает.

Сноук мог войти в его разум, мог придать сил, когда было необходимо. Но он не мог совершать какие-то действия вместо него. Его контроль не простирается так далеко. Кайло бы знал.

Это бы ощущалось…

Как…

Будто что-то не так…

\- Это так не работает, - Кайло поражается резкости собственного голоса. Хакс вздыхает, отпускает его и отступает на шаг.

\- Тебе виднее.

Хакс выбирается из душевой кабины и идёт в спальню за полотенцем. Кайло остаётся стоять под струями воды, пар застилает ему глаза и пробирается в лёгкие. Он смотрит на свои руки, частично ожидая увидеть в них испачканную кровью рукоять светового меча. Не желая более оставаться наедине с этими мыслями, Кайло выключает воду и следует за Хаксом в спальню;  полотенце он не берёт, позволяя холоду  жалить мокрую кожу.

Хакс сидит на кровати, голый, только полотенце накинул на плечи. До этого он сушил им волосы, которые теперь взъерошено торчат во все стороны. Он оборачивается и видит, что Кайло смотрит на него. Хакс не скрывает своего сочувствия.

Наблюдение: оно граничит с жалостью. Словно Хакс видит перед собой пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, который не помнит, что с ним случилось, даже не знает почему.

\- Ты чего делаешь? – спрашивает он. – Ты весь пол зальёшь… Иди сюда.

Он не встаёт с кровати, поэтому Кайло опускается перед ним на колени и даёт вытереть себя. Когда Хакс накрывает полотенцем его голову и взлохмачивает его волосы, Кайло закрывает глаза; ему хочется наклониться ниже и уткнуться лицом в бледные бёдра Хакса. Закончив сушить ему волосы, Хакс накидывает полотенце на плечи Кайло, а сам забирается под одеяло.

\- Полагаю, мне остаётся лишь надеяться, что кровь тех детей действительно на твоих руках, - говорит Хакс.

Кайло встаёт и отходит к окну, стягивая полотенце с плеч и оборачивая его вокруг талии. В комнате холодно, но он игнорирует дискомфорт. Он поворачивается к Хаксу спиной и смотрит на усилившийся дождь, окутавший дом непроницаемой пеленой.

\- Рен, - продолжает Хакс, - послушай меня. Не надо… Не надо снова замыкаться в себе, просто послушай. Если Сноук тогда каким-то образом захватил над тобой контроль… Если он сможет это повторить, и если его действительно нельзя убить, то ты никогда не будешь по-настоящему свободен от него.

\- Он не сделает этого снова, - Кайло говорит это скорее себе, чем Хаксу. – Он и не делал этого никогда. Я рассказывал тебе, как это происходит. Но то, что я никогда не освобожусь от него, это правда. Он взял плату за силу, что показал мне. Нельзя потребовать её назад.

\- Смешно сказать, но я всё равно надеюсь, что это не ты убил тех детей, - говорит Хакс. – Мне хочется верить, что на самом деле это был он, что он направлял твою руку. Смешно – это даже не то слово.

\- Почему? – Кайло оборачивается к Хаксу и смотрит на него. – Почему тебе нравится так думать? Ведь это значит, что Сноук в силах… И почему ты переживаешь из-за мёртвых детей? На тех пяти планетах их было множество.

\- Само собой, но переживаю я по другому поводу. Ничего не изменится, если я вдруг стану скорбеть о потерянных невинных детских жизнях. К тому же, я не верю ни в скорбь, ни в чью-то невинность. Даже у животных с мягчайшим мехом и самыми добрыми глазами есть острые зубы, которыми они рвут свою добычу. Все мы становимся добычей, когда нас находит кто-то более сильный. Анализировать это и пытаться давать какую-то моральную оценку слишком скучно. Просто ты не хочешь, чтобы это было правдой. Даже сейчас, учитывая всё остальное, что ты сделал. Что бы ты ни говорил, Рен, ты сам не хочешь верить, что _сделал_ это. Я же вижу, как ты говоришь о той девочке, бледной от шока. Ты ведь пощадил её, да?

Кайло снова отворачивается к окну.

Наблюдение: Хакс абсолютно не чувствителен к Силе. Кайло давно это понял. Просто он открылся ему слишком сильно. А Хакс чертовски хорош в сопоставлении обрывочной информации, - вот так он и понял то, что Кайло так и не произнёс вслух.

_Расскажи ему. Расскажи, как защитил Рей, как нашёл способ спасти её, когда это было необходимо, даже пятнадцать лет назад, когда ты был так неопытен, и должен был превзойти сам себя. Когда Сноук посчитал, что ты никогда не сравнишься с ним по силе._

Цель: ничего не говори.

Причина: Рей не была спасена в тот день. Он пощадил её жизнь, но она сама себя спасла, позже. Кайло увидел это в её глазах, когда они стояли на краю разлома на рушащемся Старкиллере, после чего она оставила ему рану на лице.

Вывод, давно пытающийся оформиться:  в какой-то степени он сохранил шрам на лице потому, что его ранила Рей. Его маленькая кузина. Хоть они и не были кровными родственниками, она всегда была каким-то образом связана с ним. Порой она была единственной, кто смотрел на него с добротой, даже когда он уже начал проникаться Тёмной стороной. Как же Бен её ненавидел за это, за то, что она была лучше него. Это она спасла его тогда в Храме, одним взглядом остановив Сноука, направлявшего его руку. Вместе они ослабили его и изгнали, оставив дожидаться  момента, когда он сможет…

\- Рен?

Кайло поворачивается к Хаксу, не будучи точно уверенным в том, свои ли мысли он сейчас слышал,  или же это снова нашептывает призрак.

Наблюдение: он всё равно доверяет этой информации. Это не информация даже, а чувства… фантазии.

Цель: отпусти эти мысли и забудь о них

Причина: даже окажись всё это правдой, что он мог сделать?

\- Подвинься, - просит Кайло; он устал и замёрз. Хакс освобождает для него место и обнимает его, когда тот забирается под одеяла. На этот раз именно Кайло прижимается к груди Хакса щекой в поисках убежища. Не самое приятное чувство.

Наблюдение: но и, совершенно точно, не ужасное.

\- Предоставь это мне, - Хакс убирает влажные волосы с лица Кайло. – Я вырежу сердце старому ублюдку, даже если это станет последним, что я сделаю, - и сам своим словам усмехается, едва ли веря в собственные возможности; он целует Кайло в макушку, посчитав, что тот уже спит.

Тот всё же проваливается в состояние между сном и нестабильной медитацией. Он видит Башню, возвышающуюся над заснеженными горами. Это не видение прошлого или будущего – то место существует в настоящем, на подвластной Республике территории. Она огромная, тянется к небу, словно памятник республиканской власти; это не тайное место для жестоких расправ, но оглушительно тихое, символизирующее финал очень многих странствий.

Он видит Хакса в Младшей Академии и курсанта постарше, рискнувшего напасть на него. Хакс использовал тренировку по ближнему бою как оправдание, когда изуродовал и ослепил обидчика. Учебное оружие он заточил тайком во время ночных вылазок в спортзал, где он отрабатывал свою технику, готовясь к этому моменту. Благодаря статусу своего отца в Старшей Академии, ему удалось избежать наказания. Хакс даже удостоился похвалы за свои жестокие инстинкты и получил напутствие впредь не калечить курсантов Академии, а прибегать к более тонким стратегиям. Кайло видит, как Хакс следующей же ночью, забившись куда-то за пустую зрительскую трибуну, выпил полбутылки чего-то крепкого в попытке отпраздновать своё отмщение.

Он видит Хакса, стоящего на краю утёса под проливным дождём, где-то на другой планете; далеко внизу яростно ревёт океан. Хакс выглядит так же, как сейчас, одет в старую мешковатую одежду и волосы его отрасли длиннее, чем одобрил бы Устав Первого Ордена. С ним что-то стряслось. Он недвижим, а его разум пуст, за исключением одной мысли, – сделать шаг за край утёса и покончить со всем этим.

После этого видения начинают мелькать в его сознании с невероятной скоростью, словно в голове Кайло что-то взорвалось: заплаканная Рей не перестаёт спрашивать, когда он вернётся за ней… Цитадель и свежие шрамы на лице Сноука, спокойно взирающего на своего ученика и заново составляющего план… Хакс, лежащий под Кайло в этой самой кровати… Скованные руки Хакса… Обнесённый стеной город… Башня… _Корабль его отца…_

\- Рен!

Только один человек зовет его так, словно это его настоящее имя, а не титул.

Кайло дёргается в руках Хакса, заставляя себя проглотить звуки, вырывающиеся из его гортани. Он садится в кровати, а перед глазами всё ещё скачут обрывки видений, каждое из которых безжалостной волной захлёстывает его, вышибая дух. Хакс обвивается вокруг него, обнимает и убирает с его глаз растрепанные волосы.

\- Эй, - зовет он. – Ты проснулся? Рен? Это всего лишь сон, это… Всё в порядке. Посмотри на меня.

Кайло скидывает с себя руки Хакса и встаёт.

Наблюдение, унизительное: он проснулся от кошмаров, а Хакс нянчится с ним. Должно быть по-другому.

\- Рен? – снова зовёт Хакс. – Это же ты, правда?

Он спрашивает так покорно, что Кайло не может не ответить, хотя такой вопрос разрывает его на части.

\- Разумеется, я, - говорит он. – Перестань считать, что знаешь всё. О Тёмной стороне тебе ничего не известно. Ты даже не представляешь, на что я способен. Никто не распоряжается этим телом, кроме меня.

Наблюдение: _ты_ _назвал себя «телом»._

Наблюдение, вторичное, едва оформившееся: _так о тебе думает Сноук. Ты давно уже это понял. Хакс теперь тоже это видит._

Стремясь сбежать от жалости и полного сомнения взгляда Хакса, Кайло одевается в старую одежду Хана, даже не глядя на то, что надевает; это уже не важно. Он проходит мимо комнаты Бена Соло и ударяет кулаком закрытую дверь, словно побуждая призрака вступить с ним в диалог.

Рука ноет, пока он громыхает на кухне; время уже позднее и желудок требовательно ворчит. Небо за окном совсем почернело, а рокочущий вдали гром словно посмеиваться в Кайло.

\- Приди, блядь, и возьми меня, - ругается он себе под нос и с грохотом ставит сковороду на плиту, готовый сразиться с чем угодно, хоть с самим небом.

Наблюдение: не правда, не с чем угодно.

Сноук хладнокровно оставил в нём частицы себя, припрятал то тут, то там. Они могут как проявиться, так и остаться сокрытыми. Нет в Кайло Рене ничего, что было бы не связано с влиянием Сноука; и всё это готово было пробудиться в любой момент, заслышав последний сигнал к действию. На этот раз Сноук был гораздо осторожнее. Эта неспешная, долговременная подготовка, в конце концов, была необходима.

**_Ошибка с Беном Соло, чье кондиционирование проводилось два неполных года, более не повторится._ **

Об ожидании Сноук знает всё.

Кайло жарит яичницу с беконом. Всё равно он не знает, чем ещё заняться.

Поправка: есть ещё кое-что, что делать можно бесчисленное количество раз.

Он тянется мысленно в спальню, к Хаксу; проверяет его. Тот снова свернулся в клубок под одеялом, но не спит. Он чувствует присутствие Кайло, словно тёплое беспокойство сгущается вокруг него.

Отклик от Хакса, пугающе прямой на таком расстоянии: _я тут, всё в порядке. Я нужен тебе?_

Кайло, смущённый вопросом, отстраняется от его мыслей и переключает свое внимание на сковороду с яйцами; желудок снова ворчит от запаха готовящейся еды, и Кайло добавляет еще несколько полосок бекона. Он чувствует, как Хакс, водя руками по стенам, идёт на кухню, несмотря на то, что его не звали. Кайло вздрагивает, когда пальцы Хакса вскользь касаются двери спальни Бена; он позволяет себе вообразить ситуацию, в которой тринадцатилетний Бен встречает семнадцатилетнего Хакса. Бен наверняка бы впечатлился им, одетым, скорее всего, в форму младшего офицера, и его холодными, серыми на первый взгляд, глазами. Но и невзлюбил бы сразу же, потому как дети высокопоставленных лиц – самые худшие, с непомерным самомнением. Хакс же посмеялся бы над Беном в его джедайском одеянии, одарив снисходительной улыбкой или пренебрежительно хмыкнув. Они бы ни слова друг другу не сказали.

Добравшись до кухни, Хакс подходит ближе к печке и обнимает Кайло со спины. Устроив подбородок у него на плече, он наблюдает за тем, как Кайло готовит.

Отклик от Хакса: _что же я творю? Зачем?_

\- Ты знаешь ответ, - Кайло не хочется, чтобы он уходил.

\- Наверное, - Хакс закрывает глаза, мазнув ресницами по его шее; он хочет спать, хочет обратно в тепло, под одеяло, но возвращаться один не желает. Какой же он жалкий, этот инстинкт схватить что-то руками и держать так, словно объявление делаешь для каждого, кто готов слушать, типа: «Это моё! Видишь? Я держу это очень крепко и ни за что не отпущу!» - Хакс усмехается и теснее прижимается к спине Кайло, - словно право своё заявляешь. Будто это действительно важно.

Несмотря на собственные сомнения, он так и не выпускает Кайло из объятий до тех пор, пока не возникает необходимость достать тарелки. Когда они, каждый со своей порцией, садятся у камина, Хакс прислоняется плечом к Кайло и, всматриваясь в темноту, жует так угрожающе, словно стремится распугать неясные тени, которые отбрасывает огонь. Кайло слышит, как тот пытается поверить в то, что так старательно отрицал, как хочет сказать всем, кто может поджидать за границей света: _«Это моё и я не намерен с этим расставаться. Видите, насколько мы близко друг от друга? Что бы ни произошло, после меня никто не сядет подле него настолько близко. И я буду держать его так крепко, насколько смогу»._

**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Кайло начинает привыкать просыпаться от случайных звуков и картин из кошмаров Хакса. Они застывают на самом пике в самых душераздирающих своих проявлениях, чем и привлекают к себе его внимание, пока Хакс силится отбиться от них. Но редко, когда случается так, чтобы вспышки образов из снов Хакса ввинчивались в сознание Кайло, да еще так, что его мутит от такого настойчивого давления. Когда Кайло настигает худшее из чужих видений, выдергивая его из ленивой утренней дремы, он вскакивает, готовый драться с реальным противником. Но обнаруживает лишь Хакса, который, поспешно отпихнув его от себя, едва ли не бегом бросается в ванную.  
  
Кайло от чужих кошмаров мутит, но это — фантом, а вот Хакса, согнувшегося над унитазом, выворачивает вполне физически. Уже один только уязвимый вид остро торчащих лопаток не дает Кайло сидеть на месте. Он тащит за собой одеяло, чтобы накинуть на Хакса, но тот исходит испариной и отталкивает помощника прочь. Его снова скручивает рвотными позывами, но на этот раз сухими. Кайло думает, что надо бы принести воды, но вместо этого кладет руку ему на спину, стараясь не вникать особо в то, что видел в его кошмаре. Хакс же явно не хочет, чтобы Кайло анализировал увиденное или вообще знал о содержании сна.   
  
— Ты всё? — спрашивает Кайло. Хакс стоит все в той же позе и дышит неровно, через рот. Он дергает плечом под ладонью Кайло.   
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, желая чтобы каждое слово иголкой впивалось Кайло в кожу. Он ненавидит его за то, что тот увидел его в таком состоянии, за то, что тот не чувствует себя так же паршиво. — Но нависать надо мной не нужно. Сделай мне одолжение, а? Оставь меня, блядь, в покое.   
  
Наблюдение: сейчас Хакс совершенно точно не в покое.   
  
— Это помогает, — Кайло отвечает резче, чем собирался. — Я чувствую.   
  
— _Что_ помогает?   
  
— Моя рука на твоей спине. Это... — Кайло не использует никакую энергию. Он знает, что недостаточно могуществен, чтобы изгнать чужие кошмары, не говоря уже о том, чтобы изменить прошлое. — Это иной вид лечения, — соврать оказывается проще, чем объяснять. — Основан на ментальных процессах, чтобы успокоить.   
  
— Что ж, я ничего не ощущаю, — Хакс тоже лжет. Он не чувствует привычного холода, обычно сопутствующего лечению, и это правда. Но ему действительно становится лучше. Пусть это ничего существенно не меняет, но он рад, что Кайло следует за ним, когда он бежит прочь от своих кошмаров.   
  
Хакс все еще обескуражен сном, самым жутким из тех, что он видел здесь. Настоящим ударом стала его пугающие реальность и явное сходство с событиями, что он пытается забыть. Кайло уходит в спальню, когда растерянное раздраженние Хакса сменяется явственным дискомфортом. Он надевает свитер с поползшей из нижнего края пряжей и прежде, чем выйти из комнаты, проверяет Хакса.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _улови уже намек и дай мне побыть одному хотя бы пару секунд. Или хотя бы перестань смотреть_.  
  
Кайло проходит через весь дом и выходит на крыльцо подышать соленым воздухом. По сравнению с последними зябкими днями, сегодня даже тепло. Дождь еще идет, но гораздо тише, словно он сам уже устал литься беспрерывно, а низкое небо практически исчерпало свои ресурсы. Кайло сидит на ступеньках и смотрит на океан, понимая, что такая бредовая мысль полностью отражает его состояние: даже дождь здесь устал и скоро утратит способность слепо и бесцельно продолжаться.   
  
Кайло закрывает глаза; он всё ещё опасается медитации, но избегать своей потребности в ней больше не может. Сделав глубокий вдох, он отстраняется от своего беспокойства за Хакса, а позже и от окружающего мира, позволяя звуку дождя угаснуть. Иногда начинать стоит с определенного вопроса, с того, что интересует тебя в прошлом или будущем.   
  
Он знает, в каком направлении должен искать. Будущее слишком изменчиво, изламывается непредсказуемо и опасно, словно склон вулкана, трескающийся под потоком лавы. Он заглянет в будущее, но в другой раз. Сейчас же он отправляется в прошлое: чувствует, как становится меньше, ощущает дрожь в своих пальцах, когда смотрит вниз и видит в своей руке световой меч Бена Соло. Знает, что должен сделать. Знает, что недостаточно силен для этого.  
  
_< i>«Успокойся, дитя»._</i>  
  
Голос Сноука едва не выбивает его из воспоминания.  
  
Наблюдение: именно, всего лишь воспоминание. Сейчас Сноука здесь нет.  
  
Наблюдение, горькое и пронизывающее: Сноук всегда здесь, всегда наблюдает.  
  
Цель: _продолжай, несмотря ни на что. Не поддавайтесь страху, используй его._  
  
Кайло возвращается к воспоминанию и смаргивает слезы с ресниц Бена; они кажутся холодными, когда он полностью сосредотачивается. Он помнит это. Это случилось взаправду. Когда он нашел в себе силы поднять и активировать оружие, всё его тело похолодело. Вот только не было в нем силы. Ему ее одолжили.  
  
Осознание, ухнувшее под ложечкой подтверждением опасений: в тот день он позволил Сноуку взять над собой контроль.  
  
Он открывает глаза, выныривая из воспоминаний Бена, но не видит перед собой океана. Он всё еще медитирует и, чисто физически, его глаза закрыты, а сам он находится в идеальной темноте, в которой не видно ничего и, в то же время, видно многое из того, что он так отчаянно искал, и что сглаживает облупившиеся края его полувыжженных воспоминаний.   
  
Наблюдение ( _держись крепче_ ): Сноуку нужно было добровольное согласие Бена, чтобы захватить его тело во время резни. Он не смог бы настолько глубоко пробраться в его сознание и установить уверенный контроль над ним, если бы Бен сам не позволил, трусливо решив, что ему не придется делать этого самому, не в полном смысле этого слова.   
  
Наблюдение (следующее, уже более спокойное): Бену казалось, что у него нет выбора. В своих мыслях он уже отдал себя Сноуку. А Сноук заставил бы его сделать это, даже если бы Бен не хотел. Это была необходимая мера. Бен всё портит. Его нужно было уничтожить, и другого верного способа не существовало. Так почему было не впустить Сноука, раз уж его собственная решимость его подвела?   
  
Воспоминание, конкретное ( _держись, не забывай_ ): омерзительный во всём, Бен позволил себе слабость в тот день и дал Сноуку разрешение взять себе его тело. Он точно знал, что тот задумал. Он сжался в комок, закрыв глаза и зажав уши, прячась от того, что началось потом. Планы Сноука не были тайной; всё лежало на поверхности, на виду у Бена. И он просто позволил этому случиться.  
  
Наблюдение ( _важное; держись_ ): он думал, что знает, что будет чувствовать в итоге, пока Сноук не привел его к Рей. Тогда Бен и очнулся, не смог отвести от нее взгляд. В тот момент он снова стал собой. То было отвратительное и невыносимое чувство, когда он, разбив контроль Сноука, выдирал его из своего тела и разума, зная, что ему на это отведено совсем мало времени, но он не запомнил: ни этого, ни того, что произошло, — потому что Сноук не хотел этого. И тогда Бен, не сумев поднять на Рей руку, буквально вышиб ее воспоминания с помощью Силы.  
  
А что потом?  
  
Кайло ищет воспоминания, но не находит. Вспыхивающая мешанина цвета и звуков обрушивается на него, словно стая обезумевших морских птиц, которые визгливыми криками нарушают его покой и отбрасывают обратно к утесу, к дому на нем, на крыльцо, в настоящее. Первым он видит океан, затем – дождь и серую гладь неба, тянущегося за горизонт. Он не один, но запаниковать не успевает, почувствовав, что это всего лишь Хакс, сидящий где-то позади него, ждущий, когда он вернется из того незримого места, куда путешествовал его разум.  
  
Хакс сидит, подпирая стену, а на коленях у него лежит датапад. Сегодня он надел свитер блеклого синего цвета, не такой мешковатый, как обычно, снова носки Леи и единственную пару штанов, что подходит ему по размеру. Он не притворяется, будто поглощен чтением, лишь хмурит немного брови, изучая лицо Кайло.  
  
— Всё в порядке? – спрашивает он.  
  
— Ага, — Кайло не знает, как описать облегчение, которое он испытал, вернув себе те воспоминания. Новость не то, чтобы сильно замечательная. Просто он рад, что может вспомнить тот день, хотя большая его часть по-прежнему, как в тумане. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он был уверен, что все видения из того дня действительно принадлежали ему, а не были откорректированы изменчивой памятью или попытками Сноука скрыть от него правду. Теперь он знает: сегодня он видел то, что произошло на самом деле. – Что читаешь? – спрашивает он, кивая на датапад, и замечает рядом кружку кафа, исходящую паром.  
  
– Я пишу кое-что, – отвечает Хакс. Он стонет и зарывается в свои взлохмаченные волосы одной рукой. – Так сказать, запоздавшее обновление собственного статуса. Что-то, что я намеревался отослать Уте с приложением списка убитых тобой предателей и парочкой соображений на счет, кто мог им помогать. Ну и с новостью о том, что я, внезапно, всё еще жив. Уже и так все сроки вышли, но я никак не могу изложить всё правильно.  
  
Наблюдение: не похоже на Хакса – чувствовать неуверенность при заполнении документов или составлении заявлений.  
  
Кайло поднимается со своего места и подходит к нему, не зная как облечь в слова свое смутное желание. Так и не найдясь с подходящей формулировкой, он использует Силу и отодвигает Хакса от стены на расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы в образовавшемся зазоре поместился Кайло.  
  
– Рен, – Хакс сидит неподвижно, пока Кайло устраивается у него за спиной и обхватывает его ногами, грея замерзшего генерала. – Ты только что. Передвинул меня… силой мысли… что ли?  
  
– Да, – отвечает Кайло и обхватывает Хакса еще и руками. Он устраивается подбородком у него на плече и пытается прочитать, что тот успел написать в датапад. – Прости.  
  
Хакс ничего не отвечает, что несколько тревожит. Кайло решает прочитать его мысли.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _ну нихрена ж себе, это было… странно_.  
  
Следующий отклик, дошедший до Кайло, как только сформировавшийся в голове Хакса: _он может делать со мной такие странные вещи._  
  
Хакс не напуган. Он осторожно прижимается спиной к горячей груди Кайло, переживая, что его возбуждение может стать очевидным, не желая этого прямо сейчас. Он прочищает горло и немного отодвигает датапад. Ничего из написанного Кайло не прочел, слишком уж его внимание захвачено каждым движением Хакса и его мыслями. Он не предполагал, что перемещение в пространстве посредством Силы окажет на того такое воздействие. Он думал, что Хакс не придаст такому рядовому действию вообще никакого значения. Кайло обнимает его крепче; он хочет сказать Хаксу, что его способность удивлять его, - единственное, что сейчас сохраняет Кайло жизнь. Он знает, что если произнесет это вслух, то Хакс лишь посмеется, поэтому он молчит, но старается транслировать свои мысли через объятья.  
  
– Прочитай мне, что написал, – просит Кайло, когда чувствует в Хаксе нарастающее смущение. Тому стыдно за то, насколько сильно ему нравится чувствовать себя меньше, чем он есть, нравится, что согнутые в коленях ноги Кайло возвышаются по бокам от него, словно горные пики, нравится, что Кайло окружает его живой крепостью, и самую малость пугается того, как идеально он в нее вписывается.  
  
– Да нечего там читать, – бормочет Хакс. – В целом, это просто список имен, – и он гасит экран датапада.  
  
Наблюдение: Хаксу не хочется сейчас думать об этих именах; он бы с радостью никогда бы не вспоминал о них. Что было, то было. Они мертвы, он – жив. Прямо здесь и сейчас, увязая в неожиданно подаренном ощущении безопасности, он жив.  
  
Дальнейший отклик от Хакса: _черт, как же хорошо. Нет причин вырываться и мерзнуть. Пользуйся возможностью, пока можешь._  
  
Хакс утыкается затылком в плечо Кайло и откладывает датапад в сторону. Кайло отпивает каф из кружки и передает ее Хаксу. У него на языке крутится замечание, мол, странно, что тот, кто не любит сладкое, добавляет столько молока в свой каф. Да, он слаще от этого не становится, но вкус заметно смягчается, что, собственно, и удивительно.  
  
– Ты тут несколько часов просидел, – говорит Хакс и, убаюканный мерным дыханием Кайло, закрывает глаза. Он плохо спал прошлой ночью, еще до того кошмара. Он снова пытается открыть глаза, но веки кажутся неподъемно тяжелыми, и он перестает сопротивляться. – Я не уверен, осознаешь ли ты, сколько времени прошло, пока ты был занят… этим, – добавляет он и поворачивает голову, прижимаясь щекой к шее Кайло, к теплому местечку, где умиротворяющее бьющийся пульс дает обещания, которым не суждено исполниться. – Это даже впечатляет, – признает он, уже едва ворочая языком; напряжение покидает его сведенные плечи. – И пугает немного.  
  
Кайло путается в мыслях Хакса, ощущениях его тела, медленно уступающего дремоте, и непреходящей боязни увидеть кошмары; из-за этого Хакс проверяет и перепроверяет насколько комфортно устроился, когда сон начинает брать над ним верх. Кайло отстраняется от его мыслей и поднимает взгляд на океан, параллельно проверяя, не покинули ли его вновь обретенные воспоминания.  
  
– Она важна, – говорит Кайло, с опозданием отвечая на незаданные вопросы Хакса. – Медитация.  
  
– Правда? Я всё-таки не жду, что она решит все наши проблемы. Но ты выглядишь удивительно спокойным.  
  
Наблюдение: действительно, странно, что он спокоен, учитывая, какие воспоминания к нему вернулись. О трусости и слабости Бена. С какой готовностью он позволил Сноуку сделать всё самое страшное, лишь бы не делать всё это самолично.  
  
_«Ты вернёшь себе контроль, когда будешь готов, дитя. Позволь мне сперва направить твою руку»._  
  
Бен надеялся заполучить истинную силу и отвагу посреди бойни.  
  
– Должен ли я понимать это зловещее молчание, как знак того, что мы не спасены твоими медитативными навыками? – спрашивает Хакс.  
  
– Не спасены, – отвечает Кайло. Он хочет добавить, что это так же означает, что Сноук не может его контролировать, только не без его на то согласия.  
  
Наблюдение: он опасается произносить это вслух, словно слова могли сделать это убеждение ложным.  
  
– Не спасены, – сопит Хакс и спускается ниже, ёрзая в кольце рук Кайло, пока не устраивается с комфортом. – Прекрасные слова, которые полностью описывают нашу с тобой ситуацию. Не спасены!  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс боится допускать мысль, что Кайло спас его ото всех напастей. Он боится, что очередной виток пыток сломает его окончательно, в частности потому, что сейчас ему хорошо и тепло, и он чувствует себя в безопасности. Надежда на то, что так может быть всегда, ну, или хотя бы долго, словно нож, что режет Хакса по живому каждый раз, как он теряет бдительность.  
  
Цель: исправить это как-то. Вылечить.  
  
Наблюдение: это может занять не один год.  
  
Дальнейшее наблюдение, слишком тяжёлое, чтобы сейчас на нём задерживаться: скорее всего, у них осталось всего несколько дней, которые они могут провести в таком месте, где возможно это самое лечение. Но никак не годы.  
  
Слишком уставший, чтобы сопротивляться дрёме, Хакс всё же уступает ей и засыпает, прижавшись к груди Кайло. Призрак просачивается сквозь стену за их спинами: он словно окрылён тем, что Кайло смог вспомнить что-то из прошлого. Тот не горит желанием слушать советы покойника, но его затылка словно касается шёпот.  
  
_«Он настоящий, живой и тёплый; он нуждается в тебе. Не трусь снова, когда время придёт. Ты больше не безвольный сосуд. Береги все те вещи, что делают твою жизнь лучше: они важны. Все они лишь доказывают, что твоё тело принадлежит только тебе и больше не является собственностью Сноука»._  
  
Странно слышать, как призрак упоминает имя Сноука. Бен даже в мыслях боялся называть его иначе, нежели «учитель» или «мой лорд», или «Верховный Лидер».  
  
_«Встав рядом со мной, однажды ты будешь править, дитя»._  
  
Бен никогда до конца не верил в эти слова, но всё равно хотел, чтобы они оказались правдой. Вот только чем править?  
  
_«Всем. И всеми. Ты – Избранный, каким был и твой дед до тебя. Но ты не повторишь его ошибок, а научишься на них и будешь править, как должен был он. И власть твоя будет бесспорной, беспредельной, нерушимой и вечной»._  
  
Кайло пребывает на грани сна и яви, но слова Сноука кажутся ему новыми, лишь недавно произнесёнными. Он зарывается носом в волосы Хакса и вспоминает, где он и что поставлено на кон. Он знает, что скоро что-то произойдёт, чувствует, как оно грядёт. Он спутал это ощущение с тем, что принял за «усталость» дождя: нечто нарастает, становясь тяжелее, подбирается ближе.  
  
Проснувшись следующим утром, Кайло вдруг понимает — что-то катастрофически не так, словно мировой баланс исчез. Он стискивает Хакса в объятьях. Тот моргает сонно, но не выглядит обеспокоенным, когда Кайло под одеялом оглаживает рукой его тёплую спину, словно проверяя, не прицепилось ли к нему что-то вредоносное за ночь.  
  
– Что такое? – спрашивает Хакс, елозя щекой по подушке. Кайло закрывает глаза, собирается с мыслями и смеётся, сообразив, наконец, что так внезапно изменилось.  
  
– Дождь, – объясняет он своё внезапное веселье. – Он закончился.  
  
Хакс отрывает голову от подушки и смотрит в окно за плечом Кайло. Облака всё ещё закрывают солнце, но сегодня они заметно светлее и подвижной дымкой тянутся следом за лёгким ветром. Хакс встречается взглядом с Кайло, как бы молчаливо подтверждая, да, действительно, дождя нет.  
  
– Это что, какое-то ужасное предзнаменование? – интересуется Хакс и морщится, когда Кайло снова смеется.  
  
– Нет, это всего лишь погода стала лучше, – отвечает Кайло. Хакс отпихивает его от себя и снова зарывается в подушки. – Ну же, – тормошит его Кайло, – ты не можешь просто так завалиться спать обратно. А вдруг снова задождит через пять минут. Мы должны распоряжаться временем с умом.  
  
– Что неумного в том, чтобы проспать всё это время? – ворчит Хакс, но всё же позволяет Кайло вытолкать себя из постели. Они оба привыкли спать больше, чем было необходимо, и всё из-за ежедневно пасмурного утра, перетекающего в не менее пасмурный день. Обрадовавшись такому улучшению погоды, Кайло одевается так поспешно, что не успевает с привычным недовольством заметить, что надел одежду Хана.  
  
– Надень это, – он набрасывает Хаксу на плечи ветровку, когда они стоят в прихожей. На нём она выглядит скорее, как палатка, нежели чем как деталь гадероба, несмотря на то, что Хакс больше не напоминает болезненно тощую жердь. Кайло же надевает свой плащ и приносит из кладовой старое жестяное ведро; в какой-то момент его посещает несколько тревожная мысль, что его может там не оказаться, словно это оно — единственная отсутствовавшая вещь в доме. Он думает о комнате Бена, но решительно отгоняет эту мысль, и вместе с Хаксом выходит в чудесно не дождливый день.  
  
– А ведро для чего? – спрашивает Хакс, увязая в грязи старыми рабочими ботинками Хана.  
  
– Для ужина, – отвечает Кайло и подмигивает ему прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. Он гонит прочь мысли о том, что повёл себя, как Хан Соло, убеждает себя, что хотел сострить. В любом случае, если он будет вести себя, как болван, всего один день, то никому вреда не будет. Но Хакс смотрит на него обеспокоенно.  
  
– Ты что, к бутылке с бренди успел приложиться? – спрашивает он, и Кайло хохочет.  
  
– Нет, – говорит он, подумывая о том, что позже можно было бы и выпить. Хорошая, вообще, идея: отметить таким образом редкий погожий денёк. Он знает, что такая погода надолго не задержится.  
  
Вниз по каменным ступеням к отмели на берегу Кайло спускается с неясным волнением. Он трижды предупредил Хакса, что камни могут быть скользкими и что нужно идти не спеша. Хакс вздыхает, словно это ему в тягость, но отклик от него идёт куда более лёгкий, чем за все проведённые тут дни. Ему даже интересно, что там в конце этого длинного извилистого спуска, вырезанного прямо в скале, и любопытно, что это нашло на Кайло, а предположение о том, что это веселье несколько отдаёт безумием его скорее интригует, нежели всерьёз беспокоит. Кайло идёт, размахивая ведром, и надеется, что в лужах, оставшихся после отлива, не слишком много рыбы. Ещё до того как они приходят на место, он проверяет, не зря ли надеется: у него никогда не хватало терпения. Он улыбается, чувствует, что те самые лужи полны моллюсков, мерцающих в Силе, словно драгоценные камни, только и ждущих, чтобы их собрали.  
  
– У тебя есть аллергия на что-нибудь? – спрашивает он у Хакса. Он помнит, как они готовили моллюсков впервые, и как Лея в тот день сетовала на то, что при дворе на Альдераане никогда не подавали ничего из того, у чего были раковина или панцирь, – её приёмный отец не переносил эти продукты.  
  
– Я брежу? – Хакс обращает свой вопрос скорее к светло-серым облакам, чем к Кайло. – Или ты только что спросил не аллергик ли я?  
  
– Это был важный вопрос. Так что, ответь.  
  
– Когда мне было семь лет, меня стошнило из-за какой-то химической добавки в зубном эликсире, – отвечает Хакс и говорит это так, словно гордится этим фактом. – Это единственный прецедент, который мог бы сойти за аллергию. А что?  
  
– Увидишь.  
  
– Ох, блядь, это что, что-то вроде похода на рыбалку? Я не приемлю ни один из видов собирательства мусора, чтоб ты знал, Рен. И для меня всё это ни разу не интересно.  
  
– Но тебе нравится быть на воздухе, – Кайло успел прочитать эту мысль у Хакса раньше, когда тот тосковал по прогулкам под благоухающими соснами и ощущению тёплого летнего ветра на своих щеках. Это те две вещи, которые Хакс подспудно боится никогда больше не испытать, особенно, когда думает о неминуемости собственной смерти. Он вздыхает, пытаясь казаться несчастнее, чем он есть, но на деле у него не так уж много негативных эмоций.  
  
– Здесь даже воздух мокрый, – жалуется он. – У этой лестницы вообще есть конец?  
  
Скоро спуск заканчивается и они выходят на узкий пляж в небольшой бухте с мелкими лужами среди камней, до которых легко добраться из-за отлива. Кайло ставит ведро на песок и стаскивает ботинки, а затем и носки. Еще слишком холодно ходить босиком, но его не покидают мысли, подобные тем, что не оставляют Хакса, – это может быть последний раз, когда он чувствует песок под ногами.  
  
– Тебе тоже стоит попробовать! – советует он через плечо, когда шагает к линии прибоя; волны бьются о берег, но они далеко — до Кайло долетает только водяная пыль. Хакс остаётся стоять на месте, втянув голову в плечи.  
  
– Нет, спасибо! – слегка хмурится Хакс; он бы тут же перестал так делать, узнай он, что так выглядит милее и моложе. – Терпеть не могу песок!  
  
Что-то в этом ответе заставляет Кайло хохотать. Он сам точно не уверен почему смеётся. Быть может, он проморгал то, что окончательно сошёл с ума. Кайло отворачивается к океану и приходит к выводу, что психом себя не ощущает. Его родители любили этот дурацкий, вонючий, крохотный, труднодоступный и не особо гостеприимный пляж. Они провели свою первую брачную ночь в доме на утёсе, задолго до того, как стали его владельцами: в тот раз они просто арендовали его. Лея тогда много думала о Падме, о том, как мало времени та провела рядом с любимым мужчиной и о том, какой драгоценной для неё, должно быть, была их первая ночь после тайной свадьбы. Хан храпел. А утром он показывал Лее как печь оладьи. Она никогда прежде ничего для себя не готовила, даже не знала для чего нужен венчик.  
  
Кайло прогоняет чужие воспоминания и возвращается к Хаксу: тот сидит на песке, закутавшись в не по размеру большую ветровку, как в одеяло. Кайло садится рядом и, отряхнув песок со ступней, надевает обратно носки и ботинки.  
  
– Готов побиться об заклад, что ты никогда не рыбачил, – Кайло тянется за ведром. – Как и в мусоре не копался.  
  
– А с чего бы я вдруг стал копаться в мусоре? – с недовольным видом спрашивает Хакс, но есть в его отклике и что-то тёплое, словно его интерес к этой прогулке возрастает прямо пропорционально его раздражению от неё. Кайло хочет поцеловать его, но встаёт с места раньше, чем успевает дать себе дозволение попробовать. Он протягивает Хаксу руку. Тот закатывает глаза, но помощь принимает и тоже поднимается на ноги.  
  
Камни куда острее, чем помнит Кайло: ему приходится балансировать, передвигаясь по ним. В чужих неудобных ботинках Хакс поскальзывается дважды. Оба раза Кайло останавливает его от падения при помощи Силы. Хакса трясёт, но он не благодарит его; то, что Кайло удерживает его на месте без помощи рук, странным образом нравится ему, но он старается об этом не думать.  
  
– Что это за штуки? – спрашивает Хакс, наблюдая за тем, как Кайло бросает моллюсков в ведро.  
  
– Людям сложно выговорить местное название, – отвечает Кайло. – Мои родители называли их пиллопсами, как на Альдераане. В смысле, что-то подобное было и на Альдераане и называлось так же.  
  
– Вымерли, значит? – Хакс находит на камне гладкое место и присаживается. – Погибли вместе с Альдерааном?  
  
– Ага, – Кайло перебирает переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги раковины, отыскивая экземпляры пожирнее. Ему не нравится тон Хакса.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _всё заменяемо. Даже целые виды. На другой планете всегда найдётся что-то похожее. Ничто не исчезает в полном смысле этого слова, когда планета или целых пять гибнут в огне._  
  
Дальнейший отклик, более скрытый: Хаксу хочется верить, что это применимо ко всему, даже к людям, к каждому человеку в отдельности. Но он смотрит, как Кайло собирает моллюсков в своё дурацкое ведро, и не верит. Нет и не будет никого, кому хотя бы частично удалось заменить Рена. Даже клон не заменил бы его. Во всей истории человечества не нашлось бы второго такого идиота, который бы угадывал потребности Хакса и давал тому всё, в чём он нуждается.  
  
Кайло делает вид, что ничего не слышал, смущаясь от нахлынувшей радости от того, что мысли Хакса приняли такую форму. Хакс, пытаясь спрятать их, забывает контролировать лицо, и когда Кайло смотрит на него, тот выглядит немного грустным.  
  
– Тебе помочь? – спрашивает Хакс.  
  
– Как пожелаешь, – отвечает Кайло, всё ещё собирая пиллопсы. – Я помню, что ты не любишь пачкать руки.  
  
– Эти штуки неприятно пахнут.  
  
– Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я приготовлю их в масле и с приправами.  
  
Хакс только фыркает в ответ и отворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на океан. Его отклик смещается к воспоминаниям о том, как он приходил на пляж в своём родном мире, со своей матерью. У Кайло до сих пор немного информации о ней. Она была красивой, но равнодушной. К тому времени, как Хакс вырос достаточно, чтобы считать её хорошо знакомым человеком, её уже давно терзало что-то глубоко личное. Но так сложилось, что сын и не знал её настоящую.  
  
– Твоя мать жива, – Кайло чувствует это очень остро и делится своим знанием безо всякой задней мысли, продолжая перебирать моллюсков.  
  
– Что, прости? – переспрашивает Хакс.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _да как ты смеешь? Оставь меня в покое и убирайся из моей головы. Имей, блядь, хоть чуточку уважения к тому, чего не понимаешь._  
  
Наблюдение: не такой реакции Кайло ждал.  
  
Он пожимает плечами, слишком поглощённый своим занятием, чтобы реагировать на иррациональную вспышку гнева Хакса.  
  
– Ты как-то говорил, что она могла быть на одной из тех пяти планет, – Кайло кажется, что тот разговор состоялся много лет назад. – Но её там не было.  
  
– Ты _видишь_ её сейчас? – Хакса немного потряхивает, он сжимает кулаки в длинных рукавах ветровки. – Просто... Как у тебя…  
  
– Не вижу, – отвечает Кайло. – Это всего лишь ощущение. Ну, например, такое, когда ты точно знаешь, что тебе необходимо отлить.  
  
– Ты омерзителен, – заявляет Хакс и пробует пройтись по пляжу один, но вскоре поскальзывается. На этот раз ему куда меньше нравится, как Кайло ловит его Силой. – Может, тогда и о твоей матери поговорим! – Хакс старается перекричать шум прибоя. – Уверен, тебе понравится беседа, особенно здесь, на этом самом месте, где она рассказывала тебе о давно сдохшей рыбе Альдераана, да упокоятся они, блядь, с миром!  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс прав, говорить о Лее Кайло не хочется.  
  
Наблюдение, дальнейшее, полное сожаления: Кайло чрезвычайно рад, что у Хакса нет доступа к его воспоминаниям. Особенно к тем, что касаются семьи.  
  
– Прости, – говорит он, заранее зная, что от этого Хакс будет злиться ещё сильнее. Хакс же спешит прочь, явно намереваясь подняться по лестнице без Кайло. В воздухе пахнет дождём: они вряд ли успеют подняться до того, как начнётся ливень. Кайло вздыхает, набирает без разбора полные пригоршни пиллопсов и бросает их в ведро, а затем встаёт и следует за Хаксом.  
  
Всю дорогу наверх отклик от Хакса стабильно излучал кипучую ярость; соберись они устроить ещё один спарринг, - и Хакс в таком состоянии одолел бы Кайло, умей он обращать свой гнев в инструмент Силы.  
  
Наблюдение, специально вытащенное из памяти: Хакс о своей живущей отдельно матери всегда говорил без особых эмоций, будто бы ему было всё равно, жива та или нет.  
  
Наблюдение, связанное с яростным откликом Хакса: тот сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Он так и не понял, почему так расстроился. Да, из-за того, что Рен бесцеремонно влез в его воспоминания, но это только отчасти является причиной. Всё дело в том, что Рен знает о матери Хакса больше, чем он сам. Причина в том, что он может увидеться с ней снова.  
  
Как Кайло и предполагал, дождь застаёт их ещё до того, как они успевают подняться наверх. Когда дождь усиливается настолько, что лестница грозится вот-вот превратиться в водопад, Кайло полностью концентрируется на физическом присутствии Хакса. Он мог бы поднять его с помощью Силы и перенести в безопасное место, но одновременно с этим перенести по воздуху и себя он не может. Поэтому он ускоряет шаг и подталкивает Хакса вперёд, положив руку ему на поясницу. Хакс устал от подъема, задыхается; он со злостью спихивает со спины подгоняющую его руку. Они едва успевают подняться до того, как лестница становится непроходимой. Сердце Кайло тяжёлыми ударами разгоняет кровь по телу; ливень набирает силу. Вне дома гром звучит совсем иначе. Он помнит это ещё с детства: как бежал, чтобы спрятаться под козырьком крыльца, чувствуя себя слишком уязвимым для этого грохота над головой; так было даже когда он подрос и узнал, что гром ничем не может навредить ему.  
  
– Что за чудесная была идея! – говорит Хакс, когда они тащатся через двор по грязи. – Надеюсь, этот твой сентиментальный поход за скаллопами стоил того, чтобы нас почти смыло со скалы!  
  
– Это не скаллопы, а…  
  
– На моей родной планете их называют именно так! Очень похоже!  
  
Зайдя в дом, Кайло снимает вымокший плащ и выносит ведро с пиллопсами на заднее крыльцо. Хакс сбросил ветровку прямо на пол в прихожей и стащил ботинки, прежде чем идти в ванную; ему страшно хотелось в горячий душ.  
  
– Не лезь ко мне сейчас, – говорит Хакс, когда Кайло пытается проследовать за ним в ванную, думая о том же самом — горячем душе, ну ещё и о том, как Хакс прижмётся к нему под потоком воды.  
  
– Ты не можешь приказывать мне в этом доме, – неубедительно возражает Кайло, зная, что Хакс услышит фальшь в его словах. Он оставляет его одного.  
  
Кайло переодевается в шорты, которые сидели почти по размеру. Пока Хакс моется, он чистит пиллопсы на заднем крыльце, а затем промывает их в раковине на кухне. Хакс плещется долго, вероятно, назло. Кайло изо всех сил старается не проверять его. Он чувствует не ослабевающую злость как дымку, висящую в воздухе вуалью, но не даёт своему сознанию сунуться ещё ближе, оставляя Хакса самостоятельно разбираться с собственным гневом, по крайней мере, пока что.  
  
Наблюдение: Кайло знает силу злости. Хаксу нужно было разозлиться на какое-то время. Разозлиться по-настоящему, так, чтобы Кайло на себе испытал последствия его ярости прежде, чем Хакс поймёт как обратить свой гнев в силу, которой он может управлять.  
  
Цель: если возможно, не лезть к Хаксу, пока он не остынет.  
  
Кайло отправляет миску очищенных моллюсков в холодильник и занимает себя чисткой печи и камина от пепла. И то, и другое уже давно нужно было привести в порядок, и к моменту, когда Кайло заканчивает с работой, он порядком испачкан в саже. Он с опаской заглядывает в спальню и находит Хакса растянувшимся на кровати. Тот смотрит в голорекодер, но не читает. Хакс не удостаивает Кайло взглядом и тогда, когда он снимает шорты и голым идет в ванную. Кайло всё это время планировал передёрнуть в душе, но он не может возбудиться, пока Хакс лежит в спальне и ненавидит его.  
  
Наблюдение: давать Хаксу такую власть над его телом было ужасной идеей.  
  
Дальнейшее, хмурое: не то, чтобы это было сделано намеренно, скорее, случилось само собой. Суть в том, что тебе нравится и прекращать ты не хочешь. Кайло не может отозвать данную Хаксу власть и, в общем, даже и не хочет.  
  
Он надолго задерживается в душе, заново проигрывая в голове вновь обретенные воспоминания, пытается оценить свои силы, – сможет ли сейчас попробовать вспомнить больше.  
  
Умозаключение: он попробует еще раз завтра. Ранним утром, пока повседневные дела не успели отвлечь его и забить голову, медитировать особенно легко. Он обратил на это внимание еще в цитадели Сноука.  
  
Наблюдение: то время уже воспринимается, как другая жизнь, причем вовсе не его.  
  
Наблюдение, последующее, назревшее: он не чувствует себя Беном Соло. Совсем.  
  
Наблюдение, неизбежное: но и в полной степени Кайло Реном он себя уже не считает.  
  
Бриться и избегать встретиться глазами с собственным отражением становится привычкой, но щетина раздражает его сильнее, чем бритье, так что, он выбирает меньшее из зол. В спальне Хакса нет, а рекодер лежит в углублении, продавленном его телом в матрасе. Кайло ментально обыскивает дом и находит Хакса в гараже; тот попивает бренди, а его раздражение из-за не работающего спидера растет по экспоненте. Ни он, ни Кайло сегодня еще не ели, и мысль, что пора приготовить ранний ужин кажется своевременной, несмотря на то, что время еще не вечернее.  
  
Наблюдение: значит, Хакс пьет на пустой желудок.  
  
Поправка: живот у него не пуст, но распирает его от кипучей ярости, подогретой алкоголем.  
  
– Я собираюсь приготовить что-нибудь поесть, – сообщает Кайло, просунув в гараж голову. Хакс стоит над разнесенным на детали податчиком топлива, и пьет. Податчик не разбит вдребезги, а аккуратно разобран. Но Хакс перебирает его уже в четвертый раз и подумывает, не расхреначить ли его к чертям собачьим. – Прием? – повышает голос Кайло, когда его слова оставляют без внимания. – Ты меня слышал?  
  
– А что, ты не можешь мои мысли прочитать, вместо того, чтобы спрашивать?  
  
Наблюдение, сдвоенное: голос Хакса звучит иначе. Это уже не первый стакан бренди.  
  
Варианты дальнейших действий: Кайло мог бы наорать на Хакса, приказать ему перестать пить эту дрянь и не вести себя, словно обиженный ребенок. Или может спрятать бутылку. Оба варианта Хакса взбесят, но второй кажется наиболее эффективным. Кайло возвращается на кухню, чтобы так и сделать.  
  
Однако прятать уже практически нечего. Он убирает бутылку с остатками бренди в один из нижних ящиков под печью, прячет за нагромождением старых кастрюль и сковородок. Кайло чувствует себя взвинченным; раздражение не удается унять даже монотонной нарезкой овощей.  
  
Наблюдение: неспособность достичь даже малой толики безразличия ужасно раздражает. Кайло хочется разозлиться, желательно, на Хакса, но его осаждает совсем другое чувство. Беспокойство? Вина? Неравномерная мешанина из сочувствия и отчаяния? Ничего из этого ему не помогает.  
Встав на колени, чтобы разжечь огонь в печи, Кайло вдруг чувствует, как Хакс пытается запустить податчик топлива; слышны ругательства, значит, все так же безуспешно. Где-то в гараже разбивается стакан. Кайло задувает горящую спичку и встает.  
  
Цель: хватит. Если Хакс не может себя контролировать, то этим займется Кайло.  
  
– Какого хрена ты творишь? – интересуется Кайло не терпящим возражений тоном, надеясь, что достаточно убедительно транслирует вовне свое недовольство. Хакс его игнорирует и поднимает с пола податчик, крякнув под его весом. Старый тяжелый короб все еще искрит, пока Хакс тащит его к открытой гаражной двери, а затем и наружу; под дождем искры быстро затухают.  
  
– Избавляюсь от этого бесполезного куска дерьма, – отвечает Хакс и швыряет податчик во двор, где тот с комичным звуком плюхается на мокрую траву. – Эта дрянь никогда не заработает, – Хакс перекрикивает дождь. – Альтернативы у меня нет, но и биться, как муха об стекло, повторяя одни и те же ошибки, я не собираюсь.  
  
Из заднего кармана мешковатых хаксовых штанов торчит разводной ключ, самый массивный ручной инструмент из того, что у него имеется. И когда Хакс достает его из кармана, Кайло понимает, что будет дальше. Он мог бы помешать, даже шагнуть вперед успевает: что-то удерживает его.  
  
Наблюдение: наверное, Хаксу просто необходимо это сделать.  
  
Признание, уязвляющее: на деле, Кайло знать не знает, что нужно Хаксу. Даже когда позволяет себе прочесть его мысли. Во всяком случае, – не всегда.  
  
Хакс выглядит совсем бешеным, когда обрушивает удары ключом на податчик, пытаясь не то просто оставить на нем пару вмятин, не то развалить его на части. Впрочем, тот, пусть и был в нерабочем состоянии, оказывается крепче, чем думалось. Кайло чувствует, что Хаксу больно: от лязгающего эхо, от каждого удара металла о металл, от отдачи в руке, от собственной неспособности уничтожить эту штуку так, как ему хотелось. Хакс рычит, всхлипывает каждый раз, как наносит удар, скрипит зубами, и Кайло знает, что сейчас в мыслях Хакса не найдет ничего, кроме кипучей звериной ярости, но все равно тянется к его разуму, думая, что Хакс не должен быть один в такой момент.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, дикий и жестокий: _почему, блядь, ничего не работает? Ни эта хреновина, ни какая-либо другая? Почему все это вообще со мной случилось? Почему, блядь, я? Потому, что единственный раз в жизни решил сделать что-то для себя? После всего того дерьма, что мне пришлось пережить, не теряя при этом лица, не дрогнув, ничего не прося взамен, кроме возможности продолжать свою работу? А сейчас я даже сраный рапорт написать не могу! Не могу сообщить своим людям, что все еще жив! Да я даже живым себя не чувствую, если этот ублюдок не смотрит на меня!_  
  
Хакс пинает с виду ничуть не пострадавший податчик, едва не сломав палец на ноге, и кричит от боли. Кайло подходит к нему, Силой утихомиривая его свирепо бушующую энергию, и забирает у него из руки разводной ключ. Когда Кайло дает Хаксу свободу действий, тот валится на землю и закрывает собой податчик, подбирается, словно готовится защищать его. Он не всхлипывает, но и не дышит нормально, ухитряясь делать что-то среднее.  
  
– Это... – Хакс так и стоит на четвереньках над податчиком; дождь усиливается, заставляя Кайло думать, что Хакс сейчас утонет в грязи и исчезнет насовсем. – По ощущениям, это было смехотворно и жалко, в точности, как когда истерику закатываешь ты.  
  
Кайло ворчит, недовольный таким замечанием, но он рад тому, что Хакс пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы оскорблять его. Он подхватывает его под руки и, помогая подняться, разворачивает к себе лицом. Хакс тяжело дышит; радует уже то, что дышит, а не выдает тот не то плач, не то задыхающийся хрип. Его намокшие волосы прилипли к лицу и завесили ему глаза.  
  
– Пойдем в дом, поешь чего-нибудь, – говорит Кайло, перебарывая желание убрать челку Хакса в сторону, хоть и знает, что дождь вернет все, как было. – Ты закончил здесь, снаружи, все, что хотел?  
  
– Закончил, – невесело смеется Хакс и отталкивает его руки от себя; он задирает голову вверх, подставляя лицо дождю. – Это финиш, Рен. Мне, блядь, конец, и ты об этом знаешь. Так что теперь делай со мной, что хочешь, ублюдок. Все, что душа пожелает, мне все равно. Со мной покончено.  
  
– Заткнись, – Кайло принимает едкое предложение, хватает пьяного Хакса и перебрасывает через плечо, как мешок с корнеплодами. Хакс ерзает немного и снова смеется, пытается, по крайней мере. Он безвольно свисает с плеча Кайло и никак ему не препятствует, позволяя пронести себя через гараж в дом.  
  
– Поставь меня на землю, – вымученно требует он на полпути через кухню. Кайло опускает его; Хакс, утвердившись на ногах, немного отступает назад. – Я всего лишь хотел что-то исправить, – цедит он сквозь сжатые зубы, прожигая Кайло взглядом. – Починить хоть что-нибудь. Сам.  
  
– У тебя не хватает необходимых деталей, чтобы починить спидер, – отвечает кайло. – Я бы мог... Если ты действительно так хочешь... Могу доставить тебе нужные запчасти из города, и инструменты получше.  
  
– Не хочу я, чтобы ты _приносил мне_ то, что мне нужно! Блядь! Ты не понимаешь, что ли, дебил? Как ты можешь быть таким всезнайкой и так невообразимо тупить?  
  
– А ну захлопни пасть! - огрызается Кайло, не совладав со вспышкой гнева: бессознательное снова определяет Хакса, как угрозу. – Ты пьян. Иди в душ, приведи себя в порядок.  
  
– Думаешь, ты знаешь что-то о боли? – Хакс не улыбается, скалится, а влажные волосы все еще липнут ко лбу. – С этим своим... ебучим плащом и маской? – он жестом указывает на лицо Кайло, словно то и сейчас скрыто шлемом. – Да ты неразумный ребенок. С этой Силой, которой ты одарен, с этими людьми, что души в тебе не чаяли, с теми, кто вырастил тебя, – ты мог бы иметь все, что пожелаешь. Но ты послал все это на хуй, и ради чего? Чтобы оказаться здесь, со мной, в самом злополучном месте в Галактике? Чтобы медленно захлебнуться в чертовом дожде? Что ж, вот они мы, прими мои поздравления. Надеюсь, именно этого, блядь, ты и добивался, Кай-ло.  
  
Ярость Кайло приобретает практически необратимый характер, но попытка Хакса обратиться к нему по имени слишком смехотворна, чтобы продолжать всерьез злиться. Он бросает на Хакса сердитый взгляд и проходит к раковине, чтобы помыть руки и продолжить готовить ужин. Он занимает себя поэтапным выполнением мелких задач, потому что все равно не знает, что делать с Хаксом, который уплёлся в спальню и рухнул на кровать лицом вниз, как был — мокрый.  
  
Цель: дать ему протрезветь. Не трогать его. Не думать о том, что он успел наговорить.  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс пьян и не отдает себе отчет в том, что говорит.  
  
_«У него не было возможности выбирать, как у тебя. У него был только один наставник, объяснивший ему, какой силы он должен желать»_.  
  
– Отъебись, – рычит Кайло, обращаясь к призраку. Он трясет головой и выдыхает через нос, сосредотачиваясь на нарезке овощей; он старается, чтобы все кусочки, по возможности, были одинаковыми. Кайло успокаивается, но не может не проверить мысленно Хакса, хоть тот сейчас в отключке и не генерирует никаких откликов: ни один сон не просачивается сквозь жидкий барьер, который тот так упорно в себя вливал.  
  
Там, во дворе, Кайло вымок насквозь, но он не идет переодеваться, пока не успокаивается; глухое раздражение все равно поднимается у него внутри, когда он заходит в спальню, чтобы просушить волосы полотенцем и одеться в сухое. Хакса трясет, но раздевать его сейчас, когда он без сознания, кажется неудачной идеей. Если Хакс простынет, Кайло вылечит его. Он вылечит и его ступню, как только Хакс проснется и осознает, что она болит. А потом Кайло решит, что делать со всем остальным. Что-то ведь можно сделать. Даже здесь.  
  
Пиллопсы готовить не просто, но Кайло рад, что можно отвлечься на сложный рецепт. Когда все уже почти готово, сильный шторм обрушивается на дом, сотрясая его с такой силой, что они наверняка бы остались без электричества, будь оно подключено. Кайло подходит к окошку в задней двери и смотрит наружу, гадая, почему Сноук не предусмотрел и эту деталь, наряду со свеженаколотыми дровами и чистой водой из кранов. Или элекроэнергия была намеренно отключена, чтобы они сидели тут при свете камина и свечей? Нет, Сноук в жизни не придал бы значения такой мелочи. Да и не кажется это важной частью происходящего.  
  
_«Сноук не единственный, у кого есть власть над тобой, независимо от места, где ты находишься»._  
  
Кайло не велит призраку умолкнуть. Прямо сейчас он совсем не против компании.  
  
Он ест приготовленное рагу, сидя у камина, когда слышит, как в спальне начинает возиться Хакс. Сейчас, когда он нуждается в присмотре, Кайло не находит отговорок, чтобы не шпионить за ним, и мысленно отправляется в спальню. Он скорее чувствует, чем видит: как Хакс перекатывается на его половину кровати, как пытается снова уснуть, но не преуспевает, как он садится и морщится, голодный, холодный и измученный жаждой. Хакс стягивает с себя влажный свитер, а затем и штаны; в темноте он наощупь доходит до шкафа и надевает чистую одежду, даже не видя, что выбрал. Он замечает свет от камина и думает, что Рен, определенно, в той комнате. В доме пахнет специями, которые Хаксу так и не удается опознать, приготовленными овощами, запах которых тоже ему не знаком, и маслом.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, дальнейший: память о событиях, произошедших ранее днем, возвращается к нему в невнятных образах. Ему очень хочется, чтобы они были еще более размытыми, хочет, чтобы случившегося вообще не было, чтобы оно полностью исчезло, если и не из реальности, то из его памяти. Он трет глаза и морщится еще раз.  
  
Кайло ничего не говорит, когда Хакс показывается из спальни. Он ждет, что тот уйдет в кухню, где возьмет себе тарелку и, может даже, поест за столом в полной темноте, не решаясь посмотреть Кайло в глаза после всего, что наговорил. Но Хакс идет прямо к нему, садится рядом, обвивает руку Кайло своей, устроив подбородок у него на плече, и заглядывает к нему в миску с рагу.  
  
– Вкусно пахнет, – бубнит он. – Умираю с голоду.  
  
Кайло ставит миску ему на колени и наблюдает, как Хакс ест.  
  
Наблюдение: преогромное облегчение.  
  
Последующий вопрос: с чего бы?  
  
Когда Хакс принимает от Кайло стакан воды, его рука дрожит. Кайло лезет проверить его мысли, но одергивает себя, заставляет подождать, пока тот выскажется сам.  
  
– Прости, – Хакс не поднимает взгляда от миски. – Я отобрал у тебя еду.  
  
– Не переживай, есть еще.  
  
– А у тебя хорошо получается, – говорит Хакс, помешивая рагу. Кайло только плечами пожимает, удивляясь накатившей радости от услышанного.  
  
– Это не сложно.  
  
– Как по мне, так очень даже, – замечает Хакс, и отправляет в рот полную ложку. – Кажется, я наговорил всякого, – бубнит он с полным ртом.  
  
– Мне не надо было... – Кайло не собирался извиняться, но слова вырываются сами, и он ловит их на полпути; по крайней мере, теперь Хакс смотрит ему в глаза. – Твоя мать. Я не хотел вмешиваться. Я понимаю каково это — не желать даже думать о ней, – он поспешно выдавливает из себя эти слова и отводит взгляд, злясь на Хакса за то, что он буквально вынудил его откровенничать.  
  
– Сам не понимаю, почему это все так меня волнует, – Хакс усмехается. – Она. Хренов спидер. Все, вместе взятое.  
  
– Ничего не поделаешь, – говорит Кайло. – С беспокойством. Я проверял.  
  
– Проверял он, – веселится Хакс, отправляя в рот еще одну ложку рагу, чтобы удержать себя от слишком очевидной улыбки.  
  
– Я потратил много времени, пытаясь поверить, что можно перестать переживать по поводу и без, – поясняет Кайло. – До сих пор считаю, что это было бы чудесно. Хотел бы я достичь такого умения.  
  
– Да неужто.  
  
– Именно так.  
  
– Сноук вот ни о чем не волнуется, – говорит Хакс. – Ни о чем, что не касается спасения его собственной задницы. Ты этого хочешь? Быть, как он? До сих пор?  
  
Кайло не отвечает. В конце концов, это даже не вопрос, а, скорее хитроумная реплика. Он наклоняется к Хаксу и зарывается лицом в его волосы; они до сих пор влажные и пахнут дождем.  
  
– У тебя ступня болит.  
  
– Мы оба знаем, что я это заслужил.  
  
– Ты не заслуживаешь всего того плохого, что с тобой происходит.  
  
Хакс замирает, глядя в тарелку и занеся над ней ложку. Кайло обнимает его за плечи, хочет поцеловать его в шею, но не уверен, следует ли.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _он на меня совсем не злится._  
  
Дальнейший отклик, непонятный: _блядь, жалкая же мы парочка._  
  
  
Но в этом наблюдении есть и странная, головокружительная гордость, облегчение, восторг и чувство, будто бы нашел что-то, что давно искал.  
  
– Ты тоже, – Хакс говорит так мягко, что Кайло не сразу улавливает смысл его слов; приходится подглядеть контекст в его мыслях: _«Ты не заслуживаешь всего этого, ни чуточки»._  
  
Добавочный отклик от Хакса, удивительно близкий к поверхности: _я умру, если все это потеряю. Остается надеяться, что я не доживу до момента, когда ты решишь оставить меня._  
  
– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, что я не вернулся бы, – говорит Кайло, не сумев смолчать. Хакс сопит и качает головой.  
  
– Пусть не знаю, но это ничего не меняет, – Хакс возвращает ему миску. – Вот, держи... Извини. Я возьму себе другую.  
  
Хакс и так уже отъел больше половины порции Кайло, но тот его этим не попрекает. Он доедает оставшееся в тарелке рагу и идет за добавкой. Кайло на расстоянии чувствует, что Хаксу хочется, чтобы он побыстрее вернулся обратно, а эта кратковременная разлука кажется ему издевательским предвосхищением грядущего.  
  
Наблюдение: они оба знают, что не получат желаемого, даже если переживут это короткое затишье.  
  
Наблюдение, суть которого пора признать: если бы не преследования и болезненное ожидание, - они остались бы так навсегда, в пределах досягаемости друг друга; они оба этого хотят.  
  
Когда Кайло возвращается к камину, то садится практически в притирку к Хаксу. Они заканчивают трапезу в тишине; от грома дрожат стекла, но, взглянув в окно, Кайло не видит ничего, кроме черноты.  
  
Начавшийся этим вечером шторм кажется особенно яростным. Он словно отыгрывается за короткую передышку, данную днем. В этой местности штормы всегда сильные, но они быстро сходят на нет. А этот настойчив и явно собирается задержаться на подольше, надсадно воет ветром и разбивает волны об утес, а небо грохочет раскатами грома, демонстрируя свой гнев.  
  
Наблюдение: немного странно, но вся эта драматичная экспозиция лишь помогает Кайло почувствовать себя в большей безопасности в стенах дома, противостоящего стихии десятилетиями.  
  
Прежде, чем забраться в постель, Хакс полностью раздевается. Кайло старается не питать никаких надежд, но стоит ему накрыться одеялом и вытянуться на спине, как его член приходит в боевую готовность.  
  
– У тебя тут настоящий шатер, – замечает Хакс, придвигаясь ближе, и устраивает голову у себя на локте. – От грозы прятаться?  
  
Кайло, не веря своим ушам, недоверчиво смотрит на Хакса: вспышка молнии дает достаточно света, чтобы тот оценил обращенный на него взгляд. Он улыбается.  
  
– Ох, это из-за меня? Даже несмотря на то, что я повел себя, как сволочь?  
  
– Твой сволочизм мне никогда не мешал.  
  
_«Хотеть тебя»_ , – думает Кайло, но он не уверен, направил ли этот ответ Хаксу или оставил при себе. Он поворачивается к Хаксу и ждет поцелуя.  
  
Наблюдение: он может и не ждать первого шага. Хакс его не оттолкнет. После случившегося сегодня его отклик стал немного другим. Словно бушующий шторм прошел и через Хакса, смыв весь тот мусор, что тяжким бременем лежал у него на душе. И пока новый еще не успел скопиться, он чувствует себя удивительно легким и свободным, а под одеялом у него уверенно крепнет стояк.  
  
Хакс удивленно вздыхает, скользнув ладонью с груди Кайло на его бок.  
  
– Твой шрам,– он касается пальцами грубого рубца, оставшегося от выстрела из арбалета.  
  
Наблюдение, старое и затертое: Чубакка мог убить его. Он рассматривал такую возможность. Кайло стоял прямо перед ним и ждал, что это случится, даже был готов принять такую смерть, когда Хан упал с мостика.  
  
– Мне больше нравится другой, – говорит Кайло, желая чтобы Хакс прикоснулся к его лицу.  
  
– Ммм, – тот ведет кончиками пальцев вверх, очерчивая более бледные шрамы у него на груди, и останавливается, скользнув пальцами с шеи на щеку. – Теперь он тебе нравится?  
  
– Он кое-что значит для меня.  
  
– Точно, память о поражении.  
  
– Нет, – Кайло берет ладонь Хакса в свою и подносит к губам, но не целует его пальцы, а продолжает говорить. – Это не было поражением. Я никогда не хотел убивать ее. Никогда.  
  
– Ее.  
  
Хакс явно сбит с толку, и Кайло не понимает почему. Осознав причину, он смеется: Хаксу не известен один небольшой, но важный факт, о котором невозможно было догадаться.  
  
– Этот шрам мне оставила моя кузина, – сообщает Кайло.  
  
– Твоя... Что, та мусорщица?  
  
– Она, да.  
  
Хакс отстраняется немного и изучает лицо Кайло, когда новые вспышки озаряют комнату.  
  
– Кузина? – переспрашивает он. – У этого слова есть какое-то связанное с Силой значение, о котором я не знаю?  
  
– Нет. Она Люку, вроде как... дочь, полагаю. Не по крови, но мы относились к ней, как к родной. Когда-то Люк жил с мужчиной, который удочерил ее. Отчасти, это стало причиной, по которой я, в конце концов, возненавидел Люка. Что он был таким же, как я, а я только учился понимать себя.  
  
– Боюсь, это не укладывается в моей голове, Рен. Люк Скайуокер?  
  
– Мой дядя, – Кайло отводит взгляд и смотрит в потолок. – Ему тоже не полагалось иметь привязанностей. Джедаи... Они сказали, что это уничтожило моего деда, то, что он очень сильно любил кого-то. Они верили в это не меньше, чем верит Сноук. В рядах повстанцев Люк сражался плечом к плечу с мужчиной, который позже удочерил ребенка своего брата. Родители девочки погибли во время налета только зарождавшегося Первого Ордена на Репаблик Сити.  
  
– Погоди... Чьи родители?  
  
– Не бери в голову, – Кайло вспоминает, что когда впервые встретил Рей, Ведж Антиллес держал ее за руку и сбивчиво, заикаясь, говорил Люку, что девочка необычайно одарена Силой. И Люк, и Бен тогда отнеслись к его словам скептично. Казалось, что Антиллесу просто нужен был предлог, чтобы снова заговорить с Люком; Рей была робкой, всего трех лет отроду, и упорно пряталась за ногой Веджа, когда он попытался представить ее им. Она с неохотой демонстрировала свои способности и никогда не хвастала, как Бен в ее возрасте.  
  
– Расскажи мне, – Хакс толкает его в плечо. – Я ничего не понимаю.  
  
– Не думаю, что смогу объяснить... Когда я изменял ее память, я непреднамеренно сделал что-то и со своими воспоминаниями. Я должен был уберечь ее от Сноука, чтобы он не смог ее найти после того, как я оставил ее.  
  
– Ты... Это та же девочка, которую ты спас в джедайском храме?  
  
– Да.  
  
Некоторое время Хакс хранит молчание. Он все еще возбужден, хотя уже чуть меньше. Кайло находится в том же состоянии, и жалеет, что вообще коснулся этой темы. Ему не нужно читать мысли Хакса, он и так вполне уверен, что тот пытается соблазнить его, обводя пальцами карту шрамов на его груди.  
  
– Рен?  
– Что?  
  
– Раз ты не можешь рассказать мне, может, ты сможешь... показать?  
  
Кайло вопроса не понимает, и заглядывает в его мысли.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _ты с легкостью транслируешь в мою голову слова. Можешь сделать то же самое с образами? Воспоминаниями?_  
  
Кайло хмурит брови и поворачивается к Хаксу. Раньше он такого не делал, но теперь его терзает любопытство, сдерживаемое осторожностью. Хакс лежит рядом, и он спокоен; прямо сейчас его разум, очищенный от последствий последнего кризиса, находится в самом подходящем состоянии для подобного эксперимента.  
  
– Иди сюда, – Кайло подкатывается к нему. Хакс тоже подбирается ближе и прижимается лбом ко лбу Кайло. – Закрой глаза, - просит он и закрывает свои следом за ним. Кайло с трудом сглатывает, не зная, откуда стоит начать. Он накрывает ладонью левое ухо Хакса, то самое, что лечил, обводит подушечкой большого пальца его край. Он улыбается, почувствовав, как дрожит Хакс, и проверяет, не открыл ли тот глаза. Не открыл.  
  
Кайло думает о Рей. Сперва о том, как увидел ее прикованной к креслу в допросной. Он не узнал ее ни раньше, ни тогда. Лишь почувствовал что-то знакомое в лесу, где она попыталась застрелить его из бластера. То было чувство странной оглушительной надежды. В тот момент он счел, что она связана с картой, которую он так отчаянно желал заполучить. Когда он нес ее в шаттл, то уже знал, что это чувство связано с чем-то другим; ее безвольное тело у него на руках пугало его, словно даже без сознания она могла причинить ему боль.  
  
Он не уверен, что Хакс увидел хоть что-то из этого: он лежит тихо, его сердце бьется ровно, а тыльная сторона руки прижимается к груди Кайло.  
  
Кайло же мысленно возвращается в то время, когда в последний раз видел Рей ребенком. После бойни Кайло, взойдя на борт заранее подготовленного краденного шаттла, запустил его и полетел к Сноуку по заданным координатам, как и планировалось. Но он был не один. Рей молчала. Ее лицо было мокрым от слез. Она смотрела на него так, словно видела впервые.  
  
Сноук все пытался снова захватить его разум, но Кайло сопротивлялся и думал, что за подобное неповиновение его могут уничтожить по прибытии. Он практически хотел такого исхода.  
  
Рей ни о чем не спрашивала, но само ее присутствие было слишком громким, и Бен-Кайло – хотел прикрикнуть на нее, чтоб она замолчала, пока он, используя Силу, искал место, достаточно далекое и безопасное, где можно было бы ее оставить до тех пор, пока Лея или Люк не нашли бы ее.  
Сноук уже заполучил Кайло, и мог наказать его со всей суровостью, что тот заслуживал. Но Рей ему было не достать.  
  
Кайло уже не помнит, почему это имело значение тогда, но он, еще не расставшись с ней, уже знал, что она попадет в руки кого-то, кто не будет с ней добр, но и и вреда ей не причинит. Он тянулся изо всех оставшихся сил все дальше в будущее, чтобы в этом убедиться, и увидел Рей уже взрослой, на несколько лет старше, чем он сам был тогда. Она, целая и невредимая, в одиночестве сидела у разбитого имперского шагохода, по какой-то причине нацепив старый пилотский шлем. Она смотрела в небо и ждала. Видение оборвалось, но Кайло было достаточно и этого: да, ее жизнь не будет счастливой, но зато она будет в безопасности. По крайней мере, в большей, чем он сам. Она останется все той же невинной девочкой, подающей большие надежды, которую так любили в семье Бена.  
  
Но, когда он возвращался в шаттл один, она кричала ему вслед, просила вернуться, пока, наконец, не зарыдала, испуганно всхлипывая. Он помнит об этом до сих пор, так и не позволил себе забыть.  
  
Кайло открывает глаза. На мгновение он путается в своем местоположении. Он в доме на утесе?  
  
Наблюдение, еще до конца не оформившееся: он был прощен и поэтому его завлекло сюда? Разве это может быть правдой?  
  
Окружающий мир обретает былую четкость, а мысли приходят в порядок. Он замечает рядом Хакса; тот с беспокойством смотрит на него. Кайло вспоминает, почему они здесь, и перед лицом какой проблемы стоят. Он позволяет Хаксу дотронуться до шрама на своем лице.  
  
– Думаешь, она узнала тебя? – спрашивает он. – Когда оставила тебе его?  
  
– Нет. Она неопытна в обращении с Силой. Она могла почувствовать что-то, но не истолковать.  
  
– Где она сейчас?  
  
Кайло качает головой. Он слишком устал, вызывая воспоминания, и не увидит ничего за пределами этой комнаты, пока не отдохнет. Шторм все еще бушует снаружи, рассыпаясь вспышками молний, а дождь с градом стучит по крыше.  
  
– Ты все еще рад, что спас ее, – замечает Хакс. – И, если бы до того дошло, ты бы позволил ей убить себя на Старкиллере.  
  
Кайло не возражает, но остается недоволен тем, что его вынудили признаться.  
  
– Почему? – спрашивает Хакс.  
  
– Я не знаю.  
  
Теория, не слишком воодушевляющая: Рей была той, кого все они любили искренне и безоговорочно, совсем не так, как Бена – с острым волнением, граничащим с подозрением. Рей походила на Веджа, бесконечно милая и открытая, дающая надежду. Разумеется, она была всего-навсего ребенком, но они видели, что она не изменится, когда вырастет, не ожесточится, как Бен.  
  
Бен же, порой, ненавидел ее больше всего на свете, и Сноук поощрял это. В ней присутствовала мощная Сила, и однажды она могла стать лидером среди новых джедаев. Она стала главной целью Сноука именно по этой причине.  
  
Но в решающий момент Бен не смог навредить ей.  
  
Не сможет и Кайло.  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс касается его груди, а затем плеча, сжимая на нем пальцы. Кайло напрягает бицепс под его хваткой. Хакс фыркает; его возбуждение снова нарастает, и он подается вперед, прижимаясь к Кайло под одеялом.  
  
– Спасибо, – говорит он, – за то, что показал мне. Не думаю, что все понял, но…  
  
– Надо залечить тебе палец, – перебивает Кайло, не желая больше говорить о прошлом.  
  
Скользнув ступней по его ноге, Хакс подтягивает колено к груди, пока Кайло не дотягивается до его последней травмы. Ее легко вылечить, – просто еще один ушиб. Хакс всегда легко зарабатывает синяки; ощутив, что боль уходит, сменяясь облегчением, он закрывает глаза и льнет к груди Кайло, выдыхая ему в шею:  
– Блядь, как же я завидую тебе, – говорит он. – Тому, что ты способен на такое.  
  
– Я не могу залечить так собственные раны, – Кайло приходит к такому выводу прямо сейчас, осознав наконец, что он сам изобрел эту способность. Хакс вздыхает и прижимается теснее, явственно желая, чтобы к нему снова прикоснулись и вылечили еще что-нибудь.  
  
– Что ж, это просто идеально, – отвечает Хакс. – Как же этот твой дар жесток и ироничен.  
  
Хакс явно собирается с духом, чтобы сделать что-то, поэтому Кайло ничем ему не препятствует, так и лежит, как был, на спине, и поглаживает руку Хакса, медленно проводя пальцами от плеча до запястья и обратно. Нечто в чертах Хакса кажется ему уникальным, хотя, как тот сам когда-то говорил, он сложен, как любой другой мужчина. Но все равно, второго такого, как Хакс, не сыскать во всей галактике; не найдется ни одного с теми же изгибами, которые Кайло вечность бы обводил пальцами под покровом ночи. Нет никакой необходимости проверять это на практике, отпустив свой разум на поиски; он твердо уверен в своем убеждении.  
  
– Если не кончу до того, как засну, то помру, – наконец оглашает свою потребность Хакс, несколько раз проиграв эту реплику в уме. Он взбирается на Кайло и, усевшись верхом, подается немного назад, так, чтобы их члены поравнялись; от интенсивности ощущений они оба, возбужденные и заждавшиеся, резко вдыхают, дышат тяжело. – Вот так... м-м-м, – Хакс выгибается и стонет, прикрыв глаза, но тут же снова их открывает. – Ты не возражаешь?  
  
– Я же говорил, – Кайло слегка сжимает ладонями его бедра. – Что угодно. Я от своих слов не откажусь.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, обратившегося к приятному воспоминанию: _«Можешь делать со мной всё, что пожелаешь». Так он сказал. Хм-м. Хорошо, что он верен своему обещанию.  
_  
  
Хакс слишком сильно хочет этого, чтобы соблюдать какую-то осторожность, но он всё же изо всех сил сдерживает себя. Кайло, впрочем, делает то же самое; его руки расслабленно лежат на бедрах у Хакса, а сам он наслаждается каждым его движением, каждым полузадушенным звуком, что издает Хакс, смотрит завороженно, как его кожа словно сияет во вспышках молний, которые продолжают на краткие мгновения освещать спальню. Кайло ждет, что сейчас Хакс обхватит ладонью оба их члена или же только свой, и начнет двигать рукой в желаемом ритме. Но тот отказывает себе в этом, лишь двигает бедрами так, чтобы его член проскальзывает вдоль члена Кайло: практически фрикция, но недостаточно сильная,чтобы считаться ею. Хаксу нравится так, нравится дразнить себя. Кайло, широко ухмыляясь, смотрит на Хаксаи чувствует, как у того горят щеки. Он хочет увидеть такое зрелище, но хаотичные проблески молний дают слишком мало света.  
  
Окончательно доведя себя до безумия, Хакс наклоняется вперед, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от головы Кайло, нависает прямо над ним, нос к носу, и, используя эту позу, придает своим движениям большую амплитуду и интенсивность; с каждым движением бедер он стонет все чаще, пока не перестает контролировать издаваемые им звуки окончательно. Кайло дышит ртом, глаз не сводит с лица Хакса, и в окружающей их темноте видит его слишком хорошо; он хочет вскинуться с подушек и поцеловать его, и теряется от мысли – почему же он до сих пор этого не сделал.  
  
Наблюдение: нечто внутри него продолжает твердить, что не надо, не стоит. _«Осторожнее, Рен»_. Но это не Сноук. И не призрак. И совершенно точно не Хакс, который поцелуя жаждет больше, чем разрядки.  
  
Хакс, пребывая уже на грани, практически полностью укладывается на Кайло; тот же, впившись пальцами ему в поясницу, и ощутив, как под ними вибрацией отдается чужая дрожь, вскидывает бёдра навстречу исступленным медленным движениям. Хакс опирается на локти, скулит благодарно и утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Кайло; Рена простреливает оглушительным удовольствием от того, как Хакса трясёт в его руках.   
Вскрикнув, Хакс кончает и падает Кайло на грудь. Но дыхание у Кайло сбивается не из-за этого: он надломленно стонет пока изливается между их телами, обхватывает руками плечи Хакса в отчаянной нужде держаться за что-нибудь, чтобы его не унесло накатившей волной.  
  
Не понятно, кто из них, в итоге, дышит более загнанно. Они дышат не синхронно, а словно эхо, вторят друг другу в попытке возвратить спокойный ритм дыхания. Кайло запускает непослушные пальцы Хаксу в волосы, и только потом осознает, что сделал это, чтобы помешать ему поднять голову для поцелуя. Но Хакс всё равно уже соскальзывает в утомлённую дрёму, удовлетворившись тем, что лениво и коротко касается языком шеи Кайло, словно надеясь собрать его пульс губами.  
  
– Рен, – практически умоляя, шепчет Хакс.  
  
– Что такое? – спрашивает он так и не дождавшись продолжения.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: он спит.  
  
Кайло сопротивляется сну так долго, насколько хватает сил, слишком наслаждается моментом, чтобы дать ему одолеть и себя. Шторм, несмотря на всю свою яростную мощь, не может до них добраться.   
  
Распластавшемуся на нём Хаксу так хорошо, что он даже не думает о том, чтобы встать и привести себя в порядок. Прошедший день длился, как все десять, но Кайло пережил бы все неприятные эпизоды еще раз, чтобы снова прийти к такому же финалу. Свободной рукой он гладит спину Хакса, а когда разгоряченность от секса сходит на нет, то устало тянет одеяла Силой, накрывая их обоих.  
  
Ночью Хакс елозит, вздыхает и сопит Кайло в шею и, наконец, не разрывая объятий, скатывается с него, повернувшись лицом к окну. Кайло притягивает его поближе ставшим привычным жестом, прижимается теснее. Для него уже не представляется возможным спать, не чувствуя под щекой теплую кожу Хакса, однако, даже не лишенный этого ощущения, он просыпается время от времени, чтобы убедиться, что Хакс никуда не делся, что он в безопасности и спит, слишком измотанный и довольный, чтобы видеть сны. Кайло целует его шею, осторожно и нежно, чтобы не потревожить его покой, и задумывается, от чего же он все никак не поцелует Хакса по-настоящему.  
  
Цель: подумай об этом завтра. Спи. Отдохни и наберись сил для предстоящей медитации.  
  
Кайло спит крепко, и сновидения снова настигают его. Ему снится Башня. В этот раз он стоит перед панорамным окном вместе с Хаксом. Его пригласил внутрь человек, которому уже приходилось выволакивать Кайло силой из этой же самой комнаты; если потребуется, этот человек снова применит силу.  
  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы они меня убили, – совершенно искренне признается Хакс. – Это было бы милосердно с их стороны. Я думал, что уже познал ад. Я ошибся. Вот он – ад.  
  
Кайло знает, что тот прав, сам чувствует это, но всё равно тянется к нему, желая опровергнуть все его слова. Сон заканчивается раньше, чем он успевает дотронуться до него.  
  
Вокруг него вырастает обстановка отцовского корабля и продолжает расти, пока Сокол Тысячелетия не достигает своего истинного размера.  
  
Кайло пилотирует его один, ведёт к скалистой планете, где его прибытия поджидает Сноук и собственная смерть. Хотя, не смерть, а нечто гораздо хуже.  
  
**_Так ты наконец-то пришёл сдаться, как я и предвидел._**  
  
Хакс выдёргивает Кайло из сна тем, что подскакивает на кровати и садится так резко, будто услышал, как в соседней комнате палят из бластера.  
  
– Что? – спрашивает Кайло, вскакивая следом и хватая Хакса за руку. – Что стряслось?  
  
У Хакса совершенно дикий вид, глаза широко распахнуты и словно ничего не видят. А затем он улыбается. Он поворачивается к Кайло с этой улыбкой до ушей, и это несколько настораживает Кайло, пока он не замечает ее отражение у Хакса в глазах. Это яркий, чистый и неподдельный, как у ребёнка, восторг.  
  
– Я... я кое-что придумал, – Хакс откидывает одела, соскакивает с кровати и глухо ругается себе под нос, заметив груди засохшую в корку сперму.  
  
– Кое-что... Что? – он еще не пришёл в себе ото сна, чтобы вникать, поэтому напрямую обращается к разуму Хакса, минуя отсутствие прямого ответа.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: он только что сообразил, как можно починить спидер, используя только тот хренов податчик, который ему так и не удалось сломать.  
  
– О, – только и говорит Кайло, прямо сейчас чувствуя себя отвергнутым по неизвестной причине. – Здорово.  
  
В приподнятом настроении Хакс, посмеиваясь от едва сдерживаемого восторга, забегает в ванную, мочит полотенце и принимается оттирать грудь. Однако его терпение быстро заканчивается и он, бросив приводить себя в порядок, возвращается в спальню, чтобы одеться.  
  
– В этот раз точно получится, – сказал он, не прекращая улыбаться и попутно натягивая штаны. – Чёрт, поверить не могу, что я не додумался до этого раньше. Спасибо тебе за помощь.  
  
– Помощь?  
– За... За то, что мы сделали прошлой ночью. Было хорошо, и это было... нужно. Всё, я ушёл. Буду в гараже. Ложись обратно, прости, что разбудил.  
  
Кайло не уверен, что имеет ли Хакс в виду демонстрацию воспоминаний, которую им как-то удалось осуществить, или же ту безумную неполноценную форму секса, которая у них была; он справедливо считает, что это не так уж и важно, и не проверяет отклик Хакса, чтобы выяснить наверняка. Он остаётся в постели и обалдело слушает, как Хакс передвигает что-то в гараже. Тот втаскивает податчик с улицы обратно, целует его в порыве радости, от чего смеется сам над собой, и принимается за работу.  
  
Покидая кровать, Кайло испытывает куда меньший энтузиазм в отношении работы, которая ждет его самого. Он не спеша принимает душ и так же медленно бреется, изо всех сил оттягивая момент, когда придется выйти на крыльцо; он боится возвращаться к медитации. Пусть всего день назад он и обрадовался тому, что восстановил часть воспоминаний, сейчас ему от них было тошно, как и от мысли, что нужно снова заглянуть в этот колодец, чтобы найти там еще что-нибудь, что-то более мрачное.  
  
Натянув одежду, он проверяет Хакса; на этот раз лично, заглянув в гараж. Тот со счастливым видом перебирает двигатель и выглядит полностью поглощенным своей работой; податчик лежит рядом, снова в разобранном виде. Кайло подглядывает в его голове какую-то схему, но, так как не смыслит в механике, то практически ничего в ней не понимает; однако Хакс действует уверенно, и Кайло оставляет его, вздохнув напоследок, рассчитывая, что этим заработает язвительный комментарий. Но Хакс по-прежнему не замечает его, и Кайло не остается ничего, кроме как выйти на крыльцо и начать медитацию.  
  
Он усаживается на то же место, что и вчера; он сам не знает, мудро ли было выбрать то же место, глупо или же это не имело значения. Когда он закрывает глаза, то видит Башню. Панель управления на Соколе Тысячелетия. Темный зев пещеры, в которой Сноук ждет его, улыбающийся и довольный.  
  
Кайло отстраняется от будущего, отскакивает назад, спеша прочь от него.  
  
Наблюдение: _ты напуган_.  
  
Наблюдение, упрямое, но правдивое: у него еще остались незаконченные дела в прошлом, не говоря уже о настоящем. Столько еще нужно узнать и вспомнить, прежде чем он сможет беспокоиться о том, что еще не случилось.  
  
Он сосредотачивается на прошлом. На том дне, когда он оставил Рей на Джакку. Ее крики продолжали эхом отдаваться в его ушах, даже когда он уже покинул пределы атмосферы этой планеты и позволил шепоту Сноука вернуться и осесть где-то у себя в затылке. Было здесь что-то важное, что до сих пор ускользало от его внимания. Он концентрируется до тех пор, пока его руки не начинают дрожать так же, как тогда, когда он вернул украденный шаттл на исходный маршрут, ведущий к Сноуку, и был уверен в том, что факт того, что Рей выжила, сокрыт.  
  
Наблюдение, изнутри: он не факт старается вспомнить, а причину.   
  
Прошлой ночью Хакс спросил его о ней. Почему он спас Рей, почему это было важно? Что за цель он тогда преследовал?  
  
Кайло должен вернуться назад, еще дальше, чем ему хотелось бы, – обратно к Бену. К его первым сомнениям и страхам, к мгновениям, когда он хотел рассказать матери о том, что он слышит, видит и чувствует, но так и не смог заставить себя.  
  
_Она бы не приняла тебя, мальчик. Ты знаешь, что это правда. Иначе с чего бы тебе сомневаться? В нашей с тобой связи она увидит лишь угрозу всему, что ей дорого, и все отвернутся от тебя. Не говори ей пока. Со временем она сама все узнает, но до того момента скрывай правду и позволь мне подготовить тебя к предназначенной тебе судьбе, пока ты находишься среди людей, что хоть и называют себя твоей семьей, но презирают тебя._  
  
Кайло чувствует, как ногти впиваются в ладони, как дрожат его кулаки.   
  
Эта боль не из воспоминания: его физическое тело реагирует на то, что он видит в своем прошлом, и пытается очнуться от медитации. Он не отвечает на импульс и остается в трансе, приглядывается внимательнее.  
  
Бен всегда был очень уставшим. Он начал резко реагировать на прикосновения родителей. Даже легчайшее касание, призванное поддержать его, привлечь его внимание или успокоить, когда он был зол, лишь сильнее выводило его из себя. Любая попытка проявить заботу и нежность встречала с его стороны решительное неприятие. Как посмели они думать, что он нуждается в них? Где они были, когда ему действительно была нужна помощь? Лучше уж держаться за грубую силу, чем за слабости, которые не защитили его от…  
  
Видения…  
  
Все то, что ему дали увидеть.  
  
Он открывает глаза в темноте и разжимает кулаки, накрывая ладонями свои колени. Кайло делает глубокий вдох, черпая силу из страха, что чуть было не захватил его. Он близок к чему-то важному. Его трясет, хотя физическое тело абсолютно неподвижно.  
  
Наблюдение: он забрал воспоминания Рей не для того, чтобы уберечь ее от неминуемой смерти. Он сделал это, чтобы она не вспомнила, что владеет Силой после того, как Бен спрятал ее. Чтобы Сноук не нашел ее, как однажды отыскал Бена. Чтобы она никогда не повторила его судьбу.  
  
Наблюдение, буквально расщепившее его надвое: после бойни в храме Кайло направился к Сноуку не ради того, чтобы отчитаться. Он летел к нему с желанием убить его. И был совсем не против погибнуть в процессе, если бы это означало, что Сноук больше никогда не сможет разрушить жизнь еще одного чувствительного к Силе ребенка, будь то Рей или кто-то еще.  
  
Но ко времени, когда он прибыл в цитадель Сноука,он знал, что не сможет этого сделать. Он снова стал трусом, поняв, что Сноук, кажется, простил его, раз поприветствовал, не устроив трепку. Сноук даже сказал, что гордится им. Бен был уничтожен навсегда. Он и его беспомощные мягкосердечные переживания. Кайло хотелось в это верить, по крайней мере, пока его учитель находился поблизости.  
  
Так было проще, чем отважиться на тот, другой шаг; ему не доставало отваги даже в мыслях убедить себя в том, что он сможет.  
  
**_«Зачем ты снова смотришь в прошлое, дитя, если видел, что ждет в будущем?»_**  
  
Наблюдение: это не воспоминание.  
  
Это Сноук, здесь и сейчас, затапливает всё своим присутствием.  
  
Кайло рвется прочь из транса медитации. Безуспешно.  
  
**_«Что бы ты ни решил, – говорит Сноук беззлобно, словно ему всё равно, – ты видел, что станет с твоим генералом в стенах Крепости. Ты знаешь, что это видение сбудется, если ты поддашься своей слабости. Такое же чувство тебя посещало на Финалайзере, когда ты увидел в Силе самые унизительные для него моменты. Побори свою слабость и избавь генерала Хакса от грядущего бесчестия, и восстанови свои силы. Иных альтернатив, кроме поражения и отчаяния не существует. Ты знаешь, что это правда, Кайло Рен»._**  
  
Кайло не справляется с окружающей его тьмой, не может выбраться, но Сноук сам выбрасывает его из нее; приземление получается жестким.   
  
Когда Кайло открывает глаза, то видит океан, - красный и кипящий; дыхание у него поверхностное и слабое, словно на горле сомкнулись чьи-то руки. Словно весь воздух из легких вытеснил дым.  
  
Полыхающий всюду огонь кажется таким реальным... Кайло нужно сделать хоть что-нибудь, даже несмотря на то, что все его ментальные протоколы отключены, ведь это так важно…  
  
Он нужен кому-то…  
  
Хакс сейчас в доме. В доме, объятом пламенем.  
  
Кайло, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги и слепо врезается в стену возле окна: его отбрасывает назад, и он едва не падает с крыльца.  
  
Наблюдение: крыльцо вовсе не горит. Как и дом. Все это — лишь иллюзия. Предупреждение.  
  
Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на океан. Тот выглядит привычно серым и холодным. Волны бьются об утес, как и прежде. У Кайло звенит в ушах, словно он только что был в комнате, где оглушительный шум рвал барабанные перепонки, грозясь, в добавок, еще и ослепить.  
  
Ментальная установка, слабая и настороженная: он и ослепил, просто зрение уже вернулось.  
  
Он снова садится, упирается локтями в колени, позволяя голове безвольно повиснуть. Отправив мысли в гараж, он видит, что Хакс еще там, чинит блядский спидер и насвистывает что-то. Но этого недостаточно, чтоб успокоиться. Кайло заходит в дом, минует кухню и останавливается на пороге гаража, усилием воли заставляя зрение сфокусироваться: Хакс там, сидит на корточках рядом со спидером, его рукава закатаны, а волосы в полном беспорядке; утром он даже не попытался их расчесать, даже просто пальцами. На этот раз Хакс замечает его присутствие.  
  
– Можешь сделать мне сэндвич или еще что-нибудь такое, на перекусить? – спрашивает он.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Кайло отходит от двери и бредет через дом, будто пьяный. Он вдруг останавливается, словно налетел в коридоре на невидимую стену.   
  
Оборачивается. Видит дверь в комнату Бена.  
  
Цель, помни о ней: не входить туда.  
  
Наблюдение: как-то так складывается, что цели меняются.  
  
Дверная ручка кажется раскаленной; он стоит и держится за нее, позволяя ей обжигать ладонь. Он знает, что запах паленой кожи не реален; здесь ничего не горит.  
  
Наблюдение, не отследить откуда взялось: по крайней мере, пока что.  
  
Он открывает дверь, и это всё равно, что раскурочить себе грудную клетку голыми руками, подставляя под царящий в доме холод обнаженное горячее нутро. В комнате темно, шторы задернуты, но Кайло не нужен свет. Он проходит внутрь и встает в центре комнаты - и видит все. Это слишком много.  
  
Бен всегда был одинок. Он всегда был отстранен от других людей, даже если находился среди них. Но именно в этом доме ему было хуже всего. Когда его родители запирались в спальне на ночь. Когда дождь барабанил по крыше, а холод хватал за пятки. Когда почти все его вещи были далеко, на другой планете.  
  
Его вещи, те, что он хотел…  
  
Но, на самом деле, они были не дома. То, чего он желал, было в каком-то другом месте, в городе, где он до сих пор ни разу не был. В школе, где учили быть безжалостным. Лучший ученик в идеально отутюженной форме.  
  
Кайло падает на колени, прямо на ковер, покрытый толстым слоем пыли. Все это не может быть правдой. Однако, все именно так, и он знает об этом, так же как всегда знал какие-то непостижимые вещи.  
  
Он ненавидел быть здесь, потому что здесь не было Хакса.  
  
В детстве его тошнило от этого места, словно чего-то не хватало, и он не мог объяснить чего именно ни Лее, которая с беспокойством смотрела на него, ни Хану, который списывал его состояние на скуку или переходный возраст.  
  
Бен чувствовал что-то, уже тогда. Будущее. Он понимает это, когда смотрит на кровать Бена. Какой же мукой было лежать там под старым стеганым одеялом, одному. Это было худшим видом одиночества, что он когда-либо испытывал; он не мог ни справится с этим чувством, ни даже дать ему название. И, закутавшись в одеяло с головой, он представлял, что однажды кто-то придет к нему из темноты. Не Сноук, который действительно приходил, но в доме на утёсе навещал не часто, а кто-то теплый и настоящий. Кто-то, похожий на него самого. Кто-то, кто пообещает Бену, что тот больше никогда не будет один, и не соврет, и будет хотеть этого так же сильно, как сам Бен. Кто-то, кто сделает фантазию реальностью.  
  
– Бен!  
  
Кайло отпихивает от себя Хакса и глухо рычит, готовый драться, готовый показать Хаксу, на что способен.  
  
– _Как_ ты только что меня назвал?  
  
Хакс испытывает страх и не скрывает этого; что-то новенькое. Он он не выглядел таким напуганным, даже когда спрашивал Кайло, не собирается ли тот убить его.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _твои глаза…_  
  
– А как я тебя обычно называю? – Хакс принимает деланно спокойный вид, усилием воли меняет испуганное выражение лица на хмурое и медленно отступает назад.  
  
Рен. Хакс сказал «Рен». Кайло послышалось.  
  
Он чувствует, как внезапный приступ агрессии отпускает его, и проверяет Хакса, словно смотрится в зеркало.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _это глаза Рена, но…_  
  
– Это я, – говорит Кайло. – Прости. Я в порядке.  
  
– Вовсе не в порядке! Что случилось?  
  
Кайло лишь качает головой. Как такое объяснить? И стоит ли даже пытаться?  
  
– Тебе не стоило входить сюда, – отвечает он, поднимаясь на ноги. – И только.  
  
– Твоя старая комната.  
  
Когда Хакс произносит это, Кайло понимает, что тот уже видел ее. Хакс сунул сюда свой нос, когда Кайло во второй раз уходил в город. Кайло оборачивается и еще раз оглядывает комнату, стараясь увидеть ее так, как видит ее Хакс: небольшая кровать, застеленная стеганым одеялом, несколько моделек космических кораблей, расставленных в ряд на комоде, над кроватью висит оправленный в рамку постер любимого голофильма Бена: то был глупый боевик о контрабандистах и космических пиратах. Во время просмотра Хан все шептал Бену на ухо о несоответствиях и неточностях. Бен же, разозлившись, выпалил, что в неточностях и заключается весь смысл, что художественное видение деятельности контрабандистов куда важнее соответствия действительности. Как же Хан тогда на него посмотрел... Лея засмеялась и согласилась с сыном.  
  
– Я разочаровался, не обнаружив тут дневника, – голос Хакса возвращает его в настоящее; он старается улыбаться, когда Кайло встречается с ним взглядом. Он все еще смотрит на него с опаской, не подходит близко. – Извини, – говорит Хакс. – Но ты вечно роешься в моей голове. Даже в моем прошлом. Мне подумалось, что это будет справедливым обменом.  
  
– Все в порядке, – Кайло хочется уйти из комнаты прочь, но он не может пошевелиться.  
  
– На что это было похоже? – Хакс прислоняется к дверному косяку. – Когда ты впервые услышал Сноука у себя в голове? Сколько тебе тогда было?  
  
Кайло закрывает глаза и позволяет своим кулакам медленно разжаться.  
  
Воспоминания _(пожалуйста, только не здесь)_ : когда Бен был совсем юным, он слышал слабый голос, который говорил нараспев. Скорее женский, хотя он вовсе не казался человеческим. Бен считал, что у каждого в голове есть подобный голос: чужеродный мысли и странный шепот, который умолял сохранить его существование в секрете, а потом стал требовать этого. Бен рос, и вместе с тем ужесточался голос; Бен боялся его. Позже голос стал резким и словно вспарывал Бена изнутри, когда тот пытался не слушать его. Эта сущность, постоянной тяжестью присутствовавшая в его сознании, никак не называла себя, пока Бен не разозлился достаточно, чтобы пожелать, чтобы кто-то, кто не прощает ошибок, оценил его ярость по достоинству и тем самым разжег неугасимое пламя.  
  
– Рен, – зовет его Хакс, намеренно четко проговаривая его имя. Кайло открывает глаза и видит его протянутую руку. – Пойдем отсюда, ладно? Можешь не отвечать. Мне не стоило задавать такие вопросы. Просто пойдем со мной.  
  
Кайло отчаянно нужна цель, но сейчас он ни одной не может поставить перед собой. Он принимает цель, предложенную Хаксом, и подходит к нему. Берет за руку. Позволяет ему вывести себя из комнаты и закрыть за ними дверь.  
  
Хакс подводит его к большому креслу, стоящему прямо перед камином, в которое Кайло буквально падает; он внимательно смотрит в его лицо, словно выискивая что-то... Сноука? Признаки детской психологической травмы? Угрозу?  
  
Отклик от Хакса: он продолжит работать со спидером завтра. Сейчас Рену нельзя оставаться одному.  
  
Дальнейший отклик, лежащий глубже: _почему он не может просто поговорить со мной, когда что-то настолько его беспокоит? Смысл скрывать?_  
  
Наблюдение, не направленное Хаксу: потому, что он боится, что не сможет ни с кем поделиться тем, что происходит у него внутри. Потому, что помощи не будет. Потому, что Хакс может снова посмотреть на него, как тогда в комнате, словно он нечто опасное, от чего нужно держаться подальше.  
  
Наблюдение, ненавистное, настигшее его прежде, чем он успел оттолкнуть его: но ты ведь действительно опасен. Ты был запрограммирован убить его. Ты уже видел свои руки, сжимающие его горло, как видел, что ждет его, если этого не случится. Просто сделай это. Ты заставляешь его страдать, оттягивая неизбежное. Он живет в страхе перед тобой. Не издевайся над ним, притворяясь, будто защищаешь его.  
  
– Эй, – Хакс щелкает пальцами у Кайло перед лицом. В другой руке у него кружка с кафом. Кайло не знает, сколько он просидел в этом кресле. Ему кажется, что он увяз в нем, боясь пошевелиться, боясь даже принять из рук Хакса кружку. – Держи, – говорит тот и хмурится немного. – Черный, как ты любишь.  
  
Кайло все-таки забирает у него кружку и отпивает. Он обжигает язык, но это его успокаивает. Хакс сидит на подлокотнике, привалившись к нему, и осторожно обнимает Кайло за плечи.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _останься со мной, прошу тебя, не уходи никуда. Ты разве не знаешь, что я тоже для тебя сделаю все, что угодно? Все, что попросишь, что бы тебе ни понадобилось. Просто скажи уже наконец, чего ты от меня хочешь, Рен._  
  
Кайло ставит кружку на пол и тянет Хакса к себе на колени. И обнимает так крепко, как может, чтобы не сломать его.  
  
– Вот это нужно, – глухо говорит Кайло, утыкаясь ему в волосы.  
  
– Ох.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: он чуточку расстроен тем, что от него не потребовалось чего-то, требующего более активных действий, например, пойти и убить кого-нибудь голыми руками. Хотя, вот такой вариант более приемлем.  
  
– Ладно, – Хакс хлопает Кайло по груди и вздыхает. – Если это действительно помогает.  
  
– Помогает. Я ведь уже говорил.  
  
Но, почувствовав, что Хакс проголодался, Кайло отпускает его и встает с кресла. Хакс соскальзывает с его коленей и заглядывает ему в лицо в поисках подсказок по дальнейшим действиям. Он следует за Кайло на кухню; тот достает из холодильника пакет с мясной нарезкой. Остатки хлеба зачерствели; Кайло приносит из кладовой хрустящие лепешки и укладывает мясо поверх одной, добавляет ломтики сыра, соус для пикантности и накрывает сверху второй лепешкой. Пожалуй, это лучшее, на что он сейчас способен.  
  
– Сэндвич, – Кайло пододвигает Хаксу тарелку с бутербродом. Тот фыркает, но когда Кайло смотрит на него, то улыбается по-настоящему, немного виновато и неуверенно, но искренне.  
  
– Выглядит аппетитно, – с некоторым сомнением замечает Хакс, но уплетает свою порцию прямо на месте, не отходя от стойки. Кайло ест свой сэндвич и смотрит, как Хакс слизывает соус с уголков губ.  
  
– У меня идея, – говорит Хакс, пока моет тарелки.  
  
– Слушаю, – Кайло готов ко всему. Готов даже бежать с этой планеты без оглядки, если Хакс решит, что они смогут это сделать.  
  
– Я нашел проектор голошахмат. Сыграем?  
  
– Давай.  
  
– И проигравший отсосет победителю.  
  
Хакс смотрит на Кайло, искренне надеясь, что эти слова его взбодрят.   
Кайло не хочется вынуждать Хакса расплачиваться за проигрыш таким образом, хоть встряска ему и не была бы лишней.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, не знающего, что он выдает себя с головой: он собирается намеренно слить игру.  
  
Дальнейший отклик: на самом деле, Хаксу самому нужна эта встряска. Он хочет прикоснуться к Рену ртом, везде, куда дотянется, хочет почувствовать его близость, так же, как тогда в его спальне на Финалайзере; ему мало объятий. Он отчаянно нуждается в этом. И не осмелился бы попросить без этого надуманного оправдания.  
  
– Идет, – отвечает Кайло и гладит его по щеке; Хакс кажется смущенным.  
  
– Хорошо, – Хакс хмурит брови и отходит, гадая, как много Кайло знает о его причинах.  
  
Наблюдение: Хаксу нужен этот спектакль.  
  
Цель: так пусть он у него будет.  
  
Хакс устанавливает проектор, а Кайло усаживается в кресло и наклоняется немного вперед, устраивая локти у себя на коленях. Он продолжает проверять отклик Хакса, чтобы удостовериться лишний раз, что тот действительно этого хочет; ему интересно, чувствует ли Хакс его присутствие в своей голове. Если чувствует, то ничем этого не показывает. Он неплохо играет, но вскоре начинает саботировать собственную игру, и чем ближе становился его закономерный проигрыш, тем сильнее приливает кровь к его щекам. Он уже возбужден, когда Кайло, наконец, выигрывает. Кайло тоже возбужден, в первую очередь, из-за одержимого подглядывания в мысли Хакса, наполненные смутными воспоминаниями о члене Кайло: о его вкусе, о том, как растягивались вокруг него губы Хакса, о том, как недолго ему довелось ласкать его ртом.  
  
– Вот черт, – Хакс поднимает взгляд на Кайло; у него пунцовые щеки и он нервно стучит левой пяткой по полу. – Что ж, полагаю, что победа за тобой.  
  
– Тебе вовсе не обязательно…  
  
– А ну заткнись, Рен, просто умолкни!  
  
Он отодвигает проектор в сторону, и в какой-то момент Кайло уверен, что Хакс зажмет его в кресле и поцелует. В нем сплетаются паника и безрассудная жажда: ему хочется этого, но нельзя, ему страшно от одной только мысли, что их губы встретятся, страшно за Хакса.  
  
Наблюдение: страшно за Хакса?  
  
Он не успевает понять, есть ли у его основания для подобного беспокойства, как Хакс расстегивает ему штаны. Он опускается на колени между его разведенных ног и завороженно вздыхает, глядя на возбужденный член Кайло и выступившую на кончике каплю смазки.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _прошу тебя, только не сиди ты, словно полудохлый._  
  
Наблюдение, приятное воспоминание: Хаксу иногда нравится, когда ему говорят, что нужно делать.  
  
– Хочешь взять его в рот? – Кайло полностью высвобождает свой член.  
  
Хакс быстро облизывает губы кончиком языка, отводит взгляд от члена Кайло и смотрит ему в глаза. Кивает.  
  
– Скажи, – говорит Кайло, чувствуя, как остальная мысль ускользает от него.  
  
_Прислушайся к себе и пойми, что приносит тебе физический комфорт. Это важно._  
  
– Я... – Хакс дрожит, когда Кайло проводит кончиками пальцев по его челюсти. – Я хочу дать тебе то, что ты заслужил, – говорит он уже спокойнее. – Ты победил меня и выиграл мой рот. Все по правилам.  
  
– Хм-м, – выдыхает Кайло и садится прямее, чувствуя, как внутри искрится электричество, пробирает от кончиков пальцев, концентрируясь в груди, и, пульсируя в ритм с сердцебиением, оседает в паху. – Что верно, то верно, – он проводит кончиками пальцев по челюсти Хакса, чье возбуждение густо звенит в воздухе, набирая такую силу, что практически сбивает ход мыслей Кайло. Но он все же продирается через пьянящее осознание того, насколько сильно Хакс хочет его, сумев сохранить достаточно самообладания, чтобы дать ему желаемое. Он уже делал это раньше и был хорош. – И что же ты собираешься делать, генерал?  
  
Оглядываясь на сказанное, он не уверен, что стоило упоминать звание Хакса.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _блядь, да, Рен, да, черт возьми, спасибо…_  
  
Наблюдение: хорошо. Обошлось.  
  
– Я... – Хакс пытается объясниться, но язык с трудом ворочается во рту.  
  
– Отвечай, – нетерпеливо велит Кайло.  
  
– Я собираюсь сделать все, как уславливались, – сверкнув глазами, отвечает Хакс. – Использую свой рот, чтобы удовлетворить тебя. До тех пор, пока не смогу поглотить все твое удовольствие до последней капли.  
  
Наблюдение: до тех пор пока он не _сможет_... Словно это привилегия какая.  
  
Кайло чуть шире расставляет ноги, выдыхает через нос и кивает.  
  
– Приступай, – разрешает он.  
  
И Хакс вздыхает так, словно путы сбросил, разглядывает член Рена. Кайло ужасно хочется снова заглянуть ему в голову, услышать, как его бездумное удовольствие, ничем не сдерживаемое, переливается через край, но ему необходимо совладать с собой, если хочет дать Хаксу то, что так ему нужно; иначе не получится.  
  
Конечно, Кайло и сам наслаждается происходящим. Под ребрами искрит удовольствие, когда Хакс жадно обводит языком головку, целует, накрывает ртом, посасывая.  
  
– Вот так, – Кайло старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно и непринужденно, насколько это возможно; он запускает пальцы в волосы Хакса и, поощряя его, гладит их. Хакс приподнимается на коленях повыше и берет Кайло глубже. – Очень хорошо, генерал, это... неплохо. Можешь продолжать.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: ему нравится, когда его хвалят с видимой отстраненностью.  
  
Наблюдение: это лишь толкование той безумной литании, что бьется в его голове, – _еще, да, скажи мне, как тебе хорошо, я знаю, скажи…_  
  
Нельзя давать Хаксу в точности то, чего ему хочется. Между отказом и дозволением лежит тонкая грань, но именно в этом хрупком балансе кроется его удовольствие. Кайло почувствовал это еще на Финалайзере, словно прочел порочную голозапись, словно специально для него написанную, полную стыдных секретов и правды, которой он и не надеялся узнать.  
  
– Тебе нравится, м-м-м? – спрашивает Кайло, когда Хакс вбирает его так глубоко, насколько может, и поднимается вверх, выпуская его из горла; у Хакса лицо горит так, что излучает тепло. – Ты же знаешь, что я все чувствую, – Кайло понижает голос, превращая свои слова в насмешку. – Например, как сильно ты возбужден сейчас. Ты не сможешь утаить этого от меня.  
  
Хакс выдыхает через нос, его голова медленно курсирует вверх и вниз; он на мгновение открывает глаза и тут же снова закрывает. Кайло кладет два пальца ему под подбородок и толкает вверх, мягко, но настойчиво, вынуждая встретиться с ним глазами. Хакс выпускает его изо рта; он задыхается. У него припухли губы, щеки горят.  
  
– Только взгляни на себя, – Кайло гладит его по полыхающей щеке большим пальцем. – Такой благодарный, и так неожиданно.  
  
– Блядь, – выдыхает Хакс, лишь частично относя проклятье на счет Кайло. По большей части оно – чистое удивление и искренняя признательность. Кайло усмехается.  
  
– Скажи мне, насколько сильно ты хочешь продолжить, – он снова гладит его щеку.  
  
Хакс едва заметно скалится. Он ненавидит, когда Кайло усмехается.  
  
Наблюдение, звенящее у Кайло между ребрами, словно те – натянутые струны неведомого инструмента: мысль о том, что он не может вернуться к прерванному занятию вот прямо сейчас, злит Хакса куда сильнее, чем кривая усмешка Кайло.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – просит Хакс сквозь стиснутые челюсти. – Позволь мне... продолжить.  
  
– С чего бы?  
  
– Потому что... Таковы были правила. Это твоя награда. Позволь мне отдать ее тебе.  
  
– Так и быть, генерал, –Кайло отпускает его и откидывается обратно, вскидывая бедра вверх. Хакс прикипает взглядом к его члену, вздрагивает в ответ всем телом от желания. – Продолжай, – Кайло снова запускает пальцы в его волосы. – Ты ведь так этого хочешь, попробовать меня еще раз.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _блядь, да, да-да-да…_  
  
Хакс взял его в рот, соскальзывая вниз с благодарностью, двигается быстрее, словно переживает, что его снова прервут. Кайло же думает, что не сможет найти в себе силы, чтобы остановить его еще раз; когда отпускает контроль, его захватывает закручивающееся в спираль удовольствие. Кайло хочется толкнуться глубже в жаркую глубину рта Хакса, но вместо этого он сосредотачивается на его дрожащих ресницах. Хакс стонет, когда он проводит по ним большим пальцем. Если Кайло подслушает его отклик, даже поверхностный, то кончит; он не может устоять, ему нужно знать.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _хорошо, что у меня рот занят его членом... иначе я кричал бы его дебильное имя, снова и снова…_  
  
Кайло сотрясает оргазм и его сознание словно отбрасывает куда-то; он ничего не видит, а в горле застревает не оформившийся до конца звук. Это полная противоположность медитации, в лучшем своем проявлении: потеряна связь с действительностью, с ощущениями полный бардак, он не уверен, что пришел в себя, даже когда к нему возвращается зрение. Он смотрит вниз, на Хакса, на то, как тот сглатывает, как вылизывает его досуха, как удерживает его дрожащие бедра, не давая их свести. Хакс бесстыже жаден до возможности просто стоять на коленям между ног Кайло.  
  
Хакс отстраняется и облизывает губы, задыхается, ловя воздух открытым ртом. Он позволяет Кайло видеть себя таким: сокрушенным силой собственного желания и благодарностью за то, что наконец получил то, чего так хотел, возбужденным, близким к разрядке, но так и не дотронувшимся до себя, отчаявшимся и дрожащим.  
  
– Иди сюда, – зовет Кайло, совладав с голосом.  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс не хочет менять положение, как планировал сделать Кайло. Все, что ему сейчас нужно, это рука Кайло: Хаксу действительно больше всего прочего нравится ощущение теплой ладони вокруг собственного члена. И это не просто приятное воспоминание со школьных времен, пусть оно и занимало почетное место самого первого... Это глубоко пустившее в нем корни, ничем не замутненное удовольствие, которое ему пока не довелось испытать вместе с Кайло.  
  
– Так ты _этого_ хочешь? – спрашивает Кайло, хотя уже знает ответ, ведь Хакс усаживается верхом на его колени; они оба наблюдают, как Кайло лезет за растянутую резинку на штанах Хакса, как тянет их вниз и смыкает ладонь вокруг его члена. Когда Кайло смотрит в лицо Хакса, тот кивает; у него глаза закрыты, а губы припухшие и раскрасневшиеся.  
  
Кайло хочет его поцеловать.  
  
_Осторожно... Не надо._  
  
Это предупреждение, вылезшее из ниоткуда, заставляет Кайло крепче сжать член Хакса. Может, даже слишком сильно: Хакс стонет глухо, где-то между болью и удовольствием. Он цепляется за плечи Кайло и кивает прежде, чем тот успевает извиниться.  
  
– Да, – Хакс запрокидывает голову; его губы влажно блестят. – Вот так.  
  
Кайло стягивает с него свитер, бросает на пол. Когда Хакс остается перед ним беззащитным, дрожащим и возбужденным, Кайло раскрытой ладонью проводит вниз к животу от самой шеи, второй рукой он, ослабив хватку, медленно двигает по члену Хакса, дразнит.  
  
– Я знаю, _что_ тебе нравится.  
  
– Рен…  
  
– Не веришь? Разве не чувствуешь, что ты как открытая книга для меня? Разве я не в точности знаю, где и как к тебе надо прикоснуться?  
Хакс едва сдерживается, чтобы не простонать в ответ _«да-а-а»_ , вздрагивает от приложенных усилий. Он двигает бедрами, пытается толкнуться в тесноту, но Кайло лишь еще больше расслабляет ладонь. Хакс дрожит и впивается ногтями ему в плечи.  
  
– Тебе нравится? – Кайло проводит свободной рукой вверх по его вздымающейся груди, обратно к шее. – Скажи мне, Хакс.  
  
– Я думал, ты все знаешь, – Хакс приоткрывает один глаз и тихо смеется, теряя голову от желания; в углу его рта блестит слюна.  
  
– Хочу услышать это от тебя, – у Кайло снова стоит. Он хочет трахнуть Хакса, растянуть его и насадить на свой член прямо сейчас.  
  
Цель: нельзя. Ты же не животное. Держи себя в руках.  
  
– Мне нравится, – Хакс скользит руками вверх по плечам Кайло к его шее; он обнимает ладонями его лицо, смотрит ему в глаза, искушая поцеловать себя. – Мне охренеть как нравится, Рен, все это, ты. И никто другой. Ты нравишься. Меня никто так не заводит, как ты.  
  
Кайло совсем не ждал услышать что-то подобное. Он смыкает ладонь на члене Хакса скорее инстинктивно, в благодарность за услышанное, и двигает рукой, сжимая ее крепче. Хакс цепляется за плечи Кайло; выгнув спину, он кончает со вскриком и обмякает бескостной массой в обхвативших его кольцом руках Кайло. Эхо его удовольствия бьет по Кайло сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, и его собственный оргазм не заставляет себя ждать: ему почти больно, внутри тонко и остро звенит, пока он пачкает спермой живот Хакса.  
  
Кайло притягивает Хакса ближе, упиваясь оглушившим того блаженством, но вскоре он начинает волноваться, хочет чтобы Хакс пришел в себя. У того уходит пара минут, чтобы снова начать связно думать; он опускает голову на плечо Кайло, дышит рвано ему в шею.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _ох, пожалуйста, блядь, не лишай меня этого, не уходи._  
  
– Я с тобой, – Кайло гладит его спину, ведет рукой от затылка до ямочек на пояснице и обратно.  
  
Хакс лишь глухо стонет и снова становится собой. Когда он чувствует укол стыда, тот прорезается и в спектре ощущений Кайло, но он, избавляя их обоих от этого чувства, целует волосы Хакса.  
  
– Почему ты всегда кончаешь сразу после меня? – глухо бубнит Хакс ему в шею, полностью расслабившись в его руках.  
  
– Потому, что чувствую его.  
  
– Его?  
  
– Ну, когда ты... это, эм. Оно словно возвращается, сделав круг, и бьет по мне. Не знаю, как объяснить. Иногда я чувствую это острее, чем собственное удовольствие, – Кайло умалчивает, что, вообще-то, так происходит всегда. Хакс тихо фыркает от смеха. – Что смешного? – интересуется он, стискивая ладонью его тощую ягодицу. Когда Кайло отмечает про себя, как идеально она помещается в его руке, он до конца не понимает отклик ли это Хакса или его собственное наблюдение. Они практически срослись.  
  
– Не знаю, – зевает Хакс, устраивается поудобнее на груди Кайло, стараясь при этом двигаться как можно меньше. – Просто забавно думать, что мои оргазмы провоцируют твои. Прямо месть получается.  
  
– Тебе хочется мне мстить за то, что ты кончаешь в моих руках так, что теряешь рассудок?  
  
– Разумеется.  
  
Никого из них не тянет в сон, но ни один не хочет вставать с кресла или хоть как-то менять свою позу: Хакс приваливается к Кайло, распластавшись у него на груди, а его ноги соскальзывают вдоль ног Кайло, пока он не касается ступнями пола. Кайло же потихоньку елозит, пока отклик Хакса не сообщает об оптимально удобной позе; когда стылый воздух комнаты начинает холодить Хаксу спину, Кайло Силой притягивает с дивана плед. Хакс вздрагивает, когда чувствует прикосновение ткани к спине, но быстро понимает, что к чему, и снова расслабляется.  
  
– Как удобно, – замечает он, закрывая глаза.  
  
– Стараюсь, как могу.  
  
После этих слов Кайло снова чувствует себя жалким. Не слабым, нет, но и силы он не ощущает. Он пропускает волосы Хакса сквозь пальцы и смотрит в большое окно гостиной. Дождь, который все утро больше походил на водяную пыль, усиливается и мерно барабанит по стеклу. Хакс вздыхает, словно утомительнее этого звука он никогда в жизни ничего не слышал, однако его отклик практически не несет негативно окрашенных эмоций, если не считать чего-то глубокого и сокрытого, не связанного с настоящим. А еще Хакс думает о прошлой ночи, когда Кайло поделился с ним образами и воспоминаниями, дал чистейший информационный поток, пропустив его через Силу.  
  
Наблюдение: очень вовремя. Кайло переживал за то, как Хакс воспринял все это. Прошлой ночью Кайло был слишком захвачен воспоминаниями, а сейчас – ощущениями, чтобы проявить должный интерес к тому, как прошла передача информации.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: процесс оказался куда проще, чем ему думалось. А еще это странным образом успокаивало. Влекомый через воспоминания Рена, он практически не ощущал себя собой, однако и потерянным себя не чувствовал. Он испытал на себе все то, что пережил в те далекие времена сам Рен, но не в полную мощь, а как будто все чувства были приглушены. Громадным облегчением было испытывать чужие переживания с минимальным накалом эмоций, - особенно после того, как собственные эмоции Хакса взяли над ним верх ранее днем. Это словно стало новым уровнем сопереживания, словно оно было чем-то материальным, что Хакс мог прижать ко лбу, а затем вернуть обратно Рену, на самом деле, никогда не забирая этого у него. Рен был слишком поглощен происходящим в собственной голове, чтобы почувствовать, что Хакс понимает это.  
  
Наблюдение: подобная проницательность поразительна для не чувствительных к Силе, таких как Хакс.  
  
Возможное объяснение: они уже несколько недель находятся здесь только вдвоем и каким-то образом словно подстроились друг под друга. Даже Хакс развил что-то вроде гипер-восприимчивости к мыслям Кайло, его дислокации в доме и настроению.  
  
Кайло закрывает глаза и воскрешает в памяти беседу с Люком о типах связи, что может быть установлена через Светлую Сторону. Он не хочет, чтобы его затянуло в воспоминание, но ему слишком комфортно под теплой тяжестью тела Хакса, чтобы всерьез сопротивляться. В конце концов, это не плохое воспоминание. Не полностью.  
  
...  
«Мы уже обсуждали то, как ты можешь влиять на разум тех, кто не ожидает, что их мысли будут спутаны или изменены носителем Силы», – сказал Люк.  
  
«На слабовольных», – уточнил Бен, и выражение лица Люка переменилось, отражая его разочарование, осуждение и беспокойство. Бен ненавидел, когда так случалось, но он притворился, будто не заметил; он знал, что был не так уж не прав.  
  
«На людей не тренированных или не чувствительных к Силе», – поправил его Люк.  
  
«Что значит, практически на всех».  
  
«Не будь самонадеян, это задание не из простых. Конечно, это может оказаться для тебя не сложным. Но вместе со властью над чужой волей приходит ответственность. Подобной способностью следует пользоваться лишь в момент крайней необходимости, и кому-то не столь юному, как ты. Ты еще слишком неопытен, чтобы принимать такое решение».  
  
Бену тогда было двенадцать. Они были не в храме, а в городе, – в квартире, что была на самой крыше небоскреба, – ждали возвращения Леи и Хана с очередной политической встречи. Люк разрешил ему доесть хлебный пудинг, который они пекли к обеду, прямо из формы. До появления в их жизни Рей был еще целый год, и Люка мало интересовало воспитание Бена, лишь его обучение.  
  
«Есть люди, чья сопротивляемость этой технике удивит тебя, – заметил Люк, возможно, потому что смог ощутить, что Бен уже нафантазировал себе как будет получать таким образом все, что только ни пожелает. – Они почувствуют твою попытку вмешаться в их мысли, и им это не понравится. Особенно это касается тех, с кем ты близок, потому что они привыкли к тому, что ты можешь прочесть их мысли».  
  
Бен подумал о своем отце. Люк приподнял брови.  
  
«Верно. Я бы не советовал использовать это умение на Хане. Равно как и на твоей матери, но у вас с ней уже есть связь в Силе. Я знаю, что она любит делать вид, что ее связь с Силой слаба, но мы-то с тобой знаем, что это не так. Такова другая сторона способности влиять на мысли других; светлая сторона темной силы. Однажды у тебя появится особенная связь с кем-то, связь, которую ты сможешь разделить с этим человеком, даже если он будет не чувствителен к Силе. Если бы будете рядом с...».  
  
«Как Ведж», – перебил его Бен.  
  
Ему доставляло удовольствие иногда напоминать Люку, что барьеры, что он возвел в своем разуме, недостаточно сильны, чтобы выдержать натиск его любопытства. Люк снова поднял брови, но куда медленнее и без прежнего одобрения.  
  
«Как у тебя с Веджем», – уточнил Бен, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
  
«Это... Я уже давно знаком с капитаном Антиллесом».  
  
«Я знаю. И ты общаешься с ним. Через Силу, я слышал тебя. Прямо как я и мама».  
  
«Это другое, -– сказал Люк. – И мы уже разговаривали с тобой о вмешательстве в чужой разум в поисках личной информации, которую тебе знать не положено. Во-первых, это невежливо, а, во-вторых... Это приближает тебя ко Тьме, Бен».  
  
«Прости, – извинился Бен. Он был совершенно искренен, даже несмотря на то, что где-то глубоко внутри себя он ликовал, ведь он смог вызвать у Люка раздражение одним лишь напоминанием о том, что тот скрывает свою привязанность вовсе не так хорошо, как думал.  
…  
  
Кайло открывает глаза; он все еще гладит Хакса по волосам. Тот не спит, балансирует на границе ясного сознания и полной расслабленности.  
  
_«Ты меня слышишь?»_ – рука Кайло замирает. Хакс моргает, задевая ресницами кожу у Кайло на груди.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _да. Почему ты... Что-то случилось?_  
  
– Ничего, –Кайло соскальзывает ладонью на его шею, греет прохладную кожу. – Просто проверяю.  
  
– Почему ты решил, что я могу не слышать тебя? – Хакс садится; он раздражен, что Кайло нарушил установившийся в этом доме хрупкий покой подобной темой. Тот только пожимает плечами.  
  
– Этот трюк мне не со всеми дается легко, – говорит он. – Обычно приходится прокладывать себе путь в чью-то голову, даже если я уже проделывал это с кем-то конкретным. Порой нужно концентрировать свою силу физическим усилием, и тогда я использую руку, как проводник и точку концентрации энергии. Однако с тобой такого барьера нет, я просто... нахожусь там.  
  
– Да, и это по-прежнему не так уж очаровательно, как тебе думается, – Хакс зевает и трет глаза; он не понимает. – Я – в душ, – говорит он и встречается взглядом с Кайло, молчаливо приглашая его присоединиться, но тому нужно обдумать кое-что, прежде чем он сможет заняться чем-то еще. Кайло кивает и отпускает Хакса, наблюдая, как тот натягивает штаны и забирает с пола свитер.  
  
Цель: выяснить почему ему кажется опасным целовать Хакса здесь, в этом доме.  
  
Наблюдение: в данный момент он не чувствует опасности. Кайло мог бы сейчас встать, пройти через гостиную в спальню, в ванную, мог бы прижать Хакса к кафельной стенке и целовать его, насколько хватит воздуха, до новой волны возбуждения, до благодарных стонов, пока тот не вцепится ему в уши, удерживая его голову на месте.  
  
Воспоминание, болезненное, но священное: Кайло уже целовал Хакса. И ничего страшного не случилось, кроме, разве что, того, что им пришлось остановиться.  
  
Цель: думай, думай лучше. Что-то изменилось в тот день, в тот самый миг.  
  
Наблюдения, перепутанные между собой: Кайло все же взошел на борт шаттла, по-прежнему намереваясь направиться к Сноуку, как и было приказано. Поцелуй ничего не изменил. Кайло и так хотел остаться, и так боялся уходить. Все равно уже отдал Хаксу ту часть себя, которую не предлагал раньше никому, даже Сноуку. И все это он осознал до поцелуя.  
  
Но все же, стоит ему всерьез задуматься над тем, чтобы поцеловать Хакса здесь, как что-то останавливает его. Это ведь не должно быть настолько важным: они только что делали нечто даже более интимное, нежели поцелуй. Они обнимаются по ночам, говорят друг другу то, что никогда бы не озвучили кому-то другому. Поцелуи просто стали бы приятным дополнением ко всему этому.  
  
Кайло поворачивает голову и смотрит на дверь комнату Бена. Этот призрак - не единственный, кто предостерегает его быть осторожнее, чтобы не увязнуть окончательно в чувстве, которое Хакс в состоянии дать ему. Есть что-то еще, не связанное напрямую ни со Светом, ни с Тьмой.  
Наблюдение, неуверенное: это сам Кайло, какой-то скрытый инстинкт, от которого он не может отделаться.  
  
Цель: проверить, как там Хакс. Слишком долго тот пробыл вне поле зрения.  
  
Услышав, что душ умолк, он быстрым шагом проходит в спальню, распахивает дверь в ванную, уставившись на Хакса; тот, раздраженный подобным вниманием, вытирается полотенцем, однако в его отклике нет возмущения, лишь замешательство.  
  
– Тебе что-то нужно? – спрашивает Хакс, оборачивая полотенце вокруг талии.  
  
– Нет, – отвечает Кайло и уходит обратно, в гостиную, заставляя себя переключить внимание на что-то другое. Сегодня ответ на мучивший его вопрос сегодня не придет, даром что он не сможет сосредоточиться на медитации. А пока он просто не будет целовать Хакса. Это ведь не сложно. Он долгое время ухитрялся обходиться без этого, потерпит еще один день. Он изучает голографические записи в гостиной, разыскивая одну вполне конкретную, точно помня, что здесь оставалась копия.  
  
Хакс бреется и проклинает недостаток света в ванной, когда Кайло возвращается. Тот включает голопроектор, частично освещая комнату экраном загрузки.  
  
– Это что? – интересуется Хакс.  
  
– Подумал, что ты можешь подсветить себе им, пока бреешься. А потом можем посмотреть записанный на нем голофильм, который нравился мне в детстве.  
  
– Ясно, – Хакс по-прежнему подозрительно поглядывает на него через отражение в зеркале, продолжая бритье.  
  
Когда Хакс одевается, а Кайло меняет рубашку, начиная волноваться о том, как мало чистых вещей у них осталось, они растягиваются на кровати, и, устроив голопроектор у Кайло на животе, смотрят фильм. Кайло указывает на несоответствия в сценах с контрабандистами, а Хакс ворчит в ответ и засыпает через двадцать минут после начала.  
  
На ужин у них остатки рагу, которое они уплетают под непринужденную беседу. Хакс все пытается изучать Кайло, будто думает, что сможет прочесть его мысли, если хорошенько постарается, с Силой или без оной.  
  
– Полагаю, глупо будет спрашивать, что тебя беспокоит, – замечает Хакс, когда они укладываются вместе в кровать. – Особенно, учитывая всё то, что я теперь знаю.  
  
– Ничего такого, – отвечает Кайло. – Просто думаю о том, что завтра снова надо медитировать, – в этом он не лжет. – Это забирает все мои силы.  
  
– Завтра я собираюсь закончить починку спидера, – в голосе Хакса уверенность и радостное предвкушение. Кайло находит под одеялом его руку и подносит ее к губам, чтобы лизнуть складочки на согнутых пальцах. Хакс шумно сглатывает и не отводит глаз от такого зрелища.  
  
– Завтра, – повторяет Кайло, словно дает обещание. – Да.  
  
*  
Этой ночью их не беспокоят кошмары. Кайло снится что-то странное, но не пугающее: воспоминание о Люке, что он ранее выпустил из закоулков памяти, привлекает в его сознание лишь больше образов Скайуокера, и все они – не из прошлого. Он видит Люка на острове, заросшего бородой, и непрестанно страдающего. Нечто в его образе возвращает Кайло в тот момент, когда он допрашивал прикованную к креслу Рей. Осознание настигает его даже сквозь пелену сна, – Рей видела что-то похожее. Она искала Люка в своих снах, еще на Джакку, не прикладывая для этого осознанных усилий, даже не помня, зачем он ей так нужен. Возможно, ей снился и Ведж, и даже Бен, но приходившие во снах образы Люка были не похожи на остальные. Они были для нее мостиком в неизвестное, складывались в подобие карты.  
  
Кайло просыпается на рассвете, когда Хакс покидает постель, чтобы продолжить ремонт спидера. Сквозь плотные облака рокочет гром, и этот звук прокатывается вдоль позвоночника Кайло холодным прикосновением руки, чей владелец словно ухмыляется из теней, безмолвно обещая, что уже _скоро_.  
  
Он закрывает глаза и пробует снова заснуть, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть видения о Люке, но они больше не приходят. Сон тоже его избегает, но он все равно не вылезает из-под одеяла, страшась встать и встретить новый день. Его окончательно будит топот Хакса, бегущего через дом; тот влетает в спальню, на ходу хватаясь руками за дверные косяки, чтобы удержать себя от ребяческого порыва вскочить с разбега на кровать, на Кайло.  
  
– Он завелся, – у него волосы дыбом и глаза сверкают. – Пойдем, посмотришь.  
  
И сперва Кайло одевается, сам не понимая, почему заставляет Хакса ждать. Тот ничем не выражает недовольства, слишком взбудораженный своим триумфом, чтобы переживать из-за чего-то еще; когда Кайло приходит в гараж, он уже сидит на спидере, закутавшись в ветровку.  
  
– Надевай свою робу, – советует Хакс и хлопает по сиденью позади себя, где хватает места для второго пассажира. – Там дождь.  
  
– Это не роба... Конечно там дождь... Что вообще происходит?  
  
– А сам как думаешь? Прочти мои мысли, если нужно. Я хочу испытать его в деле. Ты разве не хочешь поехать со мной?  
  
С намокшей уже ветровки капает вода, – он успел дать пробный круг по двору, и хочет умчать подальше от дома. Кайло думает, а не запретить ли ему это.  
  
Анализ: почему? Разве Хаксу действительно так уж опасно покидать дом? Видения о персональном аде для Хакса посещали его в стенах этого самого дома. И каждый раз, стоит ему только подумать о том, чтобы поцеловать Хакса, как что-то острое словно проворачивается в его груди, будто запрещая подобное даже в мыслях.  
  
Цель: _забудь обо всем этом на какое-то время. Так надолго, насколько сможешь. Или это, или медитация, где тебя ожидает Сноук._  
  
Цель, родственная: хватай плащ, Хакс ждет.  
  
Кайло надевает капюшон плаща и замирает, прежде чем взобраться на спидер позади Хакса.  
  
– Шевелись, – Хакс едва не ерзает от желание вылететь из гаража на полной скорости, – топлива осталось не так много.  
  
– Можем заправиться в городе, – говорит Кайло, и понимает, что сморозил глупость; вероятно, Хакс тоже почувствовал, что их пребывание здесь подходит к концу. Он задвигает эту мысль подальше и залезает на спидер; он чувствует себя неловко, когда кладет руки на плечи Хакса.  
  
– Ты так не удержишься, – замечает Хакс, откидываясь назад, словно в пилотском кресле. – Обхвати меня руками поперек груди. Ну же, никто тебя не увидит, лорд Рен.  
  
– Заткнись, – ворчит Кайло, но делает, как предложил Хакс; он обнимает его и прижимается теснее, когда Хакс газует, и спидер молнией вылетает из гаража под дождь. Хакс едет без капюшона, остается, как есть, с непокрытой головой, даже когда они выезжают на дорогу; он хохочет, воспринимая хлещущий по щекам холодный дождь, как поздравления от планеты.  
  
Кайло тоже скидывает капюшон; все равно он мешает его периферическому зрению. Он хорошо помнит как ездил на этом спидере в детстве, обхватив точно так же отца или мать. Чаще всего, конечно, это был отец, но они не ездили на спидере ни в дождь, ни на высокой скорости. Скорее всего, Хан все-таки гонял, когда ездил один, но Лея такого себе не позволяла, особенно, когда позади нее сидел Бен.  
  
– Здорово, а? – интересуется Хакс, перекрикивая ветер, пока они несутся вдоль пустой, расползшейся непроходимой грязью, дороги. – Спорить готов, что его так никто еще не разгонял!  
  
– Ты внес модификации? – спросил Кайло, проговаривая вопрос прямо Хаксу в ухо.  
  
– Верно! – и Хакс пускается в объяснения на птичьем языке технарей, который Кайло понимает через раз. Он детально расписывает степень гениальности посетившего его озарения, что позволило ему починить спидер, обойдясь лишь грудой старых деталей и базовым набором инструментов. Он не говорил столько с тех самых пор, как покинул Финалайзер, а сейчас – словно верит, что ему судьбой уготовано править галактикой, и починка спидера лишь подтверждает это. Кайло крепко держится за него и слушает: ему не надо понимать значения всех заумных терминов, чтобы оценить, насколько это для Хакса важно.  
  
– А почему ты едешь по дороге? – дразнит Кайло. Хакс рычит и выворачивает контрольные рукоятки в сторону, направляя спидер в поле, прямо в буйные зеленые заросли посевов: мокрые листья блестят, словно под солнцем, хотя пасмурное небо не пропускает ни единого лучика.   
  
Местные в это время всегда садятся пить чай, и если кто-то сейчас и видит их передвижения на бешеной скорости, то ничем себя не выдает. Хакс ведет спидер уже через другое поле, в итоге выезжая к краю утеса, и смеется, когда хватка Кайло становится крепче. Ему нет нужды заглядывать Хаксу в мысли, ведь и так все чувствует: весь набор чужих ощущений отражается в нем эхом. Не сумев сдержать смех, он утыкается в удобно подставленное плечо, пряча ухмылку.  
  
Когда индикатор уровня топлива показывает, что бак наполовину пуст, Хакс уводит спидер в сторону леса, в тени которого спряталась старая ферма. Его трясет от холода и адреналиновой бури в крови, оглушающей еще и потому, что он наконец-то выбрался из дома, где только и мог, что уныло ползать из комнаты в комнату под гнетом страха с толикой надежды. Он останавливает спидер на кромке леса под развесистой кроной, там, где на них почти не попадают дождевые капли, и пересаживается лицом к Кайло.  
  
– Рен, – он тяжело дышит. У него мокрые ресницы, и губы дрожат. Он еще улыбается, но радость постепенно блекнет, и вместо нее проступает какое-то отчаяние и печаль, будто он умоляет о чем-то. Его отклик вибрирует от избытка эмоций, которые он пытается задвинуть подальше, но безуспешно. Обхватив ладонями лицо Кайло, он двигается ближе. – Давай улетим отсюда, – говорит Хакс, пребывая одновременно и в ужасе, и в восторге от того, что произнес это вслух. – Прошу тебя, давай возьмем шаттл и улетим. Нам это по силам, мы можем просто исчезнуть. Я не хочу возвращаться в Орден, а ты не сможешь вернуться к Сноуку – не отпущу. Я не могу здесь больше оставаться, не могу больше ждать, я не могу…  
  
Наблюдение: Кайло тоже больше не в состоянии ждать. Он кивает и касается щек Хакса. Последнее, что он чувствует перед поцелуем и что едва не доводит его до разрыва сердца, – трепещущее дыхание Хакса у себя на губах. В нем было все: и вселенское облегчение, и прощение, и свобода, и всё, что могло обречь их на погибель.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, когда он смежает веки и приоткрывает рот, впуская язык Кайло: _ну наконец-то, не останавливайся, Рен, пожалуйста... Остановишься — и я умру._  
  
Наблюдение: это может быть правдой. Вот только как?  
  
Кайло отстраняется, совсем на чуть-чуть, напуганный сильным сердцебиением Хакса, хотя, это могло быть и его сердце. Хакс обхватывает Кайло ногами, дышит ему в рот, ищет его глаза. Он замерз. Беглый осмотр через Силу показывает, что он в порядке, что потакание Кайло своим желаниям ничем ему не навредило.  
  
– Чего ты так боишься? – у него голос срывается.  
  
– Я не боюсь, – Кайло врет, и это не укрывается от проницательного взгляда Хакса.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – Хакс обводит языком его нижнюю губу, смаргивает капающую с волос воду. – Ты хоть слышал меня? Я считаю, что мы можем покинуть это место. Мы ведь уже так далеко зашли, правда ведь?  
  
Наблюдения, обрушившееся, ставшее куда реальнее этого невероятного момента: Хакс не знает, что вчера Кайло слышал Сноука в своей голове, слышал так четко, словно тот стоял у него за спиной. Хакс не знает о Башне. Не знает, что Кайло видел, как сдавливает его шею своими руками.  
  
– Рен, – Хакс покрывает его губы легкими поцелуями. – Пожалуйста. У тебя никого, кроме меня не осталось. Это до сих пор повергает тебя в ужас?  
  
Кайло качает головой и опускает руки ему на талию. Хакс дрожит: ему бы убраться с холода. Кайло снова целует его, пытаясь поделиться теплом, пока переплетается с ним языками. Хакс вздыхает и прижимается теснее, прогибается в спине, когда Кайло с силой, до синяков, впивается пальцами ему в поясницу.  
  
– Я расскажу, чего я хочу, – говорит Хакс, отлипнув от Кайло, но тот какую-то секунду еще тянется за его губами, прежде чем сосредоточиться на словах. – Мои условия, – он кладет указательный палец на нижнюю губу Кайло. – Хорошо?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Я отвезу нас обратно в этот клятый дом. Мы избавимся от мокрой одежды, и ты втрахаешь меня в ту кровать. И жалеть не станешь, выебешь так, чтобы я ходить не мог, когда ты со мной закончишь. Если что, ты все равно сможешь без труда вылечить меня. Потом мы оденемся, соберем вещи и уведем шаттл подальше отсюда. И никто нас не остановит.  
  
Наблюдение, которое выхолащивает что-то внутри Кайло: за последний пункт он ручаться не может.  
  
– Да, – все равно отвечает он. – Хорошо.  
  
Он вновь целует Хакса, стараясь забыть обо всем, кроме жара его рта, в особенности то, насколько болезненно из раза в раз разрывать эту близость, и почему-то это чувство не похоже на другие: ладони Хакса у него на лице, тот почти смеется, ощутив, насколько сильно все это нужно самому Кайло, он сейчас понимает его, как никто другой. Хакс теплый и реальный и, как зеркало, отражает отчаянную надежду Кайло на то, что они смогут оставить все, как есть.  
  
Обратная поездка выдается уже не такой радостной, будто Хакс сам понимает, что попросил о чем-то невозможном, как минимум, о чем-то одном. Кайло смотрит на мелькающие мимо виды, но потом прячет лицо, уткнувшись Хаксу в изгиб шеи, закрывает глаза и полностью сосредотачивается на его сердцебиении. Ритм все еще частит, подгоняемый настолько отчаянной и упрямой надеждой, что ему практически больно: впервые за долгое время Хакс нашел настоящую точку опоры, чтобы выбраться наконец из этой ямы и не сорваться вниз.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _Иди, блядь, и возьми меня. Я готов. Рен тебя боится, пусть. Ты сделал все ради того, чтоб так и было. Но я тебя не боюсь. С меня хватит. Я зол, разбит и устал ждать. И готов драться._  
  
Он обращается к Сноуку, представляя, что тот может услышать его мысли. Возможно, это действительно так. Кайло зажмуривается, чиркнув ресницами по чужой коже, и надеется, что под таким дождем Хакс не почувствует горячую влагу у себя на шее.  
  
Дождь усиливается, когда они почти достигают дома; у Хакса пальцы соскальзывают с рукояток, но он все равно ухитряется аккуратно завести спидер в гараж. Они слезают, становясь на нетвердые ноги: все мышцы затекли за время поездки. Кайло скидывает вымокший плащ, а Хакс снимает ветровку прямо на ходу, направляясь в дом; Кайло следует за ним.  
  
Пока они идут до спальни, в доме ощутимо темнеет: на небе густо собираются дождевые тучи, но нет ни грома, ни молний, лишь ливень стеной, неожиданно тихий. В спальне Хакс стягивает через голову мокрую рубашку и принимается за штаны. Он оборачивается к Кайло: пока они не встретились глазами, тот не понимал, что Хакс хочет заняться сексом до того, как они поднимутся на борт шаттла, просто на случай, если это последний раз, когда у них есть такая возможность.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _не собираюсь подыхать, не почувствовав тебя внутри еще раз._  
  
Кайло хочется огрызнуться, сказать, что он не умрет, что Кайло такого не допустит, но у него просто не осталось сил. Он напуган своей неспособностью понять откуда грядет опасность, почему ему кажется, что враг уже на пороге. Он борется с застежкой на штанах, но проигрывает. Тогда Хакс подходит ближе, убирает его дрожащие пальцы от замка и расстегивает его сам. Легкими прикосновениями он гладит бедра Кайло, пока стаскивает с него прилипшие к ногам штанины.  
  
– Найдешь что-нибудь на замену смазке? – просит Хакс с серьезной миной, когда они оба стоят перед кроватью голые, а с волос им на плечи капает вода. Кайло хочет поцеловать его: он еще мерзнет, надо его согреть.   
  
Заметив колебания Кайло, Хакс влезает на кровать и кутается в одеяло. Кайло приносит из шкафчика в ванной старую баночку с лечебной мазью. Она не предназначена для чего-то конкретного, и он заприметил ее уже какое-то время назад, думая, что она может пригодится именно для такой цели.  
  
Кайло бросает баночку на кровать и забирается под одеяло, накрывая Хакса своим телом. Что он, что Кайло – оба – тяжело дышат, будто по ним еще хлещет дождь, как в то время, когда они спешили сюда: Хакс бесстрашно, а Кайло в ужасе. Хакс смотрит на него, тщась добавить взгляду суровости, и во всем его виде предложение и вызов, не «слабо» ли. Кайло требуется время, чтобы наконец-то понять, какого цвета у Хакса глаза: они всегда почти бесцветные и полупрозрачные, словно он усилием воли вытягивает из них цвет, впрочем, умей он что-то подобное, то так бы и поступал. Он когда-то рассмеялся над Кайло, когда тот рассмотрел в них зелень.  
  
Цель: зацеловать Хакса с головы до ног, прежде чем взять его. Запомнить каждый дюйм его тела. И как можно дольше растягивать процесс.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _ну чего же ты ждешь? Зачем ты всегда ждешь чего-то, если уже весь твой?_  
  
– Рен, – зовет он; его взгляд смягчается, и глаза становятся зелеными. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Кайло оставляет первый поцелуй у него под челюстью. Он спускается вниз вдоль горла, а затем переключается на другую сторону шеи, где прихватывает зубами нежную кожу. Хакс заполошно вздыхает и запускает руку ему в волосы; по пальцами течет дождевая вода. У него стоит до болезненных спазмов, хотя Кайло только успевает переключился на его горло, спускаясь поцелуями от кадыка до ямочки между ключиц, но Хакс лишь гладит его по голове, не торопит.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _да, вот так, поглоти меня. И используй гребаные зубы – хочу чувствовать на себе твои укусы, когда все закончится._  
  
Кайло скалится ему в плечо, настолько пьяный от страсти, что чувствует себя неуязвимым. И отклик Хакса лишь подстегивает его настроение, укореняя в сознание убеждение, будто генерал – механизм, созданный специально под него, и только он может с ним управиться, заставляя с готовностью откликаться на каждое прикосновение и извиваться от удовольствия. Кайло прихватывает зубами левый сосок Хакса и стискивает зубы, когда его дергают за волосы. Он то прикусывает сосок, то зализывает следы от зубов, продолжая эту пытку пока не вытягивает у изнемогавшего от ничем не сдержанного желания Хакса надтреснутый стон.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _а я-то искренне верил, что трахаться с носителем этой странной магии будет скучно. Многим ли вообще выпала возможность заполучить такого, как он, к себе постель? Разве джедаи не блюли целибат?_  
  
Кайло фыркает и поднимает голову. Хакс дышит загнанно и поглядывает на него из под полуприкрытых век.  
  
– Ох, – вздыхает он. – Ты что, мысли мои читаешь? А пребывание в пределах собственной башки во время секса не практикуешь?  
  
– Лучше побуду в твоей, – отвечает Кайло и, сместившись ко второму соску, дразняще цепляет его кончиком языка. – Она переполнена восхищением ко мне.  
  
– Самодовольный гад, – улыбается Хакс, обводя кончиками пальцев шрам Кайло.  
  
Он дрожит и силится выровнять дыхание, когда Кайло касается губами внутренней стороны его бедра. Кайло колеблется, проверяет, что думает Хакс, не слишком ли он близко, чтобы спровоцировать дурные воспоминания.  
  
Отклик от Хакса; голова запрокинута и глаза зажмурены крепко: _вонзи в меня зубы, ну пожалуйста, блядь, хоть кусок откуси, сделай хоть что-нибудь, только…_  
  
Наблюдение: Хакс так отчаянно хочет его, что страдает каждую секунду, когда Кайло к нему не прикасается…  
  
– Тш-ш-ш, – успокаивает его Кайло, будто бы Хакс произнес те слова вслух. Он разводит его бедра шире, и широким движением лижет излеченную им кожу, упиваясь благодарными стонами Хакса. Кайло не находит в себе сил сомкнуть зубы, лишь аккуратно прихватывает нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер, тут же зализывает следы и смотрит, как они исчезают. Быть может, он их лечит, – он не уверен. Чувства и эмоции захватывают его с головой, так же, как и Хакса, и когда тот стонет, цепляется за его плечи, словно пытается притянуть его выше и ближе, Кайло понимает, что не может больше отказывать ему в его желании. Сейчас всё иначе. Теперь это не игра. Хакс развалится на части, если Кайло не поможет ему удержаться в целостности.  
  
– Я здесь, – он поднимается выше, накрывая Хакса собой, и тянется за баночкой с мазью. Растягивать Хакса нет никакого терпения, да и он сам этого не хочет. Хакс открывает глаза и тянется вверх, чтобы убрать волосы Кайло за уши, и тот тут же с досадой осознает, что их теперь видно.  
  
– Разумеется, здесь, – Хакс пытается засмеяться. – Я и не думал, что ты ушел.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _но ты был слишком далеко пока был внизу, между моих ног. Не уходи далеко, оставайся вот так, рядом._  
  
Кайло кивает и смазывает член. Быстрым движением языка он увлажняет пересохшие губы, и думает, что мог бы поцеловать Хакса сейчас, пока будет входить в него. Ведь может? Лучше подождать. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
– Все в порядке? – спрашивает он, зависая над ним, и не желая вмешиваться в мысли Хакса, чтобы найти ответ. Хакс медленно кивает, приоткрывает рот, а расширяющиеся зрачки истребляют зелень в его глазах.  
  
– Прошу тебя, – Хакс стискивает руками его плечи. – Рен, ты... Ты понятия не имеешь, как давно я хотел все это вернуть, думал об этом каждый день.  
  
– Нет, я знаю.  
  
– Конечно, ты ведь можешь мои мысли читать…  
  
_«Умолкни. Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Я тоже хотел вернуть тебя. Каждый день»._  
  
Хакс растягивает губы в улыбке, но она блекнет, когда Кайло толкается в него: осторожно и медленно, хотя все в Хаксе буквально кричит, умоляет о большем, - _пожалуйста, прошу_. Словно Кайло мог пойти на попятный. Словно что-то могло их разделить. Вокруг постели поднимается тонкостенная сфера Силы, что согревает воздух внутри себя. Кайло создал ее бездумно, автоматически, но она реальна и защищает их от внешнего мира: даже шум дождя приглушает.  
  
– Блядь, да, – выдыхает Хакс, когда Кайло входит целиком. Он сжимает его бока коленями; у него розовые щеки, поплывший взгляд, а выражение лица, бестолковое и милое, приобретает непередаваемый оттенок самодовольства, будто он сорвал куш, добившись от Кайло желаемого. Слишком много людей этим же самым способом пытались показать Хаксу его ничтожность, но он все равно хочет получить это от Кайло, от того, кому удается превратить временами грубый акт в нечто такое, от чего Хакс чувствует себя достойным всего на этом свете. Ему даже кажется, что держи Кайло в своей ладони целую галактику, то он бы развеял ее по ветру ради него; Кайло уже доводилось делать нечто подобное и он ничуть о том не сожалеет.  
  
– Я видел сны о тебе в этом доме, – губы Кайло скользят по щеке Хакса, – еще ребенком. Что-то внутри меня знало, что однажды я приведу тебя сюда, но я того не осознавал. Так пусто и одиноко было слушать дождь без тебя. Так больно.  
  
– Что ж, – Хакс поворачивает к нему лицо, гладит по волосам, убирая влажные пряди с чужой шеи, – а я даже не догадывался, что со мной может произойти нечто подобное. Но от этого все равно ужасно больно.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, то, что он не может произнести вслух: _жить без всего этого. Не знаю, как я ухитрялся выживать раньше, но я знаю, что больше не смогу, только не теперь._  
  
Хакс вскидывается навстречу движениям Кайло и вспоминает, что ему вовсе и не надо подстраиваться под него: Кайло знает, чувствует, что ему нужно, и толкается в него медленно и сладко, прикусывая кожу на чужой шее, осторожно, будто бы предлагая больше, если Хакс захочет.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _не сейчас. Не спеши, вот так. Пусть так будет подольше…_  
  
Никогда прежде Кайло не приходилось контролировать себя настолько тщательно, невзирая на пробирающее раз за разом удовольствие от проникновения в тело Хакса; он наслаждается каждой секундой их связи. Чувство собственного могущества лишь подпитывает это ощущение: энергетический барьер, окруживший кровать, все еще держится и не собирается распадаться. Хакс заполошно вздыхает и впивается ногтями ему в спину, мотает головой, как сумасшедший, когда Кайло толкается в него, и тихо стонет, когда тот движется обратно. Кайло снова прикусывает кожу на его шее, даже сейчас боясь поднять голову и поцеловать его. Это единственное, что может заставить его утратить контроль.  
  
Наблюдение: _ты так сильно этого хочешь, что кажется, будто это желание способно тебя убить. Но ты ведь поцеловал его тогда, на спидере, и никто не пострадал. И на вкус он был еще восхитительнее, чем ты помнил. Он так сильно этого желал, что целуя его можно было почувствовать, что он – единственный человек в галактике, которому ты нужен, несмотря ни на что: хороший ли, плохой ли – весь целиком. Он облизывал губы каждый раз, когда ты отстранялся, чтобы снова почувствовать твой вкус._  
  
– Рен, – выдыхает Хакс, вонзая ногти глубже в его кожу.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _я уже так близок, блядь, еще немного, пожалуйста, не сдерживайся больше, я хочу получить все._  
  
Кайло отстраняется, чтобы обхватить ладонью его член, и наращивает ритм, вбиваясь в Хакса чаще и быстрее. Он наблюдает, как Хакс окончательно теряет голову, полосует ногтями свою грудь и запускает пальцы другой руки себе в волосы, – до Кайло ему сейчас не дотянуться.  
  
– Д-да, – стонет Хакс, а его блестящие раскрасневшиеся губы приглашают к поцелую, но Кайло решает сперва довести его до оргазма. Он поцелует его потом, когда того перестанут сотрясать сладкие судороги, – приведет его таким образом в чувство.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, пока Кайло трахает его все сильнее: _оно того стоило, стоило, это... Я же... И не важно, что происходит... У меня есть он, есть все это. И оно мое._  
  
Кайло крепче сжимает пальцами член Хакса, когда чувствует, что тот достиг того самого момента, когда все, что ему нужно – это сильнее, быстрее и жестче, а внутри все поджимается, готовясь к пику удовольствия. И когда он наступает, Хакс кричит, ударяется затылком о подушку, до хруста выгибая шею, изливаясь в чужой кулак, и дергает бедрами вниз, сталкиваясь со все еще двигающимся в нем Кайло. Рен теряет способность хранить молчание, когда энергия от оргазма Хакса продирается сквозь него, заставляет выгнуться дугой, задирая подбородок, и слепо таращиться в потолок, пока он кончает, открыв рот в бессловесном стоне. И тяжесть, скопившаяся внутри, закрутившаяся в тугую спираль, словно испарилась.  
  
Наблюдение: даже сидя вот так, пока Кайло все еще в его теле – он слишком далеко от Хакса.  
  
Кайло склоняется над ним и выходит из него, наблюдая за выражением Хакса, пока их тела разъединяются. Хакс дрожит, но теперь как-то иначе, обнимает Кайло за шею. Тот устраивается сверху и сталкивается с носом Хакса своим. Он гладит большим пальцем его ресницы, а когда Хакс улыбается, то и губы. Хакс сонный, ошеломленный, он задыхается, а глаза у него необычайно яркие, когда он смаргивает и смотрит из-под приоткрытых век на Кайло.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: _нахрен смерть. Я слишком долго этого ждал, чтобы просто так взять и отдать._  
  
И Кайло решает, что сейчас поцелует его. Сделает это до наступления ночи, если сумеет. Только сперва ему кое-что нужно, что-то вроде талисмана, который ему может дать лишь Хакс. Он еще раз проводит пальцем по его губам, задерживаясь на маленьком шраме в углу рта.  
  
– Назови мне свое имя, – просит Кайло, убирая палец. – Свое первое имя.  
  
Хакс удивленно поднимает брови.  
  
– Разве ты его не знаешь?  
  
– Знаю, но просто скажи. Хочу услышать, как ты его произносишь.  
Хакс мнется. Он всегда ненавидел это имя, может, даже больше, чем Кайло – имя, данное ему родителями.  
  
– Скажи мне, – просит Кайло. – Пожалуйста.  
  
– Илан, я... Илан, – Хакс проговаривает свое имя с толикой возмущения, будто бы еще не уверен, хочет ли оглашать уже выданный секрет. Именем генерала Илана Бертрама Хакса была подписана вся его документация в Первом Ордене, легко найти такую информацию, если задаться целью. Но, произнесенное вслух только для ушей Кайло, оно стало священным, живым и трепещущим. Кайло не может больше ждать, чтобы не коснуться губами того маленького шрама.  
  
Сейчас ничто не предупреждает его не целовать Хакса, возможно, дело в защитном энергетическом пузыре, повисшем вокруг кровати. Хакс выдыхает, пока он лижет шрам на его губе, и задирает голову для удобства, когда Кайло обводит языком неровные края. Хакс не упускает возможности просунуть язык ему в рот, и Кайло, запустив обе руки в рыжую копну, прижимается к Хаксу. Он позволяет долгожданному облегчению затопить себя, позволяет всем когда-либо возведенным им стенам упасть, когда Хакс издает полузадушенный, почти плачущий звук, в котором без труда читается «Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, прошу тебя, не останавливайся».  
  
Наблюдение: на этот раз их не разделяет шлем. Кайло давно убрал его в шкаф. Он не думает, что тот понадобится ему впредь.  
  
**_«Видение будущего никогда не было твоим коньком, мальчик»._**  
  
Кайло резко отстраняется, вытаращив глаза.  
  
– Что стряслось? – спрашивает Хакс.  
  
Наблюдения, запоздалые _(нет, нет)_ : голос Хакса уже заглушает чужеродное торжество, с которым каждый уголок сознания Кайло, где успел побывать Сноук, наполняется ядом, что лезет из глубоких колодцев оставленной им силы, а злость выплескивается черной маслянистой водой, переливаясь через выстроенные Кайло стены. Поле зрения тлеет по краям, становясь серым.  
  
**_«Позволь помочь тебе свершить неминуемое, мальчик. Ты сможешь вернуть себе контроль, когда станешь достаточно сильным»._**  
  
В прошлый раз Бен лишь сжался в комок и позволил этому голосу убаюкать себя, желая, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось.  
  
Но теперь его буквально выдирают из тела и бросают в угол комнаты, да так сильно, что сознание меркнет.  
  
Там, куда отправил его Сноук, темно. И ни звука. Бен уже бывал здесь однажды, цепляясь за пустоту. К пятнадцати годам у него вошло в привычку думать каково это – быть мертвым. Ему не хотелось умирать, но подобные мысли его не оставляли: там ничего нет, ни целей, ни мечтаний, ни разочарований, ни голосов, ни рвущего изнутри чувства вины и никто не увидит его ошибок. Нет даже тела, которое могли бы захватить.  
  
Тело, его…  
  
Нужно вернуться в него, немедленно.  
  
_Думай, придурок, думай!_  
  
Он смотрит вниз, туда, где должны быть его руки, но ничего не видит. Однако зрение при нем: тут нет направления, в котором можно посмотреть, нет рук, но он, если постарается, сможет увидеть что-нибудь. Что-то, что существует где-то в другом месте. Что-то, что осталось в прошлом или ждет в будущем.  
  
Прошлое: Рей.  
  
Однажды она стала светом, что вывел его из тьмы.  
  
В тот день ее свет мог исчезнуть навсегда. Бен едва не погасил его своими руками.  
  
Только вот нет…  
  
Он был…  
  
Здесь. Все это время. Там же, где и сейчас... Там, куда позволил Сноуку зашвырнуть себя. Подальше от…  
  
Хакса.  
  
Бен словно вырастает, становится больше десятикратно. Чувствует, как раздвигает стены клетки, в которой заперт. Стискивает зубы и кричит в темноту, заново отращивает себе руки и разрывает в клочья жмущее со всех сторон пространство.  
  
Цель _(ярость, ярость, ничего нет сейчас, кроме ярости)_ : эта темница для сознания не сумела сдержать его, когда ему было пятнадцать. На этот раз он уничтожит ее полностью.  
  
Он открывает глаза. Сноук еще внутри него, яростно сжимает его руки на горле Хакса. Кайло кричит от отчаяния, когда понимает, что не может разжать пальцы. У Хакса широко открытые, ничего перед собой не видящие, глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами. Он уже пунцовый, скоро посинеет.  
  
– Я сильнее тебя! – рычит Кайло в лицо Хаксу. Он адресует эти слова Сноуку, но тот еще прячется за лицом Кайло, заставляя всё выглядеть так, словно Кайло хочет смерти Хакса. – Ты меня не заполучишь... Никогда и не получал... Я должен был убить тебя, когда мне впервые представилась такая возможность! Я мог бы, я мог... Ты лжец, _лжец_... Увижу тебя в следующий раз – разорву голыми руками!  
  
Он не может сделать этого сейчас, потому что физически Сноука здесь нет, он поспешно покидает сознание Кайло, пока тот восстанавливает власть над телом и разжимает руки, выдирает из себя последние признаки присутствия Сноука, захлопывает каждую дверь, что он когда-либо открывал для него отворял, заливает бетоном колодцы силы, ведущие к Сноуку, и пытается привыкнуть к тому, что снова дышит полной грудью.  
Хаксу с этим будет сложнее. Первый вдох, что у него получается сделать, выходит сиплым, болезненным, его глаза, красные и мокрые от слез, до сих пор невидяще распахнуты.  
  
– Вот так, – причитает Кайло, слезая с Хакса и становясь рядом с ним на колени. Они оба обливаются потом; Хакс просто ледяной. – Хорошо, все хорошо.  
  
Кайло пробует вылечить Хакса, пока тот безвольно лежит на спине, таращась в никуда, а его распахнутые веки дрожат, словно он решил никогда в жизни больше не моргать. Хакс дышит через силу, резко и отчаянно, но самостоятельно. Лечение не работает, даже на синяках. Руки Кайло не дрожат, он изгнал тремор усилием воли. Но что-то решительно не так.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: недоступен.  
  
Наблюдение, привычная модель мышления возвращается, притирается грубым по живому: это не правильно. Хакс в сознании. Он дышит, пусть с трудом, но воздух проникает в его легкие и выходит обратно мелкими короткими выдохами, и так по кругу. Его лицо сменило оттенок с пунцового на ярко-красный, пошло пятнами. Щеки расчерчивают мокрые дорожки от слез. Лопнувшие капилляры разбегаются по белкам сеточкой из уголков глаз.  
  
– Хакс, – зовет Кайло надломленным голосом. – Нет... Посмотри на меня. Ты ведь знаешь, это был не я. Это всё Сноук, он... Ты же знаешь. Хакс, пожалуйста, я избавился от него, я больше никогда не позволю ему приблизиться к тебе. Хакс?  
  
Он тянется к Хаксу, хочет снова попытаться вылечить его. Но Хакс вдыхает, насколько может глубоко, и, дернувшись к краю кровати, падает на пол, поспешно отползая прочь, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Он закрывает лицо обеими руками, когда Кайло пробует подойти ближе.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, едва различимый: _нет-нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, не приближайся, не надо, пожалуйста, нет…_  
  
– Хорошо, – Кайло поднимает руки, стараясь не обращать внимания на горячие слезы, стекавшие по щекам. Всё хорошо. Всё закончилось. Хаксу просто нужно. Немного времени. – Хорошо, я не буду подходить. Я останусь здесь.  
  
Хакс не смотрит на него, вообще ни на что не смотрит. Он не убирает руки от лица. Его трясет от шока. Краснота уходит с его лица, сменяясь жуткой бледностью. Кайло видит и чувствует это, даже несмотря на то, что Хакс закрывается от его взгляда.  
  
Наблюдение, покалеченным зверем воющее где-то глубоко внутри: Кайло не сможет вылечить Хакса. Не сейчас. Возможно, никогда не сможет.  
  
Вторичное, но важное: Хакса необходимо вылечить. Ему нельзя оставаться здесь.  
  
Вывод, неизбежный: Сноук соберется с силами и вернется. Здесь их легко обнаружить. Он вернется, как только оправится от последнего удара. Не исключено, что явится самолично.  
  
– Хакс, – зовет Кайло. – Ты... Ты слышишь меня?  
  
Отклик от Хакса: недоступен.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, скрытый в глубине его сознания: у него руки болят. Он хочет их опустить, но не может заставить себя.  
  
– Опусти руки, – велит Кайло, как только чувствует боль, сковавшую их от напряжения.  
  
Хакс подчиняется незамедлительно. Руки безвольно падают на пол по обеим сторонам от него. Взгляд все такой же пустой. Колени прижаты к груди.  
  
_Слабовольные люди._  
  
Наблюдения _(дай им прийти, не беги от ответственности)_ : разум Хакса практически ни на чем не концентрируется. Он ослаб настолько, что его состояние практически необратимо. Хуже всего пришлось вовсе не горлу.  
  
– Нет, – роняет Кайло, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному. Сноук далеко, зализывает раны. Призрак прячется где-то, рыдает, потерпев поражение.   
  
Хакс не слышит ничего, кроме тревоги, трубящей у него в голове, призывающей его бежать, _бежать_ , но с места не дает сдвинуться одолевший его ужас.  
  
Кайло выбирается из кровати и падает на колени. Он держится от Хакса на расстоянии десяти шагов, потому что сирена надрывается в сознании Хакса именно из-за него и становится громче, стоит ему приблизиться хотя бы самую малость.  
  
На полу Кайло сгибается вдвое, обнаженный и плачущий. Ему хочется ударить кулаками по деревянному полу, начать метаться по дому, переворачивая мебель, ломая все, до чего дотянется, хочет сжечь здесь все дотла. Но Хаксу нужна помощь, а не истерика.  
  
– Учитель, – голос почти не слушается. И не важно: он обращает свою мольбу мысленно, отчаянно пытается направить ее куда-то. – Люк. _Дядя_. Помоги мне, прошу тебя.  
  
Кайло ждет, по-прежнему упираясь головой в пол. Хакс так и сидит в другом конце комнаты, отклика нет. Шок убьет его, если в ближайшее время не смягчить его.  
  
Как Кайло и ожидал, ответа нет.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – просит Кайло. Он чувствует что-то, даже в этой гнетущей тишине. Будто контакт установился и оборвался. После случившегося Люк возвел стены, которые не преодолеть ни Бену Соло, ни Кайло Рену, никому в целой галактике. Он исчез.  
  
Кайло рыдает на полу и ненавидит себя за собственный тонкий скулеж. Ненавидит Бена за то, что тот сотворил с ним, почти так же, как он ненавидит Сноука. Бен из тех людей, которые не должны существовать: слишком много в нем от одной стороны, не меньше – от другой, бесполезная для всех мешанина, использовать которую можно было только в качестве тарана. Только древнее зло, нуждающееся в человеческом теле, нашло ей применение. Кто-то считал, что сила Бена ничто иное, как идеальный баланс. Ха.  
  
Он слышит что-то и поднимает голову, думая, что это Хакс.  
  
Наблюдение: нет. Хакс весь подбирается, когда чувствует на себе взгляд Кайло. Через шоковое оцепенение пробивается лишь мысль о том, что Кайло может снова сделать ему больно.  
  
Кайло опускает голову на пол. Закрывает глаза.  
  
Цели: _прислушайся. Забудь о своем пустом горе. Найди способ помочь Хаксу._  
  
Наблюдение: оборвавшаяся связь шла не от Люка.  
  
Наблюдение, подозрительное ко всему, что может оказаться искомой помощью: в прошлом другие голоса причиняли лишь вред.  
  
_«Смотри внимательнее, не сдавайся. Притворись, что веришь в собственный успех»._  
  
Это призрак. Бену хочется схватить его и обнять…  
  
Нет, не Бен... Бен — это призрак.  
  
Он же…  
  
_«Бен!»_  
  
Звонкий голос. Девичий.  
  
Он медленно садится. Боится поверить.  
  
Наблюдение, уверенное: это Рей.  
  
Она не говорит ни с Кайло Реном, ни с Беном Соло. Она спорит с кем-то. Защищает его. Она говорит, что не справится в одиночку. Что ей нужна помощь. Помощь Люка.  
  
Кайло смеется про себя, закрыв глаза, принимая поражение. Люк не станет ей помогать.  
  
_Рей всегда была сильнее, чем ты хотел верить.  
_  
Когда она улыбается, он чувствует, что она будет рада помочь ему. Что отчаянно желает этого, несмотря на то, что он сделал с ней. Без оглядки на то, чего ей стоила его незаслуженная ненависть к ней.  
  
_«Но ведь именно ты спас меня»._  
  
Ее голос у него в голове сродни первому глотку холодной речной воды. Он закрывает лицо ладонями и всхлипывает. Он не знает, как выразить свою благодарность за то, что получает следом, не без неохотного содействия Люка.  
  
Координаты.  
  
Когда их голоса затихают и в голове остается лишь переданная информация, Кайло встает с пола, опираясь на кровать. Хакс все также жмется к стене, не распрямляя притянутых к груди коленей, глаза у него по-прежнему красные. Шею покрывают глубокие синяки: темно-красные отметины, которые со временем станут фиолетово-черными.  
  
– Хакс, – снова зовет его Кайло и ненавидит себя за то, что сейчас делает. – Встань.  
  
Тому приходится приложить немало усилий, ведь у него дрожат колени, но он встает, держась за стену. Кайло подходит к шкафу: у него мокрое от слез лицо, он еще вздрагивает.  
  
– Вот, – он протягивает вслепую выбранные штаны и рубашку. – Надень.  
  
Он кладет стопку одежды на пол и толкает, чтобы она скользнула поближе к Хаксу. Кайло одевается, повернувшись к нему спиной, отчасти надеясь, что его команда не будет исполнены, но, когда оборачивается, видит, что тот уже натягивает штаны. Рубашку уже надел. Хакс не сам принимает решения. Это Кайло его заставляет.  
  
– Прости, – горло Кайло снова стискивает рыдание, когда он сам слышит свои слова. – Блядь, прости меня. Мне жаль, что ты встретил меня.  
Он отворачивается и отирает лицо, пытается взять себя в руки. Он утешает себя знанием, что больше никогда не вернется ни в этот дом, ни на эту планету. Люк, наверняка убьет его, едва увидит. Хорошо, он не против. Главное — сперва убедить их не причинять вреда Хаксу, что несмотря ни на что ему следует помочь. Прежде, чем сделать следующий шаг, Кайло заставляет себя поверить, что к нему прислушаются.  
  
– Пойдем, – Кайло еще раз вытирает мокрое лицо рукавом. – Следуй за мной.  
  
Он идет через дом, а Хакс слепо волочится следом, влекомый Силой и механическим присутствием Кайло в его голове. В кухне Кайло велит ему надеть ботинки Хана, обувается сам и вспоминает о шлеме, спрятанном в шкафу. Ни при каких обстоятельствам он не наденет его снова. Кайло поднимает с пола свой сырой плащ, не хочет бросать его здесь. Быть может, когда это все закончится, он отдаст его Хаксу, как напоминание о себе. Конечно, воспоминания будут вовсе не приятные, но Кайло все никак не может смириться с мыслью, что Сноук выжег в Хаксе все доброе к нему отношение, даже зная, что это правда.  
  
Порывы холодного ветра с дождем даже кажется приятными. Кайло идет впереди Хакса, выдерживает дистанцию, чтобы не пугать его. Хакс проходит за ним на шаттл и остается стоять главное отсеке, бездумно, покачиваясь на месте. Его тело еще вздрагивает от болезненных отголосков шока. Кайло тем временем дрожащими пальцами вводит полученные координаты в бортовую систему навигации.  
  
– Сядь, – говорит он Хаксу. – Мы взлетаем.  
  
Хакс бросает взгляд на кушетку.  
  
Отклик от Хакса, первая настоящая мысль, появившаяся в его голове с тех пор, как глаза Кайло стали черными, а его руки сомкнулись у него на горле: он не хочет снова оказаться на этой кушетке. Никогда больше.  
  
Кайло думает позвать Хакса, чтобы тот занял место второго пилота, но даже без отклика он понимает, что тот окончательно и бесповоротно впадет в шоковое состояние, если будет находиться так близко от Кайло.  
  
– Тогда садись на пол, – в собственном голосе Кайло улавливает интонации отца. Перед тобой кто-то уязвимый и напуганный? Рявкни на него, выбей его из этого состояния.  
  
_«В действительности, он не был таким»._  
  
Призрак. Прощается, стало быть.  
  
Кайло запускает двигатели и старается игнорировать эти слова.  
  
_«Сноук заставил тебя ненавидеть Хана, потому что тот любил тебя. Очнись, парень. Какой тебе вред будет, если ты откроешь глаза? Единственное, что ты теперь можешь потерять, это последний человек, способный любить тебя так, как того хочешь ты»._  
  
Наблюдение, адресованное призраку: Хакс уже потерян.  
  
_«Ой, заткнись. Ты ничего не знаешь»_.  
  
Кайло оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что это не Хакс шлет ему такой отклик. Хакс все еще в эмоциональной отключке, сидит на полу. Его будет швырять по всему отсеку, когда шаттл оторвется от земли, но Кайло придержит его на месте с помощью Силы.  
  
– Мы улетаем, – говорит Кайло. – Как ты и хотел.  
  
Отклик от Хакса: недоступен.  
  
Когда Кайло дергает за пусковой рычаг, ему жжет глаза. Счастливо оставаться, дыра. Прощай, кошмарная идея Кайло. Привет, последствия. Пора перестать бегать от них. Все кончено, осталось только слезы лить, как говаривал его отец.  
  
Шаттл прорывается сквозь облака на закате. Кайло казалось, что он не видел местного солнца целую вечность. Он забыл, как правильно воспринимать такие вещи, как время, ориентируясь только по свету за окном дома. От оранжевого света чужого солнца, затопившего смотровое окно Кайло щурится, ему не нравится. Шаттл взлетает выше, и он видит гряду холмов вдалеке, там, куда не дотягиваются облака. Джунгли и тонкий поток водопада, срывавшийся с зеленой горы. Кайло открывает рот, но тут же закрывает, вспоминая, что бессмысленно звать Хакса посмотреть на мир, что они оставляют позади. Хакс теперь пополнил ряды того, что Кайло любил, но сам же и уничтожил. Он ничего не увидит, даже если встанет рядом с Кайло и посмотрит в том же направлении. С этого дня он больше ничего не увидит, кроме наполненных ненавистью глаз Кайло, нависавшего над ним.  
  
_«Не приписывай другим свои слабости. Будь скромнее и сможешь заметить их силу»._  
  
Кайло снова оборачивается, но Хакс все еще не пришел в себя. Это новый голос. Он смотрит в смотровое окно и хмурится; шаттл трясет, когда они покидают атмосферу.  
  
Наблюдение: ты оказался не прав абсолютно во всем.  
  
Поправка: единственное, в чем ты не ошибся, сейчас находится с тобой в этом шаттле. Покалеченное тобой, да. Но здесь.  
  
Цель: сделай же хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы исцелить его.  
  
Наблюдение, правдивое: ты ведешь шаттл к Люку Скайуокеру и Рей Антиллес. Вот уж действительно, - _что угодно_. Ты сказал ему, что сделаешь для него все, что угодно, и не соврал.  
  
Цель: давай, двигайся дальше. Не оглядывайся.


End file.
